Ghost of a Chance
by Mirror and Image
Summary: [Complete] At a financial gala, Robin finds a curious girl who only has one thing to say: "Tell Danny I'm alive."
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of a Chance  
**

Mirror and Image

Richard "Dick" Grayson did not care for big, fancy, rich shindigs. He'd spent most of his early life traveling with the circus, which was all pragmatism and scraping by. After his family's death and his adoption by multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, going to such fancy fru-frus became a thing. After all, the head of Wayne Enterprises was often invited to shmooze for all the back room deals necessary for keeping the company on top and ethical. Such snob-fests were also good to get intel on who was doing the darker dealings that could lead to crimes, something that Bruce Wayne was always interested to hear, though he never showed it, because his alter ego of Batman, the darkness, the vengeance of the night, used such information to ferret out crimes and take down the criminal underbelly of Gotham.

Honestly, Dick liked that part of the job too, even if he wasn't nearly as good at smelling trouble as Bruce was. But he played the part of an adopted kid unused to such finery, and let the older and wiser members of the social elite take pity on him to explain things. (Perhaps the most useful way to get information, even if he couldn't keep the front up much longer given how long he'd been with Bruce.)

Most of the people his age were the heirs of all the wealthy socialites, and Dick really didn't care for many of them. Oh, a few were nice enough, but they all had the feelings of entitlement that they often accused the peons having. In fact, their entitlement was much worse, even among those who had honest altruism. Still, Dick did what he could to establish connections. One never knew when he might need access to another company for something or other. After all, he didn't even _know_ what he was going to do once he grew up.

Lucius Fox was with Bruce, though that was no surprise, and both were talking with Lex Luthor. Honestly, how did people _not_ see that Luthor was a complete slimeball? Oliver Green was talking with Ted Kord and Vlad Masters. Donald Trump had been discretely escorted out after insulting quite a few members of the party with his usual bullying bluster, and the plutocrats continued to brag, backroom deal, and speculate.

Sipping his water, Dick decided it might be time to get some air. There was a spacious balcony, but not many people were out enjoying it because the winds had shifted from a gentle breeze to something a fair bit stronger. Nobody wanted their perfect hair messed up in case they needed to impress so-and-so, thus Dick, being the kid who didn't care about appearances, decided it would be a good place to hide. He was surprised, however, to see he wasn't alone.

A girl, a year or so older than him, with long red hair pinned up and heavily sprayed given how little it was moving, was standing stiffly and staring up at the non-existent stars.

Not recognizing her, Dick decided to be the gentleman and walked over.

She didn't notice him, staring with intent focus up at the clear sky, her lips barely moving. Coming in front of her, Dick observed quietly for a while, trying to place her face as he leaned back into the shadows. He didn't recall seeing her before, the other billionaire children had been arriving to these functions regularly, as Dick had, and heaven knew Bruce had made him memorize all the faces and the backgrounds. This carrot top was new on the scene. Teal dress, backless, bare arms that showed several goosebumps in the stiff wind. Her hair was pinned up in a French twist, a few loose curls here and there, still in place against the weather.

"Miss... ?" he asked, stepping forward with a bright and charming smile. "Aren't you cold?"

She didn't even seem to notice him, still staring intently at the sky, muttering to herself. Her tone was low, almost under her breath, impossible to make out until he got closer.

"Tell Danny I'm alive, tell Danny I'm alive, tell Danny I'm alive," she said in a continuous, nonstop stream, even as she breathed in.

Behind Dick's pleasant face, Robin, sidekick and fellow crime fighter to Batman frowned heavily. What the hell?

"Danny?" he asked softly. "Danny who?"

Teal eyes, same color as her dress, focused on him, and her shoulders and back, already stiff, stiffened even further. "You can hear me?" she asked quietly, eyes piercing him.

"Yes," Robin replied, letting his polite smile fall from his face. "Are you in trouble? Do you need help?"

Her face filled instantaneously with desperation. "Tell Danny I'm alive! He _has_ to know or he'll break his promise. Then everything will be _ruined_."

"Danny who?" Robin asked, more than a little confused. Data was filling his mind as he took in more of this teen. Heart-shaped face, small nose, thin but toned arms; a girl who exercised, looked after her health. Tightness around the eyes, a distinct crease in the forehead, signs of intense stress. Her breathing was irregular, getting more so as she focused on him, and she looked so _desperate_. The Batman of his mind was warning him that this might all be a trick, but the Robin in him wondered what could possibly have happened that-

"Danny Phantom. He has to _know_ , tell Danny-"

Then she gasped, her eyes closed, her stiffness faded into a relaxed posture, and she brought her glass up to sip, opening her now _red eyes_. What...? _What?_ How did someone _change eye color_? All of the stress disappeared from her face, now calm and totally closed off. How...?

"Ah, Jasmine, my dear," came a suave voice of pure oil.

Robin quickly put on his fake smile, eschewing everything that was pointedly focused and putting on the face of a bored, slightly-out-of-place kid.

"Hello Uncle Vlad," Jasmine smiled sweetly, completely at ease, "I was wondering where you went."

"I'm sorry my dear, business waits for no-one."

"I understand," she replied. Then she turned to Robin. "It was nice chatting with you."

Robin, _Dick_ , shrugged just as blasé as the red-eyed girl. "Sure." Tightness started to bleed into her features again.

"Thank you for keeping her company," Vlad Masters, billionaire extraordinaire and avid Packers fan said with a condescending smile. Even in the stiff wind, his gray ponytail didn't flutter as he rubbed his goatee. He turned to Jasmine. "Now there are some business associates you must meet."

"Of course, Uncle Vlad."

She smiled winningly at Robin, her eyes still red and posture completely at ease, as she turned with Vlad Masters and walked back into the party. But not before she turned, and for a brief moment, her eyes were once more teal as she mouthed, _Tell Danny I'm alive!_ Before she gasped again and here eyes turned red.

Frowning heavily, Robin was tempted to reach for his communicator and contact his team right then and there, but first, he needed to do some research. He reentered the ballroom, perfectly controlled as he casually pulled out his phone and started opening different apps. A quick internet search brought up the standard fair for one Vlad Masters: yet another billionaire tycoon, owner and CEO of Dalv Corporation and acquisition-er of several science institutes like Axiom Labs. Most of his work was in chemistry and weaponry, the sheer amount of government contracts was substantial – even compared to specialists like Lex Luthor. He also had interest in some metaphysical nonsciences – the study of ghosts and a few patents on ghost-related technology. There was an impressive college paper, co-authored with one Jack and Madeline Fenton, on the existence of ghosts and some very esoteric theories on where ghosts lived, what they were made of, and how to travel from one plane of existence to another. Most of his pseudoscience dribbled off after college, and now he seemed – online at least – to be a perfectly upstanding, very lucrative, mayor of a nothing-city in Illinois.

 _Not_ on the internet, however, was Batman's database. There Masters was more dubious. Unlike confirmed instances of criminal intent like Luthor or others, Masters appeared to be much more murky, but there was a long and colorful list of stories where his hostile takeovers would be met with months and _months_ of resistance before the opposition just... changed their minds. There were also lists of chemicals and compounds that were always ordered in bulk by the tycoon, and then just... disappear from the books. There was significant circumstantial evidence to suggest he had a shadow corporation under his legit business dealings, but the whats and whys were beyond even Batman's deductive skills.

Putting his phone away, he kept a pleasant smile plastered on his face while he puzzled out the implications.

The next key word was Danny Phantom. He'd never heard of the kid – it was a kid right? - before. He glanced up to spy Masters, the "niece" Jasmine was still there, still awkwardly stiff, still red-eyed. Dick glanced at Bruce, and saw Wayne was eying him critically, glaring at the phone. Dick, not yet a master at nonverbal communication but willing to put in the effort, threw his gaze back to Masters and Jasmine, even jut his chin oh-so-slightly, and tried to put a "something's not right" into his eyes. Wayne nodded and turned to smile at Ted Kord and say something.

Back to Danny Phantom. The internet was _abuzz_ with activity on the kid. Forums, threads, long strings of passionate conversations about whether Phantom was a hero or a villain. Most of the users just _oozed_ teenagers, the insults were personal and vicious as one side hurled epitaphs at one another accusing or defending Phantom's status. News stories were dubious at best. Amity Park Illinois, strings of ridiculousness – ghost attacks, being pulled into another dimension, spiritual vines, etc. Statewide and national news laughed at the suburb repeatedly for their antics, obviously desperate for any form of tourism they could find and cooking up such outlandish stories. And at the center of almost every story Robin scrolled through was Phantom, alias Invis-o-Bill (what a _terrible_ name!), alias Ghost Boy, either causing mayhem or saving the day, which lead to the long string of comments at the end of each article. It was too much information to sort through and analyze at the gala, and he saved the information for later.

Jasmine was still with Masters, and Wayne was talking energetically with him over something. Chewing his lip, he considered his options, and walked up to the conversation, standing at Wayne's shoulder and politely listened.

"... and after that they simply... saw the benefits of me buying them out."

"That's a very aggressive policy, Mr. Masters," Bruce was saying, bright smile on his face. "I'm not sure if I could do it."

"Oh, you could, Bruce," Masters said, grin oily and voice smooth and self-assured. "Anyone in this room could. It's just a case of _want_ , really."

"If it were that simple, Mr. Masters," Bruce said politely, "Then why haven't you bought up FentonWorks? You certainly go after them often enough."

Whatever FentonWorks was, the jab wiped the grin right off Masters' face, eyes hardening and brow furrowing in what could only be described as a glower. Jasmine's red eyes cleared slightly, teal bleeding through for barely an instant before coloring again. The glower disappeared just as quick, if Robin hadn't been watching he wouldn't have caught it, and Masters gave a breathy huff of a laugh. "That's a little bit different," he said easily. "There are... other factors."

"I see," Wayne said brightly. "So then, what's your next acquisition?"

"Oh, I haven't decided yet," he said blithely, brushing invisible dust off his collar. "My portfolio is pretty diverse right now, and being mayor is proving to be an interesting distraction. I think I'll wait until the next cycle before reassessing my assets. As they say, the best goals take the most planning and the most patience."

There was a strained noise that could just barely be heard from Jasmine's throat, but her face was utterly placid and relaxed, as was her posture and demeanor. Robin glanced at Batman, but he was too buried in Bruce Wayne to give anything away. He did, however, finally glance at the redhead. "What do _you_ think Mr. Masters should do next, Miss...?"

"Jasmine," Masters said smoothly. "Her name is Jasmine, and she's still very new to corporate ins and outs. You'll have to forgive her, she's very shy with new people."

"You talked to me," Dick said lightly. "I thought you were very charming. She was talking about Amity Park. What were you saying Jasmine?"

Red eyes smiled, dark and coy in a way that was unsettling with her rigid posture. "Just saying how boring it was," she said brightly. "I'm so glad I live with Uncle Vlad now."

"Oh?" Wayne asked.

"Yes," Masters said with a cavalier grin, "Like you I seem to have found a ward. Jasmine here was running away from abusive parents, and her story broke my heart."

There was an infinitesimal shaking of the head on Jasmine's part, her eyes very nearly teal, but she shivered and was back to her red-eyed self. Robin had seen enough. He glanced at Wayne and saw he agreed. In the span of an hour they had made their goodbyes and left. Robin needed to get back to Jump City. He needed to consult with Raven about mind control. But first was the Batcave and doing some in-depth research.

* * *

As far as Robin was concerned, there was no computer database on _Earth_ , perhaps the _solar system_ as vast and detailed as the computers in the Batcave. It was also a firm testament to the sheer paranoia of Batman with how much information he had on anyone that Batman considered either a major player or a minor one, even the most inconsequential. Files existed on nearly every major company that was at the forefront of some sort of research, subsidiaries that provided materials, the various scientists at the _head_ of such research as well as their teams, anything of suspicion by even a slightest trace, it was listed. Even incidental people, like a random crook that had gotten caught up in, say, a job peripherally for the Penguin, had a detailed file and analysis.

So, after Robin had reported everything that had happened at the billionaire bash, both he and Batman were searching the databases for everything on Vlad Masters, Danny Phantom, and whoever this Jasmine girl was. Research, after all, was the key to winning any battle. Know thy enemy. It was a creed Batman lived by.

Robin had already sent a message to Raven to prep him for anything she knew about mind-control, metaphysical, chemical, psychological, anything she knew or could find. But for now, he was reading up further on Danny Phantom while Batman dug through a large file on Masters.

Danny Phantom, Ghost Boy of Amity Park, dead hero or existential menace, depending on the reports. Reports were extremely difficult to dig through, since the vast majority of the country viewed the local media, including it's "ghost reports" instead of "weather reports" as a publicity stunt and utterly ridiculous. Anything that seemed to lend credence to such claims fell under crazed cooks who called themselves ghost hunters, which even fewer people took seriously. Message boards or blogs were highly opinionated and quickly fell into arguments and sifting through everything was a _nightmare_.

Or at least it was, until about a year and a half ago, when the _entire town_ disappeared, totally vanished, behind a green dome, for about a week. Most of the country considered it to be some sort of experiment-gone-wrong, either from the local Axiom Labs, subsidiary of VladCo, or of a pair of local inventors known to create crazy and destructive weapons. When the town reappeared again, and stories were all about an insane ghost invasion by some sort of Ghost King, the media at large went back to laughing at the town convinced that it was some sort of science accident and the Amity Park decided to cash in on it, continuing with their "Most Haunted City In America" bid.

Robin frowned. While nowhere as big as Metropolis, Gotham, or New York, Amity Park _was_ one of the larger towns of the midwest, with a sizable population. And _no one_ contradicted the whole invasion story? Something was getting fishy. In fact, several of the citizens were reported to start visiting therapists for signs of PTSD.

Hmmmmmm….

It was also after this that Invis-o-Bill ( _terrible_ name) started to be referred to as Danny Phantom and public opinion of the town started to shift more dramatically. And quietly, without ever being called to the floor for debate, Congress had passed a slew of Anti-Ecto Acts.

Robin sat back and rubbed his eyes briefly. Okay, going under the assumption that ghosts, or _something_ was real and attacking the town, he needed to start going back over the previous local press that was so summarily dismissed.

Reading through or watching newscasts, there was no denying the definite slant of the locals that all things ghost related were first dealt with skeptically, then cautiously believing, then outright terror of anything spiritual. Whether Phantom was hero or villain, once ghosts were confirmed for the town, anything that was ghostly instantly became a bad thing. Granted, there were some incidents, (a kidnapped mayor? Seriously?) most particularly the blatant robbing of several stores and banks, that would lend credence to Phantom possibly being a villain. But on the whole, when Robin looked objectively at the reports, ignoring a lot of the blatant bias, he believed Phantom to be a positive for the town, though Robin wouldn't trust that till he actually met Phantom to get a better read of him.

Phantom's abilities themselves, had all sorts of discrepancies and theories. Local news didn't even bother trying to cover what they could be, even as an interest piece, it was actually a phan site (a _phan_ site? Robin shook his head…) that kept a running tally of what had been observed, confirmed, and speculated, including theories on what Phantom's ghostly obsession was, how he got so powerful, where he was when he wasn't being seen fighting other ghosts, and all sorts of theories that Robin would take with an ocean's worth of salt.

More digging around Amity Park centered blogs did lead to some consensus on ghosts, their abilities, and what to do when caught in a ghost fight. If the premise that ghosts actually existed wasn't somewhere between insane and ludicrous, it would be fascinating.

Pushing his incredulity aside, Robin stood to stretch his legs and, unsurprisingly, found Alfred approaching with a tray of lemonade.

"Perfect timing," Robin said, taking a glass. "Your lemonade in the summer just can't be beat."

"Thank you, Master Grayson," Alfred replied with cultured posh. "I see Master Wayne is still at it?"

Robin glanced at Batman and noted the many, many screens that were open.

"Yup. I'll be getting back to it in a second as well."

"Very good, sir."

Robin gave a light smile, and continued to chat as he enjoyed his glass of lemonade. He'd miss this once he was back in Jump City. Both Alfred and Robin tried to cajole Batman into taking a break, to no success, but then, Robin hadn't expected any.

So with a backflip, Robin landed back in his own chair and kept digging.

Most of the research on ghosts cited two local scientists, Jack and Maddie Fenton. For the first time, Robin frowned. Those were the same names on the research paper of Vlad Masters from years ago when they were in college. Narrowing his eyes, he dug further.

Most of the science was centered around ectoplasm and how to use it to fight against ghosts, and digging into the Fentons, Robin started to find things far more applicable to the strange encounter he'd had hours earlier. The Fentons owned FentonWorks, which Vlad Masters had made several attempts to buy out but never could. The Fentons had been entirely self-funded and didn't start getting grants until after the situation in Amity Park was finally acknowledged by the locals and places like schools, police, even the local burger chain, started purchasing anti-ghost equipment to defend themselves. Robin even found a few government contracts.

How was this still getting ridiculed? If the feds were passing laws and buying equipment, no matter whether you believed in ghosts or not, how was this still getting ignored?

The Fentons themselves were clearly specialized in their research, and while they made small scale inventions that sold enough to fund themselves before ghosts and Amity Park became a problem, the blueprints and equations behind their anti-ghost equipment were _years_ ahead of several other dedicated research institutes, including Star Labs. But no, because it used ectoplasm as a power source and were used to fight ghosts, they were considered a fringe laughing stock of the science community.

Wait….

Robin turned and _glared_ at Batman. Wayne Enterprises was quietly funding FentonWorks. Oh, no _wonder_ Bruce had used that against Masters in conversation. No wonder Bruce had known. With a sigh of irritation, Robin got up to get ready to head back to Jump City.

Though irritated at Batman's tendency towards omniscience, that didn't stop Robin from asking Batman to detail what he'd learned about Masters before Robin headed out. Batman only said that Masters remained above board and that there wasn't any hint at any sort of shady underdealings. The only thing Robin needed to know (and he bit back a _growl_ about that) was that Jasmine was one Jasmine, "Jazz", Fenton, daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Both of her parents were dead after some sort of explosion at their home, which had also left Jasmine injured when Masters found her. Jasmine's little brother Daniel, was missing. There was no evidence that he was in or around the blast, but no one had been able to find him. Many presumed him dead, but without a body, there was no way to know for sure.

* * *

As Robin rode his R-cycle up into the garage of the Titan's Tower, he wondered why Jasmine had insisted on telling Phantom that she was alive. The connection wasn't immediately obvious and he couldn't quite equate how a Fenton - ghost hunters and purported saviors of Amity Park - would have any association with the dubious entity of Danny Phantom. But, then, Phantom himself was anything but straightforward and the entire scenario was centered around _ghosts_ for crying out loud.

But, then again, anything was possible. Batman said that over and over again.

"Robin! You are back!" Starfire was of course tickled to see the Boy Wonder return, and behind her was the green-skinned Beast Boy and Cyborg, one with cake and the other with some kind of barbecue rib. "We have assembled a party of welcoming," Starfire said, floating happily as she gestured to their two friends. "There will be food, the gaming, dancing, music, and of course a Blothargian Welcome Ritual!"

"Thanks but no thanks," Robin said, striding past the small entourage. "Do you know if Raven finished her research on brainwashing?"

Beast Boy sighed, disappointed. "Yeah," he said lightly. "She's in her room meditating, or whatever she does when we're not with her. Said she wasn't interested in dancing, music or Blotharigan Welcomes."

Just like the mystic. Robin nodded and moved to go up the stairs when something in the air changed. He stilled, turning around and saw the catastrophic disappointment on Starfire's face, and he realized the mistake he'd made. He offered a small, conciliatory smile. "Sorry, Starfire," he told the alien princess, "I'm glad that you planned all this, but after I talk to Raven we may be gearing up."

That got everyone's attention. "Really? For what?"

"I don't know yet," Robin answered honestly, "I'll tell you more after I talk to Raven."

He moved up the stairs and to the elevator that lifted him up to the personal floor, marched past his room and Cyborg's shop, and to the dark door of Raven's Room. Beast Boy had been pranking again, a bright yellow smile had been painted onto the door, scratchy letters barely reading, "Don't worry, be happy," written in red. One of these days, Robin was going to explain to Beast Boy the major criminal traits of the Joker. Mentally listing off the major points of that lecture, he knocked and waited for Raven's approval to enter. The door opened just enough for Raven to exit, dark hood down, and nod to him in greeting.

"Well?"

"To the point as always," Raven said with a hint of a smile, her voice as dark and raspy as the rest of her. The sorceress moved down the hall, Robin following, and entering the main living quarters of the Tower. The sun was turning the bay into a dark blue, the city bright shades of white and grey in the noon light, the epitome of cheer - and coupled with streamers and fallen confetti of the ignored welcoming party. Robin was going to have to make up for that. "Brainwashing," Raven said, "Is an art form, and there are several ways to do it, but few the way you've described. There was only one method I found that talked about changing eye color, and it was a deeply complicated spell that summoned spirit to our world in order to do it. If that girl is being brainwashed, there is some very dark magic that is being used to do it."

Not at all in line with what he'd learned about Vlad Masters or VladCo. Another piece to the puzzle.

"Okay," Robin replied, crossing his arms and looking out over the bay. "Next objective. We need to find Danny Phantom."

"... Who?"

And that was how the search began. Cyborg in particular was visibly against the idea of even the _concept_ of ghosts, but everyone dutifully began their research. Robin didn't want to search for every rumored power Phantom had listed on his phan sites, but from the local news reports he had spent days going through he had a simple set of common powers ghosts (and he still was struggling with that idea, thank you) had: invisibility, intangibility, energy blasts of some kind, telekinesis, glowing, and flying. That combination brought up a string of sightings all across the country - no the continent. Phantom was spotted of course several dozen times in Illinois, but also three sightings in New York City, one in Orlando, Tampa, Atlanta, Colorado Springs (and what a media mess that was, kidnappings, property damage, hostages, the works), Topeka, Toronto, Winnipeg, etc. For the last year Phantom had broken his pattern of being only in Amity Park - never showing in the same place twice in a row - and seemed to be wandering the country.

The most recent sighting was in Vancouver, two months ago. The trail was long dead, but the Titans packed up and flew north to learn what they could. The sightings in general were almost formulaic. Some kind of villain would appear and wreak havoc, Phantom would arrive and - and Cyborg was incredulous to hear this - suck said trouble-maker into a thermos and disappear. Reactions were mixed from grateful to terrified, true to his established pattern in Amity Park, and witnesses had little to add, even after an interview from the Teen Titans.

"I still don't buy it," Cyborg said upon their return. "There is no such thing as ghosts! What kind of metahuman in their right mind would want to have _ghost_ powers anyway? It's just some lame Halloween-obsessed vigilante wannabe. And a thermos? I'd give my right hand if that was real."

"You cannot deny the presence of a spirit world," Raven said for the umpteenth time.

"No I don't," Cyborg said in tired repetition. "I may not get magic, but I know it can be explained. I may not get spirit, but I know darn well I have one. I do not get _ghosts_ , that is just too stupid to believe!"

Beast Boy was, of course, no help.

"Remember that one movie with the kid who saw dead people? What about that one show where the lady tried to cross over ghosts and dark forces were always hunting her? What about the movie Ghost Busters? What about that reality series where psychics go visit haunted houses and they get all possessed and stuff? Have you _ever_ seen a video where the ghost is a good guy? What if it tries to eat our brains or something? Aw, dudes, what if this doesn't end well? Raven, if I turn into a ghost, promise me you'll cross me over!"

"I can't do that," Raven deadpanned. "I can't create a portal from here to any of the spiritual planes."

And Starfire, bless her, was oblivious to the conflict at all. "I cannot wait to meet this Danny Phantom," she said brightly. "I always greatly enjoy meeting new people."

Robin silently ignored them all, ranging from pleasantly annoyed to downright irritated at their reactions. He reminded them yet again that they only had to deliver a message, but this also had its own conflict. "If this Jasmine is being controlled, should we not save her?"

"We can't prove it, Starfire," Robin explained - again. "One teenager making a claim won't hold up in court, especially with her adoptive uncle being so clean and above the board."

"And rich," Cyborg said in a derisive tone. "Rich guys always get what they want."

"Not always," Robin assured. "Once we make contact, we can get a clearer story."

The next sighting was in Portland, reports blipping on the computer only an hour after the event - but it was an hour too late. They arrived and it was already over. Witnesses said a blue-skinned person in overalls was shouting about boxes and cardboard, taking over a cubicle farm and declaring it his new kingdom before Invis-o-Bill floated down from the ceiling.

"The blue guy shrieked like a drowning cat," one of the witnesses said. "I remember the terror in his eyes when he saw Invis-o-Bill. Then Invis-o-Bill just sort of rolled his eyes, you know? Like he couldn't believe he was doing this, and said, 'Really Box Ghost? Cubicles?' Then he pulled out what looked like some kind of thermos and popped the cap. I don't really understand what happened next, but there was a lot of wind, and the blue guy disappeared. I remember we were all staring at him, wondering what had just happened. Then Vinnie shouted 'Ghost!' and Invis-o-Bill just disappeared. Like a real ghost. Is he a ghost?"

"He is no ghost!" Cyborg declared from inside the T-ship, frustration coloring his voice.

"We're all gonna be deaaad," Beast Boy was moaning.

Robin, not for the first time, mentally ran through the legal definition of justifiable homicide.

* * *

It was a week after the Portland sighting when they finally met.

In spite of their extended side project, life did go on in Jump City; there were villains to fight, invasions to hold off, and robberies to stop. It was that latter category that proved the most fruitful. Alarms had gone off that one of the ISP server farms was being attacked and data stolen left and right, the machines "coming alive" and doing whatever they wanted.

"Control Freak," Beast Boy predicted. "But why would he want data? Usually he just goes after geeky and nerdy stuff."

"Who cares?" Cyborg said, psyched to be dealing with something he had a handle on. "Let's just get in there and kick his butt!"

The Titans mobilized and moved to the server warehouse. With a nod they fanned out and began circling the building, looking for the best entry points and easiest way to get to the source of the attack. The police were already on site, backing civilians out of the way and waving the Titans into the perimeter.

Robin catapulted up to a roof next to the warehouse, binoculars out and surveying the compound through various sensors. He frowned, cycling through the inputs again, and opened his comm. "Guys," he said, "I'm not picking up Control Freak anywhere."

" _Me either,_ " Cyborg said. " _Sensors aren't picking up any life signs. But it has to be Control Freak, he's gotta be nearby_."

"Okay," Robin said slowly. "Move in. Contain the damage first, that'll hurt his ego enough to show up."

" _Agreed_ ," Raven said.

"Go."

Robin ziplined to the roof of the server farm and entered through a skylight, landing on a metal support beam and gazing down at the chaos below. The servers were all alive, hopping to and fro, spitting out data chips and making a multicolored light show as they danced around some character with green skin and an eighties mullet and grey cape. "It's not Control Freak," he murmured.

" _I don't get it,_ " Cyborg said over the comm. His voice was noticeably tighter than normal. " _There aren't any life signs. How is that possible?_ "

" _It doesn't matter_ ," Raven said softly. " _We have to stop him before he steals any more data._ "

"Agreed," Robin said. He stood on his beam, raising his voice. "Titans, _go!_ "

They sprang into action, Cyborg blasting through a wall, Raven phasing up through the floor in a black cocoon of energy, Starfire bursting through a window, Beast Boy flying in as a hawk before shifting back, and Robin flying down from above. The others spread out around the green eighties mullet and Robin angled his fall to land a devastating kick.

Except he _passed through the guy_ and landed on one of the server banks.

"Foolish child!" the mullet said. "No human can withstand the power of me, Technus, Master of all Technology! With the data from these servers I will rule the Ghost Zone, and the world!"

"Ghost Zone? Did he just say Ghost Zone like in _ghost_ ghost?" Beast Boy visibly shuddered.

"Ain't no such thing!" Cyborg shouted, his arm shifting to his sonic cannon and firing. The blast passed through Technus, and the green-skinned, glowing man gave a toothy grin.

"What interesting technology," he muttered, "Technology that I, Technus, Master of all Technology, will acquire!" And the figure lifted a hand and a green glow filled it. All eyes snapped to Cyborg as he lifted off the ground, face wide in terror.

"Get out of my circuits!" he shouted, legs swinging back and forth in frenetic panic. "Woah, woah! Not cool, get out of my-" his arm jerked to one side, sonic cannon now aimed at the Titans, and everyone watched as it began to charge.

"Everyone down!" The Titans scattered, Raven calling a shield while Beast Boy shifted to a green coyote. The animal froze, tail moving between its legs and backing up with a pitiful whine. Robin ducked behind a moving server and pulled out a birdorang, taking aim before dodging again. Cyborg's cannon went off, exploding two server banks, before the birdorang connected and sent an electric short through Cyborg's systems. His big friend grunted with the damage, but his body still floated in the air, the mullet floating over to him, shades doing nothing to hide his evil grin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven let loose a spiral of black energy, wrapping around Technus and pulling him away from Cyborg. The creature laughed before another server crashed into Raven, distracting her and breaking her concentration. The capture lasted long enough for Starfire to recover, who sent a volley of green blasts at the mullet. Unlike Robin's weapons they connected, but the green floater just shrugged them off.

"You think you can defeat me, Technus, Master of all Technology, with your paltry energy blasts when I have so much _data_?"

"No," said an entirely new voice, and everyone looked up to see a new teen enter the fray. White hair, black hazmat suit, acid green eyes against pale, almost translucent skin. "But you say your name so much it gives me a chance to find the best angle to sneak up on you." The teen pulled out a small cylinder, thermos-like in shape, just like the witnesses described, and popped the cap. Wind filled the warehouse, Robin's cape flying up into his face before he could get control of it to watch what was happening. Sliding across the floor slightly, he watched as the mullet, Technus, screamed while trying to fly away from the wind, being pulled in its direction even as he fought harder and harder to get away. His shape contorted slightly, disappearing into the source of light inside the… the thermos, before the cap slammed back into place.

The white haired teen floated above the Titans, staring at the thermos. "Geez, Technus," he said, "When will you realize that shouting your name all the time gets old."

"G-g-g-g-g-g- _ghost!_ "

That was, of course, Beast Boy.

Said ghost (and Robin was trying really, _really_ hard to get over his existential crisis quickly) froze, looking down and seeing the Titans perhaps for the first time.

"Ah, crud," he muttered, before floating down to face them at eye level. "Hi," he said awkwardly, shoulders hunched and hand rubbing the back of his head. "Teen Titans, kind of a fan, didn't mean to bother you. If you'll just let me go I'll find a portal to send Technus here back to the Ghost Zone and I won't ever bother you again. Just don't-"

" _Ghoooooooooost!_ "

"-run screaming." The last two words were said with the distinct sound of defeat, and the Ghost Boy landed lightly on his feet. His entire demeanor changed; his back was straight, his face guarded, his eyes wary and sad. "Look," he said in a more placating tone. "Yes, I'm a ghost; no, I'm not going to hurt anybody; yes, ghosts really do exist; no, I don't want a fight. I really won't bother you again, so if you'll just let me go I'll disappear. You can even say I escaped after you turned me over to the police, that way you can save face. I don't want a fight. Honest."

" _Ghooooooooooost!_ "

The ghost gave a deep, pained sigh and began floating up. Only then did Robin's brain finally turn on.

"Invis-o-Bill! Wait!"

The noise that answered sounded like a particularly vulgar word. "For the record," he called down, "I always hated that name!"

"Wait, Phantom! We have a message for you!"

Phantom stopped floating, but he didn't descend either. His face was still tightly guarded. "Let me guess," he replied, "Guys in White declaring that they will capture me and experiment on me, right? Not interested."

… Who the heck were the Guys in White? Never mind, not important. "No, from a girl!"

A pregnant pause drew out, Robin and the other Titans waiting for Phantom's response. If he ran now… Robin prepared a tracer, just in case.

Phantom finally floated down, stopping to hover three feet off the ground, legs crossed in an eerie mimic of Raven when she meditated. The guard was still up. "Well?" he demanded.

"There's a girl," Robin said. "Redhead, teal eyes, goes by the name of Jasmine. She wants you to know she's alive so you won't break your promise."

The reaction was one for one of Batman's textbooks. Robin watched the Ghost Boy's eyes widen slightly, then double in size when he heard the name, gaze disappearing to somewhere in his own head. His eyes welled, and the floating skittered to a halt, the teen's feet jerking out automatically to catch him. After the shock was the relief, a single tear rolling down his cheek and the release of pressure palpably felt in the air. Robin found himself releasing a breath in empathy, and a glance showed the team doing the same, even the terrified Beast Boy. Raven met his eyes, nodding slightly.

"She's alive…" the relief and pleasure and exhaustion in his voice was almost painful to hear; emotional vulnerability like that was meant to be private, or at least in proximity of a close friend. Robin found himself feeling awkward, still handling the tracer, uncertain what to do next.

"She _alive_ ," Phantom said again, a second tear escaping. "How did she even survive? And where has she-"

All at once the positive emotions evaporated, his face darkening to something almost sinister. This was the face of a villain, it was suddenly easy to understand how people could believe the worst in Phantom as his mouth pressed into a black frown, his acid green eyes glowing even brighter.

"Plasmius," he muttered, that one word filled with so many negative emotions that Raven stepped back, reaching up to hold her head. Robin flicked his wrist.

Green-white energy started to build around the Ghost Boy, Phantom growling low in his throat as his glow grew brighter and brighter, becoming hard to see. "Jazz!" he shouted. "I'm coming!" Robin threw the tracer just in time; with an animalistic roar, he shot up, bursting through the roof of the warehouse, and rocketed off to the night sky, vaguely easterly in his direction.

Robin pulled out his comm. Did the tracker stick? It had.

"Titans, let's go!" he shouted, beginning to run out of the server farm.

"Go? _Go?_ " Beast Boy demanded. "You expect us to chase a _ghost_? Are you crazy?!"

"No, he is correct," Starfire said. "Phantom was in much distraught. We must go to him and make him feel better."

"He's dangerous as he is now," Raven added, floating beside Robin. "A spirit that powerful in a rage will only end in destruction."

"And he's _not_ a ghost!" Cyborg growled, limping behind them with his damaged circuits.

The team jumped into the T-ship and took off, loading the tracer data into the navigator and taking off at mach two. Robin frowned, mind working as fast as possible to categorize and analyze what he had seen. Whoever Jasmine was, she was obviously very close to the Ghost Boy to elicit that level of emotion – he may not have had Batman's skill at reading people yet, but he saw how genuine that reaction was – and going from thinking someone was dead to learning they were alive was an emotional roller coaster in _normal_ circumstances, let alone with metahumans.

Plasmius. Who or what was Plasmius?

He searched the data banks and found nothing as they flew over the Rocky Mountains and continued east, slowly catching up with the Ghost Boy (at _mach two!_ ). Where was he going? What made him take off like that? He put in a call to Batman, leaving a message with Alfred to search the databases for anything related to Plasmius, wondering what – if anything – could be found.

"Do we know where he's going?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked over to see him doing repairs on his arm, yanking out the birdorang and tugging at wires. Suppressing the twinge of guilt that came with that Robin answered honestly.

"No. But _we're_ going to Wisconsin."

" _Wisconsin_?" Beast Boy said. "Why Wisconsin? What's even there? Cows?"

"Because that's where Vlad Masters lives with the girl," Robin replied. "If Phantom is in a rage over getting the girl back, then we have to warn them that a dangerous metahuman is on the loose and take proper precautions."

"How?" Raven asked in a flat voice. "He is a spirit, normal weaponry will not work on him. Yours didn't. Cyborg's didn't work on that Technus ghost-"

"I don't care if there weren't any life signs. It has to be a trick. There is no such thing as _ghosts_!"

"Yes there is! I could _smell_ it. Every instinct I had told me to back away from that thing!"

" _Enough_ ," Raven hissed, the intensity of her voice stopping the oncoming argument. "Phantom _is_ a spirit, and he is _dangerous_. Only energy and magic will be able to affect him, and that eliminates over half the team."

"Phantom isn't our priority," Robin replied. "The girl is. She isn't a metahuman, she has no way to protect herself from Phantom if and when he finds her. Once we know she's safe, then we can worry about Phantom and figure out how to deescalate his rage."

"Perhaps then we can learn why the Phantom thought her dead," Starfire said softly, "and why that caused him such obvious pain."

Leave it to the Tameranean to get to the heart of why things had gone FUBAR so quickly. Robin pursed his lips and pushed the T-ship to mach three. They finally overtook Phantom according to the tracker and started ticking north as well as east. They were well into the Great Plains now, and everyone waited in tense anticipation, expecting the ghost (if he said ghost enough, Robin assumed he would eventually _believe_ it) to veer off course at some point.

He didn't.

"Is this Plasmius guy in Wisconsin, too?" Beast Boy asked, but nobody had an answer for him.

They landed an hour later at an extensive mansion overlooking the Great Lakes, pouring out of the ship and all but running up to the main door. Phantom was still on the tracker, still making a beeline towards them. Starfire made it to the doors first, floating to a stop and politely knocking on the door and waiting for a response. "No time for that," Raven muttered, black energy engulfing them and phasing them into the impressive entry hall of the mansion.

Robin stepped forward. "Hello!" he called out. "Is anyone here? Vlad Masters?"

"Well, well, the Teen Titans." The multi-billionaire appeared on the landing, rich cherry wood railing twisting all the way down the ever widening staircase. Marble statues of historical figures dotted the entry way, the floors were marble and a gold chandelier hung from the three-story ceiling. The place dripped with opulence. It was so like Wayne Manor it was spooky (eerie, Robin quietly resolved that with the confirmation of ghosts he would never use the word "spooky" again), but unlike the monolith of pain and loneliness, this place exuded confidence and arrogance. Masters was at home in the finery, expensive Armani suit perfectly tailored and iron grey hair swept back into a stylish tail. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"We're here to warn you," Robin said, moving closer to the stairs. "There's a metahuman speeding here looking for someone or something, you and your niece are in danger and need to evacuate. You have at best five min-"

"Plasmius!"

The Titans turned to see Phantom floating above them, just under the chandelier, still engulfed in green-white energy – only now it _cackled_ around him. He had just flown over two thousand miles in less than four hours, and wasn't even winded. Beast Boy whimpered, physically shrinking away from the Ghost Boy, slinking behind Cyborg while the big muscular teen stared in wide-eyed awe. Tension charged the foyer, the white haired specter glaring acid green daggers at Masters, and Robin was at a poor angle to watch both of their reactions. Phantom was the one about to commit murder, and the Boy Wonder forced himself to turn to face the ghost more fully.

"She's alive!" the ghost shouted in rage. "You faked her death! _You've manipulated us for the last time!_ "

"Phantom!" Starfire said, floating up and getting in his line of vision. "Please, you are angry and behaving in a dangerous manner. Please calm yourself that we may talk rationally."

"Rationally?" Phantom growled. " _Rationally?!_ Do you have any idea what's happened for the past year? What we've _been_ through?"

"Please," Starfire tried again. "You must calm yourself!"

"I'll be calm when I have Jazz back!"

Robin was signaling the rest of the team while Starfire distracted him. Their overriding priority was to get the girl, Jasmine, out of harm's way before this ghost started to rampage. Starfire was the best choice of deescalating the situation, but if that didn't work, Raven was already beginning to chant a spell, thin wisps of dark energy swirling around her. Robin, already halfway up the stairs, slowly climbed higher to station himself in front of Masters, who was watching it all with an impassive eye. Robin couldn't spare more than that glance, though, as his eyes darted to Cyborg and the cowering Beast Boy. The mechanical teen was also starting to edge his way up the stairs, taking position to help Robin defend Masters, and Beast Boy eventually shifted into the form of a bloodhound – tail still between his legs, to start sniffing out the girl.

"Please explain to us why you are so upset," Starfire was saying, "Perhaps we can help you."

"What's the point?" Phantom retorted. "You've already decided. Ghost equals evil, no good comes from the likes of me, just run away screaming. It doesn't matter how much I respect you and try to be like you or what I do to help people, I'll always be the bad guy! I'm tired of trying to explain myself to people who won't listen. Just let me get Jazz and I won't ever bother you again."

"But why is this jazz music so important to you? What of the girl who wished you to know she was alive?"

The Ghost Boy was struck speechless at the language gaff, staring at the Tameranean in mute incomprehension, and for a moment the powerful aura he was exuding diminished. Robin tensed, was there a way to end this without a fight after all?

And then everything went to hell.

"Uncle Vlad!" The front door opened. "You're favorite niece of all time is home!"

Jasmine casually walked through the front door, no longer in a teal dress but a burgundy school uniform, backpack slung over her shoulder that was dropped leisurely to the floor. The older teen paused, red eyes wide as she looked up at the spectacle in the entrance way. Phantom's aura had completely disappeared now, green eyes just as wide as he stared down at his objective. The moment hung in the air, Robin's team watching warily, trying to guess what Phantom would do. Masters, behind Robin, made a bored noise in his throat as Phantom floated down, hovering over the floor for a moment. His back was to Robin, he couldn't read his face anymore, but he could see Starfire's, and she waited in tense anticipation. Robin pulled out a birdorang just to be safe, and he saw Cyborg shift his arm into a cannon. Beast Boy was on his belly, paws over his head and trembling.

Starfire's face suddenly tensed, and that was all Robin needed. "Titans, go!"

" _Get out of her Plasmius!_ "

Phantom raced down to the stalk-still redhead, but Raven had completed her spell and sent black tendrils of energy out to create a sphere around Phantom. Everyone could hear the impact of the ghost against the dark cage, and for a brief moment it looked like they had managed to contain the ghost. But then Raven grunted and the sphere _shattered into pieces_ and Phantom was flying again, and before anyone could really react he flew _into the girl._

Cyborg finally lost it. "What just happened? How does that happen? That doesn't happen! What is going on here?"

Everyone watched in horror as Jasmine jerked this way and that, her body wooden and puppet like, before _two_ beings erupted from her: Phantom and a blue-skinned, vampiric creature that had to be Plasmius. Jasmine crumpled to the ground in a heap, orange hair spewing out around her. Raven started chanting another spell, Starfire flying up to intercede on the battle but was swept away by a pink energy blast by the white-clad vampire. Cyborg was still suffering his existential crisis and Beast Boy was doing utterly _nothing_. Robin was going to have to talk to him about that but the girl still came first. He leapt over the balcony and ran across the expansive marble, dropping to his knees and sliding three feet to the girl. He rolled her over carefully, not sure what to expect, but her eyes were open and teal, and once again she was muttering to herself, barely audible over the din of the fight going on above their heads.

"Get me out of here, get me out of here, get me out of here, get me out of here, get me out of here..."

Robin looked up. "Cyborg!"

The half metal teen gathered his wits enough to dart over, and a glance at the muttering Jasmine told him everything he needed to know. He swept the girl up into his massive arms and started backing up to the door. Beast Boy crawled over to them on all fours, barely, and Robin glanced up. Starfire was blasting her energy bolts at Plasmius more than Phantom, and Raven was throwing black spears of energy left and right, but both ghosts were so intent on each other that neither paid much mind to the girls. "Raven!" he shouted, and the cloaked teen nodded, disappearing in a black vortex to the T-ship, leaving Starfire to the ineffectual fight. Robin watched for a very long sixty seconds before he threw his birdorang, and the smoke bomb exploded between the two ghosts (he was fighting _ghosts!_ Existential crisis!), distracting them.

"Phantom!" Robin shouted. "If you want Jasmine you're going to have to come with us!"

And he turned and fled back to the T-ship, hopping into his cockpit while Cyborg took off. Starfire entered her cockpit, Beast Boy sharing with her and Jasmine in the green teen's pod. Cyborg jumped to mach two and shot off into the sky. "Get ready," Robin said, "We don't know if one of both of them are going to follow us or if we have to fight."

"How long will it take for him to catch us?"

"Depends," Cyborg said. "We caught up to him in just under an hour at this speed, but he had a twenty minute lead on us because we had to get the ship and deal with the police."

"What about the girl?" Starfire asked. "How is she?"

Robin could see her peering over to Beast Boy's cockpit, and Robin's eyes darted over to the carrot top as well. She was sitting perfectly still, and she could just be heard on the speakers, still mumbling. "Danny will come for me, Danny will come for me, Danny will come for me, Danny will come for me..."

"Creepy," Beast Boy said.

"She's been overshadowed for an indeterminate time," Raven commented, "It's amazing she's still sane."

"Overshadowed?" Robin asked. Was she referring to the mind control?

"Jazz!"

The entire team shrieked (except Robin. The Boy Wonder was above shrieking. Really. He just... startled, very loudly) and nearly broke the ship apart to see Phantom just _appear_ in the cockpit with Jazz. All of his power was gone, he looked as he had when he first appeared in the server warehouse, a thin, teenaged metahuman, and he put gentle hands of the girl's shoulders. "Jazz, it's me, it's Danny. Can you hear me?"

Everyone watched as the girl came out of her stupor, eyes widening before filling with tears. "... Danny?"

Phantom's entire frame sagged in relief, and he threw his arms around her, shaking with emotion. "Yeah, Jazz. Yeah. It's me. It's me..."

"Oh, Danny...!" And Jazz collapsed into a gut wrenching wail.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** ... Good grief where to start.

The cold open for this: Robin finding Jazz fighting possession muttering "tell Danny I'm alive" over and over has been in our heads for years, but we never really knew where to go with it, how to play it, and the AC novelizations took priority. After the novelizations practically rewrote our brain chemistry for writing fanfics we were worried that we wouldn't be able to come up with our own ideas again or if we would be doomed to novelizing other things. This was us dipping our feet back into the realm of creativity and seeing if we still "had" it.

We once again welcome and thank our beta, Tenshi, for letting us beleaguer her over and over. She's swamped with fics for us, but she's almost done beta'ing this so we felt it safe to start posting.

For the fic itself, well, this chapter kind of speaks for itself. Every Titan has a different opinion on ghosts that will change over the course of the fic, Danny and Jazz have (obviously) a lot to do, and we just... we _play_ , and it was really nice after the AC novelizations had become such work. This fic goes in a lot of directions, and we hope you enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Masters watched the ship disappear on the horizon, Phantom chasing after it and his precious Jasmine.

"Well," he muttered to himself, Plasmius disappearing, "That was unexpected." He grinned. "But not unplanned for."

* * *

The past year had been the death of a thousand cuts hell. Only two times in Danny Phantom's entire existence were worse than what the past year had been like. The first and truly the Worst Thing to have ever happened to him was dying. When he had been egged on by his friends and accidentally turned on one of his parents inventions, the Ghost Portal, wormhole to the afterlife, dying wasn't supposed to happen. Nor was getting ectoplasm fused into his DNA. For all that the horrible accident that had created Danny Phantom from the geeky freshman of Danny Fenton had resulted in some positives in his life, Danny _never_ wanted to go through dying again. _Ever_. Nothing could top that as the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

The next worst thing that had ever happened to him was an alternate timeline he had been forced to deal with. The less said or thought about that the better, but in that alternate future, he'd had to watch everything he'd ever loved and cared for go up in a fiery explosion that had left him isolated, alone, and oh-so vulnerable to Plasmius, his arch nemesis, and only other half-ghost in existence at the time. The unbearable grief, loneliness, _loss_ , of that, and the horrifying result had lead to a promise. One he'd yet to break.

But this past year... those were the only two things that could top it in terms of sheer terribleness.

Almost a year ago, Danny had been in his ghost form, patrolling his home of Amity Park when there had been an explosion. A massive one he'd seen from across town and immediately headed towards.

His home was gone.

In an instant.

Everything.

Just thinking about it had him sobbing all over again.

"When I had left," he gasped, "you were home..."

Jazz nodded.

"How did you survive?"

But Jazz was still sobbing into his shoulder just as he was sobbing into hers.

Danny had returned to the rubble and ruin of his home, knowing his family had been asleep given the late hour, and had to have been in the destruction that had come to pass. Danny didn't know how long he'd just floated there, staring at the remains of his life, but his brain eventually kicked in and he realized that he needed to run. Plasmius would hear of this, and he would use it to his every opportunity. So Danny had phased through all the rubble, gotten down to the lab, grabbed as many Fenton Thermoses as he could, other useful ghost-fighting paraphernalia, that survived or the components he needed to fix them. The Portal was destroyed beyond recognition, and Danny realized that the ecto-filter hadn't been cleaned, which was what had _caused_ the explosion. He didn't have time to dwell on that, as he quickly pulled key components from the Portal so that nobody would be able to reverse-engineer it. Even doing all that while tears were streaming down his face, Danny had known that the only reason he even had this much of a plan was from his many, many long talks with Jazz.

His big sister.

His therapist.

His only support system in his home with his parents unknowingly always hunting down his ghost half to tear apart molecule by molecule.

Gone.

Just when Danny thought he was done crying, he started sobbing all over again, holding Jazz even closer.

Ever since then, he'd been drifting from city to city. Sometimes ending up in the foster system under an assumed name, other times just living on the streets and dealing with ghosts as he found them. Without the Fenton Ghost Portal to come through, ghosts were finding natural portals to come out and cause their havoc. And Danny chased them down and sucked them into the Thermos until he could find a natural portal to send them back to the Ghost Zone.

All the while, grieving and mourning. His sister. His parents.

He'd been so alone.

So very alone.

Only visits to public libraries and emails to his best friends and fellow ghost-fighters, Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley, had kept him sane. Prevented him from breaking his promise and becoming _him_.

Danny pulled back and grabbed Jazz's face, holding it close, looking into her teal eyes, and seeing her, face scrunched and still crying. But Jazz grabbed his face as well. Both were still sobbing, foreheads touching, as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're here," Jazz whispered. "You're _really_ here. This is _real_. This is _real._ This is _real_."

"Yes, Jazz," Danny whispered. "It's real. _You're_ real. You're alive, you're alive, you're _alive_!"

"So, um," a young voice asked through speakers, and Danny quickly stiffened, pulling Jazz closer to him. Where was he again? "Are you two... a couple or something?"

" _Beast Boy_!" someone growled.

Titans. He was in the Teen Titans ship. They didn't like ghosts. Therefore, he and Jazz weren't safe.

So Danny reached into his ghostly core of cold, and blanketed himself and Jazz in invisibility and intangibility, and let the ship just fly through them.

"This is _real,_ this is _real_ , this is _real_ ," Jazz kept whispering.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go." He sped off, invisibly following the Titans, before breaking off to a suburb of Jump City and passing through an abandoned warehouse to one of the offices where he was currently settled.

Landing in the dusty office that he'd been calling home, he sat down with Jazz on the cot and let his cold white rings appear and separate, putting him back to Danny Fenton. Jazz blinked, looked at him again, and smiled, tears starting to flow heavily all over again. "Oh _Danny_ ," she hiccupped.

Danny ran a hand through his now black hair, and gave a watery smile. Reaching out he traced his hand down the side of Jazz's face, so glad to just be able to _see_ her again. Hold her again. He was also exhausted from all the ups and downs of the day. Finding out that Jazz was alive, a four hour flight to Wisconsin, facing Plasmius, and the emotional release of it all as they had flown home with the Titans.

The _Titans_!

He'd gotten to meet the _Titans_!

Danny gave a small chuckle and Jazz did as well. Soon they were both laughing and hold each other in guffaws and a different kind of hysterics.

Still holding each other, they both eventually fell asleep on Danny's cot.

* * *

It was some time early in the following morning that Danny awoke, cramped in his cot, still wrapped by and around his sister. Embarrassment didn't even enter his head. After how overly emotional the previous day was, he was still tired, and his eyes burned, but he was also feeling far lighter than he had in almost a year. All he wanted to do was languish here and just spend time with Jazz, find out what had _happened_ , maybe go home. _Finally_ go home.

But Danny had been on the run for almost a year.

Pragmatism was far more important.

When Danny had started running, it was because of the plan that he and Jazz had made after that horrible alternate future. It was their failsafe on how he could keep his promise. His promise to never become _that_. To become _him_. Jazz had made a point to instruct him on all public service that he could use to stay safe, anything from public showers at gyms or community centers, libraries for internet access, how to survive with nothing. And he'd been using those lessons. He only ever spent money on hygiene, like shampoo or deodorant, and food. Everything else he knew how to get from public institutions. And even if his pickings got slim, he could dumpster dive for food, since he could make an icebox, quite literally.

While he was good at taking odd jobs in whatever city or town he ended up in, and he had a decent amount of money saved after Portland and the mechanic job he'd had there, Danny knew it wasn't enough for both him and Jazz.

And Danny doubted that Jazz was in any frame of mind to be able to interact with anything. Not after being overshadowed, _possessed_ by Plasmius for a year. The usual after effects of overshadowing was memory loss, but Jazz had clearly been fighting it in order to _somehow_ get a message to the Titans. Danny had no idea how that would even leave her. Yesterday had been cathartic, but not really great for getting information.

So Danny pulled out a battered pad of paper, beaten up pencil, and started thinking. Clothes was first on the list. Danny had three changes of clothes for himself, Jazz would need more as well. Somehow, he doubted that rich, private-school uniform would be okay on the streets. Checking his icebox, he knew that food would definitely be necessary. He had enough for himself for two more days before he had to go dumpster diving, but that would be gone in half the time with Jazz there.

Those were necessities.

But it was the personal things that had lasted Danny the longest. His pictures. A small, very scratched handheld game system. His books, even if he'd read them a million times. What would Jazz want?

He'd have to let Sam and Tucker know that he had Jazz.

Even as he was making the list, Danny stopped as he replayed the previous day. Again.

The _Titans_!

Oh maaaaaannnn... He slumped forward on the old desk he used as his kitchen table. He'd finally had the chance to meet and talk with actual _heroes_ and he blew it! Ergh, nice job Fenton!

Of all the various heroes that existed, the Teen Titans were the ones that Danny related to the most. They were teens, just like him, who had the difficult burden of keeping people safe. Who knew how they had gotten their various abilities, some had to be via an accident like himself, some did have mentors, like he did.

They were people who would _get it_. In a way that even his friends couldn't. In a way that even Jazz couldn't, try as she might as his therapist. And the Titans also had what Danny had had to fight hard for. Respect. Acknowledgment of even being a hero. He was jealous at how easily the populous accepted them. He'd always thought that if he just met with them, maybe talk to them, that maybe he might be more accepted as a hero instead of people instantaneously shouting "GHOOOOST!" and running away in terror.

Because Danny was _really_ tired of people running away in terror.

Really tired.

But now, the Titans had reacted like anyone else. Screamed at him, ran around in terror.

Danny sat back with a sigh.

That wasn't entirely true.

Robin, hardcore leader, had kept a professional distance, but hadn't outright dismissed him. He had even made sure to deliver Jazz's message, which meant there had to be research behind it since Danny was deliberately staying under the radar. How did the human Titan even find him? Would Plasmius? The thought sent chills down his spine and he ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp to clean his head of dark thoughts. Jazz didn't need that. And as distant as Robin had been, Starfire had seemed to openly accept him – talking to him outright and trying to prevent him from harming civilians. He snorted. Like Vlad Masters was a "civilian." Raven had outright attacked him with that weird energy shield. Danny rubbed his forehead at the memory, that had hurt; being intangible didn't help and he'd been forced to use ecto-blasts to break out of the cage. Did that hurt her, he vaguely remembered her grunting.

And then... Plasmius.

Plasmius had overshadowed _his sister_ for _a year_. Rage bubbled up in him, and he took several deep breaths to try and control himself. Anger had led to the disaster in Colorado Springs, and his reputation (what was left of it) didn't need another hit like that. He turned around and looked at Jazz, still asleep on the cot, and he made himself smile. Positive energy, that's what she needed right now. He would smile. For her.

Back to supplies. Clothes, food, check. Also, something personal. Something to ground her. Books?

He heard a shuffle of cloth, and turned around to see his older sister moaning, sitting up with her carrot red hair sticking up every which way.

Danny smiled and got up, moving over and sitting on the edge of the cot. He saw when her mind finally woke up, her teal eyes locking on his blue ones. "Morning, sleepy head," he said softly.

A hand reached out and cupped his face, visage disbelieving, and he watched the emotion play out all over her face again. Neither of them had the energy for more tears, so Danny offered a weak joke. "You have bed-head like you wouldn't believe."

Jazz smiled, a hollow echo of what her smiles used to look like, and she ran fingers through her locks before her eyes trailed down to her wrist and the cuff of her uniform. She moved her arm about in utter fascination, flexing her fingers and wrists. "I can move my body," she whispered. "On my own."

Pain shot through Danny's chest, but he smiled, reaching out and touching her knee. "You're free now," he said.

All at once her hands grabbed at her jacket and she ripped it off, yanking off the headband and tearing the knee-high socks off. She reached for her shirt when Danny realized just how far she was going to go and he quickly grabbed her hands. "Jazz, wait!" he said, "I don't have anything for you to change into!"

"I can't stand it," she said. "I don't want to wear anything of _his_ , I'd rather wear a _blanket_!"

"Jazz, I don't even have that!"

His sister finally paused and looked up, taking in her surroundings for the first time, eyes drinking in the office space, the dust, the desk and icebox. She blinked repeatedly, looking left and right, before locking gazes with her brother. "Danny," she said in the Scary Big Sister Voice. "Where are we?"

Danny gulped visibly, rubbing the back of his neck and offering his best placating smile. "Uh, home?"

Flat Stare of Judgement.

"Only for now!" he added quickly, hands up in supplication. "I only just got here a couple days ago, I haven't scoped out any of the social services yet to see if I could drop in. I already have a job lined up at a gas station and I start Monday and—What?"

Jazz's face had slacked suddenly, realization hitting her somehow, and she reached out and clutched Danny's shoulders. "What's today's date?" she demanded.

"... Friday?"

"No, what _day_ is it? What month? What year?"

Danny realized the depths of Jazz's suddenly intense anxiety. "Jazz, it's August thirtieth. It's been a year." He watched her breath quicken, a hiccup signaling more tears, and he, in turn, grabbed her shoulders as well. "How long were you overshadowed?"

"Constantly," she said, the word barely comprehensible. "He... he had a duplicate in me every day until sometime at night, then I'd be locked in my room. There was no way out..." her breathing got deeper, faster still, she was hyperventilating, and Danny didn't know what else to do but hug her, rocking back and forth as the storm hit her a second time, school uniform in a pile on the dusty floor. "All I could do was stare at the stars," she said, words sporadic. "I kept thinking about how you wanted to be an astronaut, how I had to find you and tell you I was alive. With Mom and Dad... Oh god... they're _dead_..."

Plasmius didn't even give her time to _mourn_. _Bastard_. Danny hardly had time to mourn either, on the run as he was, but he still had months and months of a head start on his sister, and he felt the anger build up in him again, but he forced it down. Constructive. He needed to be constructive, find a constructive way to release the anger. He needed to fight a ghost.

Like that was going to happen.

"Jazz," he said softly after the storm had abated. "Do you want something to eat?"

"... yeah..." she mumbled, utterly spent.

Breakfast was little more than cereal, and eating it made Jazz look at her little brother again. "You're thin." It wasn't a question.

Danny tried to shrug it off. "I've always been thin."

"Not this thin," Jazz insisted. "What have you been eating?"

Caught, Danny answered honestly. "What I could buy or, when I had to, what I could find."

"Oh, _Danny_."

He shrugged, not quite able to meet her eyes. "We knew it was a possibility when we talked about me running."

Jazz swirled the cereal in her bowl, still watching her own movement. "I know... I just hoped that I'd be with you to help you take care of yourself."

Danny gave a gentle smile. "You're the best, sis."

She smiled back.

* * *

The first thing they did after they had eaten was fly to a thrift store two towns over. After landing in an alley and checking for cameras, Phantom reverted to Fenton. "Your uniform will stand out, Jazz. I'll have to keep you invisible," he said softly as she took his elbow.

"I understand."

They walked on, only Danny Fenton visible, and Danny just took a moment to stand there beside Jazz. "Lead the way," he whispered.

There was hesitation, and Danny had a good idea why. With Jazz being possessed for so long, and now having a whole store to explore, she was almost radiating indecision, since she hadn't been able to make her own choices for so long. Danny's heart and core _ached_. If she wouldn't move, he needed to poke her.

"Boy's section or girl's?"

Jazz let out a tight chuckle. "Woman's," she whispered, starting to pull him along. From there it was digging through T-shirts and jeans, many of which were so dated it was ridiculous, whispering back and forth with small jokes and jabs. Jazz refused to get any undergarments from the thrift store, and Danny knew that the biggest drain to his wallet was going to come from getting them. At least it was a one-time purchase, and he had his job starting Monday.

Thankfully the thrift store was thrifty, and Jazz had three changes of clothes and two comfortable pairs of shoes by the end. A quick flight back to a community center in another nearby town, and Jazz had showered and changed, looking greatly refreshed.

"Danny, can we go to a roof?"

"Sure thing."

Once up there, Jazz _insisted_ on Danny burning the uniform. He had to admit, he was happy to do so.

Next flight was to a mall in Jump City, which was closer to Titan territory than Danny was comfortable with, but if Jazz was going to get sturdy undergarments, he had to be willing to put in the investment.

Though they were both in the visible spectrum, Jazz still kept her arm looped in Danny's and hesitated constantly, clearly not used to having a say in anything. She was slowly tensing up and Danny kept up a constant stream of his witty banter going to try and slow the progress. But to no avail.

Danny was staring at the ground, uncomfortable surrounded by lingerie, but Jazz refused to let go of him. And, frankly, he refused to let go of her. Suddenly, Jazz squeezed his elbow _hard_.

He was already looking around frantically, stiff himself, looking for whatever threat there might be. Not seeing anything, he turned to see Jazz staring at a bra in her hands and slowly starting to shake.

"Danny?" she asked softly in a tight voice.

"Yes?" he whispered, still looking around to see what was wrong.

"What size am I?"

Danny fumbled. "Er, what?"

"What size am I?"

"... I don't know."

Jazz's breaths were coming faster and shorter, tears starting to well up. _Damn Plasmius!_ A year of overshadowing must have messed up her memories. Slowly, gently, he took the bra and put it on a hanger, embarrassment gone, and he guided her out of the store and out to one of the sofas in the mall. Together they sat down and Jazz immediately started to curl into herself, rocking back and forth, so Danny just reached around and held her.

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'm free," she started to mutter. "I'm _free_."

Pain lancing through Danny yet again, he rocked with her, and whispered into her ear.

* * *

The rest of the week was difficult. Randomly, with seemingly no rhyme or reason, Jazz would retreat within her own mind and start muttering to herself, curling herself in a ball. Danny did everything he could for her. Having gotten a book on Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Danny had already read it cover-to-cover, as had Jazz. Both knew that she was starting the mourning process of her parents, but also starting her recovery from the Year of Hell. Both were also preparing themselves for the future signs of PTSD that Jazz was probably going to show in the months and years ahead. After reading, they both knew that treatment was going to be difficult. Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, the only treatment that showed any signs of actually working, required either Danny or Jazz to recognize what triggers there were that would spiral her into locking herself in her head. But with Jazz only _just_ freed, it was going to take weeks, if not months, to discover all the triggers.

What she needed was a therapist, but there was _no way_ to find one who would understand the more super-powered nature of what had occurred. So Danny talked with Jazz on how to do the best they could with just each other.

"We're going to have to get you a fake ID," Danny muttered.

Jazz blinked, looking up from the floor where she had been doing some stretches, something she said helped her get to know her body again now that she had control. "ID?"

"Yeah," Danny replied. "I've been Danny Smith for a year now. It's how I can get jobs even though I still look fourteen. Everyone believes I'm just going to hit my growth spurt late. And it's how I get my money transferred from bank to bank." Since nobody paid cash anymore if the job was respectable.

Jazz nodded. "And I'll eventually be stable enough to join everyday society, including employment."

Since what they had been doing was dragging Jazz to Danny's job. Danny's boss had been skeptical, particularly since Jazz would sometimes have "episodes" that took Danny from his job to the back room to calm her down and bring her back to reality. Finally, Danny had just turned to his boss, who was trying to yell at Danny as he was holding a curled up Jazz, and shouted that Jazz had been raped, repeatedly, for almost a year. While not entirely true, it was accurate in a way, with Plasmius's constant overshadowing of her. Danny doubted he'd have the job for long, but he'd bought himself some time to find a new one.

An hour later, Jazz pulled out of her stretch and then slipped into a new one. "Danny," she said softly. "We're going to have to talk to the Teen Titans. And soon."

Danny grimaced. "I kinda blew it when I was with them last time," he muttered. "I doubt they'd listen to me now."

"Danny," Jazz said in her Firm Big Sister voice. "Vlad will say you've kidnapped me."

Danny's language was less than polite.

"Not now," Danny finally replied just as firmly. "Not till you're more certain of what's when in your memories."

Jazz looked down with a flash of guilt, which immediately made guilt dig through Danny. "You're probably right."

* * *

Three weeks.

Three weeks after Danny had _finally_ gotten Jazz back.

They were arm in arm, walking through the mall in Jump City. It was Danny's day off, and he was, yet again, getting Jazz out and about to get her used to being around people as herself again. Thankfully, Jazz's "episodes" were decreasing as she became more and more certain that this was _real_ and that she would never go back. Especially with the Spector Deflector she always wore now, another invention of their parents that prevented overshadowing.

Danny had pulled Jazz into an electronics store, knowing it was going to be another hit to his money, but both he and Jazz had decided that beyond just books on psychology, Jazz needed an iPod. One she could pour happy music onto in a variation of "music therapy" (read: self-indulgence). Danny had been looking through the sales and comparing storage space and specs (though he was _certain_ Tucker would be able to tell what the best was with but a glance), when Jazz squeezed his arm hard.

He glanced up, already looking around for a threat.

Again.

But Jazz only pointed to the giant TVs, and the news broadcast. On screen, the Teen Titans were fighting Control Freak, and clearly struggling.

"You have to go, Danny," Jazz said, turning to look him directly in the eye in a way she had so much difficulty with now that she was back.

"But Jazz..." He _wasn't_ going to leave her alone.

"This is your best chance to talk with them."

"I won't _leave_ you."

But she had that Big Sister Glare on him. "You _have_ to talk to them, straighten things out. You don't need kidnapping on your record."

"You're not safe. Not without me." He couldn't lose her again...

Oh, part of Danny knew he was being irrational. That his refusal to leave her side for a few minutes was his desperate attempt to make up for the year he'd had without her, just as much as it was her desperately reminding herself that everything was _real_ and that she was _free_.

"Then drop me off in the Titan's Tower," she said. "Nowhere can possibly be safer than that."

"But-"

" _Danny_ ," she pleaded.

And after everything she'd been through, he couldn't deny her that.

"I'll slip away before the end of the fight," he said. "Once I'm sure the Titans will win, I'll come back and get you before they return."

She only gave her sad, wistful smile, the only one she was able to manage since she'd come back.

* * *

There was one thing Robin was forced to give Phantom credit for: He knew how to hide. After three weeks of searching, there was no way to find the ghost; he had literally disappeared, as had Jasmine. It had taken the better part of two days before Cyborg finally got (moderately) over his existential crises and Beast Boy could explain how every animal instinct he had freaked out when he smelled ghost. Raven had said nothing about why her restraining spell had failed, only that she needed to catch up on her reading.

Now all that was left - all they could do - was wait. Robin combed the bulletins for hints - he knew Phantom's powers, minimum, were speed (he still gawked at that), flight, invisibility and intangibility and something called overshadowing. Seeing the ghost in person made the Boy Wonder more willing to believe his more questionable powers - energy blasts and the like. Still not a blip.

Regardless, life did go on.

Beast Boy had been gearing up and up for the premiere release of a new Clash of the Planets movie - the first after thirty years - not including the terrible prequels - according to the changeling. Laser swords and cosplay abounded, and eventually managed to get Starfire and Cyborg on the hype train. They marathoned all six movies (prequels included) the previous day and were now waiting in line for tickets.

Which was, of course, when all hell broke loose.

"Hey," Raven muttered behind Robin. "Isn't that Control Freak up ahead of us?"

That was the only warning they had before said negative nerd stereotype gave a high-pitched squeak and started shouting. "What do you _mean_ you're out of tickets! I've been waiting in line for _four_ days! Control Freak _will_ see the premiere of Clash of the Planets Seven!" And he pulled out his remote.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

It was a disaster. Beast Boy and the others were not the only ones excited for the movie, and the entire street was shoulder-to-shoulder packed, making crowd control their top and most boggling priority. Robin hopped onto a limo from one of the celebrities and started shouting orders, Raven was using her magic to transport civilians while Beast Boy shifted to an elephant for people to climb up and transport while Starfire lifted people two at a time. That left Cyborg to face off with Control Freak, making for a horribly lopsided fight. To compound matters, Control Freak's remote did not animate simple things like cardboard cutouts or film projectors, but every single laser katana that any cosplayer had brought - and, since Control Freak's remote altered reality, the light-up plastic toy turned into something much more deadly.

Some of the cosplayers lifted into the air, unwilling to let go of their accessories. Three rose a dozen feet up, then two dozen, the civilians obviously fit enough to hold on. But that couldn't last forever, and Robin pulled out his bo staff with a twirl, getting a running start to pole vault. One of the three was now five stories up - there was no way he could make that jump!

And then a streak of black and white skidded across the sky and stopped on a dime. "Easy, let go, I got ya!"

Phantom had arrived.

The cosplayer was shrieking, her hands in a death grip, and Robin couldn't spare another glance as he focused on his own civilian. It was a textbook catch, and Robin all but shoved the cosplayer away to cast his eyes back up to the third, but Phantom had it under control. The street population had reduced drastically, but not enough, and the laser katanas were giving Cyborg a hard time.

"Starfire! Back up Cyborg! Beast Boy, circle around back!" He had to get the green changeling upwind of the ghost. It was a tense four minutes and thirty seconds to empty the streets and _finally_ Robin was able to focus on Control Freak. He swung his bo around behind his back to deflect a laser katana, and he and the other Titans quickly settled into formation.

"You will have a hard time besting me, my arch-nemesis!" Control Freak shouted. "I've been waiting for this premiere for two years!"

The living props were flying left, right, and center, Cyborg was surrounded and blasting as much as he could, Starfire at his back and defending him. Robin was swarmed with his own laser katanas, but Control Freak only _watched_ action movies, it was all spectacle and no actual talent - he disarmed several of them and now with all the Titans focused on Control Freak, dismantling became much easier. Phantom weaved about the team, shooting odd green blasts here and there. More than that, Robin couldn't focus on until the last of the katanas were destroyed.

"It's over, Control Freak," Robin said, the team fanning out behind him. "Give it up."

"Never!" the nerd shouted. "I refuse to be vanquished by some nefarious… do-gooders!"

"Geez," Phantom said, "You whine more than Skulker."

"And who are you?" Control Freak demanded.

"Danny Phantom."

"OH!" Control Freak said. "You're the guy with the reward!" He shifted his stance. "You dare kidnap fair maidens for your nefarious purposes! Now you face the champions of just-"

"Oh shut up already," Phantom said, a dark look on his face as he fired a green bolt of energy. "Too bad I can't suck you into a thermos. Also, you used nefarious twice, check your thesaurus." The bolt incinerated the remote control and the villain of the day yelped at the sudden heat in his hands.

Quick, smart enough to go for the remote, clever enough to banter and redirect. Phantom was not a showboat, new to heroing and too busy staging; he knew his stuff and knew to get the fight over with as soon as possible. Or, on the flip side, he was an experienced villain and all of the above still applied. Robin leaned toward the former, however; even if this was a deep game with an ulterior motive, emotion like he had shown when they first met was hard to fake - especially the extended tearful reunion with the girl, Jasmine. This was all still assuming ghosts acted like humans (existential crisis still ongoing at certain levels….).

There were still a lot of questions, though, the first of which was the safety of Jasmine. "Phantom," he said, stepping forward while Beast Boy, giving the ghost a decidedly wide berth, went to handcuff Control Freak and Cyborg had yet to disarm his sonic cannon. He wasn't the only one who had yet to make up his mind. "We have some questions for you."

Phantom winced. "Can it wait? I really need to-"

"Robin," Cyborg interjected. "Scanners picking up an intruder in the Tower."

"Ah crud," Phantom muttered, disappearing.

"What does that mean?" Cyborg demanded, instantly distressed. "What does that mean when I say there's a break in at the tower and he curses and disappears?"

"I don't know," Robin answered, "But there's only one way to find out."

Everyone flew to the Tower as fast as they could, Robin carried by Starfire and Cyborg by Raven, and landed on the roof. "Intruder's in the great room," Cyborg said as they landed. "Hasn't moved since."

"I hope it's not the HIVE academy again," Beast Boy moaned, "I'm _still_ reorganizing my music."

The team burst into the great room, Robin's eyes quickly taking in the different zones but not finding anything save for – perhaps of course – Phantom crouched by the great semi-circular couch, muttering something insistently before his head snapped up and he saw the Titans. "It wasn't my idea!" he cried out defensively, hands up at his shoulders in placation. "She thought it would be safe and I didn't think she'd have an episode and we'll leave as soon as she comes out of it so please just don't hurt her!" It was a gobbledegook of syllables, spilling out so fast it took even Robin a moment to break the individual words apart and process what he was saying. Cyborg had his cannon open and primed as he advanced forward, the others fanning out to cover the Ghost Boy. Once Robin cleared the perimeter of the couch he saw the carrot top, Jasmine, sitting in the center with some kind of bazooka in her hands, teal eyes wide and her lips moving slightly in a constant, barely-audible, murmur:

"Danny will come back, Danny will come back, Danny will come back, Danny will come back..."

Phantom, seeing no immediate attack, crouched back down. "Jazz," he said softly, "Come on, I'm right here. It's okay, I'm fine. I promise. It worked out just like you said, okay? Come on, come back..."

Robin watched as discomfort began to color all of the Titans; they felt like they had when Phantom had first captured (rescued?) Jasmine: intruding on a decidedly private moment. At the same time, none of them were willing to let Phantom disappear for a second time, and they were left frozen where they were, lost on what to do. Robin threw a glance at Raven, the spiritual expert, but she shook her head, sensing nothing. Cyborg kept his canon leveled while Beast Boy was safely tucked behind him, visibly shivering at the sight and scent of Phantom. It was Starfire who finally broke the indecision, walking forward and sitting on the couch next to her fellow redhead. Phantom tensed, leveling an acid green glare, but Starfire simply sat there, waiting, offering nothing but the comfort of her company.

Phantom relaxed fractionally, and turned his attention back to Jasmine, he reached out to touch her, but jerked back as if jolted.

"Jazz," he whispered. "I really promise it's safe. Can you turn off the Spector Deflector?"

Jasmine, still mumbling, "Danny will come back, Danny will come back..." over and over, seemed to still for a moment, the focus of her eyes shifting slightly, but not quite returning to reality. Robin watched Phantom smile at the shift in demeanor, and simply sat on his knees and waited, hands hovering over the girl's knees, touching without touching, and leaning in so she would see his face first. Everyone watched in morbid fascination as her grip on the bazooka relaxed, inch by inch, before she finally leveled a look at Phantom.

"Danny..." she murmured.

"Yeah, Jazz," he said, gentle smile on his face. "You had another episode."

"... He's not here is he?" she asked.

"No. No, he's not."

"He's not inside me?"

Green eyes glowed darkly, but Phantom kept smiling. "No. No, he's not."

And all at once she slumped back into the couch, heaving a watery sigh. "I'm sorry," she said, reaching up and rubbing her face. "I thought I could handle it. I thought I would feel safe at the Tower..."

"Hey, it's okay," Phantom said, trying to be cheery. "We learned what another trigger is for the PTSD, right?"

"I guess..."

"... Do you think you can turn the Spector Deflector off now?" he asked, and now that the girl was leaning back Robin could see a curious belt at her waist, with dials and toggle switches. What...?

"Oh!" Jazz said, quickly reaching down and fiddling with it. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Phantom lied easily. "Not a bit." As soon as it was off they crushed each other in another hug.

"I still say they're a couple," Beast Boy muttered.

Robin was going to _kill_ that changeling.

Jasmine's eyes snapped open and she finally took in her surroundings, stiffening as she saw the Titans surrounding her, Cyborg with his arm cannon poised and ready, Raven floating darkly in front of the TV center with her hood up and face hidden, Robin on the other side with his staff still in hand from the fight with Control Freak. Only Starfire looked nonthreatening. Robin watched her tense slightly, watched Phantom prep himself to disappear, but the carrot top put a hand on the ghost's shoulders, signaling him to stop, and stood up, bazooka held casually at her hip.

"My name is Jazz Fenton," she said in a clear voice. "Daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton of FentonWorks. I have been kidnapped and held against my will by a..." she glanced at Phantom. "By a _ghost_ ," the word was a curse on her lips, "by the name of Plasmius. Danny Phantom, another ghost, rescued me from my captivity. I'm sure Plasmius will have some kind of bounty or warrant out for Danny's arrest,"

"Jazz-"

"-but I want it known by respected and public heroes of Amity Park that I'm going to press charges against Plasmius and see that he's put somewhere worse than Walker's Prison in the Ghost Zone."

"Jazz," Phantom said, standing at the redhead's shoulder, "We're not in Amity Park, we're in Jump City."

The girl stiffened at the corrections, anxiety bleeding into her face, but Robin was (finally) on ground he was familiar with.

"You're making some pretty heavy accusations," he said, collapsing his bo and putting it back in his utility belt. "We all saw Plasmius," he waited a beat before finding the right word; Phantom had mentioned PTSD and Robin certainly recognized the signs, he didn't want to trigger another episode, "We all saw Plasmius be _expelled_ from you, and you can make a solid case with us as witnesses. But you are legally the ward of Vlad Masters and—"

Jasmine and Phantom both shook their heads simultaneously. "You'd have to kill me before I go back there," the carrot top said, and to Robin's dismay she lifted her bazooka, "And traumatized or not I know how to defend myself." This didn't include Phantom charging his hands with green energy of some kind and floating up a foot off the air.

This was decidedly _not_ the direction Robin was expecting this to go and he reached to his belt to pull out a birdorang, but Starfire was faster.

"Please, wait," the Tameranean said, "Everyone stop! Violence will not bring about the answers we seek nor will it relieve the tension we are all headbutting."

"Facing," Raven corrected in her gravely voice, "And she has a point. For now the only thing we can do is listen to what they have to say and decide on what to do thereafter."

"But it's a _ghost_!" Beast Boy whined. "What if it up and decided to haunt the Tower? What if it tries to eat our souls? Or our _brains_! I'm too handsome to become a zombie!"

"Oh, I don't know," Phantom said with a snort, "you're green enough to pass for a zombie."

Beast Boy was unintelligible after that.

"And for the record," Phantom added, turning slowly to face everyone. "If 'ghost' is going to be used like _that_ ," he gestured emphatically to Beast Boy, "then I prefer to go by something else. Ecto-entity, ecto-sapien, heck, Ecto-American; take your pick, but I refuse to let racism like that just _happen_."

"Racism!?"

"Institutionalized racism," Phantom said, not backing down. "I'm acutely aware of the Anti-Ecto acts passed a few years ago, _thank you_. If those two," he pointed again, including Cyborg, "are going to up and shout 'Ah, ghost!' every time I open my mouth and assume I'm a villain like everybody else, then I'll just take Jazz and find somewhere else to hide."

Cyborg was livid. "I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

Phantom turned around, glowing brighter than before and turning slightly translucent, eyes glowing and looking more like a horror movie ghost than his normal form, shadows playing over his face and making him look menacing. "Boo," he whispered.

"Ah! Ghost!"

And Cyborg fired his cannon, Phantom's eyes widening in surprise before he reacted and pulled up a green shield around himself and Jasmine. The girl actually huffed, rubbing her temples. "Danny," she moaned, "Why did you just do that?"

The ghost turned, instantaneously defensive. "I didn't know he was going to actually _fire_!"

"You deliberately antagonized him! What did you _think_ was going to happen?"

"I was just going to prove that he's scared, that's all!"

"Danny, we've been over this! You're a walking source of existential crisis, you make every non-ghost-hunter question the meaning of life and the afterlife and all preconceived notions of death. If Mom and Dad weren't ghost hunters, _I_ would have had an existential crisis. Psychological upheaval like that will naturally create negative reactions as they mentally rearrange their thinking – look at how long it took Amity Park to get over themselves, and that's _with_ the smear campaign that was being run against you. This isn't even getting into the negative portrayal of ghosts in the media and all the idiots in the Ghost Zone who keep escaping and perpetuating the stereotype. You, as a hero, have to place yourself in the infinitely harder position of proving everyone wrong."

"I shouldn't have to!" Danny growled. "I shouldn't have to prove myself every time I save the world!"

"And how many times have you saved the world when nobody knew it?" Jasmine countered. "Pariah Dark?" Raven gasped. "The Reality Gauntlet? Undergrowth? Don't tell me what you've been saying for years is wrong and you actually want acknowledgement for your deeds?"

"No!"

"Then you have to accept that this is the reality you face: the world is going to hate you until they stop. Fighting with the _Teen Titans_ and antagonizing them will not help your position."

"Jazz, I can't be perfect all the time!"

"I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you to _think_!"

Robin wasn't sure how much more information he could process with that particular exchange (Pariah Dark? Undergrowth? A _Reality Gauntlet_? Who named stuff like this?), and he finally asserted control over the situation. "Look," he said, "Until all of this is sorted out, we can't just let you go."

Phantom opened his mouth to retort but Robin blew threw whatever he was about to say.

"And given the accusations you've been throwing around, Ms. Fenton, we can't risk returning you to Mr. Masters until a full assessment of his involvement with Plasmius has been made. For the time being, I recommend both of you stay in the Tower," Beast Boy moaned, "where you can be supervised and kept _safe_ until a final conclusion can be drawn. If you refuse, we'll be forced to take measures to stop you. Both of you."

Robin watched their reactions carefully, saw the intense look of stress on Jasmine – understandable since his offer was effectively another stint of house arrest, and after the year she claimed to have had it wouldn't sit well. She had to decide which was more palatable, staying with Masters or staying here. Phantom was much more controlled in his features, but Robin was trained by the best and saw the tension around his eyes and the tightness of his shoulders. He, too, had to decide: life on the run or house arrest.

Jasmine spoke first. "I accept."

"Jazz..."

"Anything is better than being _there_ ," the carrot top said. "I won't... there won't be anything inside me here. I think I can live with that. If I can't... well, we'll just learn more of my triggers, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Danny, I'm sure."

"Then... okay." He turned to the Titans. "Under one condition."

"What that?" Raven asked.

"We ghost-proof the Tower."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** To all the new readers who don't know our work: relax. This fic is done and written and almost completely beta'ed. Updates will be once a week. We got this.

This chapter starts a little slow, but there's a whole year of exposition to be touched on, however briefly, and a fair bit of comparison to how Danny and Jazz are NOW compared to how they were in their show. A lot's happened and events as big as this take their toll psychologically as well as physically. Jazz needs to reorganize her brain and deal with the mountain of trauma that she's been under, Danny has a checklist of abuses he's been suffering under for the last year in combination with mourning his family and living on the streets (no matter what mitigations Jazz taught him), and all of it needed to be expressed before things really kick off. The beginning of the fic is slow because of that, but the payoff is totally worth it.

Also: Danny as a walking "existential crisis." It's funny, but it's also one of the big themes of the fic. Every Titan has a different reaction to finding out that Ghosts exist, and each of them goes through their own mini-arcs as they come to terms with it.

Best line of the chapter: "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" It had to show up someehere!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Cyborg was somewhere between insulted and infuriated.

The Titan's Tower was one of his prides and joys. He had designed and built most of it himself, incorporated much of it into his own systems, took great pride in how difficult it was for anything other than an army to infiltrate it. (HIVE didn't count, they had his arm to grant access... Slade didn't count either because Terra had betrayed them.) Nobody got into the Tower unless C _yborg_ said so.

For Phantom to suggest that the Tower wasn't safe... To say that his _only_ condition was to integrate foreign technology that Cyborg wasn't familiar with to keep out _ghosts_ of all things... Who did that punk think he was? (Cyborg ignored that Phantom had _easily_ gotten both himself and Jasmine into the Tower without triggering anything... That was immaterial.) Ghosts didn't exist! They didn't need to defend against such... such... ridiculousness. The nerve! The gall!

The... _argh_!

But there was no denying the sheer relief that had flashed across Jasmine Fenton's face, and the gratitude she was still exuding. So Cyborg had bit back the first few things he'd thought before outright _refusing_ to let Phantom touch his systems.

"You don't know enough about ectoplasm to install this stuff!"

"Ectoplasm? Unbelievable, I'm not putting anything into the Tower that I haven't got any confidence in!"

"Then let me go over-"

"You're claiming to be something that doesn't exist! There's no such thing as ectoplasm or ghosts-"

"I _prefer_ Ecto-American or something like that! And _fine_ , if you don't trust me! Let _Jazz_ go over it with you while I pick up the bigger stuff from New York!"

Jasmine had immediately stiffened, learning that Phantom would be away for an extended period of time, but the... _being_ had quickly floated over to her and the two quickly discussed how to keep her busy to avoid retreating into her own head, how she had the Spector Deflector (And just _what_ sort of name was that?) and the Bazooka if anything went wrong, along with the Titans to defend her, to say nothing of all the strange gadgets Phantom had brought over from wherever they had been hiding the past few weeks.

So Cyborg and Jasmine were down in his workshop, Raven quietly meditating in the corner.

Really, Cyborg thought she was simply eavesdropping, since this ghost-junk would be right up her alley.

"The Fenton Wrist-Rays are one of the most compact of the weaponry we have here," Jazz said, having laid out everything neatly on the workbench, "but to best understand what goes on in most of my parents' inventions, I think it'd be best if we started with Fenton Ghost Weasel."

Cyborg tried not to scoff.

With slow and deliberate care, Jasmine started to unscrew the casing to reveal the guts of the box.

"The purpose of the Fenton Ghost Weasel is similar to the Fenton Thermos, which captures and contains ghosts. The Fenton Thermos is more practical in that it is more compact and can hold more ghosts, but the Fenton Ghost Weasel can capture more powerful ghosts more easily than the Fenton Thermos, which requires any entity over a scale five of ectoplasmic power to be first weakened and worn down."

There were actual _power scales_ for _ectoplasmic entities_? Cyborg bit back more of what he wanted to say.

Jasmine picked up a circuit board and carefully pulled out. "Here," she continued to lecture, "is the ectoplasmic converter, which is the power source of any and all Fenton weaponry."

"Okay, hold up," Cyborg interrupted, unable to contain either his insult or infuriation any longer. "Ectoplasm is a made-up Ghostbusters piece of science. There is no such thing. Stop pulling my circuits, what are you actually using to power this thing, because my scanners can't even read the energy source."

Jasmine glared at him, before closing her eyes and gave a soft little sigh.

"Ectoplasm is the foundation of any spectral or ghostly entity. It is highly unstable in its natural form, but is almost as diverse as carbon in how it can easily chain with other elements and molecules, thereby-"

Cyborg tried not to glare at her, really, he did. He stared at her incredulously instead, because she'd gone through enough, if her claims were accurate, and she didn't need him browbeating her on this made up science. "There _is_ no such thing as ectoplasm," he said as gently as his frustration allowed.

Her lips thinned as she glared at him, but he wouldn't back down.

Jasmine let out another soft, little sigh, then picked up one of the Fenton Wrist-Rays. She put on the delicate bracelet, pushed a button, and a small satellite dish appeared. She then took careful aim, and a green energy-blast of some kind shot out and burned the opposite wall.

"Can you deny that this produced that," she said, jerking her thumb and the obvious scorch mark.

"Well no, but-"

"Do you know how this," she pointed to the bracelet, "made that?" she again pointed to the wall.

"No, but-"

Jasmine leaned back with a smile. "So it's something you don't know or understand yet, correct?"

Cyborg scowled, already seeing where this was going. "That doesn't mean-"

But she was ignoring him, turning back to the Fenton Ghost Weasel. "As you can see, the _energy source_ , is linked to these circuit boards, which redirect the _energy source_ backwards and through itself, doubling the power output-"

"That still makes no sense!"

And so on and so forth.

As long as Cyborg refused to think of the ectoplasm as... _ectoplasm_ , it was actually fascinating looking at the circuit set ups. He had to admit, the Fentons were easily a full decade ahead of their time in their designs. The Fenton Crammer alone, with its abilities to shrink ghosts, and also _people_ , as Jasmine had explained, opened all sorts of scientific probabilities for chemical research and molecular compounds, possibly even to the atomic level, depending on how much the Crammer... crammed. The biggest stumbling point, however, remained the energy source. So Cyborg just ignored it. Its energy properties and _how_ it worked was so nonsensical, that he had no idea how the Fentons were able to understand it enough to even predict its outputs, let alone how to utilize it as a power source.

He had all sorts of technical questions, theoretical rebuttals, but as long as it remained in the realms of science and robotics and circuit boards, he was able to (mostly) wrap his head around it.

"I'll admit," he said somewhat grudgingly, "there's a lot in this circuitry that would be useful in the Tower."

Jasmine gave a bright smile.

Cyborg let out an exhausted yawn. He'd exercised his brain far too much for one day, and tomorrow would likely be just as grueling. Particularly when Phantom brought in the larger items. He needed time to let this percolate. "Well, I think it's time to call it a night."

Jasmine's smile cracked a little. The Fenton Bazooka that was within reach was suddenly in her arms, and a hand was firmly grasping the strange belt of the Spector Deflector. Cyborg frowned. Did she not want to sleep with Phantom around looking out for her? Why? He didn't have any detection systems like what Cyborg had within the Tower. Even Phantom couldn't be fully aware at all times.

Could he?

Ergh, that got into theories about _ghosts_ , which Cyborg steadfastly ignored.

"Come on," Raven said in her rasp. "You and I are going to practice some meditation."

Jasmine gave a relieved smile and, with bazooka in hand, followed the gothic teen. Cyborg yawned again. Time to recharge his systems.

* * *

Cyborg and Jasmine – Spector Deflector on, whatever that belt did – went to retrieve some of the "ghost gear" that was in the city, and Phantom insisted on getting the rest of it, stored in a dozen places in New York City, on the other side of the country. He would only go with one Titan, and had flat out rejected Cyborg and Beast Boy for obvious reasons. Robin was the only logical choice, and the two went into the T-ship and began their cross country flight.

"Wouldn't it be faster for you to fly?" Robin asked.

Phantom shrugged. "I've never gone that fast before, was never _motivated_ to go that fast."

The silence stretched between them, Phantom not willing to instigate conversation and about six million questions floating through Robin's head. He almost wished Batman were here, his mentor had a knack for knowing the right questions to ask and when. He muddled over how to approach any one of the major branches of inquiries he wanted to pursue: there was the obvious "How did you die?" questions, but that was (probably) an intensely personal question, what was ghost gear, _what_ was that _vampire_ Plasmius, what was the relation between Phantom and Jasmine, was there an afterlife, what was the Ghost Zone and what was it like... had Phantom ever seen the Greysons? But that was, as Jasmine had labeled, an extension of Phantom's very existence and the ghost had proved to be _very_ prickly on the subject. In retrospect he couldn't blame the ghost, and tried to figure out another question he could act.

"You said you were a fan?"

… Not the question he wanted to start with. Stupid Robin!

Phantom threw a green glance at the Boy Wonder, gauging the question before looking out the cockpit. "Well, yeah," he said slowly, voice low, guarded. "When I really started to realize what I was doing, you guys were the first ones I thought of. I mean, you're teenagers like me, you fought some pretty tough guys like me, and you had all the respect I didn't. I figured if I acted like you enough, the respect would eventually come. I also figured if I acted like you I wouldn't turn into..." He cut off his sentence, an emotion in his throat Robin couldn't name but recognized as one Batman sometimes took. "There was a time," he said after a pause, obviously trying to change topics, "When I had been split into different... parts of me. One of them, I kid you not, had a towel wrapped around my neck and shouting phrases from a bad comic book, just to be like you."

Robin blinked. "Me?"

Phantom shrugged. "I never said I was smart when I first started out. I'm not all that smart now, really, but I've learned a lot."

"I can see that," Robin conceded. "You obviously know how to lay low."

"Not as hard as you think," Phantom said, turning back to Robin. "You do it well enough, it's not like anyone knows the you out of costume."

 _That_ sentence was far more revealing than Phantom probably intended. If the ghost was comparing himself to Robin's dual identities, then did that mean... he had a civilian identity? But how...? Robin's mind boggled. The silence settled over them again, this time a little softer, and later it was Phantom who asked a question.

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Batman. I kind of imagine him living in a dark cave staring at computers all day looking for crime, grumbling when someone tries to get him to eat something, totally focused on being better than Superman at everything."

Robin almost gagged on the laugh that threatened to bubble up in his throat and released the energy with a snort instead. "You have no idea how close you actually are," he answered, not without a knowing smirk. "Except for the Superman thing."

"Really?" Phantom asked. "But you're here now. Who gets him to eat? Does he have like a butler or something?"

The next noise Robin made was decidedly _not_ him choking. Honest.

The flight was a little under six hours, the two of them asking small, safe questions here and there. Robin learned that Phantom had been a ghost for just over two years, had started off like any other teenager when first realizing his powers before learning hard, fiercely private lessons and putting in sincere effort in his work. Robin, in turn, shared what it was like when he was first starting out, the mental disconnect with the thrill of the fight and the _tedious_ work that came before it, and his own fiercely private lessons on what the price of this kind of life took mentally as well as emotionally. Robin would hardly say that he was sold on Phantom, by the end, but he finally came to the conclusion that the ghost was a hero first.

That made him all the more curious on how his reputation had been so ruined at Amity Park, and he started settling on what questions to ask after they landed. There was a three hour time difference between coasts, and three in the afternoon in Jump City was now late at night after all the travel, almost midnight. Robin pulled out civilian clothes, changing out of his cape and utility belt to a sweatshirt and oversized jeans. He pulled a Yankees cap low, low over his forehead and glanced at the glowing Phantom. He pursed his lips but took a chance.

"You want to change into your civvies?" he asked.

Phantom stiffened, staring at him in wide-eyed horror, frozen for several seconds before he gave a defeated sigh.

"Forgot," he muttered, "mentee of the Great Detective." He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his white hair, groaning before he sat up straight. "Can I just say no?" he asked, his voice somewhere between whiny and pleading.

Robin considered. It was one thing to test a conjecture, it was another to, effectively, ask the ghost (was he really a ghost if he had an alter ego? Existential crisis number... Robin had lost track) what his secret identity was. Tentative trust was not enough to divulge something that private, and if he wanted Phantom to stay in the Tower until this whole mess was sorted out, he needed the ghost's (?) trust.

"Yes," he said finally, hopping out of the T-ship and trying to make the answer sound casual. "You can say no. You've obviously had a rough time of it, and trust is hard enough to find in this line of business as it is. Do you want me to wait here while you get the items necessary to ghost-proof the Tower?"

Phantom openly blinked, his green eyes wide. "Just like that?" he asked. "Just leave me to do my thing? I could disappear, never come back."

"Not without the girl," Robin countered.

"I could come back with weapons – well, I'm kinda going to – but I could come back to hurt you."

"Maybe," Robin conceded, shrugging his shoulders. "But I don't think you will. If you were telling the truth about admiring the Teen Titans, then you wouldn't be able to resist the chance to prove yourself to us. And if all of that was a lie, you'd still have to come back for whatever deep game you're playing."

Phantom stared at him a long time, face guarded but not completely unreadable (not compared to Batman at any rate), before he nodded. "... Thanks," he said finally, and disappeared.

"I'll eventually get used to that," Robin muttered, and moved to the edge of the roof, sitting on the edge and looking out over the skyscrapers. So much like Gotham, in some ways, and others, so very different. He watched the nightlife below and quietly hoped his gambit worked. After the first hour he was starting to worry. As dawn started he was becoming openly paranoid. Much more light and he'd have to hide the T-ship, and he was beginning to seriously doubt Phantom's return. Had he read the ghost wrong?

"Sorry that took so long."

With relief that was carefully schooled, Robin turned around to see Phantom floating _through_ the roof with three, four, woah, _six_ backpacks worth of... of _stuff_. "I had to hide them sort of everywhere, didn't want Plasmius to find any of it, and some of it's too dangerous to keep together if a Joe Schmoe came across it. I, uh, might have forgotten where exactly some of it was."

That was a blatant lie and Robin could see it, but he let it slide for now, press later.

They filed back into the T-ship, Robin changing back to his costume easily and firing up the engines. He was startled to hear Phantom yawn – did ghosts get tired?

"You okay?" he asked.

Phantom's glow was decidedly dimmer than what he had come to expect as usual, and the ghost's eyes were heavy and his entire frame was slumped in the chair. He struggled back to alertness, rubbing his eyes and stretching his back, yawning again. "Sorry," he said. "Haven't slept in a while. I'm used to late nights but not long days. Time zones don't help either."

"Do you want to nap on the way back?" Robin asked.

Phantom considered, his thick dark eyebrows furrowing in thought. He grunted in thought, making a long string of faces as Robin lifted off before he finally cursed. "Jazz is going to kill me," he muttered, before turning to face the Boy Wonder. "Trust has to start somewhere, right?" he asked, the question obviously rhetorical before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I'm going to trust you with this. Only you. I'm going to trust you not to freak out, not to blab, and not to betray my trust. If you do any of those things – especially to or with Jazz, there will be _problems_ , do you understand?"

"Yes," Robin said, uncertain where Phantom was leading. "Is there something special about ghosts sleeping?"

"No," Phantom said, "but then, not all ghosts are like me."

Two white rings appeared around his midsection, the light coming close enough to make Robin shiver with the cold. The light of the rings grew in brilliance until Robin couldn't take it, covering his eyes before he was blinded for the morning flight, and when the spots had cleared he turned to see not a ghost but a black haired, blue eyed teenager in a white t-shirt and baggy jeans like his. Obviously thin, maybe sixteen, and clear facial features that resembled the carrot top, Jasmine. Wait, Jasmine _Fenton_ , this was... he stared, wide eyed.

"Danny Fenton," he introduced himself. "Living and breathing." He yawned. "Soon to be sleeping." Then his eyes flashed green. "Don't freak out."

Robin stuttered for a second, before he took command of his vocal cords and said, "I won't."

"Good. Wake me when we're landing. I'll change back then."

He was alive. And dead.

 _Existential crisis!_

* * *

The following morning, when Cyborg was once again online, he headed back to his workshop and started looking through all the Fenton gadgets again, and drafting plans on how to incorporate at least some of their designs into some of the Tower systems. He still had a ton of questions, (the vast majority of them revolving around its _energy source_...) but he was more amenable to the idea after Jasmine showed off the gadgets the prior day.

But then, his stomach loudly informed him that he hadn't eaten since dinner the previous day, so he headed up to see about breakfast. At least it was Raven's turn to cook. She made a mean set of waffles.

Once he entered the common room, he saw Raven in the small kitchen, focused on her cooking, while Starfire was humming happily as she flew back and forth from the kitchenette to the coffee table in front of the couch to set up the silverware.

"Mornin' all," he greeted.

"It is a most glorious morning," Starfire beamed. "And we have the opportunity to greet such a sunrise with a new friend!"

Cyborg noted the singular.

"Robin and Phantom aren't back yet?" he asked, raising a brow. Five hour flight, ten hours for back and forth, even assuming an hour to get everything, they should be back by now.

"Robin called in last night," Raven said. "It took longer than Phantom anticipated to gather all the items he'd hidden. They'll be here by noon."

Cyborg tried not to let a skeptical frown tug at his lips too hard. "Six hours to gather all his junk?"

Raven shrugged, still focused on breakfast.

"Yesterday was a long day for our friend Phantom," Starfire offered. "Perhaps he needed rest before the return trip."

Cyborg would believe that when he believed in _ghosts_. But he let that slide.

"M-mornnnn'in'..." Beast Boy yawned, still rubbing at his eyes as he stumbled in. "Somethin' smells good..."

"Wondrous!" Starfire giggled. "It is rare to have so many of us prepared for breakfast at this time of morning! We must celebrate and invite our new friend!"

"No need," came a tired voice. Cyborg turned to see Jasmine come in. She clearly hadn't slept, but she didn't let that faze her. She was clean and dressed, clutching the Fenton Bazooka close and fingering the Spector Deflector at her waist.

Various versions of "good morning"s were shared, and soon they were all sitting down for breakfast, happily munching on Raven's delicious waffles.

As waffles disappeared and toast started to get nibbled, Jasmine looked around. "Is Danny back yet?"

"Nope," Cyborg replied. "He and Robin are en route now, but they won't be back till noon-ish."

"Oh," she said, looking down to her plate. There was an awkward moment, no doubt because Phantom was the only one that Jasmine was comfortable with at that point. But she shook herself and looked up. "I'd be happy to go over more of the anti-ghost weaponry and how it works."

"Sorry," Cyborg said gently. "Morning practice comes first."

Beast Boy let out a distinct groan.

But Starfire was already beaming. "We would love to show you our prowess at battle!" she was already up and floating. "We do not often have a chance to 'show off' and as a Tamaranean, to display our warrior heritage outside of battle requires much ritual!"

"Now, Star," Cyborg said, trying to head off the most-likely long and involved tedium that she was likely to inflict on their guest, "I'm sure Jasmine wouldn't mind organizing her gadgets to go over later!"

Please let Jasmine see that Cyborg was trying to save her from over-enthused Tamaranean traditions!

But Jasmine, who had been being guided out by Starfire stopped in mid-stride, shoulders suddenly tense.

Starfire halted in midair, and turned, her bright smile disappearing. "New-friend Jasmine?"

Raven was already rushing forward. "She's retreating. We've triggered her PTSD somehow."

"Dude," Beast Boy muttered, wide-eyed. " _How_?"

Cyborg also rushed forward, watching as Jasmine's eyes flicked back and forth, reliving some sort of vivid memory that was no doubt flashing across her eyes.

"Jasmine, you are among friends," Starfire said gently, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You need not retreat from us."

Raven was reaching forward to chakra points. "It's not real," she said. "You're free. You've known that for weeks now."

But Jasmine continued to tense, shoulders rising as her spine became steel and her body vibrated with tension. Amidst everyone trying to offer consoling words, she responded to nothing. Only seeing and hearing what was going on inside her own head.

"Hold up," Cyborg cut through everyone, watching Jasmine. "She's saying something."

And, sure enough, low and almost under her breath, she was repeating, "My name is Jazz. My name is Jazz. My name is Jazz..."

"Dude," Beast Boy glanced at all of them, wide-eyed. "All this over her name?"

"It's not our place to question how the damage done to her manifests," Raven replied. She started reaching for Jasmine... _Jazz's_... chakra points again. "It's okay, Jazz," she said soothingly. "Phantom got you out of there, Jazz, and you're now safe. You have all that gear Phantom left you. You're in control of your own body. The only spirit in you is yours. It's safe to come out, Jazz."

"Please, friend Jazz," Starfire pleaded. "Do not let our mistakes harm you further."

The sad reality, however, was that it took almost an hour for Jazz to come back from wherever she had retreated to. She blinked, seeming to realize that she was herself again, and on the couch with Beast Boy as a Labrador that she was petting. Starfire was beside her, arm around her shoulders, and Raven was still rubbing at chakra points. Cyborg stayed off to the side, unable to really do anything.

Once Jazz looked around, she flushed, then dipped her head. "Sorry," she muttered.

"You and Phantom have been learning what your triggers are?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Jazz replied.

"I'll need a list," the mystic said. "I might be able to offer some more specific meditations than what we did last night."

Beast Boy shifted back to himself. "And one service dog here if you ever need one!" he piped in.

"Sorry," Jazz muttered again.

"It is fine," Starfire said. "On Tamaran, we, too, have faced the horrors of war, and there are many who must retire after having seen too much. It is nothing to feel shame over."

Jazz gave a soft breath that was almost a giggle. "Thanks. Danny helps the most."

"Then you need not fear, for he shall soon return."

Welling up with tears, Jazz only nodded. "Good," she choked out.

* * *

Raven had certainly learned much while watching Cyborg be educated by Jasmine – Jazz – about the intricacies of ghost technology. The mystic was no scientist herself, but she recognized enough phrases from the theory that Jazz presented to recognize just what she was talking about. Ectoplasm, a phrase Raven had never heard before now, was actually a condensed form of spiritual energy, much like the black soul-self she herself used in her. The idea of using souls _chilled_ her, and she could not understand how... how _science_ could do something like this when magic had taken centuries to unwrap the mysteries of self. She had been up most of last night, meditating on what she had learned, trying to process the emotions she felt attached to the revelations so she could remain calm the next morning.

Any horror she felt was cut away instantly when she felt Jazz's "episode" begin to build. The carrot top's emotions were all over the place, ranging from false calm to tense to anxious to terrified to angry, the entire gamut was played out, and though Raven was no expert on PTSD, she was an expert on containing and regulating emotions. Jazz's chakra was an absolute mess, but she could see the signs of repair that she and Phantom and tried to do on their own. When her episode had passed, Raven led her up to the roof of the tower to give her some breathing room. Jazz sat, bazooka in hand, rocking slightly but much calmer.

"I'm... not used to being like this," she said softly.

"You've been through a trauma," Raven said in low tones. "It's natural."

She shook her head. "I know that, but, before... I used to be a lot stronger. I was going to go to college, get a major in ghost psychology, treat all the ghosts that Danny was always fighting, rehabilitate them and get them to be satisfied with the Ghost Zone."

Raven frowned. "You've said that before. What do you mean, 'Ghost Zone'?"

Jazz knuckled her forehead. "Right, not surrounded by ghost experts," she muttered. "The Ghost Zone is... is like this parallel world where most ecto-entities live. Not ghosts in the way most people think, like heaven or the afterlife or where people-ghosts go – though some people-ghosts do call that place home. My parents could never determine where _that_ dimension was, though they had some theories. But the Ghost Zone is where all the _other_ ecto-entities live. It's this great, green and black void, with islands and sub-zones and castles and everything you can imagine. Normal gravity and laws of physics don't apply; humans are intangible in that place the same way Ecto-Level Three entities and below are intangible here. There is just enough oxygen to breathe for short periods of time, and there are doors everywhere – portals to this world at different places and even different times. If you're really interested I can take you there in the Specter Speeder and..." Raven felt an intense spike of emotion, "... and that was Before, wasn't it...?"

Raven didn't say anything, only pointed to Jazz's chakras and began leading the girl though meditation before the full weight of her emotion overtook her.

As she did she wondered if Jazz knew just what she was describing: the Third Level of the Spiritual Plane. The first being a person's own mind, the second being the world a person lived in, the third being the realm of all spirits, and the fourth being... where her father was. The girl spoke in technical jargon, but in between all the definitions she spoke as if she'd _been_ there, not via meditation or spiritual epiphany, but by physically _going_ there.

"How did you travel there?" she asked, once she felt the worst was over.

"Through the portal," Jazz said, her sadness still strong but no longer overwhelming. "Mom and Dad built one, it was the pinnacle of their research only... only Dad forgot to clean the ecto-filter, and Danny was out and I had pulled an all-nighter for a college entrance paper and forgot to check..."

Right, this line of conversation was too painful for now. Raven led her through the sutras again, touching her chakra points here and there. Spiritual damage like what Jazz had gone through took time to heal, even with meditation and chanting or even diving into the girl's spirit – which Raven was decidedly _not_ doing after the ordeal the poor girl had gone through. She kept Jazz in meditation for the next hour, until she felt two very specific spirits start to edge on her awareness.

"Phantom is back," she said, feeling the wellspring of positive emotions.

The T-ship touched down some twenty minutes later, Phantom phasing through the hull of the ship with bags and bags of _things_. Jazz jogged up to him, bright smile on her face and positive emotions bubbling up, unknowingly healing some of the damage she had suffered. Phantom, too, felt large swells of positive emotions and Raven saw healing in him as well. Siblings? She shook her head.

Robin hopped down from the ship, taking even more bags onto his back and shoulders.

"I see the trip was successful," Raven said dryly.

"More than you could imagine," Robin said. "Let's set this up in the workshop, I need to talk to Cyborg about something."

In the tower Phantom itemized everything, more for Jazz than for the Titans, explaining occasionally when a question came up if Jazz didn't interrupt him.

"We'll need to hand make some things," Jazz said after the list was complete. "We don't have a chassis for the Specter Speeder or some of the circuitry for a portal."

Phantom wiggled a hand in ambivalence. "I'm not sold on building a Ghost Portal," he said carefully. "That would make this place a magnet for ghost attacks like it did Amity Park."

"But the security here is much better, and it will be more than just you and me to clean the ecto-filter."

"Yeah, but I don't want to give the Titans that headache. I've found a bunch of natural portals that pop up around here already and I fly in and let out any ghosts I catch there."

"True..." Raven felt the girl tensing, and only watched as she put a hand to one of her chakra and breathe, temporarily conquering the pain. "Okay, I can work with this."

"Do you want my help at all?" Phantom asked.

"Danny... I need to do this myself."

The spirit nodded immediately. "I understand. I have some notes, I was able to make a couple of improvements on the Thermos that might translate to some of the rest of it – especially with the Ghost Shield."

"Really?" Jazz asked, interest perked. It devolved into a litany of technobabble again, Raven got lost very quickly and a glance at Cyborg showed that he was just as gone. Robin pulled the man-machine aside.

"Cyborg," he said seriously, "At night, I want you to turn off all security monitoring in their room."

"What?" the large teen demanded. "Are you crazy?"

"No," Robin replied. "I'm gambling. Phantom..." his voice trailed off, trying to find the right words. Raven could feel some of what Robin was thinking, but not much; he was always better at holding his emotions together than the other Titans. Likely the training from Batman. "Phantom trusted me with something," he said finally, "He trusted me with how he sleeps. I don't want to violate that trust."

"But what if he's playing with you?" Cyborg demanded.

"He's not. Not with that. He'll tell the rest of us when he's ready, but he has to trust us first, and trust has to start somewhere."

Cyborg was grumbling deeply, but Jazz appeared with a glint in her teal eyes, "Well," she said brightly, "We're ready for our next lesson. Now that you have a better functional understanding of our _energy source_ , let's talk about using it to create a shield."

"I still don't believe that that's ectoplasm!"

"Baby steps, Cyborg," Jazz said, "Baby steps. _Energy source_. Now I'm going to show you how to take the _energy source_ and diffuse it into a radius that prevents beings of like energy from passing or phasing through it. Carbon, when hard enough, becomes a diamond, and that prevents other carbon based materials from hurting it; the same principal applies to this shield. See..."

Raven did not want to wrap her mind around using souls to block other souls, that hurt just to listen to. But it did bring to mind a question (well, several questions, but Raven was patient) she had for Phantom, and she floated over to the spirit. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure?" he said slowly, clearly wary. He threw a glance at Robin, and the teen nodded, showing his trust by leaving the workshop and letting everyone alone. Cyborg let out a string of epitaphs, and Raven and the spirit silently agreed to move their conversation elsewhere.

They moved to the game room, not Raven's first choice but it was unoccupied and she certainly wasn't going to take him to the armory. Phantom floated just above the ground, faint glow barely visible in the afternoon light spilling in from the windows. Raven lowered her hood, looking out over the ocean for a moment, before taking a breath and asking, "The girl, Jazz, said you saved the world from Pariah Dark."

Phantom's green eyes widened slightly. "I'm surprised you know who that is," he said, "Most people barely recognize the names of the ghosts I fight regularly, let alone that one time the city was trapped in the Ghost Zone."

Robin had mentioned that in his research. "Could you tell me how all that happened?"

His face darkened, and he said one word: "Plasmius."

Raven ran a hand through her thin hair. "I don't understand."

"It's a long story, but... Plasmius was trying to get more power for himself, he already found the Ring of Rage," What? "and was looking for the Crown of Fire." _What?_

"Does he even know what those things _do_?" Raven demanded. The power behind those items... especially _together_...!

Phantom shrugged, "If he didn't, he figured it out real quick; he let loose Pariah Dark and his servant Fright Knight 'by accident' and had his butt handed to him."

Raven stopped floating, her feet clumping to the ground at the thought of the Spirit King and one of his four generals awakened. How did she not know of this? How did _anyone_ not realize the danger something like that _caused?_ Azarath, how were they all _still alive_?

Phantom, for his part, was wide eyed. "You get it," he said, surprised. "I've never met anyone who _got_ it, not if they didn't live through it. How do you know about any of this?"

Raven pursed her lips. "... Because of my father."

…

"... Okaaaay," Phantom drew out, realizing he wasn't going to get more out of her. His face became more guarded, he stood a little straighter, a sign of being hurt after her unwillingness to share. Raven held his gaze evenly. She didn't really share with _anyone_. "Anyway, all of the ghosts were running out of the portal by that point, trying to hide here," he gestured out to the ocean, "and get away from the Dark. Nobody knew any of this had actually happened, and Plasmius decided now would be a great time to pull another mind-job on me, tell me I was just like him, yadda, yadda, yadda. This was before Jazz learned about me. While we're fighting, Fright Knight shows up and Plasmius says, 'hey, since we have a common enemy in this guy, why don't we fight together?' It was either that or die all over again so I did. Then the Fright Knight stuck his fancy-shmancy sword in the ground and claimed the city for Dark. We escaped, barely, and that was when I learned who and what Pariah Dark was."

Raven cocked her head to one side. "You didn't know who he was beforehand?" she asked. "As a spirit of the Third Level?"

"The what? No, I didn't know." Phantom looked away. "I didn't know a lot of things. I was still starting out, still learning about myself. I was still... a kid, really." Raven felt shame, disappointment, signs of a memory that hurt. The spirit shook it off. "Anyway, Plasmius tricked me into pulling out the fancy-shmancy sword," Raven groaned, "And that pulled Amity Park into the Ghost Zone. Fright Knight and Dark both showed up and kicked our butts _bad_. By then everyone was hiding under the Fenton Ghost Shield, including me. It... was a bad time."

"I can only imagine."

"Can _I_ ask _you_ something?" Phantom asked.

"You may," Raven replied. "I may not answer."

"It's just... you understand how big all of this is, and you had that one attack that I couldn't phase through. You never talk on the interviews, all anyone will ever say is you're a mystic. I get the gothic recluse thing, one of my best friends is like that, but how do you...?" Phantom trailed off, uncertain where his question was.

Raven, like Robin, took a gamble. A small one. She held a hand up and summoned a small black raven. "This is my soul-self," she said. "When I cast my magic I'm using this."

Phantom studied the raven curiously, hand reaching out before he caught himself. He looked in askance to Raven, and she nodded. Phantom touched the raven, stroking along it's beak with a thin finger. "Doesn't feel like ectoplasm," he muttered. He looked up. "Is that because you don't have ectoplasm as a living being? Or is it that you didn't separate the ectoplasm from your soul?"

… What?

"... What?"

"Here." Phantom concentrated for a moment and green-white light enveloped his hand. "This is ectoplasm," he said, "But without the soul attached to it. Level Three Ghosts and above can separate it from themselves and use it however they want, like in ecto-blasts or what have you. I'll bet it was the ectoplasm I ran up against when you tried to cage me." Then his eyes widened. "But wait, if you didn't detach your soul... then when I blasted it... aw, _crud_ did I hurt you?" he asked. "I didn't mean to, I promise, I just-"

Raven held up a hand. "You didn't hurt me," she said. Not seriously at any rate. "Control your emotions."

Phantom stopped flailing and took a moment to collect himself. "So..." he drew out. "Magic? Soul-self? Can anyone do this?"

"No."

The answer seemed to satisfy him. He nodded and looked out the window, watching the afternoon sun.

"How was Pariah Dark defeated?"

"Pure, stupid, bald luck," Phantom said with a self-deprecating grin on his face. "I stole the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton," Was there no limit to the puns? "and tried to take on Pariah's army by myself. The Ecto-Skeleton wasn't in perfect working order, it didn't separate ectoplasm from soul and could kill the user, but since I'm a-" he caught himself, "Since I'm a ghost and channeling ectoplasm myself it gave me a power boost and took a bit longer."

Raven was aghast. "You fed your very soul to that machine to fight the King of Spirits?"

Phantom shrugged. "It was kinda my fault for sucking everyone into the ghost zone. Somebody had to."

That was when Raven saw what Robin saw: an honest boy trying his best, good-hearted and willing to try. He was like Robin in a way, pushing to do what he could. His anger was impressive, and certainly no less dangerous, but Raven understood now that it was not _natural_ , that Phantom's center of emotions was significantly more positive, and that the danger he possessed would be more likely self-destructive than just destructive. Raven was... envious, in a way; her own anger often caused team- and sometimes world-shaking problems. It was a constant fight to keep herself under control, to understand what annoyed her and how to cope or avoid the triggers (including Beast Boy at his worst). Phantom didn't have those battles to fight, he was in a better place than she. She smiled, small and honest, and let herself feel positive.

"Woah," Phantom muttered. "Your whole face changes when you smile."

Raven quickly pulled her hood back up.

"Ack, not in a bad way, the exact opposite of a bad way!"

Ignoring him, she got back to the point. "Pariah Dark?"

Phantom sighed, rolling his green eyes and putting a hand on the back of his neck, sheepish. "I had tried to get a bunch of other ghosts to help me, you know? And they all just laughed in my face like everybody else does. But... they showed up anyway, and it gave me just enough window to get to Dark's throne room. We fought. Hard. I almost didn't make it. That was the first time I was ever able to duplicate myself, and fighting two ghosts was harder than fighting one, I guess, and I managed to cram him back in his coffin."

"The Coffin of Forever Sleep."

"Yeah. Plasmius showed up at the last second to help and snag the glory. He, uh, dropped me off and made a point of saying he rescued me." He made a face. "It wasn't pleasant listening to everyone fawn over him. But... like Jazz said, I didn't do it for attention. That has to count for something, right?"

Raven nodded. "It counts for a lot." She floated up again, glad to have learned what she did. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"So... what, does this mean we're friends now?"

Raven said nothing, simply left the room.

Not before hearing, "Wow, she's harder to understand than even _Sam_..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** After half a decade of meticulously researching historical periods and conspiracy theories and pre-industrial revolution life, this chapter is the two of us blatantly ignoring scientific research and just making it up as we go. One of the things about the DP universe is that all of the science is made up, while the DC universe is (mostly) a little more consistent, and then of course there's all the spiritual beliefs of an entire planet to take into account to. The amount of hoops that would have required was not palatable after the Assassin's Creed Novelizations, and outside of only one or two wiki tabs (compared to the AC novelizations that had upwards of four or five) we just sort of winged it.

And in spite of that, our beta Tenshi says we didn't actually break any canon - with the DP universe at least - none of us are sure about the DC structure, but then Teen Titans ALSO didn't bother to explain itself all that much so we figure we're good...?

Robin enters another phase of his existential crisis, everybody has questions on the afterlife, and Cyborg is still ardently in denial. He's trying, poor thing. Robin's character is hard to pin down because he has such a tight control of himself, but it was fun watching him try to not-react to Danny's antics, and of course the mentee of the great detective would notice a small slip up like Danny's comment about civvies.

For now everyone's trying to get to know each other. That's hard for several reasons, the highest of which is Jazz's mental fragility and Danny's proper paranoia abut how people react to ghosts, but some small steps have been made.

Which means of course it all goes up in smoke next chapter. See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Beast Boy did not consider himself a deeply reflective person. His mind was simply too full of distractions. Once he had a single thought that he could focus on, something shiny would come along and he'd get distracted. But this wasn't to say that Beast Boy didn't have his reflective moments. Before he'd left the Doom Patrol there had been a lot of times of him just thinking about things because even though he loved his adoptive family, he wasn't really happy there towards the end.

Similarly, when he'd had a vat of chemicals dumped on him and he'd become some sort of beast that was an amalgamation of every predatory instinct he had in his various animal forms, he'd needed a lot of time to sit and think about what made him human, what made him animal, and where he sat on the spectrum in between. (He still wasn't entirely sure if he was really human or not, but he figured he was close enough.)

But Phantom...

Beast Boy let himself shudder, since he was next to Jazz as they were on the observation platform over the outside training area. He had tried to explain to Robin why instinct had taken over, but it was so hard to put into words. Every animal that Beast Boy was, from prehistoric to alien, all smelled Phantom and _cowered_. Even when Beast Boy was in his human form, his sense of smell was a bajillion times better than the average human, and he could smell Phantom.

Granted, the more Beast Boy was around Phantom (at least while the changeling was human) he could ignore the smell of danger and terror, remind himself that he was human, Phantom was... _had been_ human, and wasn't really a danger to them.

But once Beast Boy was an animal, there was no overriding the instinct. He smelled _death_. And not in the sense of a corpse, though that was intermingled in Phantom's scent. No, Phantom smelled of death approaching, that smell of sweat, and terror, and fear, and doom. The smell of graveyards, and corpses, and decay and rot. It was such a smell of _bad things_ , that instinct immediately had Beast Boy cowering, even though he _knew_ the situation wasn't the same as what he was smelling.

And it wasn't like Beast Boy was satisfied with how the smell of death overpowered him to the point of becoming insensibly terrified. He'd morphed to various animals that were known to have a very poor sense of smell. Invertebrates, certain types of birds, animals that _shouldn't_ be able to smell death approaching, or didn't have the _brain cells_ to know that death was approaching. But he still was overpowered by terror.

Robin had pulled him aside a few times over the past few days, as Phantom, Jazz, and Cyborg all argued science-y stuff on how to integrate a Ghost Shield into the Tower's defenses, and Beast Boy tried to explain every time that it was animal instinct.

"But you control your instinct," Robin would say. "Even in that Beast form, you have control."

But Beast Boy would just shake his head, knowing that he still didn't have the right words, and simply say, "It's too primal. It's not something you just beat back. Phantom smells of death. Even when I'm like this. And it smells _terrifying_."

Robin would nod, still not understanding, and tell him to keep working on it.

And Beast Boy would grumble that he _was_ working on it. He had _finally_ gotten to the point where he wasn't cowering behind Cyborg anymore, that had to count for _something_.

He glanced over at Jazz. Beast Boy had already gone through his morning practice, and he had decided to (avoid Phantom!) stay by her side in case any of the stuff going on below became another trigger for her.

Jazz was watching with a reserved awe, clipboard in hand. She was clearly trying to be professional, but there was no denying that she seemed to be just as much of a fan of the Titans as Phantom was.

"So, Starfire is basic spotter and organizer today?" she asked.

"Yup," Beast Boy replied. "She can handle the strength stuff if Cyborg goes over his head, and she's fast enough if something goes wrong, or whatever. We all rotate through. Worst is when Robin's in charge. His practices are _brutal_."

Jazz chuckled. "And is competition usually a part of practice?"

Beast Boy smiled. There was no denying the rival throw-down going on between Phantom and Cyborg. Phantom had showed off some impressive bench-pressing, when one considered that he was a normal human when he was alive, meaning death had enhanced his strength. But Cyborg wasn't one to take that from a ghost and then outdone Phantom with a casual lift, teasing that Phantom clearly wasn't that strong. And the sparks started to fly as the two kept trying to out-do one another.

"Some friendly competition to push improvements? Yes. The knock-down drag out? Not really."

"Danny is actually stronger than what he did before. Now that he's on a better diet and can focus on more than just survival, he'll get back to where he was... Before."

Beast Boy watched carefully out of the corner of his eye, knowing that talking of Before and After the accident that had killed her parents could often end up being some sort of trigger, depending on context, feelings, and so many things in the realm of psychology that Beast Boy had no hope of understanding. She was clearly sad but trying to smile anyway, but her scent wasn't shifting like it did when she was retreating, so Beast Boy only nodded.

"Next we will do power of blasts," Starfire said from where she floated above the training area to keep an eye on everything. She flew down to where Jazz and Beast Boy were, touched the controls, and several titanium blocks came out. "Let us see your prowess!"

Robin stood back, since he didn't have any sort of energy blasts to test, and Raven only said, "Pass," before she floated back as well.

"Looks like it's you and me, Ghost Boy."

"Funny guy," Phantom replied, unimpressed. "Like I've never heard 'Ghost Boy' before ever in my entire existence. Or Spook. Or Ectoplasmic Scum. Or anything else. Does everyone in Jump City need to check their thesaurus?"

Jazz chuckled. "We'd probably be millionaires several times over if we got a dime for every time someone called Danny 'Ghost Boy'. Skulker alone would put us over a million."

Still, Cyborg would not be deterred. "Aw yeah, time to see some _real_ power!" He took careful aim with his sonic cannon, letting it take time to charge up till it was almost too bright to look at, then fired. One of the titanium blocks shuddered under the onslaught, before collapsing in on itself to scrap that they would melt and reforge for the next time they did one of these output tests.

Cyborg turned with a giant grin. "Beat that," he bragged.

Phantom looked at his fingers in obvious boredom. "Meh."

"Meh?" Cyborg repeated, a huge vein starting to burst on his forehead. " _Meh_? Don't you get the tensile strength of titanium? It has a density of four and a half grams per cubic centimeter! It needs over fourteen kilojoules to even fuse it with anything! Four hundred and twenty-five kilojoules to even vaporize! _That_ was not 'meh'!"

"Don't get me wrong," Phantom said nonchalantly. "What I can do in ecto-blasts won't be able to do what you did. But vaporizing titanium is easy, and I don't want to destroy the island by accident."

Cyborg started sputtering.

"Danny..." Jazz muttered, completely exasperated.

" _Meh_?" Cyborg shouted.

" _Enough_ ," Raven growled. "Phantom has defeated Pariah Dark. He has _earned_ the right to say 'meh' if he wishes."

"What does that even mean?"

"Cyborg," Robin put a hand on a metal shoulder. "Let it go. I'll explain later, but Phantom does have an ability that he can't easily demonstrate. We just don't have the facilities here for it."

" _That doesn't make any sense_!"

Beast Boy shuddered. He may not understand the science of titanium, but he _did_ understand what was being said. Phantom had a final attack, something like when Cyborg merged with the Tower, or Raven was in her white form, or when Beast Boy himself was in his beast form. And it was _so_ dangerous, they couldn't even show it off, let alone practice it.

They continued with the exercises, Jazz still taking notes.

"Friends," Starfire smiled brightly, "let us work on the team-building now, yes?"

"Uh," Phantom raised his hand, "but we haven't tested all of my abilities yet."

"We have not? Glorious!" Starfire floated down. "Please, what other powers do you have?"

"Actually," Jazz called down from the platform, "you haven't really tested yourself in a year, right? We need to see if you're still a Level Seven ecto-entity or not. Knowing you, you've been practicing."

"The full gamut?" Danny called back. "Then we really _would_ need to find somewhere that I could destroy everything."

"I think we can skip that," Jazz replied. "Focus on what you can do and for how long. I'd imagine your time being invisible is probably longer than the last time we tested. An hour before you flickered into the visible spectrum, right?"

Phantom was already floating up. "Actually, I can manage invisibility for over a day now. Kinda came in handy on the run for the past year."

Phantom and Jazz started getting into a full discussion on how to test Phantom's abilities and their durations, but Beast Boy was quick to shift to a pigeon and float down to the team. The _smell_...

He shifted back to human, a shudder working its way down his spine despite his best efforts. "Dude, they're in their own world again."

"They've been separated for a year," Robin said quietly. "They've earned some time to reconnect."

"Then as Phantom and Jazz reconnect, should we not do the team-building?" Starfire continued to smile. "I was planning on the trust exercises."

Beast Boy immediately groaned. Starfire had once seen one of those stupid trust-building exercises where you fall into someone's arms, trusting they'd catch you. But Starfire, being Starfire, took it a little too far and liked to drop them from great heights so that a teammate would catch them. No powers allowed.

"That's gonna have to wait, Star," Cyborg said, reading something off his wrist. "We got trouble."

* * *

"So you went fast enough to fly from here to Wisconsin in less time than it takes a _plane_ to fly?" Jazz was asking, incredulous. "What's the speed for that?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't tried to do it again, I was kind of mad at the time."

"Small wonder," Jazz said, a faint smile on her face before she refocused. "So we know what powers you've definitely improved on, now we need to ascertain by how much and see if any of your other powers have changed as well. Any new ones?"

"Not that I know of," Danny replied. "But how many other ghost powers are there? Every time I think I've got them all I find out I have a new one."

Jazz shrugged her shoulders. "Teleportation? Or is that a myth because of duplication? Does it matter? We'll deal with it when we come across it. If I have time this afternoon I can rough out a battery of tests based on what Sam and Tucker used to do – the equipment here will make it a more robust assessment to be sure, thought I don't know about some..." She stopped, looking down over the railing. Danny followed her gaze and saw the Titans in a tight huddle, faces serious. "Looks like trouble."

Danny nodded and floated down. "Is it a ghost?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him, faces ranging from surprised to incredulous.

"No," Robin said after a beat.

The Ghost Boy nodded and floated back up. "Not a ghost," he said to his sister, "not my problem."

Jazz blinked for a moment, teal eyes wide, before she gave the always frightening Big Sister Frown. "What do you mean not your problem?" she demanded, gripping the railing. Uh-oh.

"Ghost Shield's not operational yet, remember?" Danny countered, ire rising. "You're my priority right now! I can't leave you alone after all of this?"

The fight disappeared before it even started, Jazz's face slackening at his words, before she pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, baby brother," she whispered in his ear. "But I have the Deflector, and the bazooka."

"But that didn't help last time," Danny said.

"Because this place was still new," Jazz replied, "I've been here a week, and I've had a personal hand in managing the defenses, both of those things make me feel like I have agency in my life, and that helps the episodes." She frowned. "But... I want you to have a sense of agency, too, so... do what you think is right."

Danny hesitated, looking back down at the Titans, all of them looking at a readout on Cyborg's arm. The thought of fighting with his idols... but Jazz was still struggling so much... but the city might need him... _what should he do?_ Danny grunted and tried to have it both ways. He darted down and touched Beast Boy's shoulder, making the green changeling freak out as he said, "Tag, you're it."

Everyone looked at him funny, of course, but Danny was quick to explain. "I want to help," he said, "But I don't want to leave Jazz alone. Beast Boy wouldn't be able to fight if I was with you, so is it okay that he stays with Jazz so I can help you guys?"

"No way!" Cyborg said. "We don't know you!"

"I think it's a good idea," Robin said.

"We could use someone as powerful as him," Raven added.

"But we have no idea what his abilities are, what his motives are, and in case you've forgotten there's a warrant out for kidnapping charges, none of this has been settled yet!"

"All good points," Robin said, "Except he's already explained to me the basic forms of his abilities," he ticked off with a finger, "Raven and I can both attest that he's trustworthy," he motioned with another finger, "and you're right about the kidnapping charges except for the fact that he's still in our custody and not running free."

"That's a technicality!"

"That we're going to use to have his help in this fight," Raven said. "Ternion is a powerful foe and the more strength we have the better."

Robin nodded. "Agreed. Beast Boy is a capable fighter but can't directly confront the monster because of his electricity. Phantom has both long range and short range capabilities, and his intangibility will prevent him from the potential damage that Beast Boy might take. It's a better choice."

"And I don't mind hanging out with the pretty lady," Beast Boy added in a tone that might have been lecherous if not for the four sweat drops sliding down his face with the close proximity of Danny. The Ghost Boy hadn't realized how much he terrified the changeling, another strike against him, probably, but at least Robin and Raven were in his corner. Cyborg sighed and grumbled, but his arm beeped again (one day he was going to get a better look at that circuitry, Jazz said there were microprocessors in every appendage, imagine all that processing power for something like a Portal or a Ghost Catcher!).

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, and everyone sans the changeling immediately ran. Danny moved to follow before a thought occurred to him, and he phased through the floors back to the room he shared with his sister and pulled out what he wanted, phasing back out to the training area. "Jazz! I almost forgot!"

"Ah!" Beast Boy shouted as his sister looked up. He floated down.

"A boo-merang," he said, handing the device to his sister. "You have offense, defense, and now a last resort."

Jazz smiled. "That's my Danny."

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "You're making the other Titan's _wait_? Robin's gonna kill you! I mean, rekill you, I mean, I don't know what I mean."

Danny dashed over to the lower garage and saw the Titans in the T-car, all of them glaring. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. "Forgot something."

They still glared at him, and it ruined the atmosphere in the car as they drove to the disturbance. Danny squirmed in his seat, knowing he had messed up. He'd never fought on a team before. Sure, Sam and Tucker and Jazz were with him on patrols, but the vast majority of the fighting had to be left to him because he was the powerhouse. He'd never fought with people who were equal to him in ability, and only now was he realizing that this might not have been a good idea. They _knew_ each other, like Cyborg said. They had fought with each other for three years, knew all their ins and outs and how to back each other. He was just a ghost who strong-armed his way into the fight against their wishes to fulfill an agenda they didn't know. Even after telling them he was a fan, even after talking to Robin and and Raven, he was still just a _ghost_ – less than that in Cyborg's case, and he understood a little bit why Jazz had said that this would take a while. He squirmed again, realizing what a mistake this was, but he was here now and he had to make the best of it.

"So who are we going to be fighting?"

"Ternion," Robin replied, "A merger of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload."

Danny frowned. "Okay, I kinda know Cinderblock, but who are the other two?"

"Doesn't matter," Raven replied, "They are merged."

"They make a most frightening beast called the Ternion," Starfire said, "who has the ability of all three: durability, strength, goo-ish shape changing, and electricity."

Danny nodded. "Sounds pleasant," he muttered. "Is there a plan to defeat him?"

"Wear him down," Cyborg grunted.

"He's in the park," Robin explained, "We surround him, box him in by the sports field; the last thing we need is to give him access to the waterways. Raven will be on crowd control and containment, the rest of us whittle him down. Once he's incapacitated, he'll separate and they can be contained."

"What should I do?"

"Stay out of our way," Cyborg grumbled.

Robin shook his head. "Your ecto-blasts will likely help the most. Shoot projectiles out of the sky so the rest of us don't have to dodge; if you have an opening blast him."

Danny nodded again, and minutes later the car screeched to a stop at the edge of the park and everyone spread out into the greenery. Danny flew up with Starfire, the pair taking off in opposite directions, though it was obvious to see where the problem was. Gobs of brown goo were flying up into the sky somewhere near the center of the park, and Danny flew there while invisible. Being on such rocky feet with the Titans was one thing, but he'd had a year of experience telling him that showing himself in a crowd was a decidedly _bad_ idea, and he didn't want to make crowd control more difficult for Raven.

Ternion was... Danny didn't have a word for it. The creature was big and brown and mishmashed. Green blobs glowed from its back – eyes? - and its mouth seemed to encase its entire chest. There was a fountain nearby – didn't Robin say something about access to waterways? No, no, follow directions first. Danny charged up his hands and started firing. The projectiles came from the creatures own body (ew) and were strangely gelatinous and gooey, almost the consistency of condensed ectoplasm; that made it actually very easy to figure out how powerful to make his blasts, and everything after that was aiming.

Robin and the others made their appearance, the Boy Wonder ordering them to "Go!" and Cyborg started firing in tandem with Starfire, Robin circling around and looking for an opening.

It was amazing watching them fight, and Danny had to fight his inner fanboy to stop firing and just gawk at the synchronization. Robin shouted the occasional order, Cyborg and Starfire didn't even look at each other while they fired at the creature in perfect unison or succession depending on the circumstance. Blobs of skin plopped to the ground as the creature took the damage, and for a moment Danny thought this might be an easy fight.

Then it threw an unexpected punch and sent Cyborg flying. Robin darted in throwing smoke bombs, and Danny dared to stop firing as he flew through the air to catch the machine man. Cyborg was letting out a string of curses but Danny grabbed him by the foot (not the most elegant catch) and started lowering him to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's happening?"

"Oops," Danny said. "It's me." He turned visible.

"What are you doing? Stick to the plan!"

"But-"

"I can handle a landing, they can't keep dodging! Move it Ghost Boy!"

Frustrated and shamed, Danny growled. "Fine!" He let go, letting Cyborg fall a dozen feet and flew back to the fight. Starfire was on the ground covered in goo, Robin fighting the beast by itself. Wonderful way to be a team player, Fenton. Grunting, he landed and put his hands on the brown mass covering the alien Titan. "Hang on a second," he said, taking a breath and reaching for his core. "This will be kinda _cool_."

The material iced over in seconds, Starfire gasping at the chill, but with one controlled punch it shattered into pieces and freed the Tameranian.

"Thank you," Starfire said, breathless. Danny offered a hand to get her up. "But perhaps we should focus on stopping the monster now?"

Danny turned and saw that the beast had backed Robin to the fountain, surrounded by its massive arms and menacing mouth.

"Aw, crud," Danny muttered. "Come on!"

He flew up and focused another cryoblast, aiming at one of the arms while Starfire aimed at the other. The gooey mass seemed to just absorb the cold, making Danny wonder at its chemical makeup and not knowing enough about materials outside of ectoplasm to even hazard a guess. Instead, he floated to the side, focusing a second blast at the water of the fountain. Once frozen he pulled the ice up around his ghostly form. Maybe if there was enough ice...

"Wait!" Robin said, but too late as Ternion let out an electric blast.

With all the water surrounding Danny it was a disaster, the electricity – which he was already weak to – was compounded by all the water, and the shock coursed through him for what felt like an eternity before the pain finally stopped and he fell mercilessly to the grass. He bounced once, twice, and just lay there, struggling to get his bearings. Panting for air, he managed to pull himself up to his knees and then his behind, rubbing his chest where his core was.

"Not my best moment," he muttered.

"You think?"

Danny looked up to see Raven, floating above him, dark eyes nearly invisible under the hood of her cape. He grimaced before he took a deep breath and floated up for a few feet. "Round two," he said.

"Stay here," Raven ordered. "Let us take care of the rest."

"But-"

Raven already flew away, black energy of her soul-self flying out of her hands to encase Ternion and squeeze. Starfire was back in the air and Cyborg was back in the brawl. Robin had his bo out and was knocking the globs out of the air as they flew.

Right, that was supposed to be Danny's job.

He sighed, feeling low and knowing he would have to talk to Jazz after this, and turned invisible and flew up into the air, going back to the job he had _originally_ assigned.

It was a fifteen minute fight – wearing Ternion down wasn't a joke; it was, like, an energy sponge or something. Danny _almost_ wished for Skulker and his high tech weaponry to see if it would do more damage. But his lesson was learned, he dutifully focused only on the projectiles; it was painfully easy, and he added a shot or two at the beast to help out when he could, but none of it felt good. He had wanted to fight with the Teen Titans, partly to fight with his heroes, sure, but because he thought he would feel like he made a difference, like he was doing good like he had been at Amity Park before everything had gone to hell. This was hollow, meaningless. He wasn't doing anything, not like he did at home, and he felt sick for Sam and Tucker and Mom and Dad: a place where he felt important. Not to the city, necessarily, or to the world at large, but to his friends and family. To Clockwork, and Frostbite.

Slowly the brown mass ran out, and underneath was little more than some kind of concrete-like material. The creature was clearly weakening, and Danny thought they might finally be reaching the end. It was out of projectiles now, there was nothing for him to do. He floated above the fight, watching as Robin hopped off of Cyborg and throw some kind of smoke bomb – only it wasn't a smoke bomb but rather some kind of explosive that detonated on impact.

Smoke flew everywhere, up into Danny's space and he flew away slightly, coughing as he did so, and floated upwind. Three... "people" were visible when the smoke cleared. A human, a concrete thing, and what looked like a ball of electricity with a circuit board.

"Is that it?" he asked.

Everyone startled and started looking around.

Right. Invisible. Danny showed himself and landed on his feet. He didn't dare to more at this point.

Starfire, of course, was happy to answer. "You are correct, we have achieved victory for ourselves and prevented Ternion from causing harm!"

Robin and Cyborg were cuffing the perpetrators, the Boy Wonder covered in flecks of goo and Cyborg scuffed; Starfire still had bits of ice on her bare skin. They had fought hard, and Danny had only made things worse.

"I'll... go wait in the car," Danny said, dejected, before turning invisible and floating away.

Of course, waiting in the car was its own kind of hell; the Titans still had to ensure that the monsters were fully incapacitated before being turned over to the cops, give their statements (Danny didn't even want to _think_ about what they said about him...), talk to reporters, the works. Danny had never talked to the press at Amity Park, he was too busy making sure the ghosts got back to the Ghost Zone, and most sane people ran away long before a fight was even half done. It never occurred to him that there was a second half to being a hero: the public. It was watching Robin answer questions to no less than a dozen reporters that Danny realized it was no wonder people always thought him a menace, he never actually put himself out there and explained his side of the story. Sure, after Pariah Dark things had smoothed over, but that was because he had shouted his goals to his family before flying off, and word of mouth did the rest. Should he go out there now...?

No, he'd probably screw that up, too.

The ride back was equally arduous, the Titans exhausted after all the adrenaline they had used up, and everyone awkwardly glancing at Danny has he pretended not to notice and stare out the window of the T-car. He knew once they were back at the tower, away from the eyes of the public, he was _totally_ going to get reamed out for this. He already felt bad enough, he wasn't sure he wanted to go through that.

The T-car parked in the garage and Danny phased out of the vehicle, wondering if he could run fast enough to avoid the blame-game he was about to be the poster child of. It wasn't to be, however, because of course Resident Skeptic Cyborg was the first to throw in his opinion.

"Where do you think you're going, Ghost Boy?" he demanded, getting out of the T-car and looming over the floating Danny. Boy, he was tall at this angle...

Danny, of course, did not bow to fate gracefully. "I already feel bad enough," he said, "You don't have to yell at me."

"Of course I do!" Cyborg shouted. "What kind of hair brained idiot doesn't follow orders, huh? You were supposed to take care of the projectiles!"

"Technically, you _were_ a projectile..." Danny offered weakly.

"That's not the point! You _left_! What kind of 'hero'," he emphasized his contempt my making air-quotes, "flies off in the middle of the battle? I'm made of metal, not glass, I can handle a little fall like that but you were too busy showboating to think of that, weren't you?"

"I wasn't showboating," Danny muttered, still trying to float away but not really _leaving_. A small but very vocal part of him said he deserved this, and he stopped shy of just phasing a dozen floors up to get away from the reprimanding.

"Doesn't matter! You got no business thinking you're better than us!"

"Cyborg, lay off," Robin was saying, still picking mud off of his cloak and clothes. "It was just as much my fault as Phantom's. I should have known how dangerous it was to bring a solo act to a team fight."

That made Danny feel even worse, he winced from Robin words and decided that deserving or not he couldn't listen to much more of this. They were in the main lobby now and he started to float up to the ceiling.

"I'm not done with you yet, Ghost Boy – don't tell me you're gonna turn chicken on us now, are you?"

… That did it.

Danny floated back down and floated at eye level to Cyborg. "Listen," he growled, green eyes glowing. "You have no _right_ to call me a coward after I just _saved your life_ , okay?! I didn't have to come along, but I did because I _wanted to help_! Get that through your brain!"

"You weren't supposed to come in the first place!" Cyborg shouted back, his voice echoing off the lobby. "You forced your way in when we didn't need you! Some 'hero' you claim to be!"

Danny was about to say more, probably something he would regret, but there was a flash of light and he and Cyborg, and everyone else for that matter, turned to the far end of the lobby where a reporter with a camera stood, gawking at the fight. The only thought that ran through Danny's head was the camera, the film, and how quickly it would get into the hands of Plasmius. He couldn't afford to let that happen, and he immediately turned invisible, ignoring Robin's "Phantom!" and flying over, grabbing the camera out of the shocked reporter's hands and floated up to the ceiling. Digital camera, poorly organized, the lectures from Tucker paid off and he deleted all the photos, and then pulled out the memory card and phased through it, ruining it forever.

Safe. He was safe.

The reporter was shaking after having his camera yanked out of his hands and flying up to the ceiling, and Danny lowered and offered it to him. The reported cast terrified eyes to the Titans, Robin already advancing and grabbing not the camera but Danny's _invisible_ wrist. "Show yourself," he said in a low voice.

Danny did.

"What did you just do?" Robin demanded, yanking the camera out of the halfa's hands.

Now that the panic was gone Danny slowly came to realize that he had just messed up _again_ , harassing a reporter and damaging someone else's property. In the _Teen Titan's Tower_ , a hall of heroes. He gulped, realizing that the tentative trust he had gained from Robin was now probably completely gone. He tried to explain: "I can't have my picture out there," he said slowly, aware his voice was more of a squeak than he wanted. He threw his green gaze at the reporter, unable to say more and risk it getting on print. "It's why I was invisible for the fight."

Robin's grip was hard, strong enough that even in his ghost form Danny felt the strain of his muscles. His face was completely closed off, an impenetrable mask. Silence stretched out between them, the reporter right next to them, the camera still in Robin's free hand. Cyborg was to the side, arms crossed and expression disapproving. Raven had disappeared and Starfire looked on worriedly, uncertain how to intercede. The air felt heavy, tension building in all of Danny's muscles as he understood that his fate was now in the Boy Wonder's hands. He sighed at the inevitable and put his feet on the ground.

Robin turned to the reporter. "Name," he growled.

"Keith Fischer," the man stuttered. "Bay Bugle."

Robin's blank stare finally broke, a dark frown pulling at his feature. "We've made it clear repeatedly that we do not appreciate, nor desire, the attention of _tabloids_. Your paper has a restraining order against coming to the island, let alone the _Tower_ , and you are in violation of that. I have to confiscate your camera. Cyborg will show you the way out."

Said teen cracked his knuckles and offered an impressive grin. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he said darkly, grabbing the man's shoulders and not-quite-shoving him to the entrance of the library.

"Starfire," Robin ordered, "Go up to the op center and run a scan on him, make sure he didn't have any _other_ cameras."

"Of course," the alien said, flying over to the staircase.

Robin still had a death grip on Danny, and the half-ghost couldn't stand it anymore. He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry," he said, voice low and subdued.

Robin let go, turning and walking away. "Sorry isn't good enough," the Titan replied, leaving Danny alone.

* * *

Jazz found Danny an hour later, face first on the bed as a human, staring at the carpet and completely numb.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied. He didn't even have the energy to look up. He listened as his sister padded around the bed and dragged the upholstered chair over. He watched her shadow sit down. She did nothing else.

That was why he loved her. When he had first found out Jazz knew his secret, it was after learning about _him_ , and he was flabbergasted that Jazz had been in the know for so long and said nothing. Jazz had explained that she wanted him to trust her with his alter ego; and later, when she tentatively offered to be his psychologist, she did the same thing. Just waited for him to talk. She let him go at his pace, and often she didn't even give much in the way of advice, just asked probing questions that let him arrive at his own answers. He sighed, craning his neck up to see her sitting in the chair, spiral notebook in hand. That made him smile.

"That takes me back," he said sadly, spinning to his side to see her better, head still hanging over the edge of the bed. "When was the last time we had a session?"

Jazz had her own sad smile. "Beast Boy gave me a notebook and helped me outline your workout tomorrow. It's pretty robust, by the way," she added. "You'll be cursing me by the end of it. I asked if I could keep it."

Silence spread out between them, soft and comfortable, so like their three a.m. sessions that it almost made Danny happy, nostalgic for the time when life was simple – well, simple for him. Hiding from his parents, fighting ghosts, food at the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker... "You know I saw Clockwork," he said. Jazz of course said nothing, simply leaned back and let him talk.

"It was in Colorado. Had a fight with Plasmius – it was a big disaster, he overshadowed a bunch of people and said it was me, and the Guys in White were blanketing the area, and the only place for me to escape was the Ghost Zone. Wulf was with me then, he made a portal." His gaze drifted, mind tracing back to the memory. "I think that was my lowest point over the course of the whole year," he said. "I went to Clockwork and asked if I could turn back time and save Mom and Dad. I was so angry, and it was all the time, the stupidest thing would set me off and I just wanted to start punching people. I was terrified I was turning into _him_."

Jazz cocked her head. "Stages of grief?" she asked.

"Probably," Danny sighed, closing his eyes. "He let me stay there for a week, get my head back on straight. We didn't really talk a lot, managing time is kind of a full-time gig, you know?"

Jazz smiled. "I can imagine."

"Before I left, he said that if I was really so angry, then instead of burying it I needed to find a constructive way of burning through it. The portal he lead me to put me in New York, and Ember was there holding a concert. I still wonder if that was his gift to me, to show me how to deal with my anger and not spiral out of control. I started fighting ghosts again after that."

"And did it help?"

"Yeah," Danny said, a small grin on his face. "It felt good to be helping again, and I figured if I was stopping ghosts, then I was living up to Mom and Dad's legacy, you know?"

"Bargaining."

"Maybe..." Danny finally lifted himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs and stuffing his elbows into his knees to prop his head up. "I don't want to turn into _him_ ," he said. "I try and try and _try_ to make the right decisions. I promise to anyone who'll listen that I understand how much small decisions turn into big consequences, but even with all of that I still screw up."

"Danny," Jazz said, "You're not perfect. None of us are. It's not about making the right decision every time, it's about _why_ you make your decisions, the place that it comes from."

"But today I screwed up even on that," he confessed quietly, looking down at the rug again and unable to meet his sister's eyes. "I mean, it's the _Teen Titans_. I've wanted to be like them even before I had superpowers, you know? Like, the very idea of fighting with them is a dream come true – I wouldn't be playing at being a hero, I would actually _be_ a hero, no judgements from people, no looking over my shoulder to see if someone's going to dissect me, just find the bad guy and stop them. Done deal. It's part of why I do all this," he gestured vaguely, "I wanted to feel like I was saving the world."

"And you were, Danny," Jazz said. "You did, multiple times. Don't sell all of your accomplishments short."

"But what if I was doing it for the wrong reasons?" he countered. "What if the place my decisions come from isn't a good place? What if I'm doing all of this just to role play? Or just to get respect? I do have those feelings, Jazz. I get so tired of people assuming I'm the bad guy and trying to be the better person. All that effort in Amity Park is undone, I start from scratch in every city and rabbit hole I come to and it's just so ridiculous."

To his unmitigated shock, Jazz shrugged. "So?" she asked.

" _So?_ " he repeated.

Jazz finally caught his eyes and held his gaze, face neutral. "Let me ask you," she said. "Why did you go off in the Ecto-Skeleton to fight Pariah Dark?"

… Huh? They'd been through this before. "Because no one else could stop him."

"Why did you erase everyone's memories of the Reality Gauntlet? Even Mom and Dad's?"

Danny frowned. "Because they were in too much danger. Dash and Paulina would just blab to the universe, but Mom and Dad... they were kidnapped by Freakshow and used to blackmail me. I didn't want to put them through that again. Or anyone, that's why I destroyed it."

"Why did you give the box back to Pandora?"

"Because nobody else should use it!"

"Why did you save Danielle?"

Danny scoffed. "She was going to disintegrate, Jazz! You know all this, what are you getting at?"

And Jazz finally smiled. "Were any of those reasons about emulating the Teen Titans? Or being a hero?"

And Danny was brought up short as her words slowly sunk in, dozens of different fights and escapades flitting through his head.

"Nobody makes a decision for exactly one reason," Jazz said gently. "There could be a hundred reasons to make a decision, but certain ones will count as the 'main' reason: and look at the ones you listed. You might want to be like the Teen Titans in the back of your head, but it's not the _real_ reason you do what you do. Don't sell yourself short, Danny. Enough people do that for you already."

Danny smiled, slightly, feeling lighter than he had all day.

"I'm still in a lot of trouble you know," he said.

"Yes," Jazz acknowledge. "But let's not add to that pile. Now, I saw a little bit on the news, but if you want to, tell me in your own words what today was like."

And Danny did.

* * *

 **Author's NOtes:** By now readers should/might start seeing where this is going, since this is the last bit of world building that we do for a while. There will be the occasional villain of the day - partly to honor the respective franchises but also to be used as flashpoints for the story to develop. There is also the "second half" of heroing: dealing with the press. Neither of us have really seen this talked about in superhero comics - well, there was the Stamford Incident in Civil War of course, and the MCU is starting to touch media reaction, sort of... but to us, superheros are public figures, and as public figures they have to make public appearances, i.e. the 24hour news cycle. They probably always have to answer questions after dealing with the police, and some might even be part of things like the Sunday morning talk circuit, or as readers will find out later on, the SHNN. This cycles back to Danny because he, too had to deal with the press in his show and it never ended well. He was always so busy doing other things that public relations never even factored into his head - even when it was painting him as a menace.

This is compounded by the fight - more on that later - and by the other side of the media outlet: tabloids.

Also, though Jazz is by far the most visibly fragile and affected by the year we've put them through, Danny has his own encyclopedia of issues that he has to deal with, and only some of them are on display here. Danny's immediate reaction by this point to media of any form is unquenchable terror, and survival instinct takes over, which in turn makes everything worse. As if the Titans weren't disappointed in him enough...

And that's something we've been very deliberate about. Of course the whole point of reading a cross-over is to see favorite characters working together to defeat a bad guy, but not all cross-overs are perfect fits, and not all CHARACTERS are perfect fits. We very deliberately gave each Titan a different reaction to Danny Phantom from accepting to skeptical to terrified, and Danny has to get each of their trust one by one. It won't and cannot be automatic, he's a walking existential crisis, and there will be slips and false starts. It's more impressive - to us, anyway, - not to see the characters work together but to watch HOW they come to work together, because it shows growth in the characters.

Anyway, next chapter is of course fallout. Jazz might have made Danny feel better, but that's not exactly going to last long. See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

The following morning, Starfire awoke earlier than she normally did. She had been very confused by the battle the previous day. Phantom had proven capable, but was clearly not used to working with others. He reminded Starfire of the solitary warriors, those who would go out on their own and do the brunt of the work, the primary fighter. He clearly understood how to work with others, but his fighting was more like one who had a team for support, not as equals.

This was not an insurmountable issue. There were many solitary warriors on Tamaran, and with training, they could work with a team. Yet Robin and Cyborg had acted like Phantom had done some horrible thing. It made no sense.

Well, Cyborg had acted like it was a horrible thing. Robin seemed to blame both himself and Phantom.

But there was all this tension with the team over the fact that Phantom was a "ghost". It wasn't something that translated into Tamaranean, and Robin had tried to explain that a "ghost" was something dead. It seemed tied up with the many and very different Earth beliefs of death and what happened after. Starfire had studied various religions when she had arrived, in an attempt to better understand her new world, but they were all so varied and different, she was uncertain how being a "ghost" was so controversial.

Yet the "ghost" was the core of the division within the team. Robin and Raven, they both believed in Phantom. Raven with very little discussion, and Robin with caution. Cyborg and Beast Boy were against Phantom. Cyborg with skeptical disbelief, and Beast Boy reacted in utter terror whenever the "ghost" was in the room. It was all so confusing. What was the problem with a "ghost"?

Having not rested well as she struggled to understand the differences, Starfire gave a heavy sigh. The sun was not yet up, so she decided perhaps she should get up and do something in order to settle her turbulent thoughts.

After showering and changing, she walked down the hall and paused when she noticed a single light on.

She let out a soft smile.

Of course Robin was up and working. After the battle and the press of the previous day, it was no surprise that he was reviewing what could be improved and was working towards it. Perhaps he could help clear her mind.

"Robin?" she asked softly at the door.

"Morning, Starfire," he grunted, staring at the clippings spread out across his table.

She walked over, and looked at the many clippings of Phantom, all from his home in Amity Park. "You are also learning of Phantom?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "I made a mistake yesterday. I knew all these articles, but I missed two important things."

"Oh?"

"Phantom is a solo fighter. I knew that, but I also knew he worked with a team back in Amity Park. I'd assumed he would be able to adapt."

"You must not blame yourself," Starfire said softly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "There is no way to know everything. It is an error you are rectifying, are you not?"

Robin finally looked up and gave her a weak smile. "You know me, Star," he said softly. "I hold myself to impossibly high standards."

"Then you must accept that you can not always reach them."

He nodded. "The second mistake I made was so obvious. Phantom said he'd been on the run. I didn't understand that until he panicked with the reporter."

"Because he destroyed the camera?" Starfire asked, tilting her head. "I do not approve the destruction of that which is not yours, but that was a bad reporter, was it not?"

"It was, but that's not the point," Robin said. "Even if they don't have pictures, they'll still run the story. And there was a lot for them to pick apart. Arguments among the Titans, Phantom himself. We're about to get some bad press. Even if it's just the tabloids, it just might spread as they start researching Phantom, and Phantom really doesn't have the best of reputations. We're about to get some scrutiny."

Starfire shook her head. "I do not understand the media of your planet."

"I don't even understand the media of the planet," Robin grumbled. "We'll probably have to do some sort of preemptive press conference, make sure the truth gets out there instead of whatever distortion people start putting together."

"The truth that Phantom and Jazz are here under the arrest of the house?"

Robin scowled. "Yeah, that's part of it. This is complicated, and no one wants to hear the ins and outs. They want soundbites."

Starfire chose not to ask how to bite sound.

"Please," she asked, "why are Cyborg and Beast Boy so against Phantom? I still do not understand."

"Because he's a ghost."

"But that is what I do not understand. Why is this 'ghost' word so conflicting?"

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "Ultimately? When you boil it down to the core of why? It's because Phantom is dead and it makes us face our own mortality. No one likes to admit that they have to die one day. By just existing, Phantom reminds everyone that someday we'll die. Someday, depending on your beliefs, you'll have to be judged on what you did in life. And for people with regrets, that's terrifying. It's why ghosts don't have the best of reputations to begin with. Phantom worked hard to overcome that in Amity Park, and apparently with an active smear campaign, but for anyone outside of Amity Park, it's back to square one every time."

Starfire frowned. "It sounds like Phantom had faced much hardships by just being himself."

Just like many looked at Tamaraneans as simply "Troq"s. Sympathy welled within her. And Phantom was still fighting to protect Jazz, to help the Titans, even as he didn't know how. Truly, he must be a hero. It was a pity that so few others saw it. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"How might I help?"

Robin turned and offered a tired smile. "I have some ideas on morning practice," he said. "To find out what Phantom can do. Beast Boy also mentioned that Phantom had a testing routine to check his abilities. I plan on adding to that." His grin turned anticipatory. "I don't think Phantom's going to care for me by the end of this."

Starfire giggled. "He did display some abilities yesterday that I wish to question."

"Want to help me question them?"

They were at it until the sun started to rise, and then Starfire went to get breakfast, Robin following to ensure she followed Earthen traditions of cooking properly.

Starfire was laughing at something Robin had said, when Phantom phased through the door into the room, staring at a laptop and looking quite distressed.

"This is bad, this is bad! Oh man, this is so _bad_!"

"Phantom?" Starfire asked quietly, surprised. Robin's face twisted into a sharp frown.

"Danny!" Jazz came in, clean and dressed, but hair still a mess and a comb in hand. "Wait up and listen!"

But Phantom was not listening. "Jazz, we're going to have to run," he said, still staring at the screen of his laptop. "Ergh, where can we go... Mexico? No, your complexion will stick out to much... maybe we can get to Europe? Hide in Ireland or Scotland for a while..."

"Danny, you will _stop_ panicking!"

"I mean they won't find us there, they won't think of us fleeing the country... Unless they have a sister agency or something in England..."

"Um..." Starfire was quite lost.

Jazz let out a long sigh, fiddled with her fancy belt that was her protection, then reached out and touched Phantom's shoulder. Phantom let out a yelp as he was shocked.

"Jazz!" he whined. "What did you do that for!"

But Jazz had turned off her belt, reached out and grabbed Phantom's ear.

"Oww! Ow, ow, ow!"

Starfire couldn't quite stop the little giggle that burst out as Jazz dragged the ghost over. "Now Danny," she said calmly, as she sat them both down in the kitchenette. "In our mad dash to make the Tower ghost-proof, we have, out of necessity, failed to discuss some of the larger problems that we will be facing outside of the kidnapping charge and any prior indiscretions from either your time on the run or however the media spun anything back in Amity Park. We can't afford to avoid discussing that any more."

Phantom put down the laptop and completely slumped forward in defeat. "I know," he muttered. "But it's still all my fault that all this trouble is about to explode right in everyone's faces."

"We discussed this yesterday," Jazz said firmly. "Don't go adding trouble to the pile."

Robin, who had pulled over the laptop, muttered a word that Starfire was not supposed to know. "This is worse than I thought it would be."

"Meet the active smear campaign," Phantom grumbled into the counter. "And that's not even the _worst_ of it."

Starfire leaned over Robin's shoulders and gasped at the spread of windows and the headlines on each.

"Jazz," Robin looked up. "Would you mind getting everyone else awake and in here? We need to have a meeting."

Soon everyone was sitting on the couch, facing a dejected-looking Phantom in front of the screen that had all the headlines highlighted.

 **Titans Haunted?**

 _A Ghostly Villain Spotted with the Titans_

 **Possessed!**

 _Ectoplasmic Entity Possibly Possessing the Titans to Gain Credibility_

 **Known Villain Fighting Titans**

 _Phantom Interrupting Titan's Battle to Freeze Starfire and Drop Cyborg_

 **A New Enemy Appears**

 _Known Villain Danny Phantom Has Arrived in Jump City_

Among many other headlines.

Beast Boy, only barely awake and shivering as far away from Phantom as he could be, was staring at the screen. "Duude," he whistled. "I wasn't there and even _I_ can tell you that this is all wrong!"

Phantom nodded sadly. "This is what I had to deal with back in Amity Park," Phantom said, and Jazz hit a button on the laptop to show other headlines, but from different newspapers, all along the same vein. "While initially, back home, it was just the usual 'Ahh! Ghost!' stuff that's par for the course, it became a targeted and robust smear campaign. I was never able to confirm who was behind it, but it was one of two sources."

The screen split to two pictures. One Starfire recognized immediately as Plasmius. The blue vampiric-looking ghost was smiling in a condescending manner, arms crossed in dominance, and looking unbearably smug. On the other side of the screen were a bunch of men in white suits, shades, and looked very official.

"One possibility is Plasmius, but we'll talk more about him in a second. We'll talk instead, about the Guys in White."

"You've mentioned them before," Robin said, sitting forward. "Something about experimenting on you?"

Starfire and Beast Boy both quickly shuddered, though more from memory than the disgust that Cyborg, Raven, and Robin were displaying.

"That and ending my existence," Phantom replied, deadpanned. "They are a secret government agency created after the Anti-Ecto Acts. They're all very hush-hush, and no one knows what the agency is _really_ called. Back in Amity Park we just called them the Guys in White. They had no problem taking the name and running with it. They have several anti-ghost weapons, and some sort of suits that allow them to have some basic ghost abilities like invisibility, intangibility, and flight. But their real problem is that they are above the law. Or rather, the law never seems to apply to them."

"Like the time they fired live missiles in the crowded Casper High," Jazz said. "Or any of the other property damage and injuries they've caused back home?"

"It's worse," Danny said. "When I was flying over Texas, I found one of their bases." He floated over to the laptop, and typed away at it. New pictures came up, and Starfire covered her mouth in horror as Beast Boy whimpered. Cyborg and Robin's jaws dropped and Raven only pulled up her hood to better hide her face.

The pictures displayed ghosts on dissection tables, awake and conscious as someone started pulling out their innards.

"I made sure to close the place down," Phantom muttered, pointedly not looking at the pictures he had clearly had to have taken to document the cruelty of the Guys in White. "Yes, most of the ghosts who come to the Human Zone want to cause trouble, but some are just lost and confused. The residents of the Ghost Zone want to be left alone to live their afterlives. Most of my allies almost never leave the Ghost Zone. We may be dead, but we don't deserve _this_."

"Please," Starfire asked, "are they well?"

Phantom gave a soft grin. "Yeah. Even though what I did was basically a jailbreak and considered illegal or terrorism or whatever, all those ghosts are safe and back in the Ghost Zone."

Starfire sighed in relief.

"Part of what the Guys in White believe is that all ghosts are evil," Phantom continued. "Any proof that I'm a good guy, they dismiss immediately as a trick. Any time a ghosts helps, it's to deceive the populace. And because of their connections, they have no problem spying _everywhere_. Forget the NSA, they have even more carte blanche if there's even a hint of a ghost in the area. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they were already controlling the media with 'experts' who have no problem saying ghosts are evil and that's all there is to it."

"And this is government sanctioned?" Robin growled.

Phantom offered a blank stare. "I'm dead. Therefore I don't fit under any metahuman legislation. I'm a corpse. A thing. Things don't have rights."

"Not fair!" Beast Boy whimpered, still shivering.

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded, his own eyes dark. "Doesn't matter _what_ you are. You're still a thinking being. That means you're entitled to rights."

"That's immaterial to the fact that now that the press knows I'm here, the Guys in White will be here soon as well." Phantom let out another tired sigh. "And given their tendency to spy on everyone and everything, I doubt they'll do anything openly until they're all nice and convinced they have the perfect case to take me from your custody to theirs."

Starfire was immediately in the air. "This shall not come to pass! It cannot be allowed! As a princess of Tamaran, I forbid it! This cannot be!" But her mind was already sinking back to her time with with the Psions, the experiments that gave both her and Blackfire their star bolts, the years of being a mere _prize_. "This can _not_ be," she whispered.

Robin was by her side, a hand on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes, empathy all too strong.

"Actually I'd prefer this to be the Guys in White," Phantom said softly. "If it's Plasmius it'd be much worse."

"... _How_?"

Phantom looked down, his eyes pained, and Jazz sat at the computer, staring at her hands as she moved them.

Then, with a deep breath, Phantom continued. "I've said a few times that my kind of ghost is exceedingly rare. There are only three in all of existence. One is me. One is my clone-"

" _Clone_?" Cyborg shouted.

"-and the other is Plasmius. He came into being twenty years ahead of me. More experience, more power, more _everything_." Phantom looked up. "To understand Plasmius and how well he manipulates everything, you need to understand me."

And then, two glowing white rings spread out from Phantom's middle and separated. Where Phantom had stood, was instead a human, still pale, midnight-black hair, ice-blue eyes. T-shirt and jeans. And a heartbeat. Taking regular breaths of air.

"I'm Danny Fenton. I'm half a ghost, half a human. A halfa. And Vlad Plasmius is Vlad Masters."

... The billionaire who had adopted Jazz!

"Dude, you mean you're not lovers?" Beast Boy asked.

Questions and explanations were chaotic after that.

* * *

Robin was the only one who was not surprised, having received Fenton's gesture of trust earlier. He watched as Beast Boy started cycling through various canines and sniffing Fenton. Starfire was atwitter at the transformation, another new experience at which to experience joy. Cyborg had an existential crisis exponentially bigger than he was already struggling with over the existence of ghosts. Raven, of course, kept her reaction to herself. It took something like twenty minutes for the commotion to settle down enough to explain the hows and whys a person became a half-ghost. Raven muttered something about technology and magic, while Cyborg very nearly broke trying to comprehend a portal to the Ghost Zone.

The Fenton parents were ghost hunters, built a portal, and in a fit of idiocy, put the power switch _inside_. This was not their first portal, they had done it before in college, and had at that time transformed Vlad Masters. Then came the twenty-year college reunion, trying to kill Jack Fenton, discovering Danny, and an Arkham Asylum psychiatrist's dream of pathological manipulation, obsession, and inexplicable immaturity.

This didn't take into account Jazz having two separate episodes of her PTSD over the course of the explanation, or Beast Boy's demands that Fenton change back and forth to Phantom so he could get used to the scents. Cyborg backtracking repeatedly to the science of the Ghost Portal. And so on and so forth.

Any chance of the original plans for the day were past the point of no return. Robin eventually left the other Titans to their shenanigans with Fenton and his sister so he could dive into the archives and do research. Batman had found very little about Vlad Plasmius, aka the Wisconsin Ghost, and all reports were solely for the parent Fentons. Danny had dumped literally _all_ viable information on the super-villain, and now he had to make some deductive inferences.

Masters making a fortune in the hostile takeovers suddenly made sense, and now he reread the Fenton thesis with a more critical eye, along with every published paper FentonWorks had ever produced. He needed to get his head around the technology to better face Masters.

And the other ghosts. There was bound to be more ghosts with a vendetta against Phantom now that his location was leaked. What he needed was Phantom's rogues gallery, and so it was back to Amity Park local news, accumulating what he could.

It was three hours later, and Robin could _still_ hear the chaos going on in the common room with Fenton and Fenton and the rest of the team when Robin's laptop binged. Blinking, he turned away from his clippings to see what had come up in his searches. Only his laptop hadn't binged because of searches.

It was an email. User unknown, ISP unlisted, and every backtrace Robin ran came up blank except for a place of origin. Amity Park.

Robin frowned heavily. Someone had gotten an almost untraceable email through the Tower's servers, to Robin's heavily encrypted laptop? He was going to have to talk to Cyborg extensively about this.

The email itself was just that. An email. The attachment was a massive spreadsheet, and after several scans with several programs, there were no signs of any sort of viruses, spambots, keyloggers, trojans, or anything of any sort of malice.

Interesting.

 _Teen Titans,_

 _Danny sent word that he would be working with you for an undefined amount of time. We've been compiling a list of every ghost Danny has ever faced, powers, specialties, obsessions, weaknesses, etc. After the destruction of FentonWorks, this has been a more difficult task than expected. Try not to get daunted at the numbers._

 _We're pretty sure we've gotten everything, with one exception. There is only one ghost not listed here. Danny only ever faced him once, and he never told us everything about it, so trying to create a profile with only the barest of skeletons would be ill-advised. Chances of facing this ghost again are minimal to non-existent, but if you need any information for a complete record, ask Danny. Carefully._

 _S. & T._

 _Support Team_

The spreadsheet itself was massive, sortable alphabetically, by estimated power level, number of encounters, danger level (which was somehow unrelated with the power level of a ghost), etc etc. Most of the ghosts had a photograph, clearly taken in the middle of battle, and, as promised in the email, details of powers, specialties, obsessions, weaknesses. Theories on what they had been in life, assuming they had lived. Some encounters were detailed as an "average fight" and what usually happened, which provided insight on the strategies used.

It was a lot of data to sift through. Robin sorted first by encounters, expecting Plasmius, as the arch-nemesis, to be the first to pop up. It wasn't. Instead, the number one ghost that Phantom had faced, by a wide, wide, _wide_ margin, was the Box Ghost. Obsession: Boxes. The next most encountered ghost was Skulker. Obsession: Being the best hunter.

"Seriously? He wants Phantom's _pelt_ on his wall?"

This was a distraction.

He sorted instead by danger level. And sure enough, there was Plasmius, a Level Nine ghost, with pictures of both Vlad Masters and Plasmius, an extensive list of abilities, not all of which were similar to Phantom, list of assets as a human and a fairly detailed timeline of what Master's life was likely like after the accident and hypotheses on where and when he used his ghost powers to start conquering the world of business. A list of known locations where Plasmius had done work on ghosts. _On_ ghosts. Like the Guys in White could do. Rather than a sample of what an encounter with Plasmius was like, instead every time Phantom faced down the older halfa was detailed.

This was…

There were almost _too_ many starting points.

Robin grinned. He always liked a challenge.

* * *

There was, of course the inevitable press conference, juicy titles like Titan's Tower Haunted too delectable to pass up. Robin put it off and put it off as long as he could; he wasn't entirely sure how to explain everything: a half-ghost hybrid metahuman of dubious reputation but heroic intent and his sister recently rescued from another half-ghost hybrid metahuman that nobody knew about before now...? Not easy to explain, and the last thing either Fenton or Phantom needed was more bad press. But there was only so long he could delay, and at the end of the week he gave a _very_ brief statement.

"We are currently investigating a rumored corporeal ghost thought to have been causing mischief. We have since discovered the ghost's name is Danny Phantom, of Amity Park local news fame. The investigation is still ongoing. Amity Park local news is worthy of praise, if not for their thorough documentation of ghost-related events, the crack in this case would not have been achieved."

He turned and left the podium, taking no more questions and ignoring the blinding array of cameras and the audio white noise of questions hurled at him. Every hero had dealt with this before, and every hero knew how vapid the press could be when the twenty-four-hour news cycle dominated their headspace. Robin had always preferred what he called delayed-gratification reporters, the ones who did deep research and thorough investigations before breaking a scoop. The Lane woman at the Daily Globe could always be counted on for an illuminating read – connection to Superman or not, and reporters willing to do that level of work on the national scale was rare.

Robin sighed as he left the lobby and looked to the empty hall. "Are you going to show yourself?" he asked.

Phantom appeared, wide eyed. "How did you know?"

"There was no way you were going to miss that press conference," Robin answered.

"But you were able to grab my wrist before," he said, rings appearing at his hips and spreading out, Fenton running a hand through his black hair. "I've never had someone who isn't a ghost be able to do that."

Robin shrugged. Some skills couldn't be explained.

"So... what now?"

"We keep investigating," Robin answered. "The kidnapping charges aren't going to go away easily, and the press conference didn't help."

Fenton winced. "That was my fault."

"Doesn't matter," Robin replied. "It was bound to happen anyway. The only way to make the charges go away without breaking Jazz on the stand is outing Masters of criminal activity. Once his reputation is ruined, the kidnapping will be easier to shuffle off and we might be able to spare your sister."

Fenton slumped forward. "I'm usually not that lucky, you know," he said.

"Luck will have nothing to do with it," Robin replied.

"You'd be surprised," Fenton muttered before straightening and sighing. "I miss home."

"We all do at one point or another," Robin said. He wondered what was going on in Gotham right now; was Barbara poking at Batman over some case? Was Alfred making sure he ate? Was Commissioner Gordon getting the bat signal ready for something? He shook his head to the thoughts. Distractions like that hurt over time. "Did you ever have friends in Illinois?" he asked. "As Fenton maybe?"

The halfa snorted. "Look at me," he said, "I'm - was - a scrawny freshman son of the most embarrassing parents in the country shoved into a sports-obsessed school that had quarterbacks that regularly stuffed guys like me in a locker. Jazz was the smart one, she at least had her grades to keep the bullies away, I didn't even have that. Solid C student - and that took a hit as soon as this," he gestured vaguely to himself, "happened and I had to split my time. You know what the funny part was? I had just figured out a system with Jazz to keep my grades up. I couldn't copy off my friends forever, and Jazz figured out how to find time for me to study while patrolling. I'd finally gotten my GPA back up to a C, and then the ecto-filter blew up the house…"

His voice drifted off, face closing off in a way Robin was all too familiar with, and the Boy Wonder quickly tried to stave off the oncoming angst.

"You say you did have friends?"

A small, grateful smile spread across Fenton's face. "Yeah. They've been with me since the beginning. Picked on just as much as me, helped me through _everything_."

Robin nodded as the elevator dinged and they entered the living area of the Tower. Raven was on a stool at the kitchenette, eyeing a pamphlet with something close to desire breaking through her face. Jazz was on the other side of the counter, textbook of some kind open with a notebook and a pencil. The others were at the semi-circular couch, cheering over a video game as Cyborg tried to teach Starfire how to play.

"So I press this button?"

"No, no no! You have to dodge first or you'll get-yep, flamed by the ogre."

"What? That is most unfair! I challenge the ogre to meet in real battle!"

"It's a _game_ , Star."

"No, no, she's got this. Just use the trigger to block and _then_ press the button."

"But which trigger is appropriate? You said there were four and - eep! What was that!"

"A zombie. I _did_ tell you it was survival horror, right?"

Raven's pleased face cracked slightly. "Remind me again why they thought this was a good idea?"

"Because they were bored," Jazz replied as Robin walked over to the fridge, Fenton moving instinctively to join his sister.

"Dude! We were not _bored_ ," Beast Boy said in a defensive tone, pointed ears flattening out when he saw Fenton. He shook the fear off. "Well, we were bored but she asked to play! It's more fun than whatever you're doing over-" he stopped, and Robin glanced over to see the changeling's eyes widen before hopping over the couch and bee-lining over to the mystic. "You're smiling," he said in absolute shock.

Raven pulled her hood up. "I do not smile."

"You did! You totally did! What's so good that _you_ get to smile?" With a flick of the wrist he grabbed the pamphlet from Raven's hands and bounded to another side of the room. "Gothicon," Beast Boy read out loud. "Tired of your dark and twisted gothic horrors being hard to find? Sick of wading through superhero cosplayers at comic conventions? Apathetic to how the world treats your refined and grimdark tastes? Come to Gothicon, a convention dedicated solely to the Gothic arts! Visit our artist alley and preview clips or gothic horror! _Dude!_ You're thinking about going to a _comic convention_?! Count me in!"

"And me!" Cyborg said from across the way. "I haven't been to a con in _years_!"

Raven's eyes were steadily darkening, and Robin knew not to volunteer himself. "Count me out," he said quickly, "I'm still researching the Plasmius case, and someone should stay here with the Fentons."

"Then I will stay as well," Starfire declared. "I have not spent much time with Jazz, and I wish to get to know my new friend better."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said.

Jazz had a wistful look on her face, Robin noticed, and her eyes were set on Fenton.

"Go," she said softly.

Fenton looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Go. I can tell you're thinking about it. You haven't been close to her in a year, right?"

Curiously, Fenton turned bright red, and Robin paid slightly more attention. "We talk," he said defensively. "On the computer. Once a month. When it's safe."

Jazz smiled. "Then go and be close to her in a way you haven't been in a year. Take pictures and share it with her. Buy a graphic novel and send it to her. She'll like that you're thinking about her."

Silence drew out between them, largely ignored by Beast Boy and Cyborg as they happily planned out what the Gothicon experience was going to be, Starfire still struggling with the forgotten video game. Robin kept to the fridge, nibbling on his snack and unobtrusively watching. Danny smiled. "You wanna come with me?"

Jazz shook her head. "No. It's your time with her. Besides, I'm not really ready for… out there… yet."

That made Danny frown. "You okay?"

"Yes, actually, a lot better than six weeks ago. Now that we finished the Ghost Shield I feel really safe, like I don't have to cling to you twenty-four-seven."

"I didn't mind…"

"Not now, but you would have, and I didn't want that for you. I don't. We can't be joined at the hip forever, Danny, and eventually I have to learn to feel safe without you there. I won't get past this otherwise."

Fenton nodded slowly, not completely understanding but willing to give for his sister's sake. "You have the boo-merang, in case you need me. And I'll come running. And you have the Specter Deflector _and_ the Ghost Shield _and_ two Titans right here to protect you." Robin smiled at that, and moved to leave.

* * *

Raven was not happy.

She had wanted to go to this convention by herself, _not_ have three immature comic-obsessed _boys_ with her as she tried to peruse the selection. Beast Boy and Cyborg bounced from one isle back to the other, excited to the point of shouting - which was decidedly uncouth in the dark and brooding mood of the con. Raven was debating sending them back to the Tower with her magic, frivolous use of powers or not. Phantom - or rather, Fenton - walked beside her invisible, the only tolerable boy if only because he was silent.

"I will admit," she said softly. "I didn't picture you as the type."

"I'm not," Fenton replied just as quietly. "This all reminds me of someone."

Raven could feel strong emotion from him, warm and soft, and she retreated quickly to leave him the privacy. She perused one artist alley first, looking at the various colorful posters and prints and frames, getting in line for certain artists and paying outrageous prices for things that struck her fancy. One of the artists had an almost-accurate magic circle design, and she talked with him briefly about inspiration and alteration before buying three designs to examine for herself. There was also the cloak stand, where Raven spent most of her money on dark blue cloaks; Gothicon was the best place to buy them. She had very nearly forgotten about her invisible partner before she heard a shiver and a gasp, turning to see a burst of condensed air escape from where Fenton's mouth most likely was.

"Is it really that cold in here?" she asked.

"No," Fenton said. "Something worse. There's a ghost here."

Raven stilled, curious, and casting out her senses. The venue was too densely populated, however, and she couldn't pick out individual emotions to identify the intense obsession ghosts normally felt. "Do you know where?" she asked.

"No," Fenton replied, "But be on your guard. Anything could happen."

"Story of my life," Raven drawled, before a person in front of her in line turned around.

"Who are you talking to?" the girl asked, face covered in eye makeup and hair dyed black.

Raven couldn't quite resist. "My spiritual familiar," she intoned. "I was wondering how far his powers extend."

"Cool," the girl replied. "If he's any good ask him to give a good scare to my boyfriend over there. He'd get a kick out of it."

Raven didn't even have to say anything, Fenton's chilled hand touched her shoulder and he was off. The boy that was picked out had an unusual amount of metal on his personage: metal earrings, studs in his nose and lips, a dozen necklaces and bracelets, and spiked cuffs and collar. Raven and the girl in front of her watched as all of that metal became ice cold to the touch first, then gaining ice crystals and finally a coat of ice everywhere. The boy jumped and gave a decidedly unmasculine cry, dancing around before collapsing spectacularly to the floor. There was a chilling laugh that came from nowhere, and a derisive, " _Boo_."

"Wow," the girl said. "Righteous."

"Apparently he does have that power," Raven deadpanned. "Let's not advertise that."

"No, let's not."

Fenton touched her shoulder again and she grinned in response. "Well done," she complimented.

"Haven't done something like that since freshman year," he whispered back. "Forgot how fun it was."

"Why'd you stop?"

The verbal response was long in coming, but Raven was surprised to feel a wealth of dark emotions: regret, anger, intense anxiety, determination and others. She frowned, looking roughly to where he was, and tilted her head in askance.

"It's a long story," Fenton replied, "But the short version is that I wasn't doing it for the right reasons."

Raven respected his privacy after that.

After artists alley was of course the panels: actor panels, director panels, previews of upcoming gothic media, panels with famous graphic novel artists, video game conferences (that Raven steadfastly avoided because she knew darn well where her two teammates were), etc. It was nearing eleven when there was an announcement for a panel on _Cirque d'Horreur_. Intrigued, Raven moved to the theatre it was to be.

She sat in the back, surreptitiously putting her purchases on the back of the chair next to her to imply the seat was reserved. She felt the chill of Fenton moving passed her and sitting down. The lights were already dimming, the show was about to start. The murmurs slowly died down, and on stage the lights lifted from black to a dim gold, and the show began.

The story was interesting, of a man surrounded by those who didn't see him, of ghosts haunting him and giving him disturbing visions before he took control, becoming the anti-hero leader of the ghosts and using them to exact revenge. Most of the performance was in metaphor; the ghosts were more like circus show freaks and the stunts were _spectacular_. The performers seemed to fly as they danced around the star of the production, and somehow they managed to glow similarly to the way Phantom did. Tricks of the light made them visible and invisible, one trick made a bald, pierced woman appear to pass through the star as the story progressed. The music was almost deafening, heavy drums and strings with just enough synthesizers to make it feel modern. Raven was mesmerized, feeling kinship to the star in conquering the ghosts around him, as Raven had struggled for so long to conquer her own demons. The entire crowd loved it, and their emotions mirrored Raven's, enhancing the mystic's experience even further. She swayed with the performance, rising and falling with the star before the production ended with a chilling break of the fourth wall: the man turned to the audience and held his hand out in order, and the freakish ghosts flew out over the crowd, terrifying everyone before disappearing, presumably into the rafters.

It was _amazing_.

The lights lifted at the end, only dimly to keep the mystery of the flying trick hidden, and Raven let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She sat there, allowing herself to revel in the feelings for a moment before reality came crashing back to her and she controlled herself. She took a deep breath, murmuring, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," before exhaling and finding her calm center. She stood and reached for her bags, realizing belatedly that she did have someone with her for this experience. "What did you think?" she asked softly.

No response.

She looked at the seat, reaching out and finding no chill at her hand. Casting her senses out, she felt no emotion either, nothing that felt like Fenton. Where...?

Fenton was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And our next villain du jour has arrived for the fic. Guesses on who it is? We tried to play this fic like a small series of episodes - the Titans have fought Technus, Danny (sort of) and Ternion, and now a new villain is up in the air. It keeps the fic active - hopefully in the spirit of both franchises. Having said that, though, we just can't help but inject drama whenever we can. The news is now having a field day with Phantom, and Robin held off on his press conference for a very long time, leaving the media to chew on itself. Also, Danny once again makes a snap decision and reveals himself to the Titans in one fell swoop - compounding everyone's reactions to him - and they don't even have time to process it (much) before he disappears.

Note Beast Boy's reaction to finding a human in Danny. If it wasn't inherently obvious it will be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Starfire was very worried. Raven had called, saying that Danny had disappeared from the Convention of Goths, and Beast Boy could find no trace of his scent after the auditorium where she'd lost him. A ghost had been in the area, according to Danny, but there was no way to confirm that. Cyborg was unable to scan for ghosts, as they emitted no life signs, and the convention was far too crowded for Raven to get a clear sense of anything. Beast Boy reported that a lot of the auditorium smelled of ghosts, but he was not yet adjusted to Danny's scent enough to determine if it was all Danny's scent or of another ghost or ghosts.

To compound matters, Jazz was not taking Danny's disappearance well. Not in the slightest. While she did not have what the others called an "episode", she was clearly very stressed, angry, had difficulty concentrating, and had a highly exaggerated startle response that sent her into hyper-vigilance of anything and everything, even though she _knew_ the Tower was safe.

"Danny wouldn't _do_ this," Jazz repeated. "He knows he's one of my levels of psychological safety blankets to ensure that I can eventually reenter society in a normal and stable manner! He wouldn't just leave without telling Raven! And he wouldn't leave anyway, even if I wasn't here, because he knows that he's working with you to prove his innocence! This makes _no_ sense!"

"You have stated such several times," Starfire said with great sympathy. "We believe you. We are doing everything in our power to search."

"You're not trying _hard enough_ ," Jazz growled, before she pressed her fingers to her temples. "Sorry. Sorry, Starfire," she apologized. "PTSD, irrationality and outbursts of anger. I know I'm being unreasonable. He's only been missing for two hours, and you have limitations. I get that. I don't want to to get that. I want to be angry that nothing has happened, I want to call you all useless, I want Danny _back_."

"We understand," Starfire kept reassuring. "Your ordeal was long and difficult. This is normal, whether back home on Tamaran, or here on earth. You are not alone."

"Certainly _feels_ like it sometimes," Jazz grumbled, but Starfire simply placed a gentle hand on the distraught survivor's shoulder.

"We have another problem," Robin said, quickly stalking into the common room. "A bizarre string of robberies." On screen, the faces of the rest of the Titans appeared.

"Bizarre how?" Cyborg asked.

"Robberies in metal shops and refineries, jewel stores and natural pharmacies," Robin explained. "Very specific items are being taken: Tin, primrose, emerald, iron, patchouli, amethyst, fig, brass, ruby, mercury, lotus, and coral."

Raven let out a sharp hiss. "Magic. Someone's collecting representations of four of the five elements. Earth, air, fire, water. Someone wants to do some sort of ritual. All that's left is the elements for spirit."

Robin nodded. "Where can we find a metal, plant, or jewel that represents spirit?"

"Magnesium or phosphorus," Raven said. "Maybe belladonna, which is poisonous, turquoise, depending on the ceremony."

"That gives us a start," Robin said, already running searches.

Jazz was appalled and Starfire held her as she attempted to surge forward. "What about _Danny_?"

Robin didn't even look up. "Given how these items have been taken: Just lifted off of shelves and taken through walls, there's a good chance our culprit is a ghost. That means that Phantom will be close by."

"Please," Starfire said, guiding Jazz to the couches. "I realize the trauma is affecting you strongly now. But you are aware of it. Fight its control. You chose how you react, yes? You wish to be angry, but you know that is the trauma. Conquer it."

"Like it's that _easy_ ," Jazz growled.

Not knowing what else to do, Starfire reached to her belt. "Here is a communicator, that you might contact us when you feel the episode coming. You can research here at the Tower, search while we are in the field, and contact us if you find anything."

"Fine." And it was clear Jazz was _not_ happy with this compromise.

Starfire held in a soft sigh. Jazz would not be well until Danny was returned.

Robin jogged back. "Come on, Starfire. We have a store where we can set an ambush."

"Will you be well on your own?" Starfire asked Jazz. Thus far, the redhead had not be alone, since the one time Danny had left her side to join the Titans in facing Control Freak had left her in full retreat into her own mind. "You are already under great strain, can you handle our departure?"

"I'm going to have to," Jazz hissed, already storming over to the console Robin had been using and starting to run searches. Her bazooka was slung across her back and the strange belt was on. That would have to be enough.

Starfire glanced at Robin, worry etched on her face. Robin only nodded, already knowing there wasn't much they could do at this time other than get this over with as quickly as possible. Jazz would suffer, and there was a good chance she'd ended up in another vivid flashback, but there was no avoiding it. They had a city to help.

Robin insisted on making one stop before leaving, specifically to the weapons vault, where he pulled out an ectoplasmic powered bo-staff. Then Raven picked him up and they took off flying.

The store was appropriately dark and dreary, just Raven's kind of store, Starfire reflected. Even though it was barely mid-afternoon, the interior was moody and misty, with several candles burning. The shopkeeper frowned heavily at them when Robin demanded to see where she grew her belladonna.

"That's poison. I don't carry any."

"You're the only supplier in the entire city," Robin replied coldly. "Someone's coming to steal it. We'll discuss your selling it later."

The woman scowled horribly, but left into the police car outside. Once the police had driven off, the Titans started searching the shop and prepared for their ambush.

The belladonna was in the greenhouse atop the shop, along with a lot of other holistic herbs and a station for making concoctions that Starfire wished not to think of. Robin had explained on the flight over that belladonna was extremely poisonous, yet certain people used them to see things that did not exist. Less than a handful of its berries would kill a full grown man, and the roots were even more toxic. The plants were clearly in bloom, and Starfire made certain she kept a safe distance, uncertain if the dangerous flora would effect her Tamaranean heritage or not.

She and Raven stayed hidden in the shadows. Cyborg and Robin were in the stairwell, and Beast Boy was in the shape of a small mouse, hidden in the leaves of the not dangerous plants. Then came the arduous task of waiting.

It was forty minutes later when Beast Boy gave a distinct squeak and started to shudder uncontrollably. The ghost was in the vicinity.

"Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_ ," Raven hissed beside Starfire, and a wave of black energy shot out.

Hovering over the belladonna, the ghost appeared, and the starbolts in Starfire's hands died away as she brought her hands to her lips in a sharp gasp. Floating there, face completely devoid of feeling was Danny Phantom.

"Dude, what are you _doing_?" Beast Boy asked, once more in his human shape and fighting the fearful tremors.

Turning, Phantom said nothing, only looked blankly at them, and his eyes no longer glowed a toxic, liquid green, but a harsh, cruel red. Phantom only stared at them for a moment, before turning back to the belladonna and starting to grab the pots.

"No you don't, ghost!" Cyborg shouted, bursting from the stairway and aiming his sonic cannon.

Phantom reacted instantly, firing off an ectoblast which sent Cyborg flying out through the glass of the greenhouse and they all had to fight after that. Robin's ectoplasmic staff seemed to be one of the few things that could connect to Phantom, as did Raven's spells. The green house was soon in shatters with all the flying energy and Starfire hovered in reserve, unable to believe that her friend was doing such mean things.

Seeing an opportunity, she dove forward, grabbing Phantom and dragging him out and down to the streets. "Please, Phantom," she shouted, shoving him into the asphalt. "I do not understand. You have been honest and forthright. What has happened?" she demanded as she held him to the ground.

He stared at her blankly, and only said one thing. "Unleash your dark side."

And green beams had shot out from Phantom's eyes to stun Starfire and he went intangible, going right _through_ Starfire, and she couldn't help but shiver at the extreme cold.

"You're in for it now, Ghost Boy," Cyborg shouted, running down the street with his sonic cannon primed. Robin and Raven appeared from the black energy of Raven's magic, surging forward as well.

Phantom phased through all of it, dodging with a lighter-than-air quality that he often showed during the few times they'd had to spare between the battery of tests that Jazz and Robin were putting Phantom through to test his power level.

Beast Boy dropped next to Starfire, still in human form, and clearly struggling with the terror that Phantom always inspired in him.

"He doesn't smell right," he said. "I've been starting to smell _him_ under all the ghost, but what's under all the ghost isn't _him_ any more."

"We must find a way to stop him before he does more harm," Starfire said sadly.

Beast Boy shuddered. "We need more of the Fenton gadgets, but Cyborg and I didn't exactly take any when we went to Gothicon."

She nodded. That meant that only she, Robin and Raven would truly be effective. So she stayed in reserve. She didn't know _how_ she could find Phantom. He was her friend.

But Raven and Robin were both able to keep Phantom on his toes. Raven kept at midrange, her magic always able to connect with the ghost, and Robin stayed close-range, his bo almost invisible with how swiftly he spun it. Cyborg varied between long range to keep Phantom disoriented and close-range to provide more bulk to navigate around.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Cyborg was in Phantom's blind spot and was able to connect, sending the ghostly teenager flying forty feet into the air and into the upper floors of a building adjacent to the greenhouse.

"I got him?" Cyborg asked, stunned. "I got him!"

And given Phantom's ability to dodge, that _was_ a surprise.

But then Phantom came zooming down in a black and white blur. Everyone tensed, not sure what he was going to do next. Ice? He hadn't used that yet. Nor had he used his intangibility for more than dodging, _nor_ had he slipped out of the visible spectrum. Why was he so visible when he preferred to fight invisible because of the press?

Phantom kept coming and then dove _into_ Cyborg.

"What?" Beast Boy shouted, his terror overcoming him as he ducked behind Starfire.

"He's overshadowing!" Raven explained, already going airborne. "He'll control Cyborg, but with-uh!"

Cyborg's cannon fired right at Raven, both his eyes glowing red and his face as blank as Phantom's had been. Robin immediately flipped back as a massive metal fist came at him, and Cyborg started to float up in the same way Phantom would.

How were they supposed to fight without hurting Cyborg?

But Starfire was the only one who could match Cyborg's strength, with Beast Boy still in reserve. So she flew forward and with a battle cry, grabbing both of Cyborg's arms and pulling them behind him, to avoid the cannon being a problem. "Raven," she shouted as she strained against Phantom's struggles in Cyborg's body. "A spell to stop the shadowing over would be nice, please!"

Then, instead of Phantom struggling in Starfire's arms, they were both flying backward, until they had gone through another wall in the already damaged building. The impact surprised Starfire, and her grip loosened enough that Phantom turned Cyborg's cannon to her and blast her back out the way they had come.

She crashed hard into the street, leaving a substantial crater, but quickly took to the air again.

Cyborg was floating in front of her, still impassive, when a massive green gorilla dropped down and started to wrestle him.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted, proud that the shapeshifter had overcome his inborn terror enough to get into the fight.

"Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" Raven shouted, as black energy surrounded both Beast Boy and the possessed Cyborg. There was a pained scream coming from Cyborg, though it sounded like Phantom instead. The black energy twisted and tugged, and then in a black flash, Phantom was pulled out of Cyborg. Everything was still for several seconds, Phantom prone on the ground and wisps of smoke from the forcible ejection drifting from his body. Cyborg was looking around, confused, and slowly Phantom started to sit up. He clutched his head, shaking it, before looking up at them with his toxic _green_ eyes.

"What…" he blinked, then gasped. "Freakshow! He's-" and with a grunt, he clutched his head again before looking at them impassively again with cruel, red eyes. "Unleash your dark side."

"Mind control," Robin growled.

Starfire quickly flew in front of Phantom again. "Please!" she pleaded. "Continue to fight the freak show! You are you and no one else. Just as Jazz is Jazz and no one else."

The red eyes twitched. "Jazz…"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. She is safe but greatly distressed over what has happened to you. Let us return to the Tower. With the shield you built will stop the mind control, yes? It stops ghosts, including the one that controls you."

"Jazz…"

Starfire smiled. She was getting through to him. Slowly, with much care, she reached out to touch Phantom's shoulder. Green was fighting red in his eyes.

" _Jazz_. _Sam_."

She wondered who Sam was, but dared not ask.

"I…"

But Phantom grunted, clutched his head again, and looked up with glowing red eyes. He blasted Starfire, and she tumbled up into the air. Once she had righted herself, she scanned the street, but Phantom had disappeared. A glance at the greenhouse showed that the belladonna was missing as well.

* * *

Nobody felt good when they returned to the tower in defeat. Failure always hit them hard, and it was particularly biting now because of who they had to report their failure to. Stafire walked with the others, fanning out to the main living room to see Jazz in the center of the couch, much as when she had first arrived, teal eyes wide and body perfectly still. Around her was an enormous array of technology Starfire was not familiar with: weaponry at the carrot top's finger tips. The bazooka was still at her back, something labeled as a Peeler and an item that looks suspiciously like a fishing pole in her lap; hands covered in curious metal gloves and holding a baseball bat with the carefully painted words "Fenton Anti-Creep Stick" in one hand and a metallic boomerang in the other. Starfire did not understand all of it, but she understood that Jazz had armed herself to the teeth to feel safe without her beloved brother. The girl was rocking back and forth slightly, for once not speaking. There were twin stains on her cheeks indicative of tears.

Her catatonic state made everyone feel even worse, and Starfire sat next to the girl carefully, moving her hand slowly to encase the girl's shoulders before looking over to Robin.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait," the Boy Wonder replied. "In the meantime we need to analyze what went wrong in that fight."

"The obvious point is that he was being controlled somehow," Raven said, lowering her hood. "All of his emotions were completely absent, indicative of someone else's will imposing itself from far away."

"His eyes were red," Starfire offered.

"And his scent was _really_ weird," Beast Boy added.

Robin nodded, starting to pace back and forth. "Okay, so we know that his actions weren't his own. There was also the confusion when Raven finally ejected him from Cyborg." Starfire saw him frown for a moment, turning to the metal teen. "Do you remember that part?"

Cyborg shook his head, a tense look on his face. "I just spent the last ten minutes reviewing the recordings and readouts of my systems, I know everything I did, but I have no memory of it."

Robin frowned further. "Hook you data up to the TV, maybe we can learn something from that."

In minutes they were watching the fight from Cyborg's perspective, Star still hugging Jazz one-handed. " _He's overshadowing! He'll control Cyborg, but with-uh!_ " The sonic cannon came into view and the system charged - several error messages popping up before firing a shot of less than fifty percent. Robin filled the visual output next, looking down before throwing a punch. More error messages, the system tried correct for invalid input commands, Starfire could see what appeared to be a brutal fight was actually a cacophony of messages and system errors and invalid commands. No wonder Phantom-as-Cyborg had flown backwards first before firing the sonic cannon, and why it had taken so long for Cyborg to break out of her admittedly weak grip, and why, when she was hit by the cannon, she went only into the street instead of the next building.

"Interesting," Robin said, "He hasn't skill with technology the way that first ghost we fought was."

"Does that explain why he was being controlled?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Raven?"

The mystic fingered her chin. "The most well known artifact is the _Kudhibiti Roho_. It's a red spherical crystal that emits an aura that is said to totally control ghosts. It was originally African, but disappeared somewhere in Europe, reportedly as a bauble on a staff. There are other, smaller crystals that effect some control over ghosts, but not to the degree we just witnessed."

"Except it was already destroyed," Jazz said next to Starfire. The Tameranean jumped to see her friend out of her episode, eyes dark and face slightly gaunt. "It was owned and used by a man named Friedrich Isak Showenhower, a.k.a. Freakshow. He suffers from a severe case of ghost envy, and he enables and acts on it by surrounding himself with ghosts and controlling them via the staff to perform treacherous or heinous acts - partly to make himself rich but mostly to enact his feelings of dominance over the ghosts. He often refers to them in a derogatory manner, like 'dolt' or 'minion' to make himself feel superior, but his latent inferiority complex prevents him from ever feeling 'good' about it, and because he knows he's controlling the ghosts by magic instead of his own wit and power in combination with the diverse standard power sets for ghosts that he doesn't have, his ghost envy is further compounded and the cycle starts again. The staff was destroyed, and later he used the Reality Gauntlet-"

Starfire saw Raven's eyes double in size as she interrupted. "Wait. You've faced the _Reality Gauntlet_?"

"And destroyed it," Jazz said, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles while still holding the weapons around her. "That was a great way to start summer vacation…"

Raven took a shaky step back, awe written on her face, and Starfire was forced to ask a question. "Do you know what this object is?"

" _Know_ it? That boy not only defeated Pariah Dark but _also_ destroyed the _Reality Gauntlet_? Did he know how much magic is - was - encased in it?"

Jazz shrugged her shoulders, eyes dark at the interruption. "No, I was a little busy being held in a cage with my parents while Danny and the others had to go across the country to find the gems because _that guy_ was blackmailing _my brother_. And now he has, yet again, taken away all of Danny's agency, and he is going to pay _dearly_ for that." She stood, weapons still in hand. "Walker's Prison is too good for him." She flicked her wrist and the object labeled "Peeler" slowly unfolded and encased Jazz in metal armor, forcing Starfire to let go. She slipped the fishing pole into her belt and cracked her metallic gloves' knuckles. "Let's go get him."

Beast Boy had visible question marks popping out of his head. "Uh, did you forget that Cyborg can't find him?" he said tentatively. "No life signs, remember?"

"And did _you_ forget that I'm a _Fenton_?" Jazz retorted, stress making her angry. There was a tightness in her eyes, several beads of sweat as she rolled her shoulders and got used to the armor around her. She somehow gave the command to release the helmet of her metal armor and held up the boomerang to her lips, whispering, "Find Danny Phantom." With an excellent wind-up she threw the boomerang, and it spun - stationary - in the air before zooming to, and then breaking through, the window and out into the city.

"Woah…" That was Cyborg.

Beast Boy was a little quicker on the uptake. "I'll follow it, lock on to me and wait for me to circle." Without a thought he leapt from the window and took the form of a falcon, diving through the air currents before spreading his wings and catching an updraft, sending him soaring over the city.

Starfire and the others turned to see Jazz already at the door. "Are you coming or not?" she demanded.

* * *

For what it was worth, if Beast Boy were completely honest, his snap-decision to follow the metal boomerang sprung from the desire to feel useful. Phantom had and did raise so many hackles (literally and metaphorically) it had been extremely hard for him to be his usual awesome self. It had taken everything in him to morph and fight the controlled Cyborg, and it was too little almost too late, and he had some serious terror to make up for. This Freakshow guy was a human, so maybe that gave Beast Boy a little leeway to edge in on the fight. Phantom himself was still a problem - the changeling wasn't used to his scent yet and now the human traces were utterly _absent_ , but he was going to try.

He followed the boomerang, flapping his wings occasionally, into the warehouse district. Was it sad that he knew that area like the back of his wing? So many bad things happened here… He dived and shifted to an owl, slower but definitely silent, and watched the metal boomerang break through another window that he angled into, seeing the tracker swoop down in the dim light and hit Phantom (his feathers _shivered_ ) right in the temple, making him pitch to the side. Beast Boy landed on a rafter and watched, head twitching around for a better view.

"What on earth is that, minion?"

There. That was Freakshow. Tall, gangly, dressed in a trenchcoat and bowler had that would probably make Raven drool in gothic love; bald head, pointy nose and sallow, pale features. He was sitting in a chair while Phantom rubbed his head and stood back up.

"A boo-merang, sir," the half-ghost said, voice low and flat. Wow, he didn't even _sound_ right.

"I can see that, idiot, why is it here?"

Phantom's head tilted to the side slightly, mimicking Beast Boy's owl form, a frown on his face. "... Jazz…"

"More of that pathetic music," Freakshow muttered, before grabbing a walking stick and using it to prod Phantom. "Back to work, minion! Even an idiot slave like you can create the magic circle I need."

"I can't handle the blood blossoms," Phantom intoned.

"Master," Freakshow corrected. He swung the cane again, flicking the halfa on the arm. "You will always call me master."

"Yes, Master."

"And I don't care if you scream in agony, you _will_ save me the work of doing this circle. Once the ritual is complete this gem will be even _more_ powerful, and maybe then you'll learn your place and stop breaking free all the time. Really, minion, you forget who's really in charge here."

Beast Boy blinked, spinning his head in almost a complete circle, swooping to a different rafter to get a better angle. There, that was the circle Freakshow was talking about. Made from the litany of things Robin had said were stolen, outlined in the belladonna. Phantom walked over to a box and opened it, revealing a rose-like plant with black stems. Phantom immediately grunted, stepping back and holding his head, before Freakshow held his cane more firmly and the ghost straightened, walking back and grabbing one flower. Smoke started to drift from his hand, the flower appeared to be burning Phantom, but he ignored it, gaze red and flat, and placed it in the magic circle.

"Too slow, minion!"

"I can only take them one at a time, Master."

The changeling has seen enough, he swooped out of the warehouse, landing on the roof and switching back to his human form. He pulled out his communicator.

"I found them," he said, "But I think we're running out of time. Freakshow's making some kind of magic circle, and there's this plant thingy that's causing Phantom a lot of pain, like smoke from his skin pain."

" _We're on our way,_ " Robin intoned, and Beast Boy changed into an eagle, flying up and circling around the warehouse.

The other Titans arrived in less than ten minutes, and to his shock Jazz was there, still in her wacky armor, and ignoring all the Titans, just marching up to the warehouse. Starfire flew in front of her, "Please, this is not the time for rash action."

"This is the perfect time for rash action," Jazz hissed. "That… that… _person_ is going to learn what happens when he hurts a Fenton."

"And risk hurting Phantom more," Raven said with a grave voice.

"Beast Boy," Robin ordered, "Stick with Fenton, keep her out of the fight. She's only to engage when we say it's clear. The rest of us go in and sneak up on Freakshow. If he's still making the magic circle, we have time to stop him. This is a stealth missions guys, if we end up fighting Phantom this will turn into a mess."

Everyone nodded - except for Beast Boy as he looked at the infuriated Jazz as she (somehow) managed to stay put.

Beast Boy rubbed his chin, wondering how or if he could stop someone this determined to start a fight. He couldn't catch her scent well in the armor, but he would have to be an idiot to miss what the stress of not having Phantom - no, _Danny_ \- with her was doing. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, green eyes wide.

She looked down, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. She was a wreck. "He's the only family I have left," she said, and her voice cracked.

Beast Boy hummed deep in his throat, his own memories, dim with age, surfacing. "It's a terrible thing, to lose your parents," he said softly.

Jazz shook her head, taking a shuddering breath. "There are five stages of grief," she said, talking more to herself than Beast Boy. "Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance. PTSD: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Common symptoms include irritability and outbursts of anger, this is just the body's response to the hippocampus, prefrontal cortex, and amygdala being rewritten. You were overshadowed for a _year_ , it's perfectly natural to…" Tears leaked out of her eyes and she shuddered.

"Hey, hey," Beast Boy said, reaching up and touching a metallic arm. "It's okay to cry you know. Elasti-Girl used to tell me that a lot. She said that crying was a way for your body to get rid of bad things. Mento usually scolded her after saying that." He gave a weak laugh. "You'd think a guy who could read minds would understand what she was trying to do, you know?"

Jazz didn't hear him and, failing at coming up with anything else, he made The Face. Shifting into a tiny kitten, he climbed up her armor and perched on her shoulder, mewling and pawing at the glass vision shield in front of her face. Jazz looked up, her face was haunting, and his kitten form shuddered at the sight of her. Most times she seemed so normal. Outside of the flashbacks and episodes she acted like a normal, well-adjusted teenager. It was hard to imagine her so broken, but at the same time this was what she looked like during her episodes. It was like two different people lived inside her, and Beast Boy wanted to see the other teen, the one that seemed strong and capable and willing to contribute. He meowed again, ears flat on his head and a slight tremor in his features.

Jazz seemed to focus on him and she gave a weak smile. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's hard to think about anything but Danny right now. You said someone told you how to cry?"

Beast Boy nodded, arching his back and rubbing up against her helmet.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I must look like a real mess, huh?"

The changeling hopped down and went back to his human form. "It's okay, you know. People can be messed once and a while. I was a total mess when we lost Terra." His gaze drifted slightly, the blond earth mover filling his vision before he shook it off and closed the memory. "We've all been there, and we'll all be there again. We're okay with giving you space, you know? Let you figure yourself out again."

The smile was more genuine now. "I thought you were the youngest," she teased.

Beast Boy offered a wide grin. "But obviously the most mature, am I right? Am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Then they heard Phantom scream inside the warehouse.

Any hope of keeping Jazz rational after that flew out the proverbial air lock.

"That's it," she growled. "I'm going in."

Beast Boy shook his head, stepping in front of her. "No, wait, Robin hasn't cleared it yet, remember? This is a stealth mission, if we break their cover-"

Phantom, Danny, screamed again, if possible even louder, and Beast Boy knew words would mean nothing, instead shifting into a grizzly bear and giving the armored Jazz a hug. "Get out of my way!" she shouted, but the Titan was determined to get at least this much right; Robin was right. If they fought Danny it would be a property damage nightmare. To his shock, the metallic armor seemed to give the Fenton sister some strength, he could feel his claws scraping against the pavement, so he shifted to a Utahraptor and wrapped his forearms around the girl, digging his much bigger claws into the ground and hooking his head around the shoulder. "Let me go!" he heard, but he only dug his claws in further as she worked an arm free.

His larger head, however, facing away from her, missed that free arm reaching for the bazooka on her back until it clipped him in the chin, making him let go in surprise. The carrot top fired, and a giant hole exploded into existence behind him, and the fight was on. Stealth officially ruined now, Beast Boy morphed into the larger Tyrannosaurus and lumbered into the warehouse, giving a massive roar before the scent of ghosts filled his nostrils and even the king of the dinosaurs shuddered at the smell. Ugh, when was he going to get used to this? He roared and took an aggressive step forward, trying to overcome all the _run danger flee_ that shivered through him and he took in the scene.

Danny was inside the magic circle, red smoke wafting off him as he writhed and screamed from whatever was being done to him. Freakshow was inside the circle as well, leather gloves off and twisting something on his finger as he chanted. He looked up at the distraction and stopped midword to see a green T-rex looming in the warehouse. Beast Boy secretly hoped the guy didn't realize how scared he was... He growled for good measure.

The fishing pole was pulled out, the thing turning electric green as Jazz flung it out and wrapped around the wrist of Freakshow, yanking and making the performer stagger forward.

"Minions! Give your afterlives to protect me!"

And three ghosts appeared from nowhere: a freaky bald chick with spikes, a clown from a horror video game, and a cartoon circus strongman. Their scents were just as deadly as Danny's and Beast Boy was forced to shift to a form that had a weaker sense of smell: a cricket sounded good. He heard Robin's "Titan's, go!" and hopped to a stack of boxes to observe and find a place that was safe to attack.

Jazz leveled her bazooka, however, and fired three successive shots, knocking all three ghosts off to the far ends of the warehouse. They recovered quickly, flying back with their red eyes but Jazz powered up her metal gloves and hit the strongman, sending him flying before taking a martial arts stance and kicking the clown to one side before the spikes chick landed on her back and grappled for control. Starfire flew in, firing her star bolts in rapid succession before Jazz finally got a fist loose and swung a baseball bat into the head of the tattoo chick.

"Lydia!" Freakshow shouted in horror. He looked down and kicked the writhing Danny. "You're a minion too, dolt! Protect your master!"

Danny took a breath, struggling to get up to his feet, the red smoke matching his eerily red eyes and moved forward. Beast Boy watched as he hit an invisible wall, and his entire frame reacted like he had been electrocuted, and he fell back into the circle and continued to writhe.

Freakshow scoffed, "I forgot blood blossoms are like primitive ghost shields," he muttered, and kicked some of the red flowers away. "Now! Give your existence to protect me!"

"Yes, Master."

The strongman ghost was squaring off with Robin now, his ectostaff parrying who-knew-how-heavy barbells that Strongman swung like fencing swords. Robin leapt up, landing on one of the metal balls and using it to jump even higher to swing at Danny, who had squeezed through the opening Freakshow had created and was up in the air. Wait... opportunity! Beast Boy hopped off the crates, switching to a fly and darting around Starfire as she dodged water balloons from Creepy Clown. "Please stop with the water balloons of ectoplasm, they are not enjoyable, nor are they funny!" Cyborg had his arm cannon out and was firing from one of the crate stacks, wary of being overshadowed again and sticking with long distance attacks that were, ultimately, useless as the ghosts could all phase through them. Raven was who-knew where, likely trying to chant out a counter spell to the control magic, and that left Beast Boy to deal with Freakshow. Once he was in range he shifted to the grizzly bear, landing on the performer and squishing him to the ground, giving a triumphant roar that he had managed to do it. Haha! He _was_ useful in a ghost fight!

Then he registered the scents. Aw, man!

He shook his head, refusing to let the instinctual fear break his grip on Freakshow. Three ghosts and Danny against four Titans and Jazz. This wouldn't take long, right?

Jazz fired her bazooka again, focusing on Strongman and burying him in a pile of crates before flicking her fishing pole and looping the line around the ghost, with a yank it went spinning like a top around the warehouse, leaving Jazz to position herself and then throw an impressive right cross into the ghost's jaw. The baseball bat came next and she used it to grand slam one of the ecto-balloons in a perfect arc to land in Creepy Clown's face, temporarily blinding him and getting a shot from – was that the armor itself? It peeled the clothes off the ghost like a banana, leaving tighty-whities with pink hearts and an undershirt for the Titans to see. Humiliated, Creepy Clown tried to run away but not before Jazz wrapped him up in the fishing pole wire. The tattoo ghost – Lydia? - tried to assault Jazz again but Starfire and Robin were having none of that, both diving into her and doing battle. That only left Danny...

Beast Boy looked up, saw Danny hovering over the fight, hands raised and glowing their typical acid green. Why hadn't he fired yet...? The changeling couldn't see the half-ghost's eyes at this angle. Was he fighting control?

"Attack! You stupid useless ghost, _attack!_ "

Beast Boy turned to growl at Freakshow, and that was a mistake as the ecto blast seared across his back and the changeling staggered to the side; instinct was taking over now and he moaned, backing up and away from the source of fear.

Danny flew down, hands blue this time, and Beast Boy knew the ice was going to sting really bad, but his flight was cut short when the boomerang once again collided into his temple.

"Ow!"

Jazz was there in her armor, grabbing the stunned Danny and lifting him up into the air, shaking him. "Danny!" she shouted. "What's he using to control you?"

Beast Boy could just make out Danny shaking his head, green eyes flicking around in confusion. "... Jazz?" His eyes widened. "He has a ring-"

Then his eyes turned red and he began struggling against the grip. Jazz shouted what she had learned, but it was ultimately moot as the changeling heard the telltale, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" of Raven, black spikes of energy erupting from the magic circle and forming an intricate pattern of their own. While the ritual was being systematically destroyed Robin flipped over to Freakshow, who was trying to get away, and thwacked him with his staff, knocking him to the ground. Starfire held him down and Robin wrenched the ring off, and Beast Boy's eyes snapped to Danny as his eyes turned back to green and he slumped in Jazz's metallic grip.

"My head..." Beast Boy heard, and he shifted to a bloodhound, sniffing the air, and finally found the Fenton scent. He made himself relax.

Strongman and Creepy Clown looked around, their eyes gone from red to blue, but the Tattoo chick was still in the air and still flew to Freakshow, still under his control maybe? Robin used his ectostaff to stun her, and Jazz, who had let her brother go, used her fishing pole again.

Beast Boy morphed to his human form. "Dude!" he shouted. "I had no idea a _fishing_ pole could catch ghosts!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Today's lesson: just because Jazz is suffering from PTSD doesn't mean she's any less badass than she was in the show.:D

That was actually deliberate. We liked that the girls in the Phantom universe could kick butt and take names, and knowing what we did to Jazz we didn't want to reduce her to a damsel in distress basketcase - well, she's still a basketcase, but we made a point of not depowering her. She drops a lot of her psychology knowledge, she figures out how to find Danny, and she dominates the fight as (for now) the only experience ghost fighter.

Outside of that we get Starfire's POV again, and we get into Beast Boy's head, too. It's really hard to write both of their POVs but we tried out best and hope we did them justice.

Next chapter: more fallout, and a lengthy discussion on obsessions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Danny had, for the record, a headache worse than that one time he was split into three facets of himself and then forcibly rejoined. He could barely see straight, and staying motionless seemed like a viable and even reasonable option. He sort of knew that he was in his ghost form, and that he was on a floor. Those two combinations forced him to try and think back, however, because he knew whatever circumstances left him as a ghost prone on the floor meant danger was still immediate and he had better darn well be ready to either fight or run as the case may be. Images flashed in his head, sitting in an auditorium with Raven, flying into Cyborg – did the metal teen actually _allow_ that? - and Starfire's face and something about Jazz... Jazz in the Fenton Peeler?

Then it all came back in a rush. "Jazz...!" He shot up into a sitting position, but his head told him firmly that was a _bad idea_ , and he clutched his temples where he felt a distinct bump on one side. What...?

He looked up, vision a little blurry, but Jazz was there, in the Peeler, tears streaming down her face before she commanded the helmet off and took a watery breath. "Stupid Danny!" she shrieked, her voice at the perfect pitch to make Danny nearly pass out for the vibrations it pulsed through his brain. "I was so worried..." and she broke down into sobs.

Danny crawled over, wrapping his arms around her and hugging tight. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to; I'm sorry..."

His sister shook her head, arms wrapping around him just as tightly. A third hand touched his shoulder and Danny looked up to see the Teen Titans, Starfire smiling down at them before crouching to their level.

"We have learned something," she said gently, "We have learned that you are not so weak as you fear; you had the fortitude to save your brother, and we are all grateful for the help you granted us."

Danny looked around and saw three circus ghosts wrapped in Fenton Fisher wire, Freakshow cuffed and docile. He winced, pulling back and scratching weakly at a cheek. "I... I wasn't a problem, was I?" he asked tentatively.

And, interestingly, it was Cyborg who cuffed him on the shoulder. "No more than usual," he said with a grin. "We whipped your butt."

"Actually," Robin corrected, "Jazz put us all to shame. In spite of, or perhaps because of, all the stress of you disappearing she defeated all the ghosts – including you – with her gadgets and the rest of us just played support. If she was even half as good in Amity Park it makes more sense that you were able to fight all those ghosts. You have a heck of a support team, Phantom."

Danny smiled and looked back as his big sister, still struggling with her problems. "You hear that, Jazz?" he said. "No more back seats for you. Sam and Tucker will just have to make room for you. Grade A Ghost-Getter."

Jazz gave a wet laugh, and the siblings hugged again.

"We can share our feelings later," Raven said in her deadpan. "Authorities are going to be here any minute and you two need to leave."

"Got it," Danny said, turning invisible with some effort and moved to float. His head spiked in pain before he was an inch off the ground and he turned visible again. "Don't got it," he slurred. "Head hurts too much. Powers are all crazy."

"Well," Cyborg said, sly grin on his face, "You _were_ hit in the head with a boomerang. Twice." His grin widened. "Someone might have gotten that piece of beauty on video."

"The blood blossoms didn't help," Raven said. "I'll take you to the Tower." She looked to Robin in askance, and the Boy Wonder nodded. In a whoosh of black energy that felt nothing like ectoplasm, Danny and Jazz were back in the Tower, relatively safe and mostly sound. Danny shifted back to his human form and felt a hundred aches and pain and simply slumped on the couch. Jazz powered down the Peeler and removed most of the ghost weaponry, slumping down next to him. They were both exhausted, and they fell asleep next to each other, hands touching.

* * *

Robin had deliberately waited on dealing with the press until the following day. He wanted Raven to be there for the press conference specifically, and both Fentons were still passed out asleep after all the stress of the previous day. He had woken both of them long enough to ensure they both ate and to ask more pertinent questions that weren't answered in Freakshow's file that Phantom's support team had sent. He was well armed for the questions that he expected, and any more random ones designed to distract him.

But delaying to be prepared had cost him. The evening news was all about Phantom robbing various strange shops around town, how he had faced down the Titans and gotten away, and the biggest story, by far, was how Phantom had overshadowed Cyborg. Even SHNN, the Super Hero News Network, that was a twenty-four news cycle specifically for the goings-on of super heroes from America to Zimbabwe had spent most of the evening theorizing on ghosts, what their abilities were, how dangerous the possessions could be, and supposed experts (all exceedingly clean and dressed in white) speaking of how evil ghosts were and couldn't be trusted, and how Phantom possessing Cyborg showed just how devious a ghost could be.

It was going to be an uphill fight.

No wonder Phantom had never dealt with the press in Amity Park. Still, it had taken a _long_ year of fighting to change people's opinions. And Phantom had more encounters per day with ghosts than most super heroes did.

Raven put her teacup in the sink, having finished off some herbal tea, and Cyborg was already ready. Robin turned to Starfire.

"Keep both Fentons away from the news," he said. "Neither of them has had much chance to process yesterday, and this won't help."

"Worry not," Starfire beamed. "Beast Boy and I will entertain both Danny and Jazz."

"Once Beast Boy wakes up," Raven muttered with the exasperation of on who knew Beast Boy all too well.

"Let's go," Robin ordered, and in a black flash, they had left the Tower and reappeared at City Hall, where the press was already salivating.

Robin frowned heavily at the size of the press, far more than their usual turn out, which meant that the world was now paying attention to ghosts and that could be a problem. With a silent sigh, Robin stepped up to the podium with Raven and Cyborg flanking him.

First was the long explanation of the previous day, how a human criminal named Freakshow had taken control of the ghost Phantom and used him to steal items utilized in magic spells in order to enhance his control to more ghosts. Then was letting Raven speak about mind-control, its effects, and how Phantom had been fighting it off the entire time. Finally came a very long and carefully worded explanation on Phantom, how investigations of him were still ongoing, but that Phantom had been both cooperative and forthright thus far and details were still unraveling.

Then came the long and grueling question and answer section.

"How was Phantom controlled, and how are you so certain that this was real? If it was real, how can the public be assured that it won't happen again?"

"We are following the law," Robin stated firmly, "in not revealing the whys and hows of mind control, so that others will not attempt to use and abuse the ability. We don't want a method that could work on Phantom to be used on Superman. That is why the law exists."

"But how do you know it was mind control?"

Raven stepped forward and said very coldly, "As the team expert on minds and emotions, there is no doubt. Even Beast Boy could tell you it was mind-control."

Robin bit his tongue to not ream the press out about how if someone like Superman or Green Lantern had ended up controlled, there wouldn't be any question that they _were_ under control.

And so on and so forth.

Then came all the questions about overshadowing, since mind-control was clearly the favorite topic of the conference.

"Can all ghosts possess?"

"Only ghosts over a Level Four on the Ectoplasmic Scale."

Robin had been prepared specifically for that question, as suddenly the reporters had different information: That there was a way to tell power levels of ghosts. It was meant as a distraction, to get them _away_ from talking about possession and overshadowing. It worked for a while, with quite a few questions about power levels and the like being asked, which Robin told them all to look up any papers published by the Fentons. That had the most information. It was certainly a subtle dig about how little research they clearly didn't do.

"Cyborg! What did you go through when you were possessed?"

And just like that, the questions were back to overshadowing.

Cyborg explained what he remembered, what he'd recorded in his memory banks, and then detailed everything that Phantom had told them about overshadowing, how anyone with a strong enough will could resist and throw back a ghost that was attempting to overshadow, and what signs to look for.

Once all was done (easily two and a half hours later), Raven just growled that this was pointless, that the press was only asking the same questions over and over again, and it was time to leave.

Robin didn't bother to contradict her and let her raven-shaped soul-self take them back home.

"Smear campaign's too light a word for it!" Cyborg growled once they reappeared at the tower. "I can't believe this! No one was listening to anything we said! If I didn't know better, I would have thought they were calling us liars, like we were 'in cahoots with that spooky Phantom and keeping him from jail', or whatever nonsense!"

"That sounds like a good day," came Fenton's voice, and they turned to see Fenton sipping a mug of coffee, dark bags under his eyes. "At least they didn't shoot you on sight."

"You should be resting," Raven rasped.

"Jazz woke up with a nightmare," Fenton replied tiredly. "She's finally back asleep now with the Spector Deflector on."

"And you?" Robin asked.

Fenton grimaced. "Not the first time I've been controlled. At least that was more honest than the mind-jobs that Plasmius does." He slumped forward. "Honestly, I had an argument with Jazz and that's bugging me more right now."

Raven was already stalking out of the room, likely to meditate out her irritation at the press-conference, and Robin nodded to Cyborg, who also headed out to start looking closer at the Fenton weapons now that he had seen them in action and what they could do.

Robin turned back to Fenton. "Was it bad? Your fight with Jazz?"

"Basic sibling stuff," Fenton replied, staring down at his mug of coffee. "Doesn't take any of Jazz's psychology books to figure it out. We've been grasping and holding each other as tightly as possible since we were finally reunited. We're finally comfortable enough with being back together that we're no longer walking on eggshells to avoid making the other irritated or mad."

"Sounds like that's a good sign," Robin replied.

"Tell that to how each of us are feeling. Sibling fights are the _worst_."

Robin could only shrug. He wouldn't know. Batman had a new, younger Robin back in Gotham, but Robin hadn't had much chance to really talk much with him. To everyone in Gotham, Richard Grayson was at a boarding school. So he didn't really talk much with the new member of the Wayne family. So he didn't really understand siblings much.

"Do either of you hold a grudge? Should I talk to Jazz?"

"Nah," Fenton replied, "we'll probably apologize once she wakes up, then she'll pull me aside and we'll talk about what led into the argument, about her PTSD, about my anger issues after being on the run for so long, how we got into the fight, and all will be forgiven."

Robin frowned. "Anger issues?"

Fenton gave an annoyed glare. "Dude, I've been on the run, unable to trust anyone, for a year. Every time I show myself in ghost form, the response is to run screaming, and I end up getting more bad publicity. Of _course_ I have anger issues and my fuse can get shorter than it takes for the Box Ghost to say 'Beware'. Jazz and I have already been talking about this. My coping mechanism has been to run to a new city. But now I can't do that so I need new coping mechanisms."

"Jazz wants to be a shrink, doesn't she?" Robin said, his lips tugging into a grin.

"Dude, you couldn't tell?" Fenton chuckled. "And she hates the term 'shrink,' so don't even think of saying that in front of her." He lifted his head and pitched his voice up in an imitation of his big sister. " 'Danny, a psychologist doesn't do any shrinking. The whole purpose of a psychologist is to help someone see outside of themselves to see whatever harm they may be doing to others or to themselves and gently guide them to more constructive behaviors that are non damaging'."

"She must be ready for licensing already."

Fenton shrugged. "She'd disagree. She's always saying that she has a lot more to learn. Even though she's kinda been my therapist for a while now."

A teenager, and already playing counselor for a superhero? Maybe, once Jazz finished college, Robin could recommend her to the Justice League. Finding therapists for superheroes was never an easy call, and she already had a lot of experience. But first she needed to get over her own PTSD.

"It seems to me if she can argue with you," Robin said, pouring himself his own cup of coffee, "then she's made a giant step in her recovery. She's comfortable enough to not back down." Robin looked to Fenton again. "I know you two have been sleeping in the same bed for comfort. To know that the other is still there and that this isn't a dream, and all that. But maybe you two can have different beds now? Still be in the same room, but have a little distance so you're not so codependent?"

Fenton blinked. "Hadn't really thought about it."

Given that he'd been mind-controlled the previous day, had barely slept, before having an argument with his sister that required him to leave the room, that wasn't really a surprise.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?"

Fenton held up his mug.

Right.

Robin hadn't had breakfast either, he'd been too anxious to get his early press-conference over and done with and early enough to make sure it was ahead of all the a.m. news shows. So he pulled out some organic eggs, free-range bacon, and organic whole grain bread for toast.

Fenton looked at him with a clear look of contained awe. "You okay?" Robin asked.

"You... you _eat_ like me! A compromise between an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and a devoted carnivore!"

Robin raised a brow. "How'd you know Beast Boy was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian?"

"Duh, one of my _best friends_ is one, and the other is the devoted carnivore!"

"Really?" Robin asked, surprised. "Cyborg is our designated artery-clogger. You haven't noticed since you've been here?"

Danny scoffed. "Noticing wasn't the problem. Jazz and I have eaten with them, Starfire, _and_ Raven a few times since we came here for our house-arrest. _You_ always grab your meal and disappear."

Robin shrugged. "Research."

"Fine, but on _what_? You never come up for air unless there's a fight, or practice, or whatever."

Frowning, Robin set down the plates. Sunnyside up eggs on fried toast and bacon. "Plasmius and Masters. We can't bring charges until we have proof. Proving the overshadowing won't be hard, the internet archives have videos of Jazz from before and after the accident. And, given the signs of overshadowing, it's not that hard to prove. But proving it was _Masters_ is more problematic."

Fenton rolled his eyes. "I could have told you that. It wasn't until I came to Jump City that the world outside of Amity Park started even _acknowledging_ that ghosts exist. Proving what Vlad has done retroactively? Never going to happen. And exposing him as a halfa would mean exposing me as well."

"Maybe, but even Luthor has suspicions around him. We need to do the same to Masters."

Fenton's eyes flashed green. "So you mean for the last three weeks that we've been here, between all the ghost technology and training and crime fighting, you spend your free time working on _Plasmius?_ You're obsessed."

Robin frowned heavily in response. "No, I'm trying to resolve this. Masters needs to be taken down. That won't happen if we just sit here and do nothing."

Fenton let out a long, exhausted sigh, and rubbed at his face with both his hands. "Take it from a _ghost_ , Robin," he said slowly and clearly. "You. Are. Obsessed. If you were to die right now, you'd have absolutely _no_ problem becoming a ghost. Hell, if rumors about Batman are anywhere near accurate, he'll be a ghost when he dies as well."

Robin felt something cold run down his spine, and he tried hard not to shudder. "I'm not obsessed. I'm determined."

"Ergh, I'm too tired for esoteric, existential explanations," Fenton grumbled. "Look, ghosts are formed one of three ways," he started to tick off his fingers. "The first and most common are ghosts who are born in the Ghost Zone. They just want to live out their lives in their communities and not bother anyone in the Human Zone. The second and most powerful kind of ghosts are those born from an idea or a concept. Ghosts like Pandora or Ghostwriter. The third are the kind that are from a human or alien when they die."

"There are more than one kind of ghost?"

Fenton rolled his eyes. "You've been pouring over that spreadsheet and you haven't noticed? _Definitely_ obsessed."

Robin did _not_ flush. "Look, I'm not obsessed," he grunted. "I'm determined. Willful. Persistent. None of those are the same as obsessed."

Fenton rubbed at his face again. "Have you ever done anything you regretted? Something that, looking back, you never thought you'd have to do? Something you were so _sure_ would work, but ended up being useless and didn't get you anything?"

Robin scowled, Slade's orange and black mask flashing across his mind.

"That's a sign of obsession. You're so 'determined' on your goal, you're not willing to let it slip away if that's the better option," Fenton explained. "Ghosts like the Box Ghost whose only obsession is boxes, goes after it constantly, even though it means facing me and me punting them back to the Ghost Zone. Hell, Box Ghost even went after Pandora's Box, because it was a box. Are any of his decisions rational? Of course not. Most of them cause him nothing but pain and humiliation as I, yet again, wash the floor with him and send him back."

Always open to a debate, and not at all happy with the idea that he might be obsessed enough to become a ghost when he died (a long, long, _long_ time from now he hoped), Robin turned that argument around swiftly. "So you're saying that if going after something keeps failing, then you should just give up?"

Fenton frowned. "No, what I'm saying is that if you keep failing so spectacularly that you don't even have a chance, maybe you need to sit back and reevaluate whether its worth it or if there's something else just as good but not as painful to get. Definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

"Even if the results are worth it? Worth the risk?"

Scowling, Fenton glared and his eyes flashed green. "You're twisting my words. Look, when your entire existence is _defined_ by that one thing, to the point where you eat, breathe, and _sleep_ it, then you're obsessing. Even Vlad and I, who are half _human_ can't fight our obsessions completely."

Robin raised a brow. "I don't see any obsession with you?"

"Dude, then you haven't been looking and you've been too buried in your research, proving my point _entirely_."

"And what is this obsession of yours?"

Fenton rolled his eyes again. "I'm a halfa. I get the joyous ability to have more than one obsession. It makes it easier to control, I focus on one obsession over the others to avoid my life getting completely taken over, but I _do_ have obsessions. Plasmius obsesses over wealth, power, both of those in the no-duh category. He's also obsessed with being married to my mom and having me as a son."

Ew.

" _And_ dear old Vlad is obsessed with the Packers."

"Er... _what_? As in, the football team?"

"Why else does he live in Wisconsin?"

"So he bounces between obsessions so that no one picks upon them?"

"Yeah, same as me. My obsessions are my family, being an astronaut, and defending people."

Robin was already filing that information away. "And you can't control these obsessions?"

"I manage them. It's why I patrolled so much back in Amity Park. That was how I appeased that. I still lived with my family, so it wasn't that hard to keep that going. Being an astronaut was harder. Simulators, telescopes, a lot of reading. That's how Jazz and I were able to work out how to get my grades back up. We were starting to tie my education into how to get into NASA. Made focusing on at least the math and science easier. English will never be my thing."

Fenton started to slump forward again. "I miss Mr. Lancer, of all people..." He shook his head. "But _you_ are getting just as obsessed. When was the last time you played a game?"

"I don't see how that's—"

"That's what I thought," Fenton said, taking another drink from his mug.

Robin scowled. "I still say you're confusing determination and persistence with obsession."

Fenton looked at him with a glint in his eye. "Prove it. Go _one whole week_ without looking at Vlad or any of my rogue's gallery unless one of them specifically shows up."

"Why? And leave you under house-arrest even longer?"

"To prove a point? Hell yes."

"Is that your obsession talking?"

Fenton gave a wide, enigmatic grin. "Oh, do you think me making sure someone actually takes a break for their own sanity falls under my obsession of defending people? You _must_ agree on some level that you're obsessed."

"Oh, you're _on_."

* * *

Cyborg had never quite realized that the phrase "existential crisis" was a sliding scale, and he still wasn't quite sure where he was on that sliding scale – other than dead last compared to the other Titans. Even _Beast Boy_ was getting used to the ghost boy, and Cyborg sometimes found himself a little jealous when he came across the changeling demanding the ghost boy shift back and forth between his forms as he cycled through his animal forms. It was like a shape-shifter party or something.

But... after last night... he knew he had taken a step forward.

Oh, he was still having an existential crisis, but slowly, in small part, he was getting used to the ghost boy. He couldn't wrap his head around being a _ghost_ , but Cyborg was able to acclimate Ghost Boy's powers. While not common, he'd seen intangibility enough to be comfortable with it, cyrokinesis had been documented in several heroes and villains both, he needed only look at Starfire and Raven to witness flight. Invisibility was a problem – especially with the apparent frequency that the ghost boy liked using it, and no matter how Raven schooled him on the energy blasts being like Starfire's, Cyborg was still having problems with the "ecto blasts" because it presupposed the existence of ectoplasm which was a movie-science gimmick that _didn't exist._ He saw the blasts, saw the damage they did, understood that it was energy of _some_ kind, but it _Was. Not. Ecotplasm._ That these kids kept trying to get him to believe it, tried to show him _fishing poles_ and _dream catchers_ and _glorified vacuum cleaners_ and tell him it was viable ghost technology... The Fentons were just _crazy_.

And then, last night, as they were sneaking into the warehouse and taking positions, Cyborg had watched the circus performer order the ghost boy into a circle of flowers, and watched the ghost boy writhe in agony as soon as he did. For the first time Cyborg was able to jump-start his mind past the _They are Crazy_ and see a teenager, just like him, in unimaginable pain and unable to stop it. Ghost or not, he was a _teenager_. Whatever Cyborg's position on the sliding scale of Existential Crisis, it was irresponsible to push his crisis on to the ghost boy. Fenton was – if nothing else – half human, just as he was half human, and when he realized that one part of his ongoing headache went away.

The second thing that helped him forward on the sliding scale was watching all the Fenton gear in action – fishing pole and all. Jazz had been a force to be reckoned with, using her technology expertly to capture the... the... well, she captured them, and Robin had sucked them into a Fenton Thermos (still didn't believe that, seeing it or not) for later... _something_. Cyborg was officially on board with the versatility and usefulness of FentonWorks technology and was more willing to integrate it into the Tower systems. Integrating it into himself was still a Hell No, but at least he was making steps, right?

After the news conference, morning training was pretty sparse, Robin was off obsessing over something and Starfire and Beast Boy were writing the incident reports for the police. They were outside again, Raven and Jazz up on the observation deck as Cyborg held out different minerals and elements for the ghost boy to phase through.

"Can I ask how it's possible for the Teen Titans to have diamonds on hand for training and if I even so much as look at a jewelry store people accuse me of grand larceny?" Phantom asked as he phased different parts of his body through the small cube of diamond with ease.

"Existential crisis," Jazz called down from below.

"I thought we were still fighting?" the ghost boy called back up.

"We are."

Phantom turned to Cyborg. "I will never understand sisters."

"Wouldn't know, don't have one."

Phantom froze for a second, looking up. "Does _anyone_ on this team have a family? I mean, like Robin has the Bat family – which for the record is all kinds of weird – but he hasn't said boo about having a family of his own. Raven never talks about her family and neither does Beast Boy, and now you don't even have a sister? Is this like a collection of orphans or something?" Then his face fell. "I guess I fit in that mold, too."

Cyborg had forgotten that Phantom's parents had been killed, the event that had started everything. He wasn't sure how far to press on that, the cybernetic teen knew he had to get past his own problems and see Phantom as a kid, but he also knew that personal stuff in the hero business was a big taboo. Too many heroes had secret identities and people who would be instant damsels-in-distress if anybody ever found out. In the end, he said nothing, instead offering the next cube: Platinum. "We've done hardest elements, now let's try densest."

Phantom cycled through phasing his body through the cube, but reported he felt not difference compared to any of the _other_ cubes he'd phased through over the course of the morning.

"I think we've kind of done everything," he called up to his sister, voice slightly irritated. "Can we finally do something different?"

"Next on the list is duplication," Jazz called down.

Cyborg watched Phantom make a face. "Can we do another one?"

"Still mad at you."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"It means I don't feel sensitive to your needs."

"Jazz!" Phantom growled. "Can't you just get to the part where we talk it out? You're the one who says communication is so important!"

Cyborg saw Jazz's eyes flash and immediately stepped back, Raven doing the same thing. "So I'm not allowed to revel in my grief?" she demanded, voice echoing over the bay, "I can't just spend a few hours or even the _whole day_ being frustrated and upset and worried and mad because _you_ want this all over?"

"I never said that! But what am I supposed to do?"

" _Nothing, Danny!_ Stop pushing me!"

" _You're_ the one pushing _me_ with the duplication! You know how I feel about that!"

"I repeat: still mad at you and not feeling sensitive to your needs!"

"You know _Vlad_ wasn't really sensitive to my needs, either!"

That was a mistake. Cyborg saw it on both of their faces and Phantom's gloved hands immediately shot towards his mouth. Jazz froze, stock still, and Raven put a hand to her head, a sign that the girl's spike of emotion had been big. Even from down below Cyborg could see the huge tears well up in her teal eyes, and she ran from the balcony.

Phantom was starting to lift up in the air, Cyborg wondered if it was conscious or not, and he quickly jerked out and grabbed the ghost boy's ankle to prevent him from flying after her. The ghost boy threw a _very_ dirty look at Cyborg, but didn't phase through the grip, either. Cyborg kept a stern face. "Let her go," he said.

"But I need to apologize to her," Phantom pleaded, face furious.

"No, you need to give her space."

"What would you know? You just said you didn't _have_ a sister!"

That was low, but Cyborg was nothing if not an expert on anger. "You need to chill out," he ordered in his second-in-command voice, "before you talk to her again."

"I'm _perfectly fine!_ "

"Then beat me," Cyborg countered. He threw a glance up at Raven.

Phantom scoffed. "That wouldn't even be a challenge, you don't have any ghost weapons on you yet."

"Try me," Cyborg said, offering an arrogant grin and even throwing in a "come at me" gesture. Phantom, as predicted, was too mad to realize what he had just stepped in and threw an ecto... energy blast as Cyborg. The metallic teen dodged easily, shifting his arm into a cannon and taking aim, Phantom already flying at him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black cage flew up around Phantom and he crashed against the bars head first. The ghost boy snapped back, landing flat on his back before the black tendrils shifted and wrapped around him up to his shoulders. Raven floated down, hood up; Cyborg lifted a hand for a high-five, but the mystic ignored it and hovered a few feet from Phantom. "You won't break out of that," she said, before offering what could only be described as a deadly smile. "Thanks for telling me the difference between ghosts and ectoplasm, by the way, it's how I figured out this technique."

Phantom growled. "Let me go. Let me _go_ , damn it, I have to talk to her!"

"Not before you talk to yourself," Raven said, voice flat. "And explain to yourself and to us why you would invoke the name of your greatest adversary to hurt your sister."

"Because I'm _mad_ , is that so hard to understand?" Phantom grunted, struggling against the black bonds.

"Yeah, we got the memo," Cyborg said flatly. "What we don't get is _why_."

"Because it's all about _her_!" Danny shouted. "I've spent over a year on the run since the accident, going from foster home to homeless shelter to dumpster and back again to keep away from Vlad freakin' Plasmius so I don't turn into _that_ only to find out that no, actually, my entire family _didn't_ die in the explosion and my sister has had Vlad freakin' Plasmius _inside her_ for that year which undoes all that emotion I just spent the last year wasting! And if that isn't enough let's add some traumatizing PTSD into the mix to make her nothing like she was and now I have to get to know her all over again and no matter how supportive, how helpful, and how desperate you are to fix it it won't get fixed and after _six freakin' weeks_ nothing's changed and now I take _one_ day, one _freakin' day,_ for myself and I go and get kidnapped by Freakshow and tortured with blood blossoms because I'm just _that stupid_ and instead of having a therapy session we spend the entire morning talking about _her_ problems!"

He finally sucked in a breath. " _I just want her back!_ "

And, finally, the energy left him and he slumped forward, head thumping against the black energy, and Raven slowly released her grip, letting him sink to his knees, listless. "I just want to go back," he murmured. "Back to the way it was..."

The moment hung in the air, and Cyborg could feel himself move a little further on his sliding scale. He knew intimately well what wanting to go back felt like. The first few months after the accident, learning how to use his new body and all the trials and tribulations that went with it, aching for everything to be like Before, when he had complete control of his body and could do anything he wanted. It was a dark place, that period in time, and even now that he was happy with his cybernetics and his new form, there were still times he just wished so hard to go _back_.

He glanced at Raven, saw that she had empathy, too. The metal teen crouched down to say something – he wasn't sure what, maybe encouraging, maybe understanding, but Phantom once again opened his mouth.

"I wish Clockwork was here..."

And Cyborg heard the heretofore never-before-seen gasp of Raven, and looked up just in time to see her hood lower of its own accord as her dark eyes doubled in size.

"You know Clockwork?" she asked, her normally deadpan voice colored with unhidden awe.

Even the ghost boy recognized a rare sight when he saw one, looking up with exhausted eyes and frowning slightly. "Uh... yes?" he said hesitantly. "He's kinda one of my mentors."

Raven visibly shuddered, and Cyborg debated running for high ground, because he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what kind of strong emotion she was feeling to make that physical an expression of it.

"I don't know anything anymore..." she muttered. She kept muttering to herself as she floated away, but not before she felt emotion strongly enough to have a black explosion erupt from her soul-self. Phantom was sent flying up into the air, Raven's uncontrolled emotions sending a black spiral of energy that flung Phantom left and right, him yelling the entire way, before he was dumped into a Phantom-shaped crater by the waves.

"... I'm having a bad day," he grumbled.

* * *

Normally, Raven reflected, after such a stunning revelation as Fenton knowing _Clockwork_ , the lesser known name of Chronos, Master of Time, she would need to spend the rest of the day in meditation to balance out everything she was feeling. (Awe, terror, envy, shock, _what the hell?_ ) And she still needed to be in meditation to even everything out. One sporadic burst of energy had already sent Fenton flying and Raven didn't want that to happen to anyone else on her team.

But her stomach was reminding her that it was famished, and with her feelings already on the turbulent side, she didn't really want hunger to add to the mix. So she headed to the kitchen, planning on getting a cup of some sort of soothing tea, maybe lavender, and just watching the waves.

Naturally, this was not to be.

Instead, she walked in to the kitchenette and was overrun with the sweet, sweet smells of baking and cookies.

Yum.

Maybe she could have something with her tea.

Raven looked over to see a huge bowl piled high with all sorts of cookies (were those oatmeal drop cookies? She hadn't had those in ages... And there were meltaways! All sorts of tea cookies, tiger-eye cookies, was there any type of cookie that _wasn't_ there?) Despite all the evidence of a lot of baking, the kitchenette was still fairly clean, counter wiped, bowls neatly stacked to the side to give room, and Fenton was pulling a fresh batch (traditional chocolate-chip) from the oven to set aside to cool. Fenton looked up, and saw her.

"Oh," he said, flushing. "Hi."

No doubt he was remembering his outburst from earlier and her own outburst that had sent him flying.

"Hello," she rasped.

"Um... Cookie?"

"Yes." She walked over, her nose telling her that everything smelled delicious, so get to those cookies! "You bake?"

Fenton looked aside, already measuring out flour and sugar for another batch. "Not really. Mom was always the baker. It was the only thing she could cook without bringing it to life."

Raven was decidedly _not_ going to ask. Both of the Fentons were grieving the loss of their parents, and this was probably one of Fenton's coping mechanisms to feel close to his mother. Jazz was still coming to grips with the loss. She helped herself to one of the oatmeal drops and set some tea, and simply watched as Fenton went about getting a batch of apple-glazed cookies.

Fenton watched her warily. "You going to send me flying again?"

She only gave one of her mysterious smirks.

"Right," Fenton grumbled.

She held in her chuckle.

The door opened and both Fenton and Raven turned to see a satisfied Robin and a very-defeated Beast Boy come in.

"Something smells good," Robin said, easily coming over the huge bowl of cookies.

"Good... yeah..." Beast Boy mumbled, somehow crawling more than walking.

Raven turned to Robin and raised a brow.

Robin shrugged, a huge grin still on his face. "Beast Boy and I were sparring," he answered her unasked question. "Morning practice today wasn't going to happen right anyway, so I offered to spar."

"Worst idea _ever_ ," Beast Boy grumbled as he slowly climbed his way from the floor to one of the stools by the counter. "My whole _body_ is one giant bruise..."

"You're still moving and nothing is broken," Fenton shrugged, offering a plate of cookies. "That has to count for something."

"Yeah," the changeling muttered. "What that something is has yet to be determined." He nibbled on a cookie and quickly got his energy back, as if he hadn't spent who-knew how long sparring with the Boy Wonder. "Wow, these are _good_!" Then Beast Boy got a look on his face. He quickly grabbed his plate of cookies and backed away, keeping an eye on them. "No take-y the cookie!" he shouted, before swiftly changing to a monkey and racing off, plate in hand. Tail. Whatever.

Robin and Fenton chuckled. Raven was simply amused.

Fenton put his latest batch of cookies in the oven and set the timer, before wiping down the counter. "So," he said, raising a brow to Robin. "You've managed for all of four hours. Is that supposed to impress me?"

Robin leaned forward with a predatory grin. "No. A week will."

Boys. Raven grabbed another oatmeal drop. Then poured her tea.

Starfire then burst into the room, bubbling and sparkling, and Raven tried not to wince. "Wonderful! Both Danny and Robin are here!" she beamed.

"Turn down the wattage," Raven grumbled.

Jazz followed them in and immediately went for the cookies.

"Jazz and I wish to inform you that we are headed to the mall of shopping! We shall return by dinner!"

Fenton immediately stiffened and looked to his sister. "Jazz," he asked softly, "is that a good idea?"

"Still mad," Jazz muttered back. "I need space and being in the same walls for weeks isn't helping."

"You had difficulty with crowds well before."

"I can _handle_ it, Danny."

"I know you _can_ ," Fenton replied hotly, clearly still dealing with his explosion from earlier. "There was never any doubt of _that_! But I'm just asking if it's a _good_ idea."

Jazz narrowed his eyes at him and the look of Intimidating Big Sister was completely ruined as she snatched one of the caramel cookies. "I'm going Danny."

Fenton only sighed and nodded. "Let me finish this batch and I'll be ready to come along."

" _Without_ you," Jazz said firmly. "We need space. We're not getting it. So I'm taking it."

Fenton clearly didn't care for this. "But _Plasmius_ knows that we were with the Titans. The news has me in Jump City, he'll be canvasing the area to find you and me! You can't go alone!"

"You need not worry," Starfire said brightly. "I shall accompany her! My starbolts can affect ghosts, so your sister will be in safe hands!"

"If you could _detect_ a ghost," Fenton growled back. "None of Mom and Dad's gadgets were every any good at _finding_ a ghost, they always had to shoot first and then ask questions. I'm the only one who can actually _tell_ -"

"I'm going, Danny. End of discussion."

Fenton took a breath for rebuttal, then deflated. "Spector Deflector?"

"Already on."

"Bazooka's too big and noticeable."

"Two wrist-rays," she showed off a bracelet on each wrist.

"Boomerang?"

"Fenton Phones."

"I'll get my pair." Fenton left, probably to get more of his gadgetry from Cyborg's workshop.

Robin turned to Starfire. "You sure you got this?"

And, despite her bright smile and shining countenance, Starfire gave a most serious answer. "Jazz and I have spoken of this. She will remain within my sight, no matter what. I will remain visible and obvious, so that if anything goes wrong, others will notice."

Raven nodded to herself. They were going to have to interrupt all the testing that Fenton was going through from both Robin and Jazz in order to get either one of the Fentons to start making some of the ghost gear for the rest of them. Raven was certain that Cyborg would want some version of the Spector Deflector after being overshadowed and Raven knew she wanted something like that with her jeweled belt of defensive spells.

Jazz was already taking over Fenton's spot in the kitchenette, starting another batch seamlessly from the ingredients already out.

"Is this wise?" Raven asked quietly. "It is a legitimate question."

Jazz looked balefully at her.

Raven merely raised a brow, sipping her tea.

The carrot-top rolled her eyes. "Looking at it purely in terms of safety, no, this is a stupid idea. Idiotic even. But looking at it from a mental-health perspective, I need to get out. I feel the walls caving in, as it were, and while I know the circumstances are different than my imprisonment with Vlad, I still _feel_ imprisoned. I need to go out and _relax_. Danny and I are getting on each other's nerves, and some time apart where we aren't smothering each other is usually the best way to do that."

Raven nodded.

Jazz was pulling out Fenton's cookies and putting her own batch into the oven when her brother returned.

"Call me if you need me," Fenton said, sticking a device in his ear. "Call me to reassure yourself that I'm here. Call me to bug and irritate me. Whatever you want. Just call me."

And, despite the underlying anger and irritation that Jazz had festering in her all day, Jazz gave a soft, weak smile. "Same for you," she said. "And don't do anything stupid."

"Look who you're talking to."

Jazz only rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Starfire."

Fenton looked at Robin and Raven once his sister was gone. "Once Jazz's batch of cookies are done, I guess we'll be heading out."

Robin arched his own eyebrow. "Oh?"

Fenton let out a heavy sigh. "Jazz has a point. We've been cooped up in here. Her more than me, yes, but my _one_ day to be out for myself, yesterday, went about as well as a missile to the face. I need to get out."

Raven looked down, knowing that she had failed to notice that Fenton had disappeared, and feeling guilty about it.

"If Jazz can go out shopping, I can go find a Portal and drop off some of the ghosts I've caught back into the Ghost Zone." Fenton offered an arched look to Robin. "If you can handle it."

Robin's grin was almost scary. "Might be interesting."

" _Boys_ ," Raven muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Wow, a lot happened, thought it felt like it didn't. I don't think everyone quite knew what we meant when we said fall out - but neither Jazz nor Danny are very mentally healthy, and a big blow like Freakshow will affect them both. Like stated, it's a sign that both of them are healthier that they have a fight, and Danny's source of irritation is natural: he's been through just as much as Jazz, and he needs to talk about his problems too. Jazz isn't QUITE there yet, and naturally siblings have the worst fights; they are especially tailored because Jazz is a psychologist-wanna-be and has a deeper understanding of how the fights get generated.

We also have a very important conversation about obsessions - not because of how it pertains to the fic but because we get to blithely make up ghost lore as we go. It's been forever since we played. Also, we're not the first and likely not the last to poke at a certain bat-family's obsessive nature. :P

The press also rears it's head. A few people have commented in reviews and PMs about how the press seems to be handled, and while we answered them we'll restate here (and for our international friends): Back in the 80s a lot of regulations in regards to TV were removed. We were kids at the time so our understanding is a little fuzzy, but some of the consequences of this were things like children shows existing solely to sell toys instead of being purely educations, and we got things like My Little Pony, Transformers, and TMNT. Another consequence is that new stations were no longer federally/locally funded, and so news stations had to go commercial. Over the course of 30 years, news now has to compete with ratings and sales and viewership as much as any other type of TV, and the natural price that's paid for this is that news now has to "sell," especially with the invention of the 24hour news cycle. The competition to be first has superseded the competition to be accurate. News now has to ENTERTAIN as well as Inform. There are now also stations that claim to be new stations but are instead propaganda machines.

There is a healthy debate to be had about whether that's good or bad, but right now the news is a product of its time: it is a tool. Nothing more, nothing less. And because media is a tool, people who understand that are pushing their agenda. The Titans don't have the inside information to have a balanced opinion on the news, only the experience of talking with reporters of all types when they interview, and then witness how the interview is either played straight or heavily edited to make a point.

The news also suffers from the ghost-racism. That's an entirely different author's note and way too big to put here, but we've talked in other fics about ignor-racism, and nobody other than the Fentons and the Titans really understand what's actually happening.

Anyway, next chapter is the new "episode," i.e. ghost portals, escaped ghosts, and shenanigans. A skootch lighter than the last couple chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Still, an hour later, Raven, Robin, and Phantom were out in the T-ship, flying around randomly.

"When exactly are we going to find a portal?" she asked, wishing to get back to the Tower and meditate.

"They show up at random," Phantom explained, "and their length open isn't usually more than a minute. Most ghosts can sense when they open up, so they can either use them or avoid them, if they're at a high enough level."

"How high a level?" Robin asked.

"Don't know," Phantom replied. "It's not something we can test and it never came up in conversation when I've visited any of my allies."

Raven frowned, remembering that morning and finding out that Phantom knew _Chronos_ , the Master of Time. "You need to tell me what other ghosts you know that are at a high level," she said. "I can't handle finding out you know these legendary spirits like it's the most natural thing in the world. First was Pariah Dark, then the Reality Gauntlet, and now you tell me you know the Master of Time himself? That he's your _mentor_? Start talking."

Phantom's display leveled a wary gaze, and the silence stretched out a little more than was comfortable. "Are you sure? Are you going to blow me up again?"

"This time, I'm prepared."

At least she hoped she was.

"Clockwork you apparently know," Phantom said, listing off on his hand. "He's a level ten, highest level a ghost can reach. There's that one time I helped Pandora get back her box from the Box Ghost-"

Pandora? The _God_?

"I've fought both Vortex-"

The god of weather? Tāwhirimātea!

"-and Undergrowth,-"

The god of plants? Jarilo?

"-and there was that one time Nocturne put everyone to sleep-"

 _Hypnos the God of Sleep_? There was a wave of black energy in her pod and the metal plating broke and bent. Phantom startled, as did Robin, but the ghost boy hesitantly continued.

"There's Frostbite of the Far Frozen-"

Finally, a name she didn't know.

"-he and his people helped me get a handle on my ice powers and he's the guardian of the Infi-Map-" The black energy swirled so fast that several of the interior platings of the T-Ship broke off and crumpled.

"Phantom!" Robin shouted, "Shut up!"

"... Then just read the spreadsheet my friends sent Robin!" Phantom growled back, stiff and utterly wary of another black soul-self explosion. "Every ghost I've ever met or heard of is on that file, even the Observants and—uwah!"

Phantom was sent flying through his pod as black energy started to crackle and only his intangibility let him escape unharmed from Raven's unconstrained emotions. Then Raven turned to Robin. "I must see this file," she said flatly, as if her damage of the ship hadn't happened at all.

Robin stared at her, face somewhere between terrified and shocked. "Uh."

"Immediately upon our return."

"Uh, sure?"

"Good."

Phantom phased his head into Raven's pod. "Is it safe to come in?"

She simply said, "Yes."

Robin took a shaky breath then, as if nothing had happened, asked, "Back to the original question. How do we find a Portal?"

"Dumb luck," Phantom replied.

Raven rolled her eyes.

An hour later and they were still searching, when Phantom suddenly went quiet. "I think..." he closed his eyes in concentration. "Yeah, north of here, in the woods. The energy is starting to gather for a Portal."

"You're certain?" Robin asked, already altering course.

"We had a Ghost Portal in our basement. I'm well aware of what one feels like."

"How long will it stay open?" Raven asked.

"Average is thirty seconds to a minute," Phantom replied. "Sometimes I get to a Portal too late to release the ghosts and have to go searching again."

"Will we get there in time?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Once they had landed in a clearing, Phantom grabbed both Raven and Robin and took off, flying them through the trees (literally in some cases) in order to get to a set of big leaf maples and red alder.

Raven looked around, not seeing anything like a Portal anywhere.

"So where is it?" Robin asked.

Phantom pulled out his thermos and gave it a good shake. "Forming," he said.

Frowning, Raven reached out to the energies, but sensed nothing. "Are you sure?"

With a small, almost invisible flash, before them was a green swirling void only about as big as a hand.

"Very sure," Phantom replied.

Raven's jaw slackened. She couldn't _feel_ it! It was right there in front of her and she couldn't sense the portal at all! How? What... Why... ?

Shaking the thermos once more, Phantom pulled off the cap and aimed at the Portal with speed of familiarity, and hit the release button.

 _Right, thirty seconds to a minute..._

In the beam of light emitted from the thermos, Raven watched Technus, the first ghost they had faced, zoom out and into the portal, looking very dizzy, as did several ectoplasmic beings that looked like a cross between an octopus and a squid, some sort of cafeteria worker, (How many ghosts had Phantom captured since he'd last dumped them into a Portal?) all of whom had the same dizzy or concussed look of Technus.

But at sixteen seconds, the Portal cut out, and the last ghost of the thermos, a blue-skinned rotund man in overalls, simply floated there, ejected from the thermos and blinking.

Phantom cursed.

"Beware!" the ghost shouted, turning around and looking as terrifying as a flower. "Your cylindrical container can never contain the Box Ghost!"

And the so-named Box Ghost disappeared.

"I'm having a _really_ bad day," Phantom muttered.

"What just _happened_?" Robin demanded.

Phantom scratched the back of his white head of hair. "Average Portal is open for thirty seconds to a minute. On average."

"Meaning it can be less than thirty seconds," Raven summarized.

"Yeah..."

"And now we have to find that ghost," Robin frowned heavily.

Phantom nodded. "Where's the nearest warehouse?"

"The shipping yard," Raven replied, already flying back to the T-ship.

"That's just going to make things... more annoying..." Phantom grumbled.

The shipping yard was only a ten-minute flight and once they were there, Phantom quickly went invisible as they exited the ship. Robin would have none of that, however, reached out, and snatched the invisible Phantom. "Stay visible," he ordered. "We need the press to see you working with us. It's the only thing that will get through to them."

Phantom frowned. "That didn't really work that great in Amity Park."

Raven also had her doubts, especially if the Guys in White were spreading false information, but she voiced agreement with Robin. "Nothing will change unless you choose to do something different."

"Fine."

Robin took them straight to the foreman, explaining the situation. Phantom stayed silent, and stayed floating behind Raven, looking everywhere.

"Isn't that that Phantom villain?" the foreman, who had been glancing between Robin and Phantom, finally asked.

Phantom groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"Clearly someone didn't see the press conference this morning," Raven rasped.

"Not my _day_ ," Phantom grumbled. Then he stiffened, his breath condensing. He sifted stances, looking around with more intensity. "Box Ghost is here, within a mile radius."

Robin was all business, foreman forgotten. "Can you sense where?"

"No, but it's the Box Ghost," Phantom said, pointing out the window. "He won't be back in the city, he's going to be having fun in those shipping containers." Raven and Robin turned to see a massive intermodal shipping container, designed for shipping by boat or train, rise into the air and the containers inside it start to float out.

"Titans, _go_!" Robin shouted, and Raven quickly enveloped them in her soul-self to take them to the container. Behind her, she thought she heard, "Phantom is a Titan?" but let that go for the far more immediate situation.

" _Beware_! For I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!"

"You're getting repetitive!" Phantom shouted, already flying forward to tackle the ghost in mid-air.

"And you cannot contain the power and might of the Box Ghost in your cylinder!"

Raven was already chanting, hoping that the trick she'd used on Phantom before, changing her soul-self into something more ectoplasmic would work. But the Box Ghost just dodged out of the way, throwing crates and boxes of a decidedly smaller scale than the intermodal container, breaking her concentration.

Of course, with the Box Ghost focusing all his telekinesis on them, he didn't see Robin leap up behind him with his ectoplasmic powered staff, which thunked him hard on the back of his head.

"Owww!" Box Ghost wailed, some of the boxes dropping down to the ground. "You dare hit the Box Ghost, master of all things cubed?"

"Really?" Robin asked, pointing to the intermodal container still floating above them. "That's not a cube."

"It's a _box_!"

"But not a cube," Robin replied, dodging around box projectiles. "I thought you were the master of all things cubed!"

"Yeah," Phantom said, weaving along intangibly. "So does that you mean you can only control a certain number of boxes? Three? Nine? Seven-hundred-twenty-nine? Thirty-hundred-eighty-seven-million-four-hundred-twenty-thousand-four-hundred-eighty-nine?"

"What do those numbers have to do with six-sided perfection?"

"Oh, so six? Two-hundred-sixteen? Ten-million-seventy-seven-thousand-six-hundred-ninety-six?"

The Box Ghost shouted in frustration and Phantom used an ectoblast to get him even more distracted. Robin was hitting boxes back and Raven finally had the chance to finish her spell. "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" she shouted, her black energy more ectoplasm than soul-self wrapping around the heavy mover.

Needless to say the Box Ghost didn't care for this in the slightest.

"No! Fear me! I am the Box Ghost and your non-square energy cannot contain my power! _Beware_!"

"Too late!" Robin shouted, thermos already aimed.

"Nooooooo!"

"Insert witty barb here," Phantom smiled.

Of course, without the Box Ghost, everything that had been floating started to fall, and everyone had to scatter. Raven grabbed as much as she could with her telekinesis, and Phantom flew up and easily grabbed the intermodal container, easing it down with surprising gentleness down to the ground.

"Nice job," Robin said, smiling as he jumped down. "And contained very quickly."

Phantom shrugged. "Like I said. He's an annoyance. Ten shades of idiot, mixed with the stupidest obsession ever."

Raven merely floated down. "So, we're done?"

But one of the dockworkers looked up to them.

"Ahhhh! Ghost!"

Phantom stiffened and went invisible. Robin again grabbed him and Phantom reluctantly returned to the visible spectrum.

"Part of being a hero is dealing with the press," Robin said firmly.

"It won't go well," Phantom replied. "Can't we just say the truth? That I helped then returned to the Tower to avoid scaring people?"

"No."

Raven sighed, knowing that dealing with the press, especially after their conference that morning, was going to be grueling.

* * *

Danny entered the room he shared with Jazz to find the bed covered in clothes: jeans, skirts, dresses, shirts, and an impressive array of headbands. Any plans of flopping on the bed and willing the world away while staring at the carpet were up in smoke, putting a cap on his perfect day. There were two reporters as the shipyard, and Danny had been forced to answer one question apiece. The reporters had visibly salivated at that stipulation from Robin and asked about a bajillion questions: was he a hero or a villain, what's it like to die, how likely was it for a person to be overshadowed, is there any way to detect ghosts, etc, etc, etc. Danny in the end, answered awkwardly and prayed he didn't screw up further: "Uh, dying wasn't fun, and I don't really know about life after death."

One of the reporters demanded he clarify but Robin said he'd answered his questions. Danny felt uncomfortable, like he'd like he'd somehow messed up more, and now he couldn't even brood on the bed.

Grunting, he lifted a fist and threw an ecto-blast at the wall. He regretted his reaction a hair too late and pulled back the power, but not before he left a distinct scorch mark on the wall. That just made him even more mad, and all at once the energy left him and he sighed.

Screw the clothes, he flopped on the bed anyway.

"Danny?!"

"Not mad at you," Danny mumbled to the floor, "had a sucky day, have given up on getting on your good side."

He heard Jazz sigh. "My day wasn't great either," she admitted. "Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to come as well. It wasn't fun or relaxing."

"Box Ghost got loose. Had to chase him down again and deal with the press."

Jazz slumped in her chair and brought up her feet. Only then did he realize she was showered and in one of her new outfits: dark wash jeans, sweatshirt, and a blue headband – her favorite color. For the first time since finding her, she actually looked like her old self.

Before he could smile at the thought, the image of the blast filled his mind. The wreckage and the debris, smoke everywhere and the horror at what he'd witnessed.

And him running away.

"Jazz," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

His sister made a noise, getting up and picking up the clothes he wasn't laying on, piling them on the corner of the bed. Danny flipped to one side, allowing access to the rest of her new wardrobe before flopping back. "I was the one who had the nightmare, Danny," Jazz said. "You being in trouble yesterday brought up... it brought up a lot. I always knew when Vlad was asleep because his duplicate would leave me, and I'd be locked in that room, and all I could think about was if you were okay or not. I'd spend hours pacing the place, trying to come up with a way to find you or contact you. Yesterday when the Titans said... I was back in that room again last night, trapped." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you, it was my idea in the first place."

"No, Jazz," Danny said, getting his arms under him and pushing up to sit cross-legged on the bed. "You don't understand. I'm sorry about something worse. I'm sorry I never looked for you."

He couldn't quite bring himself to look at her, his blue eyes locked on his knuckles as they gripped his ankles. He didn't hear an immediate response, and he continued. "When the house blew, and I flew back there, and I saw all of that..." The smoke, the rubble, the Ops Center a block away in a mangled mess, the FentonWorks sign smack in the middle of the street, the stench of ectoplasm and ozone. He shook his head, shuddering against the image. "I mean... when my brain finally started the first thing I did was phase into the lab and grab everything I could, Thermoses, gadgets, I had to dismantle what was left of the Portal, and then I just flew away. I never..."

His vision misted, and his eyes burned.

"I never looked for you," he confessed. "I never even _thought_ to look for you."

The guilt he had felt over that decision was overwhelming. This entire year would never have happened if he had just dug through the wreckage like a normal person, tried to find his family. He would have found some clue, some hint that she wasn't there. Even just flying through the streets, to see if she was blown clear. _Anything_ but just running away.

"I didn't even call Sam and Tucker until almost a week later, and the entire block was quarantined because of the Guys in White and radiation, and no bodies had been found yet, and all I could think of was not falling into Vlad's clutches and turning into... _him_." He sucked in a shaky breath. His hands were wet. "You went through all of this because of _me_. You were overshadowed, locked in a room, forced to act like his adopted daughter, because _I_ didn't look for you! This is all my fault!"

His hands slapped against his face and he hunched forward, shoulders shaking as the reality of it all hit him full force. If he had _just_ waited – even a day or two. If he had _just_ searched for the bodies. None of this would have happened if he knew Jazz had survived. They would have been together, and even if they were adopted by Vlad, at least he would have had her for support instead of the once-a-month emails from Sam and Tucker, instead of jumping from city to city, trying to stay off the radar. He wouldn't have been alone. _Jazz_ wouldn't have been alone and tortured as she was. They would have been healthy – or at least healthier than either of them were now. He glanced at the scorch mark, the sign of his temper still so uncontrolled, and he buried his head again. "I'm such an _idiot_!" he growled. "I was too _stupid_ to think to look for you!"

And then arms were around him and he felt a face press against his back.

"Don't," Jazz said, her voice just as watery as his. "Don't do that to yourself. Don't _put_ that on yourself, not when it was _my_ job to clean the ecto-filter. I should have done it before I went to bed – or even before I left when I got the call from Sam asking for a ride. Dad hadn't changed that filter in over a year, there was no way he could have remembered it and I was just so _tired_ after writing that _stupid_ college paper..."

Danny twisted around, Jazz pulling back to compensate, eyes wide in realization. He had been so busy blaming himself, so busy hurting himself over his guilt, and it had never occurred to him that _Jazz_ _,_ the Only Ordinary Fenton, could feel as guilty as him. He reached out and pulled her into a hug, burying his head into the crook of her shoulder, and she did the same, the pair mourning together.

It was later, much later, when Danny asked, "Do you ever miss being the only normal one?"

Jazz gave a weak laugh. "Was I _ever_ the normal one?"

"Well, yeah," Danny said, leaning back and cleaning his face with the hem of his shirt, Jazz using the sleeve of her sweatshirt to do the same. "You were always the normal one: star student, college hopeful, skeptical of ghosts," he added with a wry grin. "You were the perfect kid, you know?"

"Is that how you saw me?" Jazz asked, still rubbing her eyes. "Danny, do you know why I was a perfect student?"

"... There was a why?"

Her sleeves lowered, teal eyes puffy and rimmed with red. "It was sometime in sixth grade," she said. "I just... I woke up one morning and realized that my parents were _ghost hunters_. I finally looked outside myself and saw what all the other kids said and thought about Mom and Dad. About _me_. I saw the looks on parents when Mom would come pick us up in the RV, or when Dad was running up and down the school looking for ghosts. It was so embarrassing, humiliating. Puberty hit everyone in my grade at once and I went from just another kid to the _ghost hunter_ kid, there were all kinds of whispers and taunts, things were scratched into my locker and suddenly I was a target."

Danny was shocked. "How did I not know this?"

"Danny. You were ten. I was twelve. Your world still revolved around your friends, Sam and Tucker, and Mom and Dad, and I just... I stopped talking to you, because I thought that if I distanced myself enough from my parents I might be safe, and you were still at the age where Mom and Dad were the world. So I had to distance myself from you, too."

"Jazz..."

"By eighth grade I'd managed to make getting straight As easy, and when I went to high school I had managed to convince myself that I'd made it, that I'd gotten away from the embarrassment of my parents if I just surrounded myself with studying and psychology and focus on college and getting out of the house as soon as possible. Then I saw you turn into a ghost and you saved me from that Spirit Week debacle." She sighed, turning to look out the window. "I wanted so badly for you to feel normal like me, I tried so hard to keep you from going through what I went through, and in doing so I sent you to Spectra."

"Jazz," Danny said, "You couldn't have known."

"No?" Jazz asked. "Even if I didn't believe in ghosts at the time, I had studied enough psychology at that point, had grown enough out of my puberty, that I should have been able to look outside myself and see that there was no way Mom and Dad were _not_ going to embarrass you just as much as they embarrassed me. That you were going to be just as much a victim as me not matter what I did. Do you remember how much I rode you for your grades? I wanted you to be untouchable, like I was, to be so smart that nobody dared bully you for fear of not having you as a _resource_. That's what I turned myself into, Danny, a _resource_. That's hardly normal."

"Jazz..."

She wiped her eyes again. "I considered myself the _most_ normal Fenton, but I never thought of myself as _normal_. I pushed and pushed for it, but it was never in the cards for me." She finally turned back to him, puffy eyes and all. "I guess that's a good thing, though. If I were normal I'd be running away screaming every time I saw you transform."

Danny snorted. "And who wants that?"

"Cyborg told me what you said after I left, about wanting me to go back to normal."

"Jazz, I didn't mean-"

"No," she said quickly, "I do, too. I hate what I've turned into, and I'm sorry that I'm just adding to your stress."

"I didn't mean it, Jazz, not like that."

"And I didn't mean to be so insensitive. It's just... I was so angry after our fight, and I just wanted to wallow in the anger for a little while, sit and dwell in it before leveling out."

Danny breathed heavily out of his nose. "Jazz," he said, "If you aren't a normal Fenton, then why are you still trying to be one?"

She looked at him.

"Like, if you aren't going to be normal and aren't going to try and be perfect, then why are you still trying? You're just as screwed up as I am, so it stands to reason that you can't be the perfect big sister all the time, you know?"

And, slowly, Jazz smiled; a small, honest, not-sad smile. "I guess we both have to get used to the new me," she said.

"And the new me," Danny added. He glanced at the scorch mark on the wall. "I hope that's not the new normal for me."

Jazz pulled out her spiral bound notebook, getting up and moving back to her chair. "Want to talk about it?" she asked, mirth coloring her face.

Danny smiled. "Sure."

* * *

It was at the end of the week, when Robin was looking over the (very long) list that he and Jazz had for testing Fenton and Phantom's powers, that he realized that he needed to test something that Jazz couldn't be there for. So far, they had collected a _ton_ of data on Phantom, what he could phase through as ghost or human, how long he could stay intangible, how long he could stay invisible (Phantom had great fun playing all sorts of pranks that no one could see for the better part of almost three days), accuracy, strength and speed and endurance, it was an impressive list. And his endurance was part of the reason that just going through those few powers took so long to get through. After a year of being on the run, and constantly shifting to his ghost form to cross massive distances to disappear and hide, had impressed Jazz with just how long he could use some of his powers. Both as a human and a ghost.

"They must be like a muscle," Jazz had theorized. "The more you use your abilities, the stronger each gets."

It made Robin wonder what the limit was for the halfa.

But that didn't change that there was an ability that Fenton had that Robin needed to test against his team. And there was no way Jazz could be anywhere near them when it was being tested.

So at breakfast, Jazz came in first, as usual, the earlier riser of the Fenton siblings.

"Good morning," she greeted brightly, already heading to the kitchen to start cooking enough for everyone.

It was something Robin never asked of either of the Fentons. But both, since they had been at the Tower so long, had integrated themselves into taking turns making breakfast. And there was _no_ denying that both Fentons were better cooks than most of the Titans.

"Hey," Robin greeted, shutting his laptop and the list of what was on morning practice. "How are you?"

"Another nightmare last night, but that's no surprise," Jazz replied. "Nightmares are quite common with PTSD. As long as I can go back to sleep after a nightmare, I'm doing well. It's if I have another nightmare that would be a sign of something more significant that would really need a professional and medication."

"And your brother?"

Jazz gave a soft smile. "He didn't wake up and I didn't wake him. I can't keep waking him and using him as a crutch. I need to start dealing with this myself. We've both talked about it. If he happens to wake up, fine, but if he can sleep through, all the better for him."

"And the separate beds are working out?" Robin asked.

"Mostly," Jazz said. "Waking alone still reminds me of waking up in _that place_ , but I can always hear Danny breathing, so I know I'm not alone."

It was progress. Minuscule progress, but still progress.

"Jazz," Robin said seriously, looking her in the eye. "I need you to avoid morning practice today."

She paused, surprised. "Why? I thought me being up at the control booth was beneficial as it freed everyone up to-"

"It is. And tomorrow you'll be back there. But you can't be today."

She narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "You're testing his overshadowing today."

Robin nodded grimly. "My team needs to know how it feels, how to fight back. What the signs are."

Her back was as stiff as when he'd first seen her at the party, but her eyes remained focused. She had recognized the trigger for what it was and she was clearly fighting her natural response of flashbacks. She was still stressed, but that was what cognitive behavioral therapy was. To recognize negative thoughts that spiraled out of control and replace them with more positive outlooks. Not easy when one considered what she had endured, but she wasn't retreating into her own mind.

She nodded. "Eventually," she whispered, "I'll need exposure therapy."

"Slowly seeing overshadowing to get used to it again and not go into a panic?"

She nodded again. "I _can't_. Not now. It's still too soon. Maybe when the nightmares subside. But not _now_."

Robin reached out and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Which is why you won't be there."

"I'll need someone with me. Distract me so I don't have to think about it."

"Won't be a problem."

"Mornin' sis," Fenton greeted, phasing through the door and still yawning. But one look to his sister had him wide awake and rushing forward. "What's wrong?"

"Today won't be a good day," Jazz said. "But I'll handle it."

"What can I do?"

"Finish it as fast as possible." She went back to making breakfast.

Fenton turned to Robin. "Huh?"

They were in one of the training rooms of the Tower, rather than outside where anyone with a telephoto lens might see things. And, given it was unlikely for anything to end up being blown up for this session, inside was just an overall better option. Phantom floated in the middle of the room, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Robin had explained to everyone what they would be doing, and they were also looking unsettled. But they all understood that it needed to be done. Beast Boy had already gone to hang out with Jazz and keep her distracted.

"Cyborg, you first," Robin said.

"Aw, man," Cyborg muttered. Phantom looked at him apologetically, then flew forward and into the cybernetic teenager.

Unlike last time, there was hesitation, Cyborg clearly fighting back, but within ten seconds, Cyborg's eye turned green, his cybernetic eye still red. "Well, this is different," Phantom said.

Robin held down a shudder down his spine. Seeing Cyborg with the glowing green eye was _wrong_ , and hearing him speak with a midwest accent instead of his normal city accent just set off all sorts of wrong.

"The voice doesn't change," Robin said, stepping forward.

"Never has," Phantom replied, looking down at Cyborg's hands and arms, moving them slowly. "I'm using his vocal cords, not mine. The eyes always change though. One of my friends said that was because eyes are the window to the soul, or something equally as poetic."

"Please," Starfire floated forward, "is Cyborg well?"

"Perfectly fine," Phantom said, still focusing on moving certain aspects of Cyborg's body. "He won't remember anything, none of you will."

"It took longer for you to take over," Raven rasped. "I can't sense Cyborg's presence at all."

Phantom shrugged. "Cyborg fought back this time. He knew it was coming."

"But not enough," Robin frowned.

"I am a higher level ghost. I don't know how it would be if Desiree or Bertrand were to take over." Phantom frowned down at his cybernetic hands. "It must have been hell for Cyborg when he became this. The rehabilitation must have been _years_."

"Why do you say so?" Starfire asked.

"All the error messages. I'm only guessing at the commands to use basic functions like movement. Some of what I'm doing is wrong, but I don't know how. For Cyborg to use all this so effortlessly… Just wow…"

And seeing Phantom's awe of Cyborg on Cyborg's face was just _strange_.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." And then Phantom was in front of Cyborg, looking wearily back at the teen as he floated away.

Cyborg looked around. "Aw," he grumbled. "He took over! Again! I thought for _sure_ that anti-virus measure would stop you."

"It certainly helped you resist," Phantom said, rubbing the back of his head, "but… sorry."

"Naw, man, it's cool. I need to rework it."

"And your mental barriers," Raven added. "It's not all science."

"Starfire, you're next."

She flashed a nervous look to him, and Robin tried not to let that pull at his heart that much. They _needed_ to know.

She gave a small "Eep!" as Phantom flew into her, but otherwise seemed to offer no resistance. The eyes were no longer a deep forest green, but the toxic, liquid green of Phantom, and Robin made sure that he didn't show any signs of how utterly disturbed he was.

"This feels, different," Phantom said in Starfire's voice. "The physiology is going to take some getting used to if I wanted to do this for any longer stretch of time."

Now that was interesting. "You can feel the difference of her Tameranean build compared to humans?"

"Oh yeah," Phantom nodded, and strangely, Starfire started to sweat. "Her power must be solar-based?"

Robin nodded. "Ultraviolet, technically. It's what her starbolts are made of." Not many knew that. They just saw green energy come at them and ducked.

"She's too _hot_ ," Phantom grunted.

Robin frowned. Sure, Starfire was beautiful but what did he mean by…

Phantom exited Starfire and almost collapsed on the ground, panting and with sweat streaming down his face.

Starfire held her head for a moment, before rushing forward. "Phantom?"

"Too _hot_ ," Phantom muttered, wiping sweat from his forehead. Then wiping again.

"What just happened?" Cyborg said, crouching down.

"Back away," Raven said. "Give him some space."

Robin was already heading to the small fridge where they kept water, and pulled out a bottle to hand to the ghost.

The bottle froze immediately in Phantom's hands, and the temperature in the room was steadily dropping.

"Dude, what's going on?" Cyborg demanded.

But Robin answered. "Starfire uses ultraviolet radiation, the same as the sun. It was too hot for Phantom."

"Because he is a ghost?" Starfire asked.

"No," Phantom wheezed. "Cold core." The temperature dropped again, and Raven and Cyborg both shuddered. Robin had already wrapped his cape around himself.

Robin crouched down. "You okay?"

"A minute…" He gulped down the water… _ice_ that Robin had handed him. "Another please?"

Starfire grabbed it for him.

After another few minutes, the temperature in the room started to return to normal, and Phantom started to float again.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"My core," Phantom said, gesturing to his torso. "All ghosts have a core. The equivalent of a heart, but not really. And that core, if accessed, can be used by higher-level ghosts to energize themselves or use offensively, or whatever. Most common core I've seen have been fire-"

"Plasmius, Ember McLain, Pandora, Fright Knight, Skulker, etc," Robin listed.

Phantom nodded. "And a few others. But most ghosts I face don't use their core so openly, so I don't know. My core is ice."

"Your cryokinesis," Cyborg nodded.

Phantom nodded. "Now if you've been in the midwest, or even out in the plains in the summer, you know how crazy hot it can get. I've never had a problem being Phantom in the summer, so I never really thought that heat could get to me. I get blasted with enough fire-based attacks that never knocked me so flat before."

But Starfire's ability with ultraviolet was different, more on a wavelength that would harm Phantom.

"So I am safe from the shadowing over?" Starfire asked.

Phantom shook his head. "I could manage it for you for a few minutes. I don't know how a ghost with a fire core would feel. Might give them even more strength to stay longer."

Starfire paled.

"Something to work on." Robin turned to the Tamaranean. "Why don't you go switch with Beast Boy? He's up next."

She smiled warmly, clearly glad to be away from this particular practice for now, and headed out.

Phantom started to float again, not looking as feverish as he was before, as he gulped down another water. "Dude, can't we stop here?"

"No," Robin said firmly. "We need to know what the signs are. How to feel it coming. We've had no experience in this and if Plasmius is so adept at overshadowing, we need to be prepared."

Phantom frowned. "I get it and I agree, but I always feel so… _filthy_ after overshadowing."

Robin tilted his head. "Amity Park never really mentioned you overshadowing people."

"I have a few times," Phantom sighed. "At first it was handy for a few pranks, but I learned that it really wasn't the most positive power to use for what I needed to do to protect. After that, I mostly use it to get my parents to let me out of the house, or to get my friends out to help me."

"So you've never really tested it?" Cyborg asked.

"I have, not extensively, but it's useful sometimes, especially if I don't have to act. But I have other methods to recon a place that are more effective."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You good at recon?"

"I've _gotten_ good at recon," Phantom replied. "Back in Amity Park, my enemies were ghosts and they're about as subtle as a brick to the face, give or take. And I have my Ghost Sense, so I didn't really have to worry much. Once I was on the run, I had to learn real fast how to look for cameras, sneak around, and when I took out that Guys In White base, well, I was making all sorts of maps and looking at approaches."

Hmmm, that could certainly be useful. Especially since there wasn't any way to really pick up ghosts unless you had _highly_ specialized technology.

Beast Boy came in, looking around nervously, and still clearly uncomfortable around Phantom, even though he had an easier time recognizing Fenton's scent under all the ghost. "Gotta admit," he said. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"I know," Robin said. "But it's necessary."

Phantom set his feet on the ground and sat down cross-legged as he looked to the changeling. "You said my scent freaks you out?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, could you come here? I doubt my flying to you is going to go over well with those instincts of yours."

Beast Boy visibly gulped, then straightened himself. Once he got within a foot, he could go no further, shaking. Slowly, making sure that everything he did was visible, Phantom reached out and touched Beast Boy's chest. The green teen shivered, and with his eyes closed, Phantom dived in.

Once again, the green of the eyes was completely wrong.

"Wow," Phantom muttered in Beast Boy's high, young voice. "He wasn't kidding about smell. Even my ghost form doesn't smell this much! I mean, I can see in the dark and hear better and stuff, but _wow_!"

"You've shown some level of body manipulation," Cyborg said. "Melding your legs to a tail and stuff like that. Can you shift like the little grass stain?"

"Don't know," Phantom said. "Um... Let's try a bulldog." Beast Boy definitely tried to shift, there was a looseness through his arms and legs that looked like bones shifting, but Beast Boy remained in his human form. "Huh. He must focus on it differently than I do."

Robin only nodded. So far, Phantom hadn't been able to really access any of their powers, minus guessing correct commands for Cyborg's systems. That meant there was a good chance that other ghosts like Plasmius would have such difficulties as well. Granted, Phantom had informed them that even when overshadowing someone, he still had access to all his normal ghostly abilities, like flight, intangibility, invisibility, etc.

Phantom looked to Robin. "So, do you think BB will freak if he sees me in front of him or if he doesn't see me at all?"

"Better stay visible and further away," Robin said.

"Got it." And Phantom exited Beast Boy and quickly hovered behind Cyborgs big bulk, peaking cautiously out. Beast Boy was clearly disoriented, and was out of it longer than anyone else had been, before giving whimper and shifting to a wolf, hackles raised, and giving a terrified growl.

"Sorry," Phantom said again.

The green wolf was still growling, but the hackles were starting to lower and after a moment, Beast Boy was back and shuddering. "You have other Spector Deflectors, right?" he asked.

"Not enough for everyone, but yeah. Jazz and I have been working on a new design that would be smaller, to wear as a necklace or a bracelet, but we can't get the power-to-size ratio right. It needs to fit the wider parts of you, like shoulder to shoulder, or the hips. Any smaller and the field can't cover the whole body."

"Dude, I think I need one."

Phantom gave a small smile. "Yeah. We're also working on making more."

"I'll definitely be joining you in that," Cyborg said. "I don't like losing control of my systems. My anti-virus and whatever mental barriers Raven can do will help, but a first line of defense to prepare will always be a help."

"Which is why we're doing this," Robin nodded. "Raven? Your turn."

She nodded solemnly. Phantom only took a breath before diving forward.

Robin's eyes narrowed. There was a definite fight for control, Raven's body jerking and stiffening, before Phantom fell out on the ground hard and Raven stumbled back.

"No _way_ am I trying that again..." Phantom grunted.

"That was... ill-advised," Raven agreed, taking several deep breaths.

"What happened?" Robin demanded, coming forward.

"Just say that Raven can't get overshadowed," Phantom rubbed at his head. "Ugh. If Plasmius can beat that, I'd be very surprised."

"True," Raven agreed, lifting her hood and pinching the bridge of her nose. "But that was... draining."

"On both ends," Phantom grunted again. " _Ow_. Seriously, _owww_."

Robin only nodded to himself. After years of fighting back Trigon from her mind, he suspected that Raven wouldn't be overshadowed. But the amount of power it apparently took for her to fight it back was worrying. Apparently a ghost's natural ability to overshadow was either incredibly subversive, or incredibly powerful. Robin shuddered to think if a ghost could overshadow Superman, or Wonder Woman, and what could be done with their powers.

Raven, still holding her head, was narrowing her eyes to Phantom. "What exactly is a ghost made of?" she demanded, clearly unsettled by how difficult throwing off the possession had been.

"Ectoplasm."

"Not what I _meant_ ," Raven hissed.

" _Fine_ ," Phantom growled right back. "Ectoplasm with _emotions_! A ghost is basically a mind bonded with ectoplasm to retain the memories of life. All a ghost is, is _memories_ and _thoughts_. That's why ghosts don't show up on scanners. How does a mind show life-signs?"

"With an EKG," Cyborg said, already typing at his wrist-mount. "But without an actual brain... Most ghost hunters use EMF to check electro-magnetic fields..."

"Pfft," Phantom scoffed, finally floating up off the floor. "My parents debunked that a decade ago. Anyway, the ghost is just a mind. So ghosts naturally have stronger minds than the living. It's why overshadowing is so easy. There's a lot of natural defense built in to just being a mind amongst others who can take over the mind."

Cyborg was clearly starting to salivate over the science, and Raven seemed quietly mollified by the fact that a being that was simply _mind_ could be so hard to fight against. Having seen what it was and how overshadowing worked, Robin prepared himself. Batman had certainly thunked it hard into his brain the necessity of mental protections against telepathic invasions. He could only hope his training worked against the _physical_ attack of a ghost.

"Okay, Phantom," Robin said with as much brashness as he could. "My turn."

Phantom took another breath and nodded.

The first thing Robin noticed was the cold. It was so _very_ cold, and the cold just made him tired and want to go to sleep. But that wasn't an option for him, so he mentally went through exercises, cardiovascular runs designed to get his heart pumping and blood running. Mental stimulation. Advanced mathematics problems. Physics of how his birdorang flew and how to best utilize any of his grenades, smoke bombs, or other explosives. Projected radii depending on different gunpowder mixes. Resins for sticky bombs. Formulae for the many mixtures he always kept in his utility belt.

Robin growled, his though process continuing to slow. It was like trying to swim against molasses, he just kept slowing down...

And then Robin blinked, his vision telescoping to darkness, and then he was looking at Phantom in front of him, looking apologetic.

What...

Robin shook his head, trying to get everything back in gear after being slowed down by the cold. "You could overshadow me," he stated. _Damnit._ He had hoped that he would have better resistance.

Phantom nodded. "You are, by far, the hardest human I've ever had to overshadow."

Cyborg was also nodding. "One minute struggle. Longer than any of the rest of us by a mile."

Robin nodded. "So we know that almost all of us can be overshadowed, and now we know what it feels like. Now we need to start building up resistance." He looked over to the ghost. "We're going to go through this once a week to improve our stamina in preventing overshadowing."

"I'm _really_ not going to like this..." Phantom muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Geez, it's the Box Ghost, how is this such a heavy chapter?

... It's us writing; of COURSE it's a heavy chapter. Is it a surprise at this point? Danny has a lot to angst over, we've been alluding to Dark Dan quite a bit without actually getting to him yet; and Jazz by definition of what we've done to her is never going to have a really light chapter. Here we learn that the Only Normal Fenton wasn't actually very Normal to begin with.

To those who thought the bet was going to be a thing: it's not. Danny won as soon as he made that bet, and it won't be visited again. Also, more overshadowing and us blithely making up stuff to explain ghosts ad nauseum.

Next chapter: All the light stuff is blatantly shoved aside as things go DARK, and we sit back in gleeful laughter as we torture everyone in this fic.

 **Author's Notes II:** Au revoir, Da. Nous t'aimons. Bon soir. Bon voyage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

The late October weather was beautiful, Cyborg and Beast Boy choosing to go outside to eat and enjoy the perfect temperatures and act like normal teens. Danny and Jazz didn't have that option - and last time had been a disaster at any rate. Both times. And so they had opted to stay at the Tower. Robin was… somewhere. Danny was thinking about checking the evidence room to call him on his obsession and remind him of the week bet. Jazz was next to him on the couch, nibbling on her salad and frowning heavily. She had warned him that it would be a bad day, and he simply kept near her as one of her safety blankets. He wasn't in a particularly happy place, either. Overshadowing was his least favorite ability, and overshadowing the Titans had been… He felt dirty even after taking a shower; he loathed the idea of doing it again in a week.

"You have problems."

"Guah!"

Danny's sandwich flipped into the air to an impressive height before landing filling first into his hair. Jazz, hyper vigilant, was on her feet with the Fenton Peeler in her hand, ready to assemble it and commit violence, but it was just Raven as she appeared before them, hood down and purple eyes flat as they always were.

"Warn a guy when you're going to do that!" Danny shouted, picking ketchup and bread out of his hair. Aw, man, he just _had_ a shower…

"You have problems," Raven repeated.

Danny continued picking. "Says you and everyone else who's ever known me for more than five minutes," he said derisively. "It's nothing new."

"That's not what I mean," Raven said, Jazz finally calming enough to sit down closer to her brother. "The psychic damage on your sister, that's obvious for anyone with a brain, but you… I'm surprised you haven't raised a ghost army and tried to take over the world for all the anger and resentment and frustration you feel towards humanity."

That was a little close to home, Danny couldn't quite stop stiffening at the memory of _him_. Jazz sensed his spike of tension and reached out and put a hand on his. "...Maybe I have," he said darkly.

"And that's another thing," Raven said, "You have an entire piece of yourself blocked off, festering and ignoring it in the hopes of it going away. It's growing. You need to deal with that before it takes over."

Danny and Jazz both turned white, and shared a look. "But I promised…" he whispered.

"You did," Jazz reassured. "And you've been talking to me, and Sam, and Tucker. We made a plan if it ever happened, and you stuck to it. It shouldn't be happening…"

Danny was near a panic attack. "Jazz, I promised. I _promised_. Clockwork gave me a second chance, and I swore to myself, to you, to everyone that I would never turn into _him_. You have to believe me!"

"I do, Danny, but if what Raven said is true, then we have to do something!"

"But what? How can I stop myself?"

"... Is anyone going to clue me in?" Raven asked, voice flat. Danny and Jazz whirled to her, both having somehow forgotten she was there, and Danny was certain he was going to hyperventilate if he wasn't already half a ghost. What should he do? _What should he do_?

Jazz took the lead, giving him an apologetic look. "Do you know how we came to even meet Clockwork?" she asked.

"No."

"He came… to prevent a bad future."

Danny watched as Raven processed that slowly, deliberately, before it clicked in her head and her eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter.

"All the more reason to do this, then."

"Do what?"

"What I'm about to suggest," Raven answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Take it from someone who knows, ignoring parts of yourself will never be healthy, you have to face them and accept them. Your sister's methods will go a long way, but since you're a spirit, a mind free of everything but your precious ectoplasm, the dangers of your own mind are compounded. I want to take you through a meditation , where I go into your mind."

Jazz sucked in a breath. "You want to _overshadow_ him?" she demanded.

"No, I want to enter his mind. It's not a hostile takeover; it's a place where we have a conversation. Neither of you have any psychic training whatsoever, and so neither of you know what your minds look like. You need to understand that in order to fix some of the deeper problems you, both of you, have."

"... Me, too?"

"Not now, obviously," Raven assured, voice flat. "When you're ready. Your brother can't wait much longer, however."

"I'll do it," Danny said emphatically. "I'll do _anything_ to keep me from turning into _that_. What do you need?"

"For you to calm down and control your emotions, for starters," Raven said, her voice slightly dry. "I'm going to take you through meditation, relax you bit by bit until it's safe enough for me to enter your mind. I hope that since we're just going to talk in there we won't have that… bad reaction from this morning."

"Fine. Do whatever you need."

Raven turned to Jazz. "I also need you in meditation as well. Even talking about this is sending your heart into a very bad place, and you're close enough to Danny that it could affect the meditation. Also, it will keep you from having an 'episode,' since you're seconds away from having one."

Danny turned to his sister to see her absolutely rigid, her breath coming out in small, silent bursts. All she could bring herself to do was nod.

Raven nodded in kind, and floated into a cross legged position, positioning her fingers and taking a deep, centering breath. "Listen to the sound of my voice. Close your eyes and do exactly as I tell you. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Danny had never really subscribed to meditation. Oh, Sam had tried really hard to convince him when the phase had hit the goth, and he'd seen Raven cycle Jazz through meditations to help her keep calm when they first started staying in the tower, but it had always been really hard for the NASA scientist in him to resolve the idea of meditation doing all these things for the body. He did, however get firmly behind visualization - and did it often when practicing his powers, and Raven took him through an extended visualization process, making him picture his feet relaxing, his ankles and his shins, talking briefly about chakras and feeling a nudge at certain parts of his body. The world around him slowly fell away, his ears and senses dulling to the point of oblivion; he had no sensation of the outside, the sounds of the Tower, could not feel Jazz next to him or Raven in front of him. Even Raven's voice faded to an indistinct set of sounds, his mind drifting and completely blank.

He'd never felt like this before, not quite. The closest he could associate the feeling to was when he was in his ghost form, floating on the winds above his house and just… just being. It felt like he was everywhere and nowhere, like he could do anything and nothing at the same time, could just disappear…

A hand grabbed his wrist, and his eyes opened lazily, not completely with it.

"I see you don't do things by half measure."

He looked at the person in front of him, shades of blue and purple. Raven…? His mind started to come back to him and he straightened, putting his feet on the carpet. He was still very relaxed, it was like part of his brain wasn't completely on yet, and it took him a minute to recognize his surroundings.

"My room?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "For beginners it's better to start exploring their mindscape as metaphors of places they are intimately familiar with: their homes."

Danny looked around, nostalgia hitting him full force: the NASA posters; the model shuttle he'd made, broken, and fixed with some of his parents lab equipment; his ratty old backpack - wow that brought back memories; his desk and computer, the Fenton Helmet on it and the _Doomed_ loading screen. Didn't the newest game come out a few weeks ago…? Memories swept through the place, bringing Sam and Tucker up here for the first time, hours pushing at homework, the epic fights of meat vs vegetables, Jazz fixing him up after a ghost fight, practicing his powers, arguing over the CAT answers…

All at once the room went from day to night, a low grumble of thunder shuddering through the space.

"That," Raven said, "is what we're here to fix."

Danny blinked slowly. "What was it?"

"Your Vitala."

"My what?"

"Your anger and resentment. You've faced prejudice, judgment, and attempts to kill you - most especially in the past year, and your Vitala Chakra is heavily imbalanced. It's also feeding into your Manipura Chakra, which controls fear, anxiety, and personal power, making _it_ imbalanced, and both of those are pushing down to your Svadhisthana and your Muladahra. Your energy flow is going down instead of up, and it's creating something terrible inside you."

"I… don't understand half of what you just said but I'm still absolutely terrified by it," Danny confessed. "How do I fix it?"

"We need to activate your Anahata and your Vishudda chakra."

Danny blinked. "... Still not following you."

Raven sighed. "You Anahata chakra is here," she said point deliberately to her chest, "and it deals with, among other things, complex emotions, equilibrium, well-being, and devotion. Because you're a spirit this part of you is very strong, but it has been systematically cut off a bit at a time over the past year, and right now it's only hanging on by a thread. Your Vishuddha chakra," she pointed to her throat, "deals with communication, independence, and sense of security. Yours is very badly damaged after the last year, almost as much as your sister's. If we can touch your Anahata and Vishuddha, your equilibrium and your sense of security, that will open your other chakra pathways to start them flowing up again instead of down. That will prevent energy going down to your Vitala and Manipura and halt any further damage. After that, there's dealing with those chakras themselves, but that's another session."

Danny was looking out the window of his room, but all he could see was black. His bed and desk, the NASA posters, they all looked ominous in the dim light, like a haunted house, and he shuddered to think what would happen if this got _worse_. He rubbed his forehead, part of his mind still felt asleep, and he took several moments to process what Raven told him, thoughts sluggish. "So, what you're saying," he said, "Is that I need to activate positive stuff to stop feeding bad stuff. And that later there'll be another session where I deal with the bad stuff."

Raven nodded.

"... not looking forward to that session," he muttered darkly. One of the lamps switched off and he quickly reversed track, "But I'll do what I can to stop _this_ ," he gestured vaguely, "from getting worse."

"Then Vishuddha first. We need to reestablish your sense of security."

"Okay, I'm game. How do I do that?"

Raven looked around the room for a moment, reaching out and touching his desk - a strangely intimate gesture. She walked around the room, examining different objects before turning to the halfa. "This isn't your place of security."

Danny blinked. "It's not? It's my _room_!"

"But it's not where you feel safe," she countered. "Things happened in this room. Things that weren't safe, or at least you don't associate with safety."

That… was true. Hiding from Pariah Dark here with the rest of Amity Park, hiding under the covers hoping Mom didn't realize his leg was bleeding after a ghost fight, fighting with Sam and Tucker over the CAT answers… This room had been his world as a child, a haven from all things bad, but as he became a teenager - and more importantly after he became a hybrid - this room was just as much a part of his life as the rest of it: the fighting, the flying, the practicing, the fear, the anxiety. He had nightmares in that bed, he fought Technus in the _Doomed_ game on that computer. Things happened here just as they happened anywhere else. Same for the Portal and the lab in the basement. Same for the basement. Same for…

"I know where to go," Danny said. He marched over to the door and opened it into pitch darkness, thunder rolling outside and the entire house shuddering. He mostly ignored it, though his heart was thumping hard in his chest, and he could feel the hairs prickle at the fear he could almost remember smelling as Beast Boy. He walked down the hall, hand tracing the wall, thinking about all the times he had done this at three in the morning.

Reaching the right door, he gave a coded knock, waiting for the response. None came, and he frowned, turning to Raven.

"This is your mind," the mystic said. "This house is a representation of your mind. Nobody else is here."

Danny nodded, and opened the door to his sister's room.

Immediately the night shifted from oppressive to just normal. Two lamps were on and Jazz's computer chair pulled over to the nightstand. A spiral ring notebook lay on the seat, and the bed was made and ready to be flopped on.

" _This is a safe place,_ " she had said, over and over. He could hear her say it, echoing in the room. " _It's important for you to know that. Nothing you say here leaves this room unless you tell me it's okay. Nothing you do in this room will be judged. You can do whatever you want in here: yell, scream, cry, whine, anything. I won't judge you. It's_ safe _here._ " Danny had come here whenever a day had hit him hard - or when a _ghost_ had hit him hard. Jazz was up front right at the beginning: she wasn't a licensed psychologist, but Danny needed _something_ if he wanted to stay remotely healthy, and she promised that she would do her best. He had gone to her that night just to talk about everything that had happened since turning into a ghost, telling her story after story, catching her up on all of his escapades and feeling close to her in a way that he hadn't in years.

Oh, not since she tried to be the Only Ordinary Fenton.

A lot of things clicked into place. "She stopped being normal here," he said. "After I found out that she knew about me, I came here that night to tell her everything. Like… everything. She told me a few days ago, she said that she made herself be the Only Ordinary Fenton, and she… she offered to be my therapist. That's not normal. What she did, everything she did. She sacrificed her future for me."

Thunder with lightning bright enough to light up the room flashed, the entire house shook, everything ominous.

Raven only asked a question: "Does she think she sacrificed?"

Danny frowned, reaching down and picking up the notebook. "... No," he said softly, looking at it from every angle. "She thought she hurt me. It's a long story but she tried to help me by sending me to the school psychologist, who was a ghost in disguise and was feeding off everyone's depression. That was when she found out. She spent years trying to be something she wasn't, and this," he held up the notebook, "This was her being herself, just as much as it was for me."

"Then she didn't sacrifice her future," Raven said simply. "This room is your safe place. This is where you want to start your meditations."

"But I don't have it anymore," he said with dejection. "It blew up along with everything else. And Jazz isn't the same. _I'm_ not the same. This room… it's a thing of the past."

"Is it?" Raven pressed. "Do the two of you never talk anymore? Is the closeness you share somehow less?"

Danny immediately thought of the pseudo-therapy sessions with Jazz at the Tower, both of them worn down but happy, even sometimes desperate, to talk like they did in this room, to feel that haven and sense of… sense of security. This place was the same thing for Jazz as it was for Danny: a connection not only to the past, but to each other.

And just like that, Jazz was sitting in her chair in her pajamas, red hair askew and legs curled up impossibly on the seat, head lolled to the side, sleeping.

"What…?"

"We've activated your Vishuddha," Raven said, a small smile on her face. "Now the Anahata."

"Okay, what room is that?"

"I don't know. This is your home. Anahata represents complex emotions: compassion, tenderness, unconditional love, equilibrium, rejection and well-being. Where would you feel those emotions most strongly?"

Danny frowned, sitting on his sister's bed, trying to muddle through his thinking. Compassion? Tenderness? … Love? There was one obvious choice in that respect, but if home was the metaphor of his mind, where would he go? She was in every room of the house, each with their own memories, there wasn't any really distinct place like Jazz's room, no one spot that screamed…

Of course. The kitchen. He actually smiled at that, and sat up to leave Jazz's room, continuing down the hall to the landing, down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen.

It was dark, of course, and the thunder was still roiling outside. The house was pitch black with no power, but Danny's night vision had improved substantially after the change, and he knew his house like the back of his hand. Nobody was in the kitchen, but he could hear the memories, far away, of the fights over food, the passionate debates over what kind of pizza to order, the study sessions around the kitchen table. And, of course, the whispered conversations about ghosts, dragging him up after the accident, trying to pass it off to his parents.

This was Sam's room. Her home. Not with her parents, not in his room, not at school, her home was in this kitchen, cooking or fighting with Tucker over cooking, cramming before a test, deflecting his parents when he was too embarrassed of having ghost problems, hiding here after a fight. He was disappointed she wasn't here; felt his heart prick and he ran a hand through his black hair. "I haven't seen her in a year, you know," he said, leaning against the counter and turning to see Raven. "After the accident all I could do was run; I waited a week to even email her, and the video chat was…"

" _Sam, what do I do? They're all dead, I can't go to Vlad and turn into him! How am I going to get through this?_ "

" _It'll be okay Danny, I promise! Tucker and I can handle all the ghosts around here, you just make sure you stay safe. Keep in touch, drop by when you think it's safe, whatever!_ It will be okay _, do you hear me?_ "

" _But Sam, how can I do this without you?_ "

"... It didn't go well," he said, listening to the chat in his head. "We… we kind of tiptoed around each other for a while. Tucker always said we practically had a psychic connection or something. She saw me at my worst, like Jazz, and she was always so happy to dive in with both feet and fight by my side, you know? She was the only one who was fully-on-board with the powers thing, she never once wanted me to give them up, even when I thought it was ripping my life apart. She loved whenever I did the right thing, she loved that I saved the city, she loved…"

He couldn't finish the sentence, instead saying, "... and I was such a mess. Failing grades, family issues everywhere, ghost fights, patrols, the Ghost Zone, bullying like you wouldn't believe. I just… I wasn't ready. I could barely handle living from one day to the next, you know? The last thing I needed was… But even still I… I never told her… I didn't want…"

Raven's dark eyes narrowed, and she moved around the kitchen table to put herself in his line of vision. "Say it," she said.

Danny squirmed.

"We're in the confines of your own mind, nobody here can hear you, this is as safe a place as any to make an awkward confession. You have to acknowledge your emotions first before you can control them. Say it."

Danny shied away again, moving over to the stove and looking at a frying pan that was there, thinking about all the nights she made vegetarian burgers and promised that the taste and texture would be worth it, the one time she forced herself to make scrambled eggs after the accident, because she thought it would make him feel better. He loved her. Even after everything that had happened, even with the year's worth of distance and broken conversations, even with his life so utterly screwed up, he loved her. It didn't make sense, he wasn't ready for a relationship let alone be able to handle one, he couldn't bring himself to ask her to wait for him, but still he loved her.

"What can I do about it?" he asked, turning to face Raven. "I'm such a mess. I've spent the last year feeding _him_ even though I promised I wouldn't, I'm under house arrest with you guys until you can find away to expose Plasmius and make Jazz safe - and even if Robin can pull that off I'm still a _ghost_ , a freak of nature that humans want to experiment on and crucify while ghosts want to kick in the head. What am I supposed to do?"

Raven gave him a long, weary look. "My powers are linked to my emotions," she said finally. "The stronger I feel, the more powerful the spell. One of the strongest emotions I can feel is anger. ...Dark things come of it. I suppressed it for years, refusing to acknowledge it, burying it far away where it wouldn't hurt anyone. But I learned, over time, that denying my anger only made it worse. Emotion that strong can't be hidden away."

And boy was that true. Danny knew from experience how hard it was to hide such a big piece of himself: just hiding his secret from his parents had been an all-consuming, never ending source of stress, even after Jazz helped cover for him. And Sam… did he really hide it? Tucker teased them constantly, and Sam never exactly hid her jealousy when he dated Valerie or was under Ember's influence. Heck, his first fight with the rocker ghost had her casting a love spell - but it wasn't really a love "spell" so much as putting his love right in front of his face, unable to think of anything else. That had been the first time he really understood how strong his feelings were, and the first time he really felt afraid of what would happen.

And… even after everything that had happened, he still loved her. That had to count for something, right?

The night switched to day, Sam sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, one leg swinging to the beat of whatever was jamming in her headphones.

"Sam…"

"That's enough for now," Raven said. "Now that the chakras are open, we'll wait a few days and see how your energy flow changes. Come on. Let's wake up the rest of your brain."

Danny slowly but very acutely became aware of the sounds of the tower, and that pulled him out of his house and back into his own head (or however that metaphor worked out…). He felt… he felt lighter, somehow. Seeing his old house and his old life shifted something in him, he felt less angry than he had in weeks - since learning Jazz was alive, really - and he took a deep breath, surprised at such a change. Jazz was still in her meditation, Raven floating in front of her and still talking in her low, monotone voice before his sister opened her own eyes, rubbing them and leaning back in the soft cushions of the couch. Her teal eyes immediately sought out Danny.

"Are you okay?"

And he smiled. "Better than okay," he said softly.

* * *

"You have your objectives?"

"Yes, Plasmius. You were very specific."

"Excellent. I expect results."

"And I will deliver," the woman replied with cultured London vowels.

"One more thing," the Vampiric figure added, oil dripping from his voice. "I assumed it would be more fun if we mixed things up a little bit." He tossed a small metallic shape at the woman, who caught it easily.

"What is it?"

"Well, my dear, what fun is it for a person to experience fear only in the confines of their own mind? Wouldn't the entertainment be on a much grander scale if others could see it? You'll find it is particularly effective on ghosts."

"I see. I look forward to testing its limits."

* * *

Robin's tension headache was coming along nicely.

Granted there were some things that were a positive. Earlier in the week, he and Jazz had (finally) finished testing all of Phantom's abilities, both as Phantom and as Fenton, and he was indeed a higher level than the last time he'd tested himself. Rather than a level seven, he was a level eight, and solidly so. Raven had been taking both Fenton siblings through mediations for just over a week now, and there was some level of improvement, particularly on Fenton himself that the Titans saw. Less irritability, or at least, better control of it. Raven was focusing on Fenton, of that there was no doubt, and Jazz's recovery was going to take more than just a week to see any signs of improvements given that she was closer to her trauma.

But these positive things couldn't really overcome the negativity. With Halloween coming the following day, a lot of the citizens of Jump City were getting... _jumpy_ about Phantom. Any time Robin or any of the other Titans were out in the public, questions came about if having Phantom around when spirits got all the more powerful on All Hallow's Eve was safe, if his inherent evil side would come to light, if there were measures that the citizens should be taking to be safe from him or any other ghosts that decided to visit, etc, etc. Robin kept his face from twitching all that much, and stayed diplomatic, saying that Phantom had been upfront, had given them all sorts of research and lore that had so far checked out, and that they were keeping an eye on him and the situation. Raven in particular, since she was the team expert on the supernatural.

Cyborg tended to scoff when asked, saying Phantom was a good kid in a bad situation and that they were still investigating, Starfire remained oblivious to the underlying fear behind such questions, Beast Boy was oddly the most politic, joking around and never actually answering the question. Raven just didn't go out.

But if that wasn't enough, the research on Masters/Plasmius was getting nowhere. Since ghosts weren't able to be detected by anything other than highly specialized equipment, things that weren't standard, he could be turning into a ghost and meeting anyone anywhere, and not even Batman with his observations would be able to tell. Robin doubted that even the Watchtower would be able to detect ghosts. And diving into the legal side wasn't exactly helping either. With no proof of Masters being Plasmius that didn't out Phantom as Fenton, and no proof of the Wisconsin ghost either, bringing any of the more shady dealings of VladCo was proving difficult. Robin was _certain_ that Masters used his ghost side to do all his underhanded dealings, and that led back to ghosts being unable to show up on scanners.

So with much irritation, he had looked at his turn to get breakfast, and knew that any attempt he made to cook was going to fail epically. So he had gone out for take-out. Granted, he'd needed to go to three different restaurants to make everyone happy, but at this point, he was hoping to just _relax_ with his friends before going back to the research.

He hadn't expected the fear of the citizens to have somehow been upped almost overnight, with all sorts of reports to him of seeing Phantom creeping through alleys, scaring children, or all around terrorizing the people.

This made no sense. Fenton had been passed-out asleep all night after an extra long team practice where it was him against the Titans for almost the entire day to continue getting the Titans used to fighting ghosts.

And now, after he had checked his messages, Robin's tension headache blew right by tension headache and cruised deeply into migraine territory.

Freakshow had been released, no charges even considered. Freakshow, under the eyes of the law, had done nothing illegal. And he had been released a _while_ back. And _nobody_ had thought to tell the Titans. It wasn't until one of the attorneys who regularly updated the Titans on the legal half of what they did, when to show up at court, etc, noticed that the Titans hadn't gotten the usual update, had simply forwarded it.

Robin tried not to growl. Raven was sitting with Jazz and Fenton on the floor, taking them through morning meditation before breakfast as she had since she'd started their mediation therapy, and Robin didn't want to interrupt. But he was going to have to share the news about this. So he set up breakfast, laid out the plates, and called all the Titans in for a meeting.

" _What_?" Cyborg roared. "That crazy circus performer makes Phantom take over my systems and has me attack all of you and what he did _wasn't illegal_?"

"Dude, that's messed up!" Beast Boy added.

"How can the laws be so wrong!" Starfire pleaded.

"Not surprised," both Fentons sighed.

"The only reason Freakshow was arrested the first time," Fenton explained, "was because he had _all_ that stolen cash he had me and the other ghosts take. There was no way to wiggle his way out. After he escaped the Guys In White was the whole Reality Gauntlet incident, so when I set everything back to normal, he was back in custody and none the wiser."

Robin was starting to realize the enormity of just how difficult it was going to be to take Masters down with these damned Anti-Ecto Acts that Congress didn't even bother debating. He might need the Justice League's help, much as he didn't want to admit it. Their legal department was far better than what Robin could do on his own, even with Batman's training. Phantom needed to be classified as a metahuman to get any hope of rights as things currently stood, but with it being clear that he was a ghost...

Hence the migraine.

Breakfast hardly ended up being the relaxing time Robin wanted it to be.

So, naturally, that was when their communicators went off.

"Uhm, this doesn't make any sense," Beast Boy said, reading the alarm.

"None at all!" Cyborg agreed.

"This cannot be."

Robin and Raven merely scowled at their screens.

Both Fentons glanced at each other. "What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"There are reports of Phantom scaring and hurting people."

"Uh, what now?" Fenton asked. "I'm right here."

"No duplicates?" Robin asked.

"Nope. It's too hard to do."

Robin nodded, having expected that. Duplication, while Phantom could manage it, was far and away the ability he had the most difficulty with. While aspects had improved while he was on the run, his overall increased endurance meant he could maintain his duplicate longer, the actual _making_ of the duplicate took a great deal of concentration and could sometimes go wrong with an extra limb or his eyes not ending up in the right spot. Phantom could make three duplicates, but not with any level of ease.

"Let's go and investigate."

Jazz already was turning on her Spector Deflector, and smiled weakly to Fenton. "Good luck."

Fenton's cold white rings spread apart to Phantom. "I'm going to need it."

They headed down the T-ship, Robin already asking, "Can Plasmius do anything like this?"

"Zillions of duplicates? Yes," Phantom replied. "Change his shape to look like me? No way."

They went out in the T-ship, the reports were numerous enough that it obvious they would have to spread out, but their first stop was to the primary police station to get some things straight. Phantom fidgeted, asking repeatedly if he should wait in the ship, but Robin did not want to add to his migraine, grabbing his fellow teen and dragging him out of the ship. "The cops need to see that you are with us, out of cuffs, willing to help understand the disturbance. Act normal."

"Robin, normal is me being chased across Amity Park by the cops or them running from me. I've never actually _talked_ to one."

That shouldn't have surprised Robin, but it did, and he stared at Phantom, incredulous. He shook his head and dragged him along regardless. "Come on," he ordered.

The Ghost Boy floated along reluctantly, wincing at the sound of camera phones taking pictures and phasing his hand out of the Boy Wonder's grip, instead landing on his feet and, gritting his teeth, moved in front of Robin and taking the lead. Good, he at least understood what kind of image he wanted to project. Robin had his back, the other Titan's fanning out and entering the station. Most of the cops had seen and/or worked with the Titans enough that they didn't even react to the superheroes coming in, Robin counted on that to get them through to the commissioner, but as soon as they saw Phantom three drew their weapons and started shouting.

Phantom did, in fact freeze in mid step, Robin could see his shoulders tense, but before Robin could offer some kind of solace he relaxed into a solid, very guarded stance, the kind Robin had seen when they first met. He couldn't blame him, and moved to Phantom's shoulder. "We're here to see the commissioner," he said, "It looks like there are some pre-Halloween pranks that need to be addressed."

"Not until he's in cuffs!"

"No," Robin said.

"Let them cuff me," Phantom said in a low voice. "I haven't done anything wrong and I'd rather prove that I'm trustworthy."

"That is ill advised," Starfire said, "I do not know earth customs, but I do not wish people to see you in bonds that make them assume you are a villain."

"Agreed," Raven said.

Robin addressed the armed police officers. "Holster your weapons," he ordered, "And get the commissioner."

"No need for that," a withered voice said, and the Titans all turned to see the commissioner. "I'm here. Glad you brought that Phantom in, we'll take it from here."

"You're mistaken, Commissioner," Robin said, stepping forward. "We're here with Phantom to explain that he is not what the city has been seeing. He just finished an extensive interview with us this morning, it's impossible for him to have been out in the city for any time in the last three days."

The old woman straightened, adjusting her glasses and peered curiously at the ghost. Her eyes were narrowed, Robin saw that look often on Commissioner Gordan back in Gotham, the look of gauging someone up. He said, "We understand the climate around Phantom and the undercurrent of fear associated with ghosts in general; we're here to explain that he is not responsible for the sightings today. Someone else is behind this."

"... I don't trust him," the commissioner said, "But I'd be an idiot to ignore the word of the Titans. Come on, let's see what you've got."

Robin turned. "Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, do a sweep of the city, see if you sight the Phantom... I guess we'll call them duplicates for now... and determine whether or not they are actual ghosts. You know the standard powers and the specific skills Phantom has. If it's people playing pranks, prank them back."

Beast Boy's face suddenly turned as bright as the sun. "Really? I get to _prank_ people?"

"You have no idea what you just unleashed," Raven muttered, but the other Titans left the station to get to work. Robin and Phantom followed the commissioner into her office and then to a room off of her office, sparsely furnished but for table and chairs. Not an interrogation room, probably a news room. The commissioner sat down and pulled off her glasses, rubbing her eyes before running a hand through her greying hair, leaning back and gesturing.

"Let's have it," she said. "I saw on SHNN that there are different levels of ghosts and a whole section of science dedicated to it?"

Robin explained in very brief terms what a ghost was, what a standard ghost's powers were, and what Phantom was in relation to other ghosts. He explained that Phantom was helping in the investigation of another ghost who had kidnapped a girl and overshadowed her for over a year, a girl so traumatized she wouldn't be able to take the stand and that proving the case was difficult because of the lack of standard equipment to detect ghosts in general and prove overshadowing in particular. The commissioner wrote it all down dutifully, frowning here and there, and generally not looking at Phantom's direction at all. That was probably for the best, for now.

"That explains what you've been hinting at in the interviews," the commissioner said. "I wish you'd gotten in contact with us sooner so we could at least back you up. I have to admit, Robin," she added leaning back in her chair. "This is all a little hard to swallow. Even with him right there to prove what you're saying."

"I understand," Robin said. "It took a while for us to get used to it, too, but Phantom has been invaluable. Even with no reason to go out and spook people, he's been in the tower for the last three days, and all of us can attest to that. He's never left our sight. It would help if you put out a statement to that effect. Once the city calms down we can start figuring out who the real culprit it – and honestly, given it's the day before Halloween, it's probably a bunch of teenagers being stupid."

The commissioner smirked. "I remind you that _you_ are a teenager," she said gently. She stood, creaking her back. "All right. Let's get the press here."

The press was actually already assembled outside the station, word of the Titans bringing in Phantom spreading like wildfire across social media and making an impressive crowd. Robin saw Phantom visibly shrink from the people and put a hand on the teen's shoulder, leaning in and whispering, "It'll be fine."

Phantom gulped and put his guarded face on, straightening and closing himself down. The crowd visibly reacted to seeing Phantom walk out next to Robin, not in a positive way, and the Boy Wonder squared his shoulders, too.

The commissioner took the podium, ready to give her statement, and that's when things went to hell. Robin got a call on his communicator, putting it to his ear. "What'd you find out?"

" _It's definitely not a ghost,_ " Beast Boy said, " _I didn't smell any of it, but whatever it is doesn't smell_ right _. And..._ "

"And?"

" _And... I think I'm seeing things...Uwaaah!_ "

"Beast Boy?" Robin queried. " _Beast Boy_."

" _Robin! I don't know what these things are but they aren't ghosts,_ " Cyborg said, " _But it's definitely weird 'cause I'm seeing-_ "

" _Hello? Can anyone hear me? Am I truly alone or is this a trick of some kind? Please will someone not answer? Raven? Robin? Anyone?_ "

" _Robin-!_ "

Thunder clapped overhead, everyone startling as eyes jolted up, the sky turning ominously dark. Hail began to fall, and one of the buildings shuddered ominously. Several people were screaming, and the entire air of the press conference shifted from rabid twenty-four-hour new cycle hype to honest fear, tension rippling through the crowd. Robin tensed without wanting too, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and noticing his heartbeat doubling. His vision dilated and he shook his head to control himself. His hyper awareness made his eyes snap to the side, and he saw a woman in green with a black cape.

"Phobia!" Robin shouted, pulling out a birdorang.

The villain gazed at Robin. "You're not the target today," she said in cultured English. And with a wave of her hand there was a whoosh of wind, debris flying everywhere and making the crowd scream. Robin moved anyway, darting forward and extending his bo seamlessly, taking a swing. She dodged and shoved him, making the teen trip over something. Struggling to his feet he looked at the cause and then froze. Batman? What was he doing _here_?

Only... covered in blood...

Crud. Crud, crud, crud, what happened? Was it the Joker? Gotta stop the bleeding. Robin scrambled over to his mentor's side, tugging at the cape and crunching it into a ball in one hand, a makeshift compress he shoved into the _giant hole in his side_ , reaching up to the neck for a pulse. Phantom came to his side, dropping the temperature to slow the blood flow, even as he started to panic.

"What's Batman doing here?" he asked with a nervous hitch, hands glowing blue as he kept lowering the temperature. "This isn't anything that needs the Justice League. So why is he here? Am I about to have to face the Justice League? I won't survive that!"

Phantom's continuous words faded back as Robin's brain started to get in gear. Because Phantom was right, the League _wouldn't_ come here, not over someone causing Halloween mischief. The League was for world-scale, galaxy-scale catastrophes. Not something so small as what happened in one city that wasn't a hero's home base.

Robin paused, frowning down at the bleeding Batman. This wasn't right. Why...

" _Phobia,_ " he hissed, standing up and ignoring the illusion at his feet.

"Uh, Robin?" Phantom asked, having grabbed the compress. "Batman dying at our feet?"

"That's not Batman," Robin growled. "That's my worst fear."

"Um, yeah?" Phantom raised a snowy brow. "Living the worst fear is not a good thing. Been there, done that."

"But it's a fear I deal with every day," Robin replied, glaring down at the fake Batman as it slowly started to disappear. "It's a fear I control, live with, and deal with. I fear it, but it has no power over me."

And the vision was gone.

Phantom was blinking owlishly, looking where his compress had been and that now fell to the ground. "I don't get it."

"Phobia. She has the ability to activate the fear centers of our brains, sticking us into our worst nightmares."

"Great, someone else who deals in fear," Phantom shook his head. "Been there, beat that."

"But the fears she shows have never manifested like this—Phantom! Look out!"

Phantom barely had any time to turn or go intangible before Phobia came out of the panicking crowd and grabbed his head. "Now let's see your fear, ghost child."

" _NO_!" Phantom screamed.

Then the panicking crowd panicked even _further_ as, in the center, standing just over six feet tall was a blue-skinned, white-flame-haired ghost with terrible red eyes and snake-like tongue. Turning his hulking frame, the large ghost gave a horrible fanged smile. "Hello, Danny," he greeted. "Did you miss me?"

Phantom was clearly panicking, face slack and floating backward. " _No_! I defeated you! You're imprisoned outside of time, unable to _ever_ come back! _I promised!_ "

Robin quickly grabbed Phantom's shoulder. "It's not _real_ ," he growled in the ghost's ear. "Phobia brings out fears and nightmares, whoever that is, he's still locked up."

But Phantom wasn't listening, even as his face settled into a determined. "I defeated you _once_ ," he growled, white-green energy starting to crackle around him. "I'll defeat you _again_!" He zoomed forward, legs melding into a spectral tail, and Robin gave another shout.

"Phantom!"

Too late. Phantom and this new ghost were already rising into the air fighting. Robin let out some colorful language and opened his communicator.

"Titans! It's Phobia, she's somehow managed to take our fears and nightmares and bring them to reality instead of confining us within our own minds!"

" _Already figured that,_ " Raven replied.

" _Coulda used that knowledge earlier_ ," Cyborg grunted.

Robin quickly opened another line to the Tower. "Jazz," he said. "We need information. A new ghost appeared, but I think it's linked with Phantom's fears-"

" _It's_ him _!_ " Jazz hissed. " _It can't be_ him _!_ "

" _Anyone else feel like we're missing something?_ " Beast Boy asked.

" _Eeep!_ "

"Starfire!" Robin was already on the move.

" _Phantom is doing battle with a most frightening creature,_ " the Tameranean explained, " _They have flown past me even higher into the air. I will join our friend in battle!_ "

"Starfire, wait!" Robin cried out. "Whatever that is is Phantom's worst fear, therefore it's more likely to act like a ghost than whatever the civilians are imagining. We don't know what that ghost is, it wasn't in his database, be _very_ careful."

Robin was already dashing to the T-ship, seeing Cyborg there and powering it up. He leapt into his cockpit. There was an explosion of light above them, green fireworks lighting up the sky as they started to take off. "Does your scanner see what's happening?"

"No," Cyborg growled. "How are we supposed to fight a hallucination anyway?"

"We have to get to Phantom," Robin said, "Let him know that's exactly what this is. Once I knew this wasn't real, the illusion disappeared."

"Same with me," Cyborg affirmed. "Let's get up there and knock some sense into-"

There was a resounding _thud_ on the roof of their ship and both teens turned to see Starfire crashing into the metal, sliding back before she regained her senses and floated next to them. "I fear Phantom's fear is all too real," she said over the wind. "The creature is quite frightening, even to me."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven joined the fray, her black energy pooling out like a giant umbrella, encasing the distant ghosts and trapping them in a giant sphere and slowly shrinking it to scale. Robin and Cyborg were halfway up to meet them, and Robin tried again to reach Jazz on the communicator. "What is going on?" he demanded.

He could hear near hysteria in the Fenton sister's voice. " _That's not possible, it's just not possible; he's trapped in a Thermos and guarded by Clockwork, there's no way he got out, there's no_ way _..."_

"Jazz!" Robin shouted. "What _is_ that?"

But Jazz was too deep into herself, simply moaning, " _There's no way, there's no way, there's no way..._ " and Robin realized she had gone into another flashback. Cursing, he set his eyes up there, wondering what kind of ghost could scare a teen who had faced down _gods_. He put his normal bo away and pulled out his ecto-bo; a glance at Starfire communicated everything and she pulled him out of the T-ship and up into the air to get a better view at what was going on. Raven could be seen about two dozen feet up, black tendrils emitting from her cloak as she struggled to keep Phantom and his fear-ghost. He could see dents poking out of the black globe, signs of a bitter fight going on inside. Star took him up to Raven.

"What's going on in there?" he demanded.

Raven grunted. "Whatever he's fighting in there is very powerful. It's safe to say that this is something he's fought before, it maneuvers and fights like a veteran and has very specific attacks. I also noticed—Uh!"

The black orb shattered into hundreds of pieces, and Robin turned to see Phantom flying back from whatever the ghost-fear had done and... was the ghost-fear bigger? Raven flew down to catch Phantom and floated him over to the T-ship, Starfire and Robin following suit. Phantom grunted as he sat awkwardly on the ship, shaking and rubbing his head and groaning. Cyborg summed it up best: "Somebody wanna tell us what's going on, Ghost Boy?"

Phantom grunted, looking up with terrified green eyes. "That's a ghost that should be locked up in a Thermos with Clockwork," he said, voice cracking, eyes dilated. "How did he get out?"

"He didn't," Robin said, hoping to cut through the fear. "That's an illusion done by Phobia, it's not real."

"Do you really believe that?" said a new, deep voice. Everyone turned to see the ghost-fear floating over them, and on closer inspection Robin saw the same emblem on the ghost's chest as Phantom's. "Do you really think that _I_ couldn't exist outside of that Thermos? Even if your little idol is right and I'm just your fear, I'm as real as you are."

"No," Phantom growled, breath hitching in his chest. "I promised."

"And we've all seen how well you keep your promises," the ghost said. "How are your parents, anyway? Or that silly little sister of yours who thought she could stop me. Maybe I should pay her a visit, I never did tell her how much I hated her using the Peeler on me."

" _You won't touch her!_ "

"Phantom, wait!"

But the hybrid was off in the sky again, diving into the fear-ghost and pile driving it down, back towards the city.

Robin decided he was well past migraine now, and he rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what to do. "Cyborg," he ordered, "Get Jazz here. If all else fails she might knock some sense into Phantom. The rest of us will try to pull them apart and get Phantom to understand what's going on. Where's Beast Boy?"

" _Trying to find Phobia,_ " the changeling whispered over the communicator. " _And not get trampled by everyone who's panicking_."

"Good idea," Robin agreed. "Starfire, go back him up. Raven, try and keep those two ghosts separate so I can talk some sense into Phantom."

The T-ship broke apart, Cyborg heading back to the Tower, while Starfire flew off to find Beast Boy. Since the fight was back on the ground, Robin quickly landed the ship and hopped out. The strange ghost that Phantom was fighting seemed to have grown, instead of towering at six feet tall, he was now over ten feet and stroking his goatee as he smiled down at the crater where Phantom was. "The Teen Titans?" he was saying. "Really? You think throwing in with your childish idols will really stop me when I am the inevitable conclusion?"

Phantom struggled to get up from the crater, green oozing from his temple. "You are not inevitable," he muttered, voice barely audible. "I promised _everyone_ I won't turn into you. And I _won't_."

The fear-ghost laughed. "Still a child. Tell me, does the world really believe you? Running this way and that for a year, trying not to offend anyone, and look where you are." He made a grand gesture, Robin and Raven not quite in position yet, the people watching from alleys and corners, cowering in fear generated by whatever Phobia was doing. "They're just as terrified as they were in Amity Park. They'll turn on you, all of them. Even those pathetic Titans." The creature grinned, white-flame hair casting eerie shadows with his strong face. "Do you want to know how I killed them?"

"Titans, go!"

Robin leapt from his perch, bo twirling in his hands as Raven's' soul-self erupted from the ground. The fear-ghost snorted, knocking the attacks away effortlessly, but Robin's planted smoke bomb erupted, buying time as he dashed not to the ghost but to Phantom, darting into the crater and kneeling down by the hybrid teen. "Phantom," he said, grabbing the ghost boy's shoulders, "Phantom this isn't real. The only one who's making this real is you! You have to conquer your fear of whatever that is!"

"But it's _me_ ," Phantom said, hyperventilating, scrambling back. "Clockwork showed me, I'll turn into that!"

Several things clicked in Robin's head, and a small drop of sweat trickled down his temple. He shook the thought aside, however, and shook Phantom's shoulders. "That's the fear talking!" he insisted. "The only reason that thing is so powerful is because—urk!" Robin was yanked back by his cape, lifting up into the air and spun around to face Phantom's dark future.

"Now, now," the dark Phantom said, snake tongue whooshing out. "We wouldn't want you to spoil the fun, would we?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "So you're not completely controlled by Phantom," he said.

"That child _never_ controlled me," the dark Phantom said. "And neither can you."

That was how Robin was suddenly sent flying into the air. He pulled out his grappling hook, spinning wildly, and trying desperately to aim and firing half blind. He felt the pin connect to something, and he used the cord to pull into a wide and (loosely) controlled swing, sticking his legs out and crashing onto the side of a building.

This was going to be a long day.

He released the cord and started rapelling back down, watching as Phantom and his future-fear went back to fighting. So far, the evil Phantom (now fifteen feet tall) was only using ectoblasts, no sign of cryokenesis. Why? Robin needed to know more. He carefully edged forward, slipping from car to overturned car. Phantom was trying to get the fight back above the buildings and the people, but his fear kept sending him back down into the street.

Phantom slowly floated up, rubbing at his green blood, glaring up. "You're not real. You're just a fear. Fear that can't happen. I _promised_."

The growing figure just let out a low, rumbling laugh. "Then why am I still here, Danny Phantom? Because you _know_ I'm inevitable. You _know_ you're already on the path. You think that demonic mystic can stop me? That your silly little sister and all her psychobabble can stop me?" The twenty-foot tall ghost knelt down. "Face it. I've already begun."

" _No_!" was Jazz's shout as she ran forward in the Fenton Peeler, already aiming the Fenton Bazooka. She fired in three rapid bursts before firing the Peeler armor. Everything bounced off harmlessly, but Jazz was not to be deterred, pulling out the fishing pole from before and whipping it out, the glowing green wire wrapping around a wrist of the creature and planting her feet. "Danny may have promised never to turn into you, but _I_ promised to never let him feel so low that he would turn to the likes of you. Now enjoy the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier!"

…

 _What was it_ with Fentons and _naming things_?

Whatever it was, Jazz pulled out another bazooka like weapon, aiming and firing to the pinned dark Phantom. The ray was, perhaps of course, acid green like the other Fenton weapons and the future-Phantom actually grunted with the weapon. Robin took his cue and pulled out the Wrist Ray, taking aim and firing while he heard Raven cast her spell and black tendrils shot out, also grabbing the ghost. Robin, still firing his ray, started moving back to Phantom. He saw the halfa staring at his sister, eyes wide and somewhere between awe-struck and horrified. The future-ghost was now growling, slowly shrinking in size, bending over in searing pain.

"Phantom!" Robin shouted, "You need to focus. It's just an illusion from Phobia!" And Beast Boy and Starfire had _better_ be close to finding her. "You have total control over this illusion. Conquer your fear!"

Phantom floated down, landing shakily, still trembling. "But what if he's right?" he asked, voice desperate. "I knew I had anger issues, but Raven said it was really bad, that it was growing. A lot of stuff has happened in the last year, I went to Clockwork to try and go back in time, none of those things are good signs. What do I do if I really turn into him?"

Robin grunted as he watched the dark Phantom literally shrug the blasts off, growing again to twenty feet, two stories tall. He laughed, a low, dark, evil sound that sent the few citizens left running as fast as they could. "You see?" he demanded. "The more terror you feel, the more powerful I get. You have no hope! _Fear me!_ "

And then the illusion flickered, dithered, and Robin's communicator came to life. " _Robin, Robin! We finally caught Phobia!"_ Beast Boy was ecstatic. " _She had a little metal thingy, Starfire blew it up, and all of the phony Phantoms disappeared!_ "

"Phantom!"

The half-ghost blinked, his vision blurry, swaying from one side to the next. He shook it off, though, looking at the giant dark-future before his face hardened. "Robin," he said, and his voice was low, dangerous. "Get everyone behind me and cover your ears."

Not needing to be told twice, he made a signal and left the crater that they had been standing in, half dashing half climbing up the sides and ducking behind an overturned car. Jazz was already there, Cyborg protectively sheltering her as Raven assimilated from the shadows. Robin covered his ears and the others did the same. He turned and watched from around the corner of the car as Phantom floated up, spitting out a mouthful of green blood, and staring at himself.

"Fear me?" he said. " _Fear me?_ Is that the best you can do? _I defeated you_! I will never _be_ you! _You_ should fear _me_ , and I'll remind you why!"

Phantom sucked in a deep breath, and what happened next Robin couldn't completely describe.

On that long flight back from New York, after Danny had finally gotten some much needed sleep, the halfa had explained every single power and ability he had, giving small samples to give Robin an idea of what each was. When Danny had explained his Ghostly Wail, Robin, who was still in the middle of an existential crisis, wasn't quite sure if he believed it. A wall of pure, crystalized sound in ectoplasm that could destroy _anything_. Obviously, when traveling across the country, there was no way to show it. But Robin had gotten the basic idea. It was Danny's last resort, very draining, very destructive, and could easily kill.

Watching Phantom use that skill, he could see that the ghost was being very deliberate. The Wail was aimed upwards at the flickering fear-ghost, so as to not damage buildings or hurt people. But even with his ears covered, Robin couldn't stop the instinctual _terror_ that coldly clamped around his spine. The sonic waves were visible, but unlike Cyborg's blue waves, they were the same acidic, toxic green of Phantom's eyes and the _sound_ was _terrifying_. Not terrifying in the way people usually used the word, but in the literal meaning. Inspiring terror. Robin shuddered as the _moan_ wavered and stumbled with such power and strength that even being behind Phantom with his ears covered, he _vibrated_. Forget any ghostly moan or wail that was heard in any horror movie or survival game, _this_ , was the real thing and Robin _never wanted to hear it ever again_.

Jazz looked on, sweat dripping down her face inside her helmet, and clearly scared, but controlling it. Cyborg, who was shielding her, was looking on in shock and awe, remembering when Phantom had said that Cyborg's sonic canon was only a "meh". And Raven was huddled down, ears covered, hood up, eyes scrunched tight. Not that Robin could blame her. Some time in the fetal position sounded _ideal_ when listening to that Ghostly Wail.

Then there was silence.

Robin blinked, not quite prepared for the _nothing_ that followed the Wail, and peaked back up over the car. That dark future-fear was gone, and Phantom was dropping like a stone. Robin quickly rushed forward, the rest of the team behind him, but they wouldn't reach Phantom in time! A fall from that height, would it hurt the ghost or not?

"I have you!" Starfire shouted, catching Phantom and gently floating down back to the crater.

"Starfire!" Robin said.

" _Danny_!" Jazz was already running forward, Fenton Peeler still on, to check on her brother.

Beast Boy swooped in, shifting from hawk to human, and then stumbled before falling flat to his face, blood leaking from his ears. "Is he okay?" he shouted, trying to stand and falling again. His inner ear was obviously damaged from Phantom's Wail.

"He can't stay here," Jazz said, her breath coming in short gasps. "If he uses too much energy like that... He'll revert."

Back to human. With the press ready and willing to jump on anything in regards to Phantom.

Well, to hell with the press, they could be dealt with later.

"Raven," Robin ordered. "Get us all to the infirmary!"

With Starfire still holding the barely conscious Phantom, Cyborg keeping an arm around shaking Jazz, Robin pulled Beast Boy's arm around his shoulder. Raven's eyes glowed and in a black flash, they were off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** It's all downhill from here, folks, enjoy the descent!

We've hinted and pointed to Dark Dan more than once over the course of the fic; Danny would be understandably terrified of "history" repeating itself. We decidedly did not want to go the route of Dark Dan breaking out of the Thermos or the Titans hating on Danny from learning what happened, but the fear needed to be addressed - literally. When we were looking through the Titan's rogue's gallery we found Phobia and the chapter practically wrote itself.

If anyone is anything resembling an expert on chakras, we're sorry; we tried our best with wikipedia. It was important to deal with Danny's issues on multiple levels. Like Raven says, Jazz's problems are visible for everyone to see; Danny's been forced to repress his problems for longer than even the fic. Promising not to become something versus actively trying to be a healthy person are two very different things, and Danny needed not only to learn that, but start to feel good about himself before we threw this in his face.

And for the record, this is just Vlad's opening salvo. He's had a couple months to put this plan together, and there's more to come. Also, the press. More on that next chapter. Speaking of:

Next chapter: We have exactly five seconds to breath before things get even worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Starfire was distressed. Not surprising, given how distressing a day it was, but the point still stood. Upon appearing in the infirmary, a place Starfire hated to be since it meant that one of her friends was injured, Robin was already barking out orders. Raven was to see to Beast Boy, while the rest of them tried to figure out how to help Danny. Jazz was perhaps the one who knew the anatomy of ghosts best, but she was inconsolable. Whatever that terrible specter was, it was clearly not just Danny's greatest fear, but Jazz's as well.

"Aw _man_ ," Cyborg growled. "It feels like almost all his ribs are broken!"

"Ankles are almost destroyed," Robin added.

"I can't get a reading! On anything! He has no heartbeat, how do we monitor his condition?"

" _Danny_!"

Phantom was looking to them, still conscious but barely holding on. "Gotta stay ghost..." he whispered, then coughed, green ectoplasm leaking from his mouth. "Heal faster as a ghost..."

"Please," Starfire asked, standing by Phantom's head. "Tell us how to best help you."

"Cold... Need cold..."

Robin was already racing to get ice.

"Danny," Starfire continued, "we shall get ice. But how else might we help you?"

"Jazz..."

And the redhead was there, Fenton Peeler already off, hair sweaty and in her face. "Oh _Danny_!" she sobbed.

"I _promise_."

"I know, Danny. I know." Jazz reached out and ran her hand through Phantom's snowy, sweaty hair. " _I_ promise. You won't. I won't let you."

Phantom gave a weak smile. The siblings were lost to each other, talking quietly and Starfire and Cyborg and Robin kept getting ice to lay around the ghost, as Phantom kept leeching the cold until the ice was just water.

Raven finished with Beast Boy and Robin pulled both the changeling and Starfire to give a report while Raven went to talk to Jazz on if her healing powers might help Phantom or not given his unique physiology.

Starfire shuddered as she and Beast Boy spoke with Robin.

Her fear had always been that of being alone. Whether it was the fear of her family dying, of that lonely throne everyone wanted her on, loneliness in the slave pens, even escaping to Earth and knowing she needed to stay alone so that others would be safe. To be alone was her worst nightmare, and one she had lived through for far longer than she wanted once she had been captured and experimented on. That horrible moment when she thought that the city had been abandoned and she could reach no one on her communicator had shot through her heart more fiercely than she was comfortable with.

But that had all been the work of Phobia. Starfire had faced her fears for a long, _long_ time, and as she faced the prospect of being alone, and starting to settle into the mindset of when she _had_ been alone, the fear, though still there, no longer had any power. Thus, with a blink of the eye, people were everywhere again, had Robin's wonderful voice was coming over the Phantom and that terrible ghost and blown right by her.

"That ghost was a terrible creature," Starfire whispered, hands clasped in front of her. "I do not believe we have ever faced anything so powerful."

Robin let out a low curse. "More powerful than Trigon?"

"I would not wish to compare." Starfire shuddered. All of her strength had been _useless_. And Phantom had been so scared, shouting denials and disbelief, yet still determined to face that thing.

Beast Boy rubbed at his now healed ears. "I knew that I couldn't get in there with all that ghost scent," he said. "I'm better than before, and fighting with Danny is getting easier and easier, but that ghost…. I was blocks away and even though it didn't smell like a ghost it still smelled…." he shook violently. "So yeah, I figured finding Phobia was the better choice. Went to the police station, found her scent, and started to track her."

"And fight the many Phantoms that were haunting the city," Starfire continued. "If those were representations of people's fears of Danny, then they must see him as truly terrifying."

Beast Boy nodded. "Red eyes, dripping blood, promises of going to hell," none of them were like Danny at all and they never smelled like a ghost. "It was like going through some sort of ghost movie, only now we know that those movies get it all so very _wrong_."

"Targeted," Robin growled. "The smear campaign."

Starfire nodded. "Someone wants Danny to be seen as a villain. Be it Plasmius or those Men in White."

"I'd lay money on Plasmius," Robin frowned. "He wants to raise Phantom as his son. This is too targeted to Phantom, to make people look at him poorly. The Guys in White would aim to discredit all ghosts. They're the ones behind all the misinformation on SHNN." Robin then grimaced. "I think Plasmius got more than he bargained for. I bet he thought that _he_ was Phantom's worst fear, not _that_."

"Dude, what _was_ that?" Beast Boy asked. "And that… sound…"

Everyone shuddered.

"The Ghostly Wail," Robin said. "Phantom had told me he had that attack, I just wasn't expecting…."

" _That_ ," Beast Boy whimpered. "I was, what, five miles away when he unleashed that? And my sensitive hearing was _toast_."

"It was distinctly unpleasant," Starfire agreed, still feeling some of the fear that had sunk into her bones when she'd heard that horrifying sound.

They were silent for a moment, then Robin sighed and rubbed at his temple. "I need to talk to the commissioner. I think she should come here, I _really_ don't want to go into the city and get mobbed by the press. The commissioner needs to be debriefed first."

"Shall I retrieve her?" Starfire asked.

"That would be the fastest way."

"Very well."

* * *

Danny was floating.

Honestly, floating was about all he could do at the moment. He had managed to stay in his ghost form, and once he had a bit more energy he used his ice core to encase his ankles and torso. Ghost ice always lasted longer, and leeching the cold out of the ice felt _soo_ much better for his battered body. He and Jazz had spoken at length, and Raven had offered some rather pointed words about what their next mediation was going to be like.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

Jazz had fallen asleep, the emotional toll of facing _that_ being far more taxing on her. (Frankly, Danny wanted to join her in slumber, but he needed to stay ghost if he wanted to heal with any level of speed…) So Danny was floating down the hall, having evaded most of the other Titans who were worried and had more questions than Danny _really_ wanted to answer at the moment. Granted, they'd earned the right to know, but… Facing down his dark future wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He _never_ wanted to talk about it. Sure, Sam and Tucker knew a little of it, before they had been sent back to the present, but the rest of it? All those fears that were brought up, how he wasn't sure if he even knew his own mind? Only Jazz knew all those little details. She knew what he had seen in the future. _Everything_.

Hungry and hoping some food would keep him awake ( _really_ wanted to sleep for a week about now…) Danny floated through the door to the Titan's common room, yawning.

"Phantom," Robin greeted. "You look better than earlier."

And, given that he had taken a huge breath for that yawn, Danny broke off the ice around his chest. "Yeah," he said tiredly. "Think my ribs are all straightened out now. My feet still _ache_ though."

Robin nodded. "How did that happen? I saw you landing hard, but that was on your ribs."

Danny shrugged, floating over to the fridge. "When I tried to pile-drive _him_ down to the street he, of course, turned everything around. Had me land feet first and I didn't have the time to go intangible."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Looking around, Danny pulled out some things from the fridge and went about making a sandwich. A glance to his side showed Robin, arms crossed, looking serious.

"Can I explain it tomorrow?" Danny asked, really not wanting to get into this. That was why he'd been _avoiding_ the Titans.

"No. There's more going on than you realize, I need to know now."

Danny let out a long sigh, then coughed. "Sorry," he muttered. "Throat always aches a little after the Ghostly Wail."

"Can't imagine why," Robin said dryly.

Danny chuckled. Then cleared his throat.

"So, you know most of what it was like for me back in Amity Park," Danny said, looking down at his sandwich. "Ghost reports instead of weather reports, my solid C student status taking a distinct nosedive after I died as I tried to take care of _everything_. Well, No Child Left Behind made sure we had a lovely little high-stakes test to determine our future, what courses we could take the next school year, etc, etc."

Robin raised a brow. "And that's related to the ghost we fought today?" he asked incredulously.

Danny put down his sandwich, suddenly not hungry, and tried not to let his voice shake. "More than you could ever know." He rubbed his hands back through his hair and slumped onto the counter. "Another ghost showed up, another fight, blah-blah-blah. Without really meaning to, I found myself with a copy of the answers right there in front of me." Danny looked up to Robin. "I was tempted. So _very_ tempted. My life was hell. Constantly fighting ghosts, ghost hunters shooting first asking questions never, grades plummeting faster than Cyborg on one of Starfire's trust exercises, being bullied, etc, etc. My one dream of being an astronaut was getting farther and farther away every day."

"So you read the answers?"

"I hadn't decided," Danny replied. "I _did_ take them. Had them for two days just sitting there. But, surprise surprise! Another ghost attack and I was just fed up. If I wanted to take the math and science classes I need, if I wanted any _hope_ to do well on _any_ of the high-stakes testing, I needed those answers. After all," Danny added sarcastically, "if you don't do well on those tests, that just means you're just not trying hard enough."

Robin only nodded, face impassive, even as he was writing things down and looking up things on his laptop, no doubt processing all of this at rapid fire speed.

"Didn't even get the chance to look," Danny said, poking at his sandwich. "Insert new ghost fight here, screwy physics that don't make sense there, and me and my friends were in a freaky castle. Learned that some ghosts wanted me dead again, rekilled, wiped from existence, pick your jargon for how to destroy a ghost, and we escape, ending up ten years in the future."

"You're not the first person who's ended up seeing the future or the past."

Danny gave a dry chuckle, thinking of what Clockwork might say about that. Given the time master's penchant of using the timestream to teach a lesson once in a while, and that the world still kept chugging along with the futures ever changing, he'd probably say something about how everything was as it should be.

"Ergh," Danny grunted. "Thinking about time travel always makes my brain hurt."

"Also not the first person," Robin added with a smug grin.

"Yeah, well, you still haven't grasped everything about ectoplasm," Danny shot back, with his own wry grin.

"Touche."

"Anyway," Danny continued, attempting another bite of his sandwich even though he wasn't hungry. _Nourishment to heal, Fenton_. "So we're stuck in a future that absolutely _sucks_. We meet _him_. Things don't go well. Friends shunted back to the past, I get thrown into the Ghost Zone with all my powers short-circuited, and end up facing all my enemies who've been bullied by _him_ for the past ten years."

"Back up," Robin said, "how was the future so bad other than the fact that he existed?"

Danny just gave up and shoved his sandwich away. "Dude, can't we just stick with how the future absolutely _sucked_?"

Robin raised a brow.

"There were no more heroes," Danny said softly. "He had wiped them all out. No more Justice League, no more Teen Titans, no more _anything_. Humanity lived in any city that had a Ghost Shield. Not being under a Ghost Shield meant you were _game_ , sport to be hunted down by _him_. Complete sociopath."

Robin nodded grimly. "Continue."

"So yeah, me in the Ghost Zone, no powers, lots of old enemies who thought I was _him_ and wanted to carve out a chunk of my hide." Danny tiredly closed his eyes. "First time I ever used the Wail." Then came the boomerang, that had been flying for ten years with Jazz's headband tied around it with a note. Danny didn't want to think about how that thing hadn't gotten destroyed by anyone or anything in the Ghost Zone for over ten years, especially with Walker and his Rules about Human Zone items in the Ghost Zone. "Got word from back home that I needed to see Plasmius to get the whole story."

"Your arch-enemy? What did _he_ do to get all that messed up?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing.

"Tried to help me," Danny whispered. "In this terrible, horrible, _awful_ future, everything had gone downhill when my family and friends died right in front of me in a freak explosion."

Robin's jaw dropped.

"Meeting with the teacher about my cheating on the test." Danny just shut his eyes again, not wanting to see. "I had apparently watched _everyone_ die, wasn't able to do a thing to stop it. And since Plasmius is obsessed with making me his son and since there was _no one_ who could understand what it's like to be me, he started to raise me."

Robin let out an unpleasant word.

"Well stupid alternate me was in a _lot_ of pain. My entire support structure gone in an instant. Only a crazed up fruitloop to turn to and a _lot_ of grief. So stupid alternate me decides, hey, what would be a good idea? Ripping out my humanity and all those nasty feelings that just made existing from day to day so painful. Especially since ghosts always _feel_ more than the living. So there was human me, ghost me, and ghost me ripped out the humanity of _Plasmius_ , leaving human Plasmius and ghost Plasmius, and both ghosts merged into _that_. My human me was killed-ended-destroyed and then the rampage began."

"That's why you're on the run," Robin deduced. "After your parents were killed, you didn't want Plasmius to get his hands on you, so you've been on the run ever since."

Danny let out a hollow chuckle, sitting up and looking to Robin. "Except lucky me! Everywhere I go, humans take one look at me and run screaming in terror. And all the other crap that's happened over the past year. I knew I had a lot of anger. I've been coping by pretty much running at every chance I got. But when Raven said that my anger was becoming dangerous, I _knew_ that _he_ was a possibility."

"Which is why the two of you have been meditating so much," Robin said, leaning back to the counter. "I didn't peg you as a meditation type."

Danny nodded, looking down at his hands. "I _promised_. I will _never_ become that. I'd rather die again, and _nothing_ in my life has been worse than dying."

"And with Phobia in jail, we don't have to worry about her dragging that fear out of you."

"Doesn't matter," Danny said, looking down at the counter. "I'd put money that Plasmius sent her, and even if she's defeated, Plasmius won in some other way. Probably the media, since I'm in one place again and it's back to active smear campaign." Danny sighed deep down. "I'd finally gotten good press back in Amity Park. Now it's all back to square one."

"But this time," a new voice said behind Danny, "you got the police in your corner."

Danny jumped up, in the air, and invisible, he turned to see the commissioner from earlier, looking around from where she sat at the couches. She had _heard_ all that? How did he not hear her come in! He quickly floated down and, even though he was still invisible, hid behind Robin.

" _Robin_ ," Danny hissed.

But the Boy Wonder only chuckled. "It's your own fault, Phantom. Not checking the room when you came in? I'm surprised you didn't pick up on her right away."

Danny slid back into the visible spectrum, but stayed safely behind Robin. "In case you didn't notice, it's been a long day," he grunted back.

The commissioner tilted her glasses down and looked over the rims. "Robin, you should have come to us earlier."

"I have trust issues!" Danny shouted defensively.

"After everything I've heard, that's understandable."

"How much is everything?"

"I've given the Commissioner the basics of your abilities and your background, all backed up with clippings from the Amity Park press."

Meaning Danny was still just a ghost, and not a halfa. But still!

The grey-haired woman leaned back on the couch, looking at the two teens, before pushing her glasses back up and standing. "One thing's for sure," she said, "You're not going to be part of this press conference. They'll all run screaming."

"... Press conference?"

Robin nodded. "The one part of heroing you didn't do. SHNN is going to have a field day as it is, we have to get ahead of the curve. I've been briefing Commissioner Barbs on the situation, she and I and Raven will handle the press. You need to heal, but first thing tomorrow you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

Danny winced. "Do I _have_ to?" he asked, hating the whiny quality his voice took.

Robin's face went from mildly amused to dead serious. "I have a plan on how to outmaneuver Plasmius; the first step is getting the press to see that you're not going to eat people at the first possible opportunity. Tomorrow will help with that. It would be even better to get you classified as a metahuman, but that will take a while. For now, you focus on healing. Tomorrow is going to be grueling."

"Not even one question per reporter?"

"We can do that," Robin conceded, "But you'll have to answer every question they ask. I'll prep you later; right now just go back to the infirmary." Robin threw a covert glance at the commissioner. "Check on our other patient. She won't like waking up alone."

Danny nodded, and turned to face the weathered woman. He floated over, trying to gauge her as well. Thin rims but thick prescription glasses, little to no makeup, hair straight and to the point; brown overcoat and slacks, gun bulging at her shoulder. He chewed his lips a little, but took a deep breath and offered his hand. "Thank you," he said formally, "For not running away screaming."

Commissioner Barbs have a puff of a laugh and took his hand. "You have low standards if that's all you're thanking me for."

Danny blushed, looking down and feeling awkward. "And for everything else," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Robin and the commissioner left, and Starfire - someone else that Danny hadn't noticed was in the room - floated over with a giggle on her lips. "I cannot contain myself! You were too adorable in the shaking of the hands! A hug to demonstrate my happy feelings!"

* * *

The next morning, Beast Boy watched the news feed, volume down as he shifted through different felines, stretching out on the couch and flicking his ears back and forth before settling as himself and leaning back. SHNN had apparently spent all night blowing up about Danny and the fear-fight yesterday. Of all the random details, the one everyone focused on was the Ghostly Wail, dozen of witnesses on screen reported how they felt, doctors listing symptoms that Beast Boy himself had experienced, psychologists in white theorizing the emotionally dark places that a wail like that could have come from. Someone had somehow managed to record Danny's words before the wail, "You _should fear_ me _, and I'll remind you why!_ " and a hundred different analysis' and deconstructions and opinions on what it all meant.

Eventually they got to the conference last night from Robin and the Barbs. Beast Boy envied the Titan's ability to handle the press and keep them in check, but he had no control over the personalities and the guests and everyone else, and all anyone wanted to talk about was Danny Phantom and the danger he might pose. The old Amity Park footage was gone over, Phantom holding jewels of some kind (Beast Boy snorted, it looked more like the baubles had _landed_ on him), the apparently infamous time he held the city's mayor hostage, risk assessments from hero experts, and several reporters milling about the Watchtower wondering if the Justice League would comment. He winced at the thought and wondered if Robin had sent any messages to Batman. This was all going to blow up in their faces, Beast Boy could sense it. He just wanted to turn into a cat and bury himself into the couch.

Starfire floated in from her shift watching Danny and Jazz, depressed. Beast Boy changed into the Face, his kitty form mewling and hopping over to the lip of the couch. Starfire smiled and picked him up, nuzzling. "Thank you for wishing to make me feel better," the Tameranian said, before sighing. "I wish there was more we could do to help our friends the Fentons," she said. "Their struggle has been valiant and seems to be never ending, but I do not understand the earth customs of your news to understand how such good people are turned into such bad people."

"I don't get it either, Star," the changeling said, shifting back. "But on the upside, it's Halloween. Maybe we can do something to make them feel better?"

Starfire blinked, realizing the date. "This is wonderful!" she said, clapping her hands. "This is the night for ghosts, is it not? Perhaps we can use that to make a better impression upon the people!"

"I don't know about that," Beast Boy said quickly, afraid of what the alien princess would come up with in her aggressive desire to help, "But maybe we can throw them a good old Halloween party here in the tower. Lots of chocolate and candy and sugar, orange and black and yellow. Oh, Raven can dress up as a witch and I can be her creepy black cat!"

"Except you're green," Raven said, floating in. She glanced at the kitchen area, but there was no Fenton to make breakfast. She turned to the pair. "Are they still sleeping?"

Starfire nodded. "Cyborg is with them now."

"And who's dealing with the protestors?" the mystic asked.

… "The who?"

"There are a bunch of protestors in the lobby downstairs," Raven intoned, "signs saying 'Pick a Better Haunt,' 'Go Away Ghoul,' 'Out with Phantom,' and other epitaphs."

"And we have even bigger problems," Robin added, marching in. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to national news.

There stood a man in front of a podium with a zillion microphones in front of him, grey hair slicked smoothly back into a ponytail, dark eyes bright. Perfectly tailored, rich Armani suit, the man was talking as Robin turned up the volume.

"I've been waiting for two months," Vlad Masters was saying. "The Titans warned me that a dangerous ghost was coming for my precious Jasmine, and I have heard nothing since. I worry deeply to the welfare of my ward, she is my daughter in every way that counts, and I fear that this menace to society, Danny Phantom, has overshadowed the entirety of the Teen Titans to prevent them from saving my child. I implore the higher authorities, the Justice League, the government, anyone who has control over ghosts to compel Phantom to return her to me. I lie awake at night in terror of what that ghost may be doing to her, and I just want her _safe_."

"He outmaneuvered me," Robin growled, throwing the remote down. "I can't believe it!"

Beast Boy frowned, ears dropping. "What do you mean?"

Robin cursed, pacing back and forth in front of the TV. "He just systematically undid all the work I've been doing for the last two months," he growled. "By even suggesting that we're all overshadowed he's put everything we've said under suspicion, including those _very_ detailed press events we did about overshadowing, their signs, and the allusions to the investigation. With all of that out in the open everyone is about to question why we haven't said anything about Jazz, or where she is, or what's happened to her."

Beast Boy wondered if the Fentons were up yet, and quickly shifted to a therapy dog. Both of them were going to need help after this. He padded down the hall and nosed the button to the elevator. Cyborg was inside, as were the Fentons in question. Jazz was dressed in some kind of business suit, her red hair pulled back into a french twist, and Danny was in his Phantom form, green eyes determined. Ears back in instinctual fear, Beast Boy took a moment to overcome the reaction, catching Danny's scent under all the ghost, and he jumped up to his hind legs and put his forepaws on the sister's shoulders. He whined softly, questioning what they were doing.

Danny nodded. "That's actually a good idea," he said to his sister, pushing the hold button. "Guys!" he called out, and Robin and the others turned to see Beast Boy and the dressed up Fentons. "The more the merrier!"

Robin marched towards them, eyes flicking to Cyborg and turning several shades of livid. "What are you doing?"

"Dealing with the press," Danny said. "You were right, this should have been done a long time ago."

"And a show of force will send a powerful message," Cyborg added, face grim.

Robin leveled a glare, but the metallic teen lifted his hands up. "Not my idea," he said, "But I'll be damned if I don't back them up."

Jazz hadn't said much, her face was paler than normal, and her hands were digging through Beast Boy's fur, and the changeling realized what a big risk the Fentons were willing to take to keep ahead of Master's plans. He licked her palm, drawing her gaze and she smiled, strained but soft, and nodded. The others piled into the elevator and Robin punched the lobby key. Danny and Jazz held hands tightly, and Beast Boy nuzzled them both.

The doors opened to the lobby crammed with protestors, just like Raven had suggested, and the shouts of profanity were immediate and obscene. The reporters were in front, also shouting for questions, the flash of cameras was blinding as five Titans and two Fentons moved out to the podium. Jazz took the lead, turning a stiff glance to Danny, who hugged her in encouragement, sending everyone into scattered gasps. "It's okay," the ghost said, the mikes picking it up, "You've got this."

Jazz nodded, and took the podium. "Hello," she said stiffly. Her entire body was trembling, and Beast Boy nuzzled her again, stretching up and resting his muzzle against the crook of her elbow, whining in sympathy. Phantom was still holding her hand, and the other Titans stood shoulder to shoulder, silently daring anyone to interrupt this announcement. "There seem to be some misunderstandings lately," Jazz said carefully, "about an investigation I've asked the Teen Titans to perform, and the help that Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park, has been generously giving. My name is Jazz Fenton, daughter of the late Jack and Maddie Fenton, paranormal experts, researchers, inventors, and ghost hunters. I have a prepared statement, and I can't take questions."

She pulled out a small notecard, hands visibly shaking, Beast Boy heard the clatter of cameras documenting the detail. "A little over a year ago," Jazz began, "on July the fifteenth, my parents d…" Her eyes welled, and Starfire added her support by putting a hand on her shoulder. The Fenton sister sniffled. "My parents died as the result of an accident with one of their inventions. I had received a call in the middle of the night to pick up and give a ride to a friend, I was approximately one block from the blast. My next clear memory is of being in a room that wasn't mine, or a hospital, or a friend's house. It was the room of a man named Vlad Masters, close friend of my parents." The shaking became more visible, and Beast Boy could smell the emotion radiating off of her, and he knew she wouldn't be able to complete this statement without having another episode. "He… the room was locked from the outside, the windows were nailed shut, there was no way to escape. For the next year I was… I was…" She visibly shuddered, and the changeling risked a glance at the press, who was sitting in rapt attention of the emotional breakdown she was suffering.

He felt angry that Jazz had to make herself such a spectacle, and that the reporters were bottom-feeding enough to drink it up. He saw the dark looks from the other Titans, too, and he didn't even need to look at Danny to smell the anger off of him. Getting back on four paws, he wrapped himself around Jazz's legs several times before resuming his original position with his muzzle in her elbow. Her cheeks were wet again, her gaze very far away, and he wondered if she was gone yet. Another shudder ran through her, and she sniffled and tried again. "For the next year I was held captive," she said deliberately. "All I knew was that room, I was completely cut off from the rest of the world, I didn't even know that my parents were really dead. Then on August Twenty-Ninth, Danny Phantom came and rescued me with the help of the Teen Titans. For the last two months we have been investigating the details of my imprisonment, and I would appreciate it greatly if news agencies here and elsewhere would understand that this is an ongoing investigation and needs to be completed before further speculation can be thrown around so irresponsibly. I would appreciate it greatly if news agencies waited until all the facts were in and it was concluded finally that Danny Phantom is a hero worthy of praise. In the time since my rescue he has helped the Titans face the monster Ternion, fought off the illegal mental control of Frederich Showenhower, and helped the Titans fight the known criminal Phobia. It is beneath the institution of the freedom of the press to report facts incorrectly in the hopes of having a scoop, and it hinders the investigation I have asked the Teen Titans to incur. Thank you."

A hundred questions flew at her, but she turned and buried her face into Danny's shoulder. Beast Boy saw the pain on the Fenton brother's face, and followed them back to the elevator as Robin took the podium.

And then all hell broke loose.

Danny stiffened, his breath condensing, and the response was automatic. All the Titans surrounded Jazz, backs to her and looking out and around while Danny floated above them, eyes roving everywhere. The press and protesters both had barely a moment to process, let alone question what had just happened, when Beast Boy and Raven, who were side by side, stared in open shock. Outside the window a giant rift appeared in the sky above the bay, black clouds boiling forth before a huge medieval castle appeared, suspended upside from the clouds and dark purple in color.

"Oh, crud," Danny muttered.

The drawbridge of the upside-down castle lowered (rose?) and a black, bat-winged pegasus galloped out, its rider a medieval knight in heavy black and purple armor wielding a green broadsword that just made every animal in Beast Boy shrink away.

"Greetings!" came a deep bellow that carried across the whole city. "I am Fright Knight,

"I am here to make right,

"The celebration of Halloween night,

"By showing you peons all my might,

"And showing you _why_ I am a being of Fright!"

"Titans! Gear up!" Robin shouted. "Everyone! Stay within the tower! No ghost can get in here!"

Phantom picked up Jazz and shot straight up through the ceiling and Raven gathered everyone else within her black energy to follow. They all gathered in Cyborg's shop, where most of the Fenton weaponry was in various states of disassemblage and being cannibalized for integrating a Ghost Shield into the Tower's defenses. All of the Titans had Spector Deflectors built into their belts, but not all of them had weaponry to face off with ghosts.

Phantom was already shifting through the gadgets, putting pieces back together and using ectoblasts to weld them shut. Robin's bo was already ectopowered, and Starfire and Raven's own natural abilities could hit ghosts. But Cyborg and Beast Boy would be out of luck if they didn't have _something_.

Jazz had grabbed the Fenton Peeler, and was staring at the Bazooka. With a shake of her head, she handed it to Cyborg.

"This is going to be an endurance run," Phantom said, blast-welding a wrist-ray shut. "Fright Knight is a level ten, the highest level of ghost. The only ghost that ever ruled him was Pariah Dark. Fright Knight has a fire core, can blast off meteors, and has insane durability."

"The real danger," Robin added, taking the now complete wrist-ray, "is that sword of his, the Soul Shredder."

Beast Boy whimpered at the _name_ of that horrible green broadsword.

"It's a corporal artifact," Raven explained. "It can be held by the living and has physical form. But if you get sliced with it, you get sent to a world where you face your worst nightmare."

"So, yesterday, version two point oh," Beast Boy summarized. "Not letting the fear control you gets you back, right?"

"Actually I have no idea," Phantom said, looking critically at the remaining gear. "Last time I defeated Fright Knight and everyone came back. I don't know if there's a way to escape wherever the sword sends you."

Beast Boy _really_ hoped he wouldn't have to face down that sword.

Phantom let out a curse. "We don't have enough. We've used too much to either build the Ghost Shield, or the Spector Deflectors. Most of our parents' weapons are designed to remove a ghost from overshadowing a person, these won't do any good with Fright Knight out in the open like that."

With a heavy sigh, Jazz handed the Bazooka to Cyborg. "Here. I don't know if you can integrate it into your systems or not, but I won't be able to carry this all day long."

"All _day_?" Cyborg said skeptically.

Both Fentons nodded regretfully.

"Any of Mom and Dad's gadgets that were offensive I left behind because I have my powers. Stuff like the Fenton Fisher or the Fenton Ghost Weasel were designed for containment, which was more useful to me. Even the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier was something I could use if I came across a larger ghost. But we used that yesterday."

So dividing the Fenton gadgets, Robin got the wrist-ray as well as his ectoplasmic bow, Cyborg got a wrist-ray and the Bazooka, and Beast Boy took the last wrist-ray and a tube of lipstick.

"Uh, lipstick?"

"Fenton Lipstick," Phantom said, pointing to a button at the base. "Small enough that you can carry it as any animal you become."

Robin looked up from his communicator and the reports he was receiving. "Phantom, Raven, Starfire, you three are going to take to the sky and fight the Fright Knight. The rest of us, we'll be on the ground. It seems Fright Knight has summoned an undead army that's invaded the city and bringing inanimate objects to life."

"On it!" Phantom said, already grabbing the Titan girls and phasing them up through the ceiling.

"Beast Boy," Robin turned to the changeling. "By now the city will be doing the standard invasion protocols, getting people into safe zones. You need to get this information to Commissioner Barbs, so she has a better idea of what she's dealing with. Cyborg, you're heading to the shore, where the worst of the invasion is at the moment. I'll be heading to the hospitals to help with evacuations."

Jazz was looking at all the guts of the remaining gadgets. "I'll see what I can cobble together."

Beast Boy nodded, grabbed the flash drive and shifted to a hawk, soaring out the window Robin opened. He flew through the air, better eyes absorbing all the details on the coast. Great crevices had been opened along the beaches and likely other areas of the city, and from them green skeletal creatures with horned skulls and patchwork armor erupted from the chasms, chasing anything that moved including the late-year beach-goers. He flew over the din, into the canyons of the city. Police were firing their weapons but the horde was intangible, the weapons useless as several pounced on the men and women in blue. Fear made the changeling duck left into an updraft, and by inches he missed some kind of purple meteor as it descended from the sky, slamming into the twelve story building next to him and sending it into a crumbling mess, dozens dying instantaneously. The horror was unimaginable, this was what Trigon had done, but the changeling had never actually witnessed it. Shuddering from beak to tail feather, he moved higher into the air before diving, changing at the last second to land in a roll that left him dashing up the stairs to the police station they had been to just the previous day.

"Barbs!" he called out. "I got something for you!"

Everywhere people were dressing in body armor, preparing for the invasion protocol as Beast Boy weaved through the throngs of people, trying to find the iron grey hair of the police commissioner. He finally found her on the phone, still in her brown overcoat, nodding at the Titan as he entered and beckoning him in. She hung up. "Just put a call in to the Justice League," she said, "No offense to you guys, but this is a big guns kind of situation."

"I don't know how much good that will do," Beast Boy said, handing over the drive. "You need very special equipment to fight ghosts, even we don't have enough to divide it up evenly, but we're trying. The ghost in charge of the invasion is a guy named Fright Knight, he's a level ten ghost and is second only to the Ghost King Pariah Dark. It's a _big deal_ , Phantom gave us all his data."

Barbs nodded, opening her door. "Get all the captains in here!" she shouted. "I have new intel!"

In the span of ten minutes her office was crammed with men in riot and SWAT armor, and Barbs was flipping through the files quickly, projecting it on the screen as she did so. Beast Boy wrung his hands, ear twitching left and right, listening as the commissioner gave an overview of what was in the file.

"The short version is we don't have the equipment," the commissioner said. "Our priority is getting the people into the safe zones. Phantom doesn't have intel on the undead horde, and it's not worth experimenting. Standard ghost powers are invisibility, intangibility, ectoplasmic blasts, strength and durability, and overshadowing. I doubt the Fright Knight's interested in taking people over, but he will be interested in turning people into monsters - we can't have that happen. You have your zones, and I _hope_ you've been taking the drills seriously," she leveled a hard glare at certain captains. "Beast Boy is your contact, he'll keep you updated on the fight."

"With all due respect, Commissioner," said a new voice, and everyone turned to see a man, immaculate white suit, shades, shaved head, earpiece, had worked his way into the meeting. "We can't trust anybody who's associated with Danny Phantom, metahuman or not. My people have the equipment necessary to fight these invading ghosts."

"Who the hell are you?" Commissioner Barbs demanded.

"Call me… Agent K."

Beast Boy whimpered. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Cyborg and Robin had their hands full as soon as they disembarked, the skeletons were _hideous_ and he didn't have much time to incorporate the Fenton bazooka into his circuits. Necessity had demanded he get over his problems with ectoplasm and put the power source into his systems to have any hope of affecting the ghosts, and the little green energy source felt _so weird_. He kept looking at his sonic, now ecto, cannon expecting it to turn invisible or intangible. He flicked back and forth from arm to cannon, trying to acclimate as fast as he could. Finally, however, there was no more time to acclimate, the ship landed and he shifted to cannon, taking aim and firing at a thick mass of undead horde. He shot at a conservative fifty-percent power, hoping to get a feel for the weapon.

The resulting green energy blast was four times bigger than the actual bazooka that Jazz had used, cutting a wide swath into the masses and immediately grabbing everyone's attention. There were only three error messages, all to do with reading the ectoplasmic energy, but all other systems suffered no damage for having the new equipment.

Cyborg gave an exultant grin. "Boo-ya!" he shouted, shooting his next round at seventy-five percent. The wave was even bigger and cleared two hundred square feet of the beach.

Robin, at his elbow, threw a smoke bomb to distract the horde and pulled out his grapple. "You have fun," the Titan said, "I'll check in at the hospitals."

"Aw, yeah, I'm gonna have fun!" Cyborg shouted. Months of being unable to even touch Phantom, frustration and agitation, had turned instantaneously into jubilant expectation. "You got the short of this stick, bird boy!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Ending on a high note? Whee, it DOES happen!

But in truth this chapter, like all the others, is kinda heavy. Danny gives his recitation of the Dark Dan arc (fall out kinda happens a lot in this fic) and for once there's a good consequence: Commissioner Barbs is now in Danny's corner. Of course good times are - as ever - short lived in this fic, because Plasmius making a move usually involves quite a few moving parts, and the Phobia piece was only one of them. Now we see the rest: Vlad uses this as a jumping off point to put the screws on Danny and Jazz, and they are forced to so something that's nearly impossible: put Jazz in front of a camera.

For what it's worth, we don't MEAN to be so mean to the Fentons. It's just.. they both have a lot to say, and in order for them to say it a lot has to happen to them. We love taking the tragedies and trope that fanfics like to use and giving them a more realistic take, and things like killing off parents or being public heroes or being a ghost have consequences, and it's important to us to look at them realistically and logically. The Titans have been growing a lot in this fic because of the Fentons, and now they can take their learning out to the rest of the world - but more on that next chapter.

Cyborg has now completed his journey across the sliding scale of existential crisis, and is now fully on board with ghost technology for the invasion.

And that's something the show sadly missed doing: if Fright Knight is the guardian of Pariah freakin' Dark and the scariest and most powerful ghost in existence, then why was he never given the opportunity to really cut loose and be the badass he was meant to be? How long did it take for him to roll over to Vlad - which is a badass moment for Plasmius but how does he actually USE the Fright Knight? And so we decided to see how far we could push the idea of what a level 10 ghost could do.

Also, invasion protocols. The idea entertains us to no end.

Next chapter: Like Barbs said, this is a little big for the Teen Titans. Be ready for stress.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

Robin checked in with every hospital in the city, getting its sickly and injured down to safe bunkers in case of situations like this, and prepping emergency rooms as victims of flaming purple meteors that had taken out several buildings in the financial sector. Robin grimaced, not wanting to think about how many people had actually died. No one was going to ignore ghosts and their danger after this, that was guaranteed. It took almost two hours to ensure everything was going in an orderly manner, and him backing on the radio with ambulances on which hospitals were overflowing and where to redirect. Up above was green and black fireworks as Phantom, Starfire and Raven fought the Fright Knight. Both Raven and Phantom were using shields to the best of their ability against the flaming crystalline meteors, but they couldn't cover the entire city, and focusing on defense always left someone at a disadvantage.

" _Robin!_ " Beast Boy growled over the communicator.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

" _Guys in White_."

Robin actually stopped in the middle of the street, out in the open, to _glare_ at his communicator. " _What_?" he growled.

" _Every time I suggest something to Commissioner Barbs, Agent K countermands me, says I can't be trusted, and orders something else._ "

"I'll be right there," Robin growled.

As if things weren't pear-shaped enough.

He hit another button on his communicator and leapt up as the R-cycle appeared and he landed easily on the saddle. Revving the engine, he took off through the empty streets, one eye on the sky as he headed back to the police station. Once there, he stalked inside to find Beast Boy flailing in frustration.

"Dude! Stop saying I'm untrustworthy!" the changeling shouted. "Do I _look_ like I'm overshadowed? Are my eyes _green_?"

A moment of silence.

"Not what I _meant_!" Beast Boy growled. "More like toxic, acidic, _liquid_ green?"

"Beast Boy," Robin ordered. "Get to Cyborg and help fight back the leading front."

"Not until this _jerk_ apologizes!"

" _Now_."

The changeling made a face and gave one last dirty look before moving outside and shifting to a dinosaur, roaring his frustration and trudging to the coast. Robin turned to the man, oozing government. "It's very simple," Robin said. "There's a level ten ghost out there wrecking havoc on the city. We don't have time to quibble over details of who's trustworthy or not. Are _you_ going to fight the ghosts?"

"Of course."

"Then we shelf beating each other up until after this mess."

"That remains to be-"

The wall next to them exploded and Starfire burst into the room, tumbling this way and that and only just barely getting her feet under her to stop. She fell to her knees for a moment, breathing heavily, and Robin was at her side without thought, the commissioner also there. "What's going on up there?"

Starfire took a shaky breath, leaning back and wiping sweat off her forehead. Her hair was askew from flying around for so long, and there was a tightness in her eyes that came from only the toughest of fights. She looked at Robin and gave a small smile. "It would appear that this will take a while," she said, not quite positive but not negative either. "His sword is most dangerous when the flames change direction and-"

"Everybody down!" That was Phantom, Robin turned to see the hybrid land just outside the building and lift his hands up, generating some kind of shield. Robin grabbed Starfire and the commissioner and pushed them under him, spreading out his kevlar cloak for whatever was about to hit. The room filled with the green light of the shield, and the Boy Wonder turned to see the white suit adjusting his shades, eying Danny with palpable desire, reaching into his coat for something. He didn't have time to react to the upcoming threat as the entire earth shuddered at the impact of whatever it was Phantom was shielding them from. Whatever wasn't nailed down wobbled from side to side, anything still on the wall fell off with clatters and crashes, and the floor _buckled_ under the assault. For fifteen seconds it felt like the world was ending, but when it was over everyone was still able to get up, and Robin turned to see Phantom looking at his hands in awe.

"Woah," he muttered. "Didn't think I could do that."

And then the white suit pulled out a taser-like weapon and fired, and Danny was shrieking in pain before collapsing.

"Star! Get him out of here and somewhere safe!"

The Tamaranean did so, but not before she threw a disapproving punch at the agent. Robin followed up with disarming the suit and pinning him to the ground, pulling out cuffs. "He just saved you!" Robin shouted. "What were you thinking?"

"I was demonstrating we have the technology to neutralize the ghosts that are currently overrunning the city," the agent said calmly.

"On the kid trying to save it?" Barbs demanded, incredulous.

"It's a ghost," the suit said. "Its motives are automatically suspect."

"Get this dirtbag out of here!" the commissioner ordered.

* * *

Starfire landed on a roof three blocks away, hoping it was enough distance from that Very Bad Man and his weapon. Danny looked around, dazed, body still twitching and jerking at whatever he had been hit with.

"Are you well?" Starfire asked.

"Uhm," Danny replied, closing his eyes and dropping the temperature immediately around him. The Tamaranean gave him some space, looking up at the upside down castle. She could not stay long, the Fright Knight was too powerful for just one Titan, but she would not leave Danny defenseless. She looked up, watching the fireworks above and slowly developing a plan for her next assault.

" _Guys_ ," Cyborg said on the communicator. " _Beach is just about contained, where's the next infestation? I'm getting bored._ "

" _Park_ ," Beast Boy said, " _They aren't horned skeletons but something else._ "

Starfire saw Danny's eyes widen, and he reached weakly for the communicator. She handed it over and he slurred into the device. "Bat wings?" he asked, voice shaky but getting stronger as he went. "Dark armor? Helmets?"

" _Yeah, that's it exactly._ "

"You can't attack them," Danny said, moving slowly to his feet. "Those are civilians."

"... _Whaaaaaaat_?" That was more than one Titan, and Starfire was equally horrified.

"That's the Soul Shredder," he said, rubbing his chest where the white weapon has struck him. "One of its powers is to turn people into monsters."

" _That's all we need_ ," Robin said.

Danny took a breath, long and slow, held it for a moment, before exhaling and standing tall. He floated in the air for a moment, summoned the green glow of his hands, and nodded. "We're trying to get the sword away from him," Danny said, "Raven says that will at least half his power. If we can do that, I'll hit him with a Wail and someone can stick his sword in a pumpkin."

" _A… a what?_ "

"Spirit of Halloween," Danny replied. He tossed the communicator back to Starfire, and she caught it easily.

"Please, are you well?" she asked. "Can you afford to go back up there?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I just generated a shield to protect an entire building from a falling meteor. I had no idea I could do that. Well or not, we have to stop him." He shot up into the sky, and Starfire smiled, glad she had a friend this strong of character. She, too, rejoined the battle.

* * *

Cyborg raced to the park, the euphoria of fighting and blasting those skeletons into oblivion fading as he realized the difficulty of what he was about to face. His bazooka cannon wouldn't work as well, because there was no way of knowing if it would hurt civilians or not. Granted, both Fentons had insisted that Fenton gadgets never harmed a human, but what about a human turned ghostly-monster?

He found Best Boy huddled by a car at the edge of the park, glancing over the hood at the horde. "They're like a bunch of zombies!" he hissed. "They just mill around unless they see someone then it's all attack mode till they're one of them!"

"Great," Cyborg grumbled. "So how do we contain zombies that can phase through anything like a ghost?"

But a female battle cry resounded and both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over to see Jazz in the Peeler armor racing forward, wielding the Fenton Fisher like a whip. Within a few flings, several dozen of the zombies were wrapped up and growling, but staying put.

"I've stolen a lot of wire from your shop!" Jazz shouted to him. "We don't have enough converters to do more without weakening the output!"

"We'll work on that later!" Cyborg shouted back. "BB and I will start rounding these zombies to you!" Cyborg and his new favorite weapon started firing, wide overhead shot meant to gather the attention of the zombies, waving his hands as momentum slowly gathered. Beast Boy was an antelope, darting around the crowds and kicking out anyone leaving the herd. Cyborg backed up slowly, firing and firing, Jazz at his side in armor as they eventually got their backs to a wall.

"I don't think we thought this through," Jazz said suddenly. "The wire isn't self-guided, how will we get around _everyone_?"

"Grass stain!" Cyborg shouted.

But a blur of red, not green, zoomed by them too fast to see, and Jazz's fishing pole was suddenly spinning uncontrollably, and Cyborg watched as the red blur moved around the crowd two, three times before it came to a stop.

"There a reason we're tying up the monsters instead of just destroying them?"

"Woah," Jazz whispered, "The Flash…"

"At your service, newbie. You got a name to go with the suit?"

"Uh…"

"Anyway, gotta run, saving the world, see you later Cyborg and newbie!"

"Wait!" Jazz shouted. "You don't know how to fight ghosts do you?"

The Flash dashed away and back as Jazz spoke, and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Invasion going on, have to hurry, saving the world, newbie."

"Could you stop being unnecessarily aggressive for two seconds?" Jazz shouted.

Cyborg took over. "Ghosts need special gear," he explained, cutting to the point. "You bring any with you?"

"Nope!"

Jazz made a face before pulling out something that quickly expanded to some kind of… was that a dream catcher? Cyborg cried out in disbelief, "What is it with Fentons and their crazy inventions?"

Said Fenton ignored him. "Try this on the monsters, it might undo the change. Destroy the skeletons any way you can, and keep an eye out for pumpkins. We're going to need them."

"Weird rules, newbie. I like it."

And the Flash was off, grabbing the gadget and mowing his way through the transformed mob. It took a jaw-dropping fifteen seconds before all the people were unconscious on the ground and ectoplasmic mist lifted up into the air. Cyborg gave a sigh of relief, but to his right a new wave of skeletons had arrived, and Cyborg fired his bazooka-cannon.

"Nice," Flash said. "Fancy net works, too."

"I don't know for how long," Jazz said, "I had to cobble the ecto-converter from some of the other gadgets, I can't guarantee consistency."

"Inventor, too. Nice. Anyway, off to save the world, call me if you need me!"

The Flash disappeared with his gadget and Beast Boy flew in as a hawk. "Gotta call from Robin," he said, waving his communicator. "Skeletons massing at the city center. Also, one city block is completely on fire, meteors are still likely, and we want as many pumpkins as possible for when the air team gets the sword. Why do we want pumpkins again?"

"Halloween, grass stain," Cyborg said. "Come on, give us a ride."

One T-Rex later and they were off.

Three men in white trailed behind them.

* * *

Once at the city center, Phantom came rushing down. "Beast Boy!" he called. "Tag! I'll go deal with the fire, that will be faster than the fire department."

The changeling gulped, but jumped and shifted to an insect. "Sorry," Phantom apologized, panting, before rushing off to the fire. Cyborg looked at the skeletons and smiled. They may be a man down, but without having to worry about people, he was happy to use his new toy, the bazooka cannon!

The Flash breezed in, shaking the Ghost Catcher. "This thing's not working anymore!"

Jazz quickly took it back, compacting it down and stowing it somewhere on the Peeler. "Regular ghosts," she barked, firing ectoplasmic rays, "Out of specialized equipment."

"Well, then, Newbie, where can we get some? I'll go get it!"

"All out!" Jazz shouted.

"Most of this is make do!" Cyborg called as he blasted another wave of skeletons.

"Incoming possessed monsters!" Jazz shouted.

"Then give me the dream thingy!" Flash blurred in front of them.

"We're already on it!" a new voice said as a missile flew overhead and exploded right in the middle of the possessed citizens.

" _NO!_ " both Cyborg and Jazz screamed.

"You _idiot_!" Jazz shouted. "Those were _civilians!_ "

"Who do you think you are?!" Cyborg growled, blasting another wave of skeletons.

"Agent C," said a huge, built man, bald and in a sparklingly clean white suit and dark shades. He opened his credentials for all to see for only a second before firing another missile.

Cyborg automatically blasted it out of the air.

"You are interfering in federal affairs," Agent C said calmly. "Cease and desist."

"This is _our_ jurisdiction," Cyborg growled right back. "And you're _harming_ innocent _lives_."

"You are incorrect. This is _our_ jurisdiction, as is anything that deals with ghosts."

Jazz was still firing at the oncoming skeletal horde, and the Flash, Fenton Dreamcatcher back in hand, was racing through the zombies still standing.

Cyborg had another angry retort ready to fire when a loud growl roared above and toward them. Everyone looked up to see a green pterodactyl swoop down, Raven held gently in its feet before softly letting her down and shifting back the Beast Boy.

" _You_!" the changeling growled, his voice deeper and more primal than it usually sounded. He stalked forward to the tall imposing agent, completely unintimidated by the size difference and some how still managing to stare down his nose at the huge man. "This is all your fault!"

"Raven!" Jazz quickly bent down to check on her and Cyborg took over _both_ sides of the assault surrounding them.

Beast Boy wasn't stopping.

"Phantom had split himself to keep fighting the Fright Knight _and_ put out the _fire_ that's raging through a whole _block_ so that the firefighters could have an easier time _rescuing_ people who are trapped there. Then _you_ and your people pulled a _sneak attack_ , and Phantom's duplicate dissipates, leaving those people in that block in _danger_ and Phantom, _up in the sky_ , falters in his shield and Raven get's hit!" Beast Boy, still small compared to the agent, stood tall and righteous and very angry.

The agent didn't even seem to blink behind his black shades. "This is our jurisdiction."

The changeling sucked in a breath and Cyborg _knew_ that whatever Beast Boy said next wouldn't be pretty, so he put a hand on his shoulder before letting go to fire at another wave of oncoming skeletal ghosts.

Beast Boy _glared_ at the agent, before shifting to a polar bear and standing protectively over the unconscious Raven.

Cyborg discreetly called Robin. Sounds of the R-cycle filtered over the speaker as Robin was driving somewhere. "Rob, we got a problem."

" _Tell me something I_ don't _know_ ," Robin growled.

"We're fighting on three fronts," Cyborg replied. "We're fighting the Fright Knight's army, we're fighting the Guys in White from hurting civilians, and we're fighting the Guys in White from hurting Phantom."

Robin's vocabulary was less than pleasant.

* * *

Danny was hungry. Of all things.

On the one hand, that was understandable, since he'd had breakfast at stupid o'clock because he and Jazz had to prepare for a press conference. It had been nonstop fighting ever since, and, naturally, his body wanted to remind him that fuel was necessary. But, as he, yet again, raised a shield to try and block the crystal-like flaming meteors of the Fright Knight from breaking through _another_ skyscraper, he couldn't help but wonder why his body was reminding him _now_ of all times that it needed food when, oh maybe, _survival_ was more important.

Fright Knight was always a difficult foe.

One Danny had only ever _truly_ faced down once during an _awful_ Halloween. It had only been by wit and luck that he'd been able to trap the spirit of Halloween so quickly, and while finding pumpkins would be easy (it _was_ Halloween after all), separating the Fright Knight from his sword was a different matter _entirely_. The entire encounter previously had been with the Fright Knight separated from his sword. This was not that. At all. Fright Knight was second only to Pariah Dark (though Danny wondered where Clockwork fell in that scale) in power and since beating Pariah Dark had been sheer luck, Danny didn't have the best view of their current chances.

Particularly since taking the sword while _not_ being sliced and diced with it was _excessively_ difficult to do.

After his duplicate had dissipated ( _Thanks_ Guys in White) and he had faltered, Raven had gone down, and Beast Boy with her. So it was just him and Starfire against the spirit of Halloween.

"He is quite the challenge," Starfire said between pants.

Danny, panting as well, only nodded.

Fright Knight had known from the beginning what they were trying to do, and so he used his ectoblasts and flaming crystal meteors to keep them not only at a distance, but also on the defensive. Raven and Danny could shield against the meteors, and Starfire could blast them to pieces, but when a whole storm of them came raining down, it was hard to get them all and the city was already bearing the brunt of the scarring. The goal had been to get Fright Knight back into his castle, where narrow corridors would give them a better chance at sneak attacks to grab the sword. But Fright Knight had complete control over the zoning of the fight and every time they inched him even close to the castle, something would happen to make them scatter and they started from square one.

"Phantom, you seem to lack the strength,

"to even reach my sword's length,

"and soon you'll be on my sacrificial altar,

"as your power continues to falter,

"and you will be without a single friend,

"when your afterlife _finally_ comes to an end."

And oh yeah, Fright Knight and his damned _poems_. Raven had a long and extended view on them, from their over reliance on couplets and lack of any modern freeflow. Iambic pentameter was _old news_ in poetry.

"And you're just a drama queen!" Danny shouted back.

"Ha! You just can't appreciate _real_ poetry," Fright Knight countered.

"We are in need of a plan," Starfire said beside him, taking the lull to catch her breath, the same way Danny was.

Danny's stomach rumbled again and he refrained from making a comment about how he was too hungry to think.

"Come now, Phantom," Fright Knight challenged. "You vex Plasmius so, but I've yet to see _why_."

But there was a _whoosh_ and Fright Knight was suddenly spinning out of control in the air, Superman in perfect form, arm extended in a punch that had sent the spirit of Halloween flying. "I think you've done enough," the Kryptonian said.

Danny blinked. Superman… just… freaking _Superman!_ Inner fanboy of the Titans or not, it was freaking _Superman_! His arms threatened to flail in an attempt to express that he was star struck, but he contained it. Mostly.

The Fright Knight righted himself in the air, not even looking all that damaged after such a powerful punch to the head. "Ah, the Kryptonian," he said. "Your kind don't usually end up in the Ghost Zone. I will happily send you there if you so wish it."

"That's not going to happen," Superman said calmly.

Danny, with great trepidation and caution (freaking _Superman!_ ) floated over to the hero. "Um, Superman?" he squeaked. "You don't really know much about ghosts, or this one specifically, so-"

But Fright Knight appeared in a mass of black bats, his green broadsword Soul Shredder swinging down between Danny and Superman. Danny let out several ectoblasts, easily deflected by that sword, _of course_ , and Starfire flew up behind with more starbolts. Both Danny and Starfire were backing off again, because the Fright Knight was terrorizing with his sword and Danny had no hope of any kind of swordsmanship, especially against someone who had fought for millennia. Sure Danny had summoned an ectoplasmic sword once in a while, but he was hardly an expert.

But Fright Knight didn't focus on Phantom anymore. Instead, he was aiming for Superman, and while the hero could dodge easily, he didn't understand the danger. Superman stayed perfectly still, probably to take the hit and impress the enemy with his insane durability, completely unaware of the special powers of the sword. Oh, this was bad!

Fright Knight flew backward a short distance and then _threw_ the Soul Shredder. It was the first time he had let go of the sword for the entire battle, and Superman just floated there, content to knock the sword away, and that would just go so _wrong_.

"Starfire, the sword!" Danny shouted, even as he flew as fast as he could and grabbed Superman, spinning them out of the way.

" _Hey_ ," Superman reprimanded. "That was unnecessary."

"Dude," Danny growled back, "that's the _Soul Shredder_! If you get hit with the blade it sends you to the world of your worst fear! You'd be taken out of the fight in an instant!"

"Phantom!" Starfire shouted, having a firm grasp on the pommel of the sword, but Fright Knight was calling for it, and despite Starfire's enormous strength, she was still getting pulled back to the spirit of Halloween.

"Starfire!" Danny shouted, racing forward and grabbing the sword with her, pulling. They both slowed to a stop, but couldn't gain any ground. "A pumpkin would be nice now," he growled.

"I do not believe our friends have had any time to get one," Starfire grunted, arms shaking like his against the pull.

"Crud! Meteor!" Phantom shouted, watching the flaming crystal coming right at them. Superman appeared before them, a single punch crushing the meteor to harmless pieces, and zoomed to engage with the Fright Knight. With the Halloween spirit's attention split between the Kryptonian and the sword, Starfire and Phantom were finally making progress in pulling the sword away.

The Tamaranean pulled out her communicator. "Can anyone get us a pumpkin?" she shouted, then grabbed the sword again.

" _I have one!_ " Robin shouted back, " _can you get to me_?"

Starfire was grunting again. "Unlikely!"

" _Beast Boy, is Raven conscious yet?_ "

" _No, under fire, can't get off the ground!_ "

"Dammit," Danny growled, the Soul Shredder starting to pull them towards the Fright Knight again.

" _I have a pumpkin_!" Jazz shouted.

"Eep!" Starfire gasped. Danny glanced down and swore far more colorfully as a missile was rocketing towards the two of them, then exploded feet before them, breaking both of their grips with the sword. The Guys in White _again_! Robin was also shouting profanities over the communicators and Danny grabbed Starfire and steadied them. Where was the Soul Shredder, could they grab it again?

Too late. Fright Knight had the broadsword and was heavily engaged with Superman.

"We're running out of options," Danny grunted. "The longer this takes, the harder it will be."

"I do not need rest yet," Starfire disagreed.

Danny's stomach rumbled again. Then he frowned, because he could only think of one thing and after how it went the previous day, he was _hardly_ looking forward to it.

He snatched Starfire's communicator. "Robin, in two minutes, make sure everyone has their ears covered." Without waiting for a response he threw the communicator back to Starfire. He flew up higher, taking a good look at the city, where the city center was. He was maybe two miles east, making for an angled descent, but he could do it. Jazz would be there with Cyborg. Good, she'd know what to do.

He took a breath. This was going to suck.

Mental clock ticking down, he rushed forward, phasing through Superman's bulk, to the Kryptonian's surprise, and grabbed Fright Knight around the middle, turning them both intangible, and going right _through_ one of the financial buildings as he aimed downward to the city center. He spun at random, trying to keep the Fright Knight disoriented, and once he was over the city center, he pulled up sharply and threw the spirit of Halloween up above him and took a deep breath.

The Ghostly Wail was his most powerful attack and it was always a little freaky to hear it and know that _he_ was the one generating it. Something about its frequency or pitch was just piercing, and once he got going, there was no stopping it. That was why it was a last resort. Whatever pool of power he reached into to pull out that Wail, it just came all out at once, everything. He'd learned how to conserve his cold core so that he didn't pass out and revert to his human half, but cutting off mid Wail? The power just wouldn't be controlled like that.

And as the waves of ectopowered sound caught the disoriented Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween seemed to shudder. There was some sort of grunt he gave, attempting to fly down to Danny to attack, but as he got into more and more concentrated ectoplasmic power, the Fright Knight slowed, until at last, the Wail made him stumble, shooting back from the sound and _dropping the sword_.

Just in time, too, as Danny felt the Wail warble off, echoing in the canyons of the city streets, and he began to fall. Forty feet in the air, Fright Knight about eighty, looking at his hands and twisting his helmeted head this way and that, looking for his sword. As he neared the ground, he heard Jazz shouting.

"To cease the storm,

"to end the fear,

"the sword must sheath,

"in pumpkin near!"

The Fright Knight screamed in outrage, fading to black and purple smoke, being visibly sucked in one direction, and above him the upside down castle shuddered and began to fade as well. Good. Danny smiled, exhausted, and touched his cold core to prep for the landing.

* * *

Robin screeched his T-cycle to a halt, ripping off his helmet and looking around as the green skeletal horde just… disappeared in puffs of smoke, the castle fading from view and the bat-winged citizens returning to normal. Perfect. _Perfect_. They'd won!

Well, he corrected, they'd defeated Fright Knight, now there were the Guys in White to deal with. He put his cycle in gear, racing to the city center where he'd seen Danny falling from the exertion of the Wail. They needed to get the halfa back to the Tower as quickly as possible before things got any worse. He saw Phantom in the middle of the street in yet another crater, this one not nearly as big as the one from yesterday, limbs moving weakly. Robin hopped off the cycle and moved towards him, eyes darting around. Jazz was there, still in Fenton armor, holding the massive broadsword in an impressively big pumpkin, trying to drag it and go to her brother at the same time. Cyborg was there, as was Beast Boy - no blood in his ears this time, he'd managed to protect himself, good - holding Raven as she stirred slowly from whatever had hit her. The entire team was there.

Then the Flash rushed by, sending Robin's cape whirling, and stopped at the mini crater. He stepped back, and to Robin's horror he saw that some kind of collar and been placed on Danny's neck. What? He turned to see where Flash had come and saw a white suit. Those…!

He raced forward, watching as Phantom sat up and rubbed his head, still woozy from the wail, and got shakily to his knees and then his feet. "Twice in as many days," he muttered. "Gotta be some kind of record."

"Danny!" That was, of course, Jazz; she too had seen the collar and realized what was about to happen next. She raced to her brother, reaching up and grabbing at the collar.

"Easy, newbie," Flash said, touching her shoulder to steer her away.

"You shut up!" Jazz shouted. "You overconfident, attention-seeking, thin-skinned interference!"

"Thin-skinned?!"

"Danny," Jazz said, shoving the Flash aside, "Danny you can't pass out now." Robin darted up and crouched down, examining the ghosts' vitals. "Can you phase out of that collar?"

The hybrid blinked owlishly, eyes dilated and slow to process. He was exhausted, but the words did finally process and his eyes widened in horror and he reached up feebly to the collar. Robin watched the concentration and then the dawning terror. Danny's breath quickened and he shook his head. He couldn't phase out. "Then freeze it," Jazz ordered. "Blast it. Anything." Phantom could only shake his head, panic taking over and his voice too blown to form audible words. "Don't panic!" Jazz shouted. "Focus! We have to get you out of here."

Danny nodded weakly, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath. Robin could feel the air temperature cooling. "That's it," the Boy Wonder said. "It's working."

"That's a problem," Flash said.

"Not it's not you unfeeling jerk!" Jazz shouted, standing up and moving into the tall man's personal space. "You just put a _collar_ on the only family I have left! You don't get to talk, you don't get to do anything other than _take it off_!"

"He can't do that," said a new voice, and Robin turned to see Superman floating right above them. Robin couldn't quite stop a heavy gulp.

The Kryptonian continued, "That ghost is wanted by the federal government, he's a criminal."

Jazz shook her head. "No he's not, _no he's not_. You can't do this!"

Superman frowned at the Peeler armor, eyes narrow before his face slacked in shock. "Jasmine Fenton," he said with mild surprise. "The girl who was kidnapped." Then he became stern. "You of all people should understand the danger creatures like him pose. Especially after today."

Her identity revealed, Jazz powered down the Peeler armor. She was still in the professional wear from this morning, her orange hair scattered this way and that, face damp with sweat. More, however, Robin saw the unnaturally straight back, and tremors in her limbs. He could see the anxiety and the stress. This wasn't going to end well, and the Boy Wonder quickly stepped in to try and help.

"Phantom just helped save the city," he said curtly, not fully believing he was standing up to and standing against a Justice League member. "He's spent the last two months helping us in an investigation, hasn't broken any laws while he's been with us."

"But he's still a federal fugitive," the Kryptonian said as Robin carefully placed himself between Jazz and the hero. "He's wanted specifically by the Federal Extraphenomenal Department for crimes committed in Amity Park, Illinois." He leveled a disapproving look at Robin. "You of all people should have known that." As successor to the Batman was left unsaid. "He's coming with us."

"Please," Starfire said floating up. "He has been an invaluable help and a dear friend. We do not wish him to be harmed, and those gentlemen in white have proven to us today to be most untrustworthy."

"He's defeated Pariah Dark," Raven said. "A being of unimaginable darkness. He is above being locked up."

Superman glared. "No one is above the law."

"And no one should be treated like less than human," Cyborg said, joining the protest. "Phantom has shown us what those Guys in White will do to ghosts, and we won't hand him over for that kind of torture."

"And once he's free of the collar," Beast Boy said, "we'll help him make his escape."

"You can't seriously expect-" But Superman's eyes widened as he processed what Beast Boy said, and Robin was going to _kill that grass stain_ for the slip. Everyone turned to see the collar was covered in a thick coat of ice, Phantom's ice core working overtime to drop the temperature enough to simply crack it off. Jazz was at his side, shivering, giving him words of encouragement and straining against the collar with her bare hands, trying to speed the process along. "Flash!"

"On it!"

And in the blink of an eye another collar was taken from the guys in white, the FEDs, and snapped onto a bicep, and Danny's very lips turned white as another power was cut off. He shivered and looked to his sister, clutching her desperately. It hurt to watch, the siblings had been through so much, and Robin turned back to Superman. "He's not a ghost," he said, gambling. "He's a metahuman. He doesn't fall under the Anti-Ecto Acts, he deserves to be treated better than this."

Superman was not to be so casually pushed aside, however, and the hero of legend had finally had enough. "You kids," he said, and all five bristled at the punitive term, "Have let yourselves be tricked by a species with documented obsessive behaviors and several examples of trying to take over populations of civilians in order to feed their obsessions, without regard of the safety of the people they take over. Whatever his obsession is, it's only a matter of time before it consumes him as it has with every other documented ghost in existence. I, for one, will not take that chance. He is coming with me, whether you like it or not."

And there was nothing they could do. He was _Superman_ , any power they had paled in comparison to him, and Robin was forced to admit he didn't yet have the training from Batman to outsmart him, and he wasn't about to risk injuring his team even further in a fight that was futile. Still, in spite of all that cold logic, he stood his ground, and his team did, to.

Superman was not impressed.

Flash looked more uncertain, glancing back and forth between the stand off. "Hey, Sups," he said, "What about the newbie? She a criminal, too?"

"She's a kidnapping victim that needs to be returned to her guardian," Superman said, still glaring at Robin.

Robin didn't need to see the siblings stiffen behind him, but he turned anyway, unable to stop himself, as one of Jazz's many triggers was activated.

"You can't do this," she moaned, tears streaming down her face. She held Danny close, protectively, her brother too weak and now literally powerless. "Please," she begged. "You can't do this. You're supposed to be a hero. You're supposed to do what's right. Don't do this. Don't take him away from me. Don't send me back to that room. Don't…"

Superman's face softened, not without compassion, and he moved passed the Titans and knelt down in front of her. "It's going to be okay," he said gently. "Once you've had time to recover, once you've had time to see what really happened, you'll understand."

She was shaking her head, struggling to stay sane, denying everything she was hearing. She clutched Danny even tighter, nearly smothering her brother, and he was holding on just as tight; legs weakly trying to push him away from the superhero, trying to stay with his sister.

Superman took Phantom's wrist.

Jazz screamed to the top of her lungs, eyes wide and not really seeing. She tried to shove Superman away, which was of course impossible, but still she shoved and pushed and punched and pulled before her mind could register the futility. Still screaming, she threw her arms around Danny, shaking her head, and Danny gripped just as hard, his mouth moving, screaming himself save he had no voice left to be heard. A flick of the eyes from Superman and Flash was there, picking up Jazz and trying to gently pry her away. Again she tried to kick and flail, and as the two heroes pulled, they clung to each other desperately, staring at each other, trying to stay connected in any way they could. Robin watched as they were physically pulled apart, holding hands, crying, reaching for any further kind of grip.

And then they were separated.

Jazz lost what little sanity she had left.

" _You're supposed to be a hero!_ You're supposed to protect people like us! You're not a hero! Plasmius must have overshadowed you! Get out of him! _Get out of Superman! Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK!_ "

Flash held her firm, however, and everyone watched, heartbroken, as Superman floated up into the air and flew off. Jazz lost all coherence after that, slowly drifting into her waking coma, unresponsive to any- and everything, and Flash looked to the Titans.

"... Why do I feel like the bad guy?" he asked.

* * *

It was only later, much later, that Robin realized that the Kryptonian didn't go immediately to the FEDs just up the street, and when he finally processed that, he started to wonder if there was hope.

Which meant it was time to plan.

* * *

Superman considered his life to be somewhat wondrous. Even if one didn't take into account that he wasn't originally from earth and his almost limitless potential, the places he'd gone, the people he'd met, the things he'd done, it was astounding. He'd visited alien worlds, met entirely different species that were just as sentient and thinking as the humans he'd grown up with and considered himself a part of, he was part of a coalition that just wanted to defend people and do what was right. His life was amazing.

He was a country boy, but lived the city life.

He was an alien, but he was still considered American. Terran.

He was unstoppable, but people trusted him to not abuse his abilities.

But in all his wide and varied experiences, he wasn't without his own regrets.

People viewed him almost like a god, something he was deeply uncomfortable with. Yes, he had a great deal of power, but he _never_ put himself above others. How could he? Just because he was born one way didn't make him any more special than a child born in a hospital on earth. Circumstances didn't make the man. The _person_ made the man. As long as one sought to better himself and those around him, everyone could keep aspiring to do more.

And Superman was proud of a lot of his accomplishments. There was no denying that there was much in the world that was better because of his hard work and dedication.

But such work wasn't without its own costs and regrets. For all the people Superman had saved, there were times when he couldn't save others. Luthor loved playing him, setting up a catastrophe somewhere far away so that he could be gone when another catastrophe struck. Superman was always left wondering if the distress call he heard was in earnest or some ploy. For all of his great speed and strength, he couldn't be in two places at once. Which meant, invariably, someone had to suffer. It was why he believed in the Justice League so much, more heroes to help when he couldn't. A way to keep everyone safe.

On the other side of the one-way mirror sat Phantom, completely slouched forward, one collar on his neck and one on his bicep, and cuffed to the table.

Phantom claimed to be a ghost.

The FEDs claimed he was a ghost.

And deep inside Superman, he remembered every regret, every life lost when he couldn't be everywhere, and he wondered when this poor child had died. For this child _was_ dead. No heartbeat. Breathing seemed to occur only when Phantom thought about it, like the memory of yawning when tired, or gasping when physically exhausted. Otherwise, he never took a breath. He just sat there, existing in defiance of religion, culture, and custom.

John Steward's, the Green Lantern's face remained impassive as he stood by Superman's shoulders, looking at the child. "A full day here at the Watchtower," John said, "and he still doesn't appear on any of our scanners or equipment. The only proof that he's even here, is seeing him right in front of us."

"And if his powers weren't locked, he could be invisible and we'd never know."

Scary thought. That there were beings who just _didn't_ show up on anything. Because there was _no_ denying Phantom's power. He was strong enough to stand with the Titans against the strange ghost who had shown up, the Fright Knight, and that _wail_. Superman couldn't quite repress a shudder. With his advanced hearing that moaning, wobbling, _wail_ had just… He could still hear it, even now, more than a day later. All he _wanted_ to do was _forget_ that sound.

"The FEDs have sent us a lot intel," the Green Lantern continued. "We're still working to corroborate it. Unfortunately, spectrology isn't viewed in the best lights."

"It won't be anymore," Superman replied, still staring. Still listening for a heartbeat that didn't exist. "Has Batman arrived yet?"

"No," Lantern replied. "He said that he's still investigating."

Superman frowned, still refusing to take his eyes off the ghost boy. "What more is there to investigate? If the power he's displayed is in question, I can attest to it, if it's Phantom's background, the FEDs have provided, if it's about ghosts at all, if that's what Phantom is, then questioning Phantom is the best course of action."

"I may have pointed that out to him," Lantern replied with a smirk. "He said that he's still researching."

Right. Bruce was being stubborn. That wasn't exactly a surprise.

"And Flash?"

"He's still with Jasmine Fenton. Titans are looking out for her."

"Is that wise?" Superman asked. "Ghosts can overshadow; Phantom has overshadowed Cyborg." And what a terrifying piece of video that was, that any hero might get possessed so quickly. "The Titans have housed Phantom for a while, and they won't even say how long. Can we trust them with Jasmine Fenton's care?"

"That's why Flash is still there."

He nodded. If Batman wouldn't show up to talk to Phantom and ask the questions necessary, it would seem it would have to fall to him. "John," Superman said softly. "Would you mind getting Wonder Woman and Aquaman in here? I want as many eyes watching as possible since nothing reads on our scanners." Ideally, they'd have the Martian Manhunter, but he was away on a mission and wouldn't return for a while yet.

The Green Lantern nodded, and once the heroes were gathered, Superman finally, if briefly, took his eyes off of Phantom.

Superman entered the interview room. Phantom looked better for his rest, but that wasn't exactly saying much. His suit was still sketchy from the fight and while exhaustion had been conquered he was still clearly tired. He hoped that would be enough to throw him off balance.

Phantom's eyes snapped to the Kryptonian, and he immediately shot out of his seat, acid green eyes wide. "What happened?" he demanded hoarsely. "Is it Jazz? Is she okay? That crazy fruitloop didn't take her, did he?"

The FED documentation that had been sent over said that ghosts were obsessive, and Phantom's reactions both yesterday and now seemed to confirm that Jasmine Fenton was the primary source of this particular ghost's obsession. Best to nip that in the bud as soon as possible. "The girl you kidnapped is no longer your concern," he said in a firm voice.

The reaction was obvious: blank confusion, disbelief, intense anger, and finally a carefully guarded, determined look. The ghost's negative emotions had taken over, as the FEDs said would happen, proving more of their intel. Phantom slumped back in his seat, slouching and looking painfully like a teenager. How young was he when he died? He shook his head; Batman would have quite a few things to say about sentimentality. Superman sat down across from him.

"You know," the ghost started, then cleared his throat. "You used to be in my top ten."

"Top ten?"

"Top ten superheroes, after the Teen Titans and Wonder Woman and Batman. Right now you're sinking to the bottom ten."

"Because I won't let you feed on your obsession?"

"Because you're acting like a total jerk and believing whatever the Guys in White told you."

Superman frowned. "Guys in white? Do you mean the Federal Extraphenominal Department?"

A teenage shrug and a turn of the head, looking away, the perfect image of a sullen teenager. "Never exactly gave their names," Phantom rasped. "Too busy mucking up whatever fight I was in the middle of."

Perfect opening. "Yes," Superman said, "There were many fights." He placed the file on the table, watching the ghost's reaction as he opened it up. With no heartbeat, and psychosomatic breathing, the usual tells for lies or stress or subterfuge weren't available. It would have to be completely visual. "Many," he flipped a page, "many," he flipped again, " _many_ ," another flip, "fights."

Phantom was nonplussed. "So they have a file on me," he said. "So what? I bet you half of it is either grossly misinterpreted, blown completely out of proportion, or an out and out lie."

"Then let's clarify that, shall we?" Superman asked, still watching. "There's a long string of property damage, endangering civilians…"

"Stuff you guys incur on a daily basis. It's part and parcel to heroing."

"Petty theft…"

"Figures they'd keep that even though I was proven innocent. Oh, and by the way," the ghost added, finally turning to look at him, face covered in resentment, "The guy who made me do all that theft, Freakshow? _You_ let walk away."

Superman frowned, as he seemed to keep doing around this kid, leaning back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Freakshow? Showenhower? The guy who controlled me a couple weeks ago to do _more_ theft, but because I'm a ghost, you let him walk away scott free?"

"I had nothing to do with that," Superman said.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, he saw the resentment turn to anger and Phantom sat much straighter in his chair. "Apparently we need to make something clear," the ghost said, his voice still graveled. "You're _Superman_ , right?"

He nodded.

" _The_ Superman? Truth, justice, and the American way Superman?"

He nodded again.

"Then by going around shouting that you're for the 'American way' that means you fundamentally back the American government, right?"

Superman nodded again, uncertain where this was going.

"That means you back their laws, right?"

Another nod. What…?

Phantom leaned back in his chair. "That means you believe in the Anti-Ecto Acts that were passed last year that make me and every other ghost from the Ghost Zone a _thing_. Having a brain in my head and a mouth to wax sarcasm means nothing to the American government, all I am is a smear of ectoplasm to be experimented on. That's what the Guys in White - sorry, the Federal Extra-idiot Brigade - were built to do. I'm just an experiment number waiting in line to be dissected and studied, probably while I'm still awake, and it's all one hundred percent _legal_. _You_ , Supey," _Supey?_ "By being for the 'American way,' are for _that_ , and right now I'm beginning to wonder why I even _liked_ you."

He slouched and turned away again.

Superman didn't quite know what to do with that, though his knee-jerk reaction was to file it under "teen rebellion," he didn't actually know anything about Anti-Ecto Acts. He threw a glance through the window, his extraordinary vision catching the Green Lantern's gaze as he nodded, moving to look up legislation and see if it even existed. He turned his eyes back to Phantom, the boy slumped forward with his head on the table. He could almost picture a little thundercloud over the ghost's head, he radiated such apathy. Superman wondered what other emotions ghosts could feel: obsession and negativity, certainly, but what about positive emotions? Or was it positive emotions that made spirits… move on? Did the purported Ghost Zone have such souls? Or was Heaven somewhere else? Should he ask?

Batman's cold voice and sentimentality reasserted itself in his mind, and Superman refocused on the task at hand.

"Ignoring the theft," he said, flipping a page. "There was also the time you kidnapped a government official."

"Of course I did," Phantom said into the table, not even bothering to lift his head to answer. "Whatever you say."

"And there is the outstanding charge of murder."

 _That_ made Phantom look up. No, it made him snap to complete attention, back breaking out of the teen slouch and jolting straight, acid green eyes horrified and mouth agape. "What? In what universe? I deal with ghosts and only ghosts!"

Superman was beginning to wonder if they even needed Batman, this kid's face was an open book to read. Unless that was a ploy of course, the FEDs had yet to commit to any method of interpreting ghostly interactions, only cited several psychological sources that obsessive people could and often were deeply manipulative. Superman said nothing, letting the moment hang in the air, before pulling out a photograph and sliding it over to Phantom. The ghost looked at the picture curiously uncertain what he was going to see, and Superman watched as the creature's eyes doubled in size. "This is…"

"FentonWorks," Superman said. "Home of Jack and Madeline Fenton, and their children Daniel and Jasmine. This," he said, sliding over another picture, "Is what the house looked like after the explosion. And this," another picture, "is you flying away with several bags of what can safely be assumed to be patented Fenton technology. Was it worth orphaning that girl you obsess over just to get your hands on some equipment that might hurt you?"

Phantom's face was churning slowly from horror to terror to a laundry list of other emotions, too muddled together for Superman to name them all, and he watched as the ghost's eyes watered, reaching up and touching the photo of before. Then something clicked in his head and everything turned to anger. "They were there," he whispered, outraged. "The Guys in White were _there_? Watching the house?! _And they didn't try to save anyone?!_ " Phantom shook with rage, glaring at the photos as the emotion continued to build in him. "They could have done something!" he cried out, shoving the table away. "They could have _done_ something! They wouldn't have _died! THOSE BASTARDS!_ "

Superman was on his feet, reaching out to grab Phantom as the emotion completely overtook him, as it had when being pulled away from the girl. He grabbed the ghost as he flailed back and forth, shrieking in incoherent rage, voice cracking in and out, and privately the hero thanked the ragged voice; he didn't enjoy the idea of going through another Wail again. Legs kicked back and forth, muscles strained against the Kryptonian. Eventually tears started to flow as Phantom quieted, sobbing and sniffling. "They were _there_. Those _bastards_! And they did _nothing_!"

Eventually the thrashing subsided, and Superman was just holding a listless, heaving ghost. He set Phantom down gently, and the ghost slumped to the floor, head in his unbound hand as he grieved over whatever it was he thought the FEDs had done.

"What if…?" It wasn't a sentence, necessarily, what little voice Phantom had regained disappeared with his latest emotional outburst; the words were breathy and unintelligible save for Superman's hearing. The teen looked up, eyes wide and a little desperate. He looked young at that moment, younger than even a teenager, and Superman had to remind himself that this wasn't a human, but a vestige of negative emotion coalesced in something called ectoplasm. Phantom's lip trembled, and his voice cracked. "What if it wasn't the ecto-filter? We both assumed it was because of the ecto-filter, but what if they sabotaged the Portal…?"

Superman had no idea what the child-the ghost was talking about, and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk another outburst by pressing. He moved the kicked over chair and sat down again, and simply waited.

Phantom said nothing, however, eyes locked on something in his mind before slowly sinking his head back to the table. Superman glanced at the mirror, his eyes letting him see through it to Diana and Hal. Both of them nodded.

The interview was over for now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**... we're sorry! We promise, we're sorry!

We're not even sure what to say about this chapter, it kind of speaks for itself.

To forestall upcoming questions: yes, other Leaguers will make cameos, no, don't assume the scope of this fic just got bigger. There's too much going on as it is and we deliberately wanted to keep this contained. Sups and Flash are here the most just because for now they've had the most exposure to the Fentons. It's actually a little weird going back and reading this, because we're in the middle of binge-watching the Flash on Netflix compared to the Justice League cartoons we based him off of. He was just a toss of the dart, however; the one we knew for a fact was coming into this fight was Superman, and for a couple of reasons.

First: he's kind of a foil for Robin. Both of them are leaders of their respective teams and have the most access, both are professionals about their jobs and followers of the law, both saw extreme reactions to Danny over Jazz, but they react very differently to the reaction. Robin is researched on Phantom but is lost on why Phantom is rushing off to Wisconsin and tries to protect Jazz, Superman has a dirth of information from a government agency and thinks about the greater good based on the information he has.

Second: He's from Kansas. Actually, that doesn't make sense on paper, let's backtrack. Superman grew up on an old-timey farm with old-timey ideals and old-timey values; meaning that while he might not say one way or the other about religion he grew up in a religious environment, and that makes the existential crisis more complicated compared to Robin who grew up in a circus and in a city and probably has very little experience with religion. On a similar wavelength, Robin sees Phantom as a contemporary while the adult Superman can only see a child who died too soon. Their respective perspectives make their decisions natural and organic to themselves as characters and also completely at odds.

Third: Superman is the bad guy. Come on, how often do you see that happening? It's freakin' cool!

... We're a little worried that we're not going to live up to hype. Everyone's feedback is so positive and riveted and we're worried we're going to let someone down. This was a recovery fic first and foremost, we wrote as we pleased and a lot of this is more than slightly half-assed. Cool ideas are brought up but not developed further, thoughts are out there but never followed up. A lot is spilling off the page in messy fringes and it doesn't look as put together as some of our other pieces, and the two of us keep waiting for the bubble to burst. But, for now, thanks to everyone who has been so impressed by this, and we hope we didn't break you too badly with this chapter.

Next chapter: The Justice Leage


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

Robin waited in the apartment shadows, silently expecting his target to arrive at any moment once he spotted the car below. There were very few options available to him, not with Jazz still in her catatonic PTSD state, Flash at the tower monitoring everything, and Masters having trumped many of his possible moves. But that didn't mean options weren't available, and he decided to exercise one very early. Masters might not be in his playing field, but the Guys in White, the FEDs, _were_ , and Robin had learned from the best on how to win an information game.

The target opened the door, keys dumped unceremoniously in a dish on a desk in the entryway, pulling off two-inch heels and padding barefoot into the living room, then past it to the kitchenette to open the fridge for a bottle of something. It was the fridge light that made her stiffen, noticing something was in the room. Robin winced, a sign he wasn't as good as his mentor yet. She turned on the lights warily, and startled when she saw the Boy Wonder.

"What are _you_ doing here," she demanded, voice dry and unimpressed. "I thought your home base was Jump or Gotham or something."

"Lois Lane," Robin said, getting up. "I need your help."

"You need a shrink is what you need," Lane said, hand on her hip. "I get Batman getting his jollies off of scaring the daylights out of people but I thought you were more mainstream."

Robin decided, for the moment, to take that as a compliment. His objective was more important, and he pulled out a flash drive and tossed it to the Globe reporter.

She caught it and looked at it warily. "What is it?" she asked.

"A database," Robin replied.

"Of what?"

"Of something to do with Danny Phantom."

She was salivating almost immediately, but professionalism made her contain herself. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"What you always do," Robin said. "Write a story on it."

Lane leveled a flat glare at him. "What kind of hack do you think I am?" she demanded. "To just print whatever you give me and mete out your agenda?"

"No, just the opposite," Robin said. "I'm a fan of your work. You do very deep dives in your reporting, and you're not so shallow to print everything you've got without corroborating, verifying, and fact checking anything you say before you say it. I want you to fact check everything in that database that you can, and I'm taking a very safe bet that everything on that drive is true, and I'm gambling that you'll run the story."

He waited after that, having played his bet and hoping the dice would fall where he expected.

Lane turned the drive over slowly, contemplating. "What part of Danny Phantom does this cover?" she asked.

"A certain government organization called the Federal Extraphenominal Department, particularly a base they have in Texas. If you like what you see, there's more where that story came from."

Lane looked up at Robin, eyes narrow and shrewd. "The news says you and the other Titans have all been overshadowed by the little Ghost Boy, but he's up with the Justice League. Then again… there's no way to detect ghosts."

Robin smiled. "If you think _that_ , then you obviously haven't read anything published by FentonWorks."

Lane caught the connection almost immediately. "Wait, that kidnapped girl, she was a Fenton wasn't she? She's mixed up in this?" She moved over to her computer, reaching down to turn it on and boot up. "Where did you get-"

But when she turned around Robin was gone.

* * *

The Flash considered himself a decent guy. Funny, light-hearted, courageous, and admittedly impatient. Everyone had flaws after all. But the past two days had reminded him, in no uncertain terms, that heroing wasn't all explosions and adrenaline. Heroing wasn't just saving the world or the galaxy or the universe.

Heroing effected people. Real, every-day people. Most looked at heroes and cheered. A few grumbled about having to rebuild _again_ , protested that _certainly_ there must be better ways. But those people were always at a distance as the Flash ran around doing what he needed to do to prevent disasters.

Jazz Fenton wasn't at a distance. She lay in bed at the infirmary of the Titan's Tower, locked in her own mind in a waking coma. Raven, the team expert on all things of the mind, had explained that she was suffering from PTSD and that she had mentally retreated from the world in order to stay sane.

On this, Flash had no doubts.

The reasoning, however, was questionable.

Robin had explained, grimly and coldly, that Jazz Fenton had been kidnapped a year ago (not true) and been overshadowed almost constantly by a ghost named Plasmius, (wrong name. Phantom.) day in and day out, until she had gotten word out that someone named Danny Phantom needed to know she was alive. (Highly suspect.) Once the Titans had delivered the word, cautiously, they had chased Phantom back to Jazz and been unable to prevent Jazz from being taken away from her legal guardian Vlad Masters. (Back to truth.) Both Jazz and Phantom had then shown up at their Tower a few weeks later, (who knew what Phantom had done in the mean time) with Jazz wanting to straighten out the kidnapping charges (probably a set up from Phantom) and the Titans had been investigating ever since, keeping her safe. She constantly wore something called the Spector Deflector ( _what_ kind of name was that?) that prevented overshadowing (interesting tech) and had been invented by her parents.

Therefore, Robin explained, it was impossible for Phantom to be overshadowing or controlling Jazz, since even Tower video showed her always with the Deflector on, even when it shocked Phantom if he touched her. (Interesting. Edited video?) Robin even showed Flash that they all had Spector Deflectors incorporated into their belts, courtesy of both Phantom and Jazz tinkering away from the gear that Phantom brought to "ghost-proof" the tower. (And no ghosts _had_ made it into the Tower when the Fright Knight had been attacking...) Robin had even called up a video of when he had specifically asked Phantom to overshadow them so that they knew what to look for (another freaky video that didn't help Flash _at all_. Without knowing a basis of what Phantom or any ghost could do, how did he know that this was what it really looked and sounded like?) and pointed out how the eye color _always_ changed.

From there, Robin had clinically brought up all sorts of video of Jazz from social media of the past year since she had become Vlad Master's ward and they _all_ showed her with red eyes (contact lenses?) compared to pictures and videos of her from Amity Park where she had distinct _teal_ eyes that Flash had seen out in Jump city after she had taken off that strange armor.

All in all, it was a confused, muddled _mess_ for smarter people than Flash to figure out what was true and what wasn't. All he wanted to do was make sure that Jazz Fenton was okay.

(Raven said that Jazz wouldn't be okay for years to come. PTSD didn't just go away after all.)

So he stayed with her at the Tower. Masters had come to visit and all the Titans had steadfastly _refused_ to even let him on the island, saying that she was in need of medical attention and that they were handling it. When Masters insisted that he could buy the best medical services in the world, Raven had flatly told him that they weren't prepared for the damages done by ghosts during overshadowing, and that she was the best qualified to deal with this from her mystic heritage. Masters had frowned heavily at that, but agreed that there wasn't much research on ghosts and that he'd have to defer to the experts.

Which were the Guys in White. (Really, Flash liked that name better, the Guys in White.) Masters had come over once more, with someone from the Guys in White, insisting that they examine Jazz, but once again the Titans refused, Raven saying that Jazz was in far too delicate a condition for anyone unfamiliar to examine her. And since Raven was the expert, people bowed to her wishes, even as Masters called her claims into question in the media, given her time with Phantom and possible overshadowing, etc, etc.

Of course, Raven wasn't the only one constantly checking on Jazz, meditating by her side, and speaking soothingly. Beast Boy, often shifted into a therapy dog of some kind, was often at Jazz's bed, just resting and being a reassuring presence. Cyborg came in and spoke of technobabble that Flash didn't understand, things about shrinking ecto-converters, rewiring wrist-rays, and attempts to copy bazookas. (What the hell was all this stuff?) Starfire would visit as well, offering pleasantries and reassurances, giving small talk and gossip.

Robin would only visit to say that he was working on things and that he would take care of it.

Flash had some nasty suspicions on what Robin might be working on, but he ignored it in favor of keeping an eye on Jazz to make sure no more ghostly things hurt her.

It was on the third day that Jazz showed signs of waking up from her waking coma. Beast Boy gave a happy whine when a hand started to run through his fur, Starfire visited, still chatting away and took the time to wash Jazz's hair and brush it with more soothing words. Raven had her own rasping whisper of soothing. Jazz didn't really respond, but it was more awareness than she had shown.

The following day, when Beast Boy came in, he turned immediately to Flash, instead of shifting to a service dog right away. Flash didn't say anything, just stayed at his seat, foot tapping constantly.

The changeling had a firm glare in place, forest green eyes hard, before he walked over and crossed his arms, still glowering.

Foot still tapping, Flash merely raised a brow. "What?"

"You're still here," Beast Boy said.

"Yup," he replied genially. "I just want to make sure she's okay."

A brow twitched, clearly agitated. "There are rules," the changeling said.

Flash smiled, highly amused. "Oh? What sort of rules? How to be house trained?"

The growl Beast Boy let out was guttural and made Flash lose his carefree grin. "Sorry," he said, regretting that his speed sometimes affected his mouth to.

"You do not, under any circumstances, talk about overshadowing to her unless she brings it up and only at her own pace," the changeling started. "If she asks for something like the boomerang, or the Fenton Fisher, have one of us get it and don't question it. Do not, under _any_ circumstances, leave her alone unless she has any and all gadgets she's asked for. Do not, under _any_ circumstances, mention Vlad Masters in her presence. Do not, under _any_ circumstances, mention that Phantom is gone. Do not, under any circumstances, mention the Guys in White and what they have done. Do not mention the press. Do not push her into talking about anything she doesn't bring up. Do not-"

"Hey, hold up," Flash said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "What's with the laundry list of rules?"

Beast Boy's frown turned into a snarl. "Once she's back with us, these rules are to make sure she _stays_ with us. I'm listing her triggers. For her PTSD."

"Beast Boy?" came a soft call. Both heroes turned to see Jazz sitting up, looking pale and tired. The changeling immediately shifted to a service dog and hopped up onto her bed. Jazz looked to the green dog, glanced at Flash, then looked to the hero again. "Oh _God_ ," she choked. "It wasn't a dream."

Beast Boy gave a sad whine, and the traumatized girl pulled him into a hug as she broke down into tears.

Over the next four hours, all of the Titans came in to visit, one at a time, save Beast Boy staying as a therapy dog for her to clutch and hold onto. She repeatedly asked if Plasmius was inside her (uh, ew? What did that mean?), which the Titans denied and constantly pointed to the Spector Deflector that was on at her hips. A bazooka and boomerang were brought to her, but when she tried to throw said boomerang, Robin had only pulled it out of her hands gently, saying that they already knew where Phantom was and were working on it. Jazz also constantly checked that the Ghost Shield was on and Cyborg brought up a monitor for her to see for herself.

"See? No ghosts can come in."

"But Plasmius-"

"Can't get past us," Raven said levelly. "You can't leave until you're deemed stable, and I've already made it clear that that will take a long time. And no one he can send has my background and experience."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Jazz hissed to Starfire, casting a careful glance at Flash.

"He wishes to ensure you are well," Starfire replied, brushing Jazz's long hair.

"Raven's already doing that. So's Beast Boy. Danny would be best."

Flash watched as, behind Jazz, Starfire's unending smile cracked. "It has been determined that we are… poor judges of the situation."

"Danny's right," Jazz growled. "Institutionalized racism."

Flash frowned. There was a lot going on in the conversations that he knew he was missing. Undercurrents of something that the Titans and Jazz tiptoed around saying. They were hiding something.

The Martian Manhunter needed to be down here. He was the most powerful psychic in the world. He'd be able to tell if the Titans were still under the influence of Phantom and he'd be able to pick up what Flash was missing.

* * *

Wonder Woman decided that she was surrounded by _idiots_. Granted, they were courageous warriors, wide advisors, staunch allies, and they all had compassion and kindness flowing out even if it was impossible to see. Charming. But they were still all idiots.

It had been two weeks since Phantom had been brought to the Watchtower. Two weeks of Superman interviewing the teenage ghost. Two weeks of stubborn childish tantrums of just refusing to talk or accusations or demands on how the girl he had kidnapped was.

Batman still had yet to arrive to interview the child, still claiming research.

And Wonder Woman had had enough. So she made a quick stop back home, grabbed one particular item, and returned to the Watchtower. If the Justice League needed answers, then she could provide. She walked right into the interview room, where Superman was, yet again, trying to talk to the sullen child. Both turned, surprised to see her there.

"Wonder Woman," Superman said, "what-"

But she had already flung her Lasso of Truth, ensnaring the ghost. Forged by Hephaestus, god of smiths, metals, and fires and empowered by the fires of Hestia, goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the proper order of domesticity, family, and state, the magic in the lasso was so profound that there was no being in existence that could resist the will of telling the truth. Not even one of Hades' children.

"Now then," she said with satisfaction. "Let's get to the truth of the matter."

Phantom frowned, even as he slowly started to sweat.

"What is a ghost?"

Phantom explained. And explained. And explained. Both Superman and Wonder Woman would often interject questions, trying to understand ectoplasm, how a human soul could become bound to such an elusive substance, how to even _locate_ such a substance that did not show up in any of their equipment. Wonder Woman was decidedly disappointed with all the science behind it, for she thought that ghosts fell under the realm of Hades and his magics. But there was no reference to the God of the Dead. Phantom explained the various levels of ectoplasmic beings, where and at what level certain abilities started to grow and when abilities started to tailor to a ghost's obsession. He explained about the Ghost Zone, the complete inverse of the Real Zone, how there were ghosts there that never knew the Real Zone, ghosts from other planets, ghosts who were once gods.

"Pandora's definitely one of the nicest," Phantom said. "She has fierce temper. Haven't seen her since the Truce last Christmas."

"You've _met_ Pandora?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Yes."

"Multiple times?"

"Yes."

That was enough for Wonder Woman, she pulled back the Lasso and stalked out of the room. She needed to talk to her people.

* * *

"It's good to have you back, J'onn," Superman said as the Manhunter moved down the halls of the Watchtower. "How did your mission go?"

"Better than expected," the Manhunter replied, nodding to others as they passed. "I'll give a full report later. I could not help noticing that many minds here are focused on a guest we are currently hosting."

"Danny Phantom, yes. Were you here when it all happened?"

"I was just leaving when word of the invasion on Jump City reached us. As I recall, you and Flash were rallied to help the Titans rectify the problem."

"Yes," Superman said, and Manhunter felt a brief flicker of… uncertainty. He frowned, waiting for Kal'el to say more. "He is… he is a ghost," he said, as if that explained everything. "Diana tried to get him to admit what he was with her lasso, but even then he explained that he was a ghost. He went into a lot of detail, most of it science we haven't heard before; a lot of us are trying to research ghosts but the science just isn't there, even John is having trouble finding legitimate sources to better explain what he is."

"Perhaps what you should be asking, instead, is why you do not accept that he is a ghost," Manhunter offered. "If he admits to being one even under Diana's influence, then surely the matter is settled."

Superman gave a sidelong glance at the green-skinned alien, thinking for a long moment, before asking, "What do you know about the afterlife? The beliefs here on earth?"

"Very little," Manhunter replied. "I know your customs for mourning the dead, I know you have many and various religions to explain what happens after death, but I do not believe I have heard you or others speak of 'ghosts' as more than memories."

"... Then perhaps you're the best person to interview him," the Kryptonian said. "To the rest of us he is… eerie."

Manhunter raised a brow. "You admit fear of this creature?"

"No, no. Not fear. Just… His very presence brings up larger questions. Questions humanity spends a lifetime trying to answer."

Manhunter nodded. "I will examine him when I am settled; a few hours perhaps."

"I'll arrange it."

And so it was that Manhunter was on the other side of the interview glass, watching as the Green Lantern settled a white haired child into a chair, cuffing him to a desk, and leaving. Manhunter could understand the unease much of the tower felt, his looks were ethereal: white hair, glowing eyes, an aura bright enough to be seen as a glow to others. Manhunter noted the two inhibitor collars and remembered it was borrowed technology from the American government. Perhaps they had more plausible science, since the collars seemed to work. The child looked around the room, obviously used to the routine, and leaned back in his chair, a slouch the Manhunter had seen many times on the younger heroes, the teenagers. Glow of the eyes aside, there were dark circles under them, a sign of poor sleep. The imprisonment? Or something else? He watched the boy for almost an hour, absorbing data: habits, gestures, looks.

Then he tried to enter the child's mind, and at last he felt the unease that Superman had claimed.

Never before had the Manhunter found a mind that was so… fuzzy. It was not mental shields, nor was it strength of will; there was simply a fog about the child that made reading him odd. He focused and tried again, closing his eyes and making a more determined dive. The fog was not a part of the mind, but rather a part of the child himself, something that was the basis for his very existence. He made a note to ask about that later, remembering that Diana had gotten the child to explain exactly what he was. There was also the curious fact that his thoughts were somehow separated from his emotions. Oh, the two were together, one affected the other, but…

Manhunter tried to pinpoint the difference. The emotions were… were a shield around the thoughts. The child's mind consisted of three layers: the fog, the emotions, and then the thoughts. All were interconnected in a complex superstructure, nested and interlocked, but the layers were very distinct. Manhunter had never seen a mind like this, and he was equal parts intrigued and disturbed. This bore further contact, and he finally entered the interview room.

The child looked at him and registered surprise not only on his face but in his emotions. He shook his head and Manhunter felt the traditional capture of emotions, control of the inner mind on the outer shield. Fascinating, it affected the child on several levels, even how much his ethereal glow was visible.

"I hope I get used to famous people coming in to interrogate me," he mumbled, more to himself than anything else, but even that comment sent a scattering of changes throughout his very body. Manhunter said nothing, simply watching now that he understood what he was seeing.

"Geez, I heard you weren't much of a talker but are you going to stare at me the entire time?"

Fascinating. Utterly fascinating. Manhunter sat down across from the child, accumulating the data and deciding how to generate another kind of reaction. "I have been away for some time," he said simply. "I was not aware that you were being held here."

"... And do you know where here is?" the child asked.

"You do not know?"

"Pfft, I'm just a ghost, remember? Oh…" The child's scoff brought a litany of ripples through his being, hard to distinguish through the fog, but the emotional range was distinctly negative: bitterness, resentment, anger and frustration. It softened quickly as the child remembered Manhunter hadn't been here, and his entire attitude changed, everything quieting and leveling out. He frowned, looking at Manhunter curiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"How Martian is the Martian part of your name? Do you actually come from Mars?"

"Yes."

"So you've… like… been to space?"

Manhunter frowned, trying to understand what he was sensing. "I've just come from deep space," he answered.

Envy. That's what it was. Strong envy, but not the negative kind, it was mixed with desire and hope and other positive emotions, and the child's mental landscape changed drastically with it. "Always wanted to go to space," the child said. "I was gonna be an astronaut, see the stars, go to the international space station. I liked the idea of zooming from one star to the next, but a kid has to have realistic goals, you know? There was no way I was gonna fly around the galaxy with the Justice League or anything…"

Bitterness colored the child's mind again, and Manhunter was beginning to realize the relationship between the three parts of his mind. As an experiment, he stood, leaning over the table and removing the cuffs.

"Uh, wow, short interview."

Manhunter shook his head. "You had asked where 'here' was. I will show you."

"Uhm… thanks?"

Manhunter escorted the child from the interrogation room, down the halls to the apparent shock to several heroes in the tower. Manhunter felt the negative emotions again, saw the back straighten and the face close off, the fog thickening around his mind. But then they turned right and came to one of the outer halls, and the viewing panels showed the earth, currently over Africa, and the child quite literally _glowed_. Forgetting his place, the child ran to the viewportal, pressing his face and everything else against the protective surface, sucking in a breath and soaking in everything he saw. His mind turned nearly white with awe, and Manhunter felt joy in its purest form emit even through the fog, and in that positive state he heard every thought the child had.

 _Oh it's amazing I'm in space look at the stars and the clouds and the earth I'm staring at earth from over 250 miles above it and it's so freaking cool I wish Sam and Tucker were here they would flip out well they wouldn't care but they would be happy for me and it's so freaking COOL there's the polar caps and that's the moon HOLY COW I CAN SEE THE MOON and that's Mars where Manhunter is from and the sun looks like any other star and I can't believe I'm up here wait till Jazz hears about this and-_

And all once the clarity of his thoughts dissipated, the emotions bittered, and the fog thickened. The child's glow dimmed to almost nothing, and his face fell as his shoulders bunched up and his forehead pulled at the viewport.

"When can I see Jazz?" he asked softly.

Manhunter saw Superman down the hall, watching from a distance, curious but letting Manhunter play his hand.

"I can sense she is close to you," the Martian replied.

"She's the only family I have left," the child said. "She's been through a lot, and nobody's told me if she's okay. I just want to know if she's okay…"

 _I don't want to be separated from her._

Manhunter was surprised to pick out that one thought, and the emotion attached to it was one he had felt many times, one he felt many times seeing his niece, and the rest of his family: love.

"I will ask after her," he said softly.

"... Thank you…"

* * *

The Martian Manhunter arrived at the Titan's Tower a few days after he had met Danny Phantom. The ghost was certainly unique, and conversing with him and that three-layered mind was always a fascinating experience. The other members of the Justice League were correct in there being something… eerie about the child. But Manhunter needed more information before he put forth any sort of final opinion. So it was best to go were the most recent data was.

The first Teen Titan he met was Raven. Flash had mentioned that she was the only Titan unable to be overshadowed and he wished to learn more. The mystic was also an accomplished empath, and he hoped that the different perspective would help him get a better grasp of young Phantom.

He found her deep in meditation, her mind a clean lake, untouched by anything, yet deep undercurrents remained. There was the barest of ripples as she realized his presence, before the lake was once again flat as she came back to herself.

Gracefully extending her legs to stand tall, she turned, hood still up, with only the slightest flicker of irritation at being interrupted. "It seems we have more esteemed company," she said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no," Manhunter replied. "I have sent Flash back, as he has been away from his city for too long."

Raven only nodded. "How can we help you?"

"I would like your opinion on Phantom."

A dark brow raised, hard to see under the hood. "Someone's actually _asking_? Are we sure that the sun is rising in the east?"

"I have been away for a few weeks and am only just learning all that has transpired."

Raven's lips twitched into the barest of smirks. "So they finally sent an unbiased source. This might actually go well." She went to the kitchenette and set a pot of water to boil. "Where would you like to start?"

"Phantom's mind," Manhunter said. "It is enshrouded by an incredibly thick fog that even I had difficulty penetrating. Then are his feelings, separate from his thoughts. Yet all three interact constantly in unpredictable manners."

"That's the ectoplasm," Raven replied. "I don't claim to be a scientist, but Phantom and Jazz have both been explaining it constantly, along with all of their gear, for a while. It also matches with the more magical lore of ghosts. A ghost is a mind, or soul, bonded with ectoplasm. It's why no instruments show ghosts, because how can one detect a mind or soul without some sort of physical reaction in the brain."

"Fascinating. The League has not had much luck with the science," Manhunter took a seat at the counter. "Might we look into whatever archives or sources you have acquired to be so knowledgable?"

"No," Raven replied firmly. "Not until you release Phantom."

And there was a flutter along her calm exterior. A deep surge of frustration.

The Martian Manhunter tilted his head. "You are not happy that we are speaking with Phantom?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "He is a hero. I saw him taken away in a collar and we have not been allowed to see him or send messages. That means you don't trust us or him and are holding him for questioning. Those collars are suppressing his powers and _will_ do harm to him the longer they are on." She turned and poured her tea. "Phantom has fought beside and against _gods_. He is a protégé of Chronos and defender of both this world and the next. He does not deserve how he has been treated."

"We have not heard of his acts," Manhunter said, thinking back. "Until his arrival in Jump City, there has been no record of his existence."

Raven scoffed. "Robin will tell you more. If you trust him."

"Why would I not?"

"I don't know," Raven replied. "None of the League has trusted us as we've explained _everything_ and provided _evidence_ of the past two months. Simply because Phantom has the ability to overshadow." There was a wave, unseen black energy surging and Raven's cloak fluttered in an unseen breeze before her aura calmed again. "They don't understand how overshadowing works."

Manhunter thought back to the video he'd seen of Cyborg being overshadowed in a fight with Phantom. A red-eyed Phantom, so unlike the glowing green eyes he had seen when he met the boy.

"Phantom has overshadowed a member of your team. Cyborg, I believe."

Raven shrugged. "Phantom was being mind-controlled. But we've already explained that. I won't go into details again." The press conference Manhunter had watched as he looked into the little background of Phantom they had. One of many the Titans had given to explain Phantom. "A ghost, because of being simply a mind bound to ectoplasm," Raven explained, taking a sip of her tea. "As such, their minds are far stronger than the average human or living being. A ghost needs only step into a being and the host's mind is put immediately to sleep, leaving the ghost completely in control. There is no contact between the two minds. There is no way for a ghost to mind-control a living person if the two minds never meet. One is simply asleep while the other continues with whatever their purpose was."

"Flash has mentioned that he's seen video of all of you overshadowed."

Raven frowned. "Robin insisted that Phantom show us overshadowing, what it felt like, how it worked, so that we would know. Phantom didn't want to. He is uncomfortable with the ability, even though he knows the ease with which he can."

"You trust him as a hero."

"He defeated Pariah Dark."

"I have never heard of him."

"You have never been to Azarath." And that was all Raven would say on the subject. The Martian Manhunter would have to look further into that once he returned to the Watchtower.

"How is Jasmine Fenton?" he switched topics.

Raven raised a brow, but sipped her tea again. "Damaged. Very damaged. All the work I've been able to help her manage was undone when the League took Phantom."

"I find that surprising."

"Only because you don't know the details," Raven replied. "You've spoken with people who have suffered PTSD, right?"

"I have." And, in many ways, the Manhunter himself suffered from it. After seeing the death of his people. He knew how recovering from trauma was incredibly difficult.

Raven only nodded and sipped her tea again. "I'll bring you to her." Standing, she set aside her tea and offered him a hard eye. "I'll trust you to notice triggers and how to avoid them. And I'll trust you to not hurt her further." _You'll actually see the damage, unlike Flash_.

The Martian Manhunter, blinked, having not expected to hear her thoughts so clearly when he wasn't looking. "Has Flash hurt Jasmine in some way?"

"Call her Jazz," Raven said, guiding him through the Tower halls. "And he's been somewhat callous. I doubt he meant anything by it, but it's good that you've sent him away. We were all getting irritated with him."

Given that Flash's mouth was often faster than his feet, the Manhunter could only nod. Flash was sometimes best handled in small doses.

Raven led Manhunter down to Cyborg's workshop. The metal Titan and the redhead were both huddled over some sort of weaponry, talking about power output ratios, energy consumption, wear and tear of various conductive metals, and cooling options. Beast Boy was in the form of a therapy dog, resting by Jazz's feet.

The Martian Manhunter stopped and simply observed. The girl's mind had many scars and several of which ran particularly deeply. She was staying together only by the thinnest of threads, and Manhunter could only conclude that the Titans were right to keep Jazz with them. She needed help and familiarity, and the ease with which she was arguing weaponry with Cyborg was strengthening one of the threads that continued to hold her mind together, even as others seemed to weaken. The Titans knew how to help. They were helping. And Jazz was holding on for it.

Beast Boy looked up when Raven and Manhunter arrived, and stood, moving protectively in front of Jazz. The redhead noticed, glancing down, then turned. Her face blanked before tears welled in her eyes and one of her scars ripped open. "Please!" she pleaded, rushing forward, "is it Danny? Is he okay? How are you treating him? Are you feeding him properly? Are you letting him be cold? You're not starving him, are you?"

"Phantom is still being spoken to by the League," Manhunter replied, watching as the scar dug deeper. "He is being given food and rest."

But Jazz was already turning away, frustrated. "Absolutely _no_ understanding of ghosts," she muttered. Feelings of protection for Phantom were surging and arching around her in chaotic flares, intertwined with bitterness and frustration at her inability to do anything.

"You wish to protect Phantom," Manhunter said.

"Of _course_!" Jazz shouted back, her emotions spiraling. "He's all I have left and you _took him away from me_!"

"Yet you have a guardian, Vladimir Masters."

Fear and hatred swirled around her all encased in heavy, heavy pain. "That man is _nothing_ to me," she hissed, her breath starting to catch. Memories were flickering forth, waking in a room at night and being unable to escape, staring at the stars and wondering if Phantom was safe, a blue-skinned and vampirish being smiling cruelly at her with opaque red eyes before invading her body and putting her mind to sleep, an explosion that had knocked her unconscious, and the hazy fog through which she viewed the world, repeating one single thought, one single focus, _tell Danny I'm alive!_ until Phantom arrived and rescued her. The most prominent memory was that of the room: plush carpet, canopy bed, warm reds and cherry woods, the lap of luxury. The picture was in vivid detail, and attached to it was unending negativity, prying at the door which was locked from the outside, rubbing fingers raw trying to open the one window that was sealed shut, pulling at floorboards to find any means of escape, throwing furniture at walls to find metal encasing behind the drywall; pacing back and forth trying to conceive a means of escape, sobbing on the bed, praying desperately for her brother. The images were not constructed, the emotions too interwoven with images to be anything but authentic. Manhunter had no context for that room, but that the very mention of her legal guardian brought up such images and anxiety was enough.

"Then you will not return to him," Manhunter replied simply. That was enough for him to not return her to the man until they looked closer.

Hope surged within Jazz, sealing the open wounds to mere scars again. "I _never_ want to see that man _ever_ again."

"I can not make such a guarantee, but I can promise that you do not have to see him for some time."

Wiping her eyes, Jazz only nodded.

The scars were still too fresh to get much information, but the Martian Manhunter decided it was time to get some background on everything.

* * *

Danny had problems.

He rubbed his eyes, stretched out on his bed, feeling like absolute crud. This was the longest time he had ever been in his ghost form by miles, and it _sucked_ and sucked _bad_. He was beginning to realize, the hard way, that some facets of being a ghost-human hybrid were decidedly not all awesome and usable in a fight. Ghosts, apparently, didn't need to sleep. On reflection that should have been obvious, ghosts were little more than thoughts and ectoplasm, there was no body that required rest like it did in the Real Zone; ectoplasm was self-sustaining, and it just wasn't... necessary. While on the run Danny had gone for days without sleep flying from one state to the next, jerking left and right, north and south, trying to shake off Guys in White or Plasmius or anyone else that had ruined his most recent, er, haunt. His record before this was seventy-eight hours, and he slept for over twenty-four when he finally changed back. Now it was... what, a month? His ghost form held off a lot, but it didn't outright dismiss his bodily needs. Danny was beginning to wonder when the REM deprivation would finally catch up and he would just have waking dreams.

And that was just Problem Number One.

Number Two was also a slow, creeping problem: His ice core.

Frostbite had explained it best: a core was mean to be used. It wasn't a battery, it was a generator. It kept producing and producing and producing, and the body could only hold so much of it before it just... leaked elsewhere. The first time he had ignored his ice core (re: he didn't even know he had one), his failure to use it had ended up with him freezing things around him – including himself. The training in using his core had been rough, and he recognized the symptoms now: he was chilly. He kept the bed's blanket around his shoulders until the next inevitable interview with Superman or whoever, he had gooseflesh, and he knew it wasn't because of ambient temperature. Worse, with the two GIW collars, his powers were so completely locked down he had no idea what would happen when his ghost form was full of ice energy. The various scenarios weren't particularly... pleasant.

Problem number three was the aforementioned collars. Ignoring the fact it created problems numbered one and two, he could, when he was still and empty of thought, feel... _something_. He couldn't see the one on his neck and had a limited view of the one on his bicep, but the few screens he could find and interact with suggested the collars were doing more than inhibiting. Every so often he would feel a prick, and one of the screens had what looks suspiciously like a Wi-Fi signal, and he was slowly coming to the conclusion that the collars were beaming information to the Guys in White, and he dreaded his next encounter with them if they actually – for once – had _real_ intel on him.

He shuddered to think. Either that or it was his ice core reminding him to do something he literally couldn't. The collar shut down his powers so effectively he couldn't even change back to a human – an option he was considering with greater and greater desperation, damned the consequences and what the Justice League would do.

That was probably the sleep deprivation.

And this was on top of all the _other_ problems he'd been dealing with: like, oh, realizing his chakras were screwed up and negative energy was building up to create _him_. He'd tried to meditate, he had excellent visualization, but he didn't have enough practice to do it naturally. Without Raven he always felt like he was missing something.

Or how about the problem of being a ghost in a society that didn't know what to do with him: most eloquently articulated by the fact that the _Justice League_ was _holding him prisoner_.

Or maybe that he was still trying to deal with the fact that his sister was alive and (mostly) well and that Plasmius had kept her a secret for a year and had overshadowed her to boot.

Jazz...

And that was Problem Number... Danny grunted. He'd lost count again.

He'd told Robin what felt like forever ago: he didn't control his obsessions, he managed them. He had three very distinct obsessions: being a hero, being an astronaut, and _protecting his family._ He didn't even want to get into what a huge blow losing his parents had been – not just as a human and suffering that kind of loss, but also as a ghost and failing to fulfill one of his obsessions had hurt so badly he'd been in a tailspin that lead to the disaster at Colorado and going to Clockwork. He'd been away from Sam and Tucker for a year, but checking in on them fed his obsession and was one of the few things that kept him sane in the beginning. But now Jazz was here... and he was barred from even mentioning her because "she's not your concern." This was compounded with knowing how hurt she had been and all the work they both had done to try and start fixing herself and to see it all literally ripped away as Superman flew off with Danny in his grip.

He played that memory over and over, watching her tear-streaked face and listening to her screams and being able to tell the exact moment when she lost touch with reality. And here he was, away from her, held by effectively gods, and he couldn't even _ask if she was okay_.

Manhunter had been the biggest help in that respect. Whether the Martian knew it or not, showing him that he was on a space station had been _amazing_. A dream come true, fulfilling so many levels of his obsession he cradled it in his core, replaying it as much as he did the memory of Jazz, trying to make it last and sustain him. He hoped it would be enough.

If this went on much longer, though...

He shivered again, rubbing his eyes and tried to cope.

"You look terrible."

Danny turned his wary gaze to the door to see a certain man in red. The Flash. He felt a prick on his neck again, and he rolled over to try and get up but instead rolled off the bead. Grunting, he sat up on the floor, rubbing his elbow. "Way to look cool, Phantom," he muttered to himself.

Flash snorted, arms crossed and looking smooth and confident. "None of us look cool all the time, Ghost Boy."

"Okay, apparently I haven't said this enough. If you're going to use the term 'ghost' so consistently as a euphemism for freak, then I insist on being called an ecto-sapien. For the sake of everyone's sanity, most especially mine."

The laugh that followed sounded sincere to Danny's ears, but he was days past trusting anyone here to treat him decently. Instead he just stood and offered his wrists, trying to project how docile he was.

Flash shook his head. "No interview today, kid," he said. "This is personal."

Danny slumped onto his bed and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders again. He was wondering when someone was going to ask if he'd seen so-and-so or been to such-and-such name of paradise. He rested his head on a fist and gestured. "Proceed," he groaned.

At first, nothing happened. The Flash just stood there in his gaudy red glory, looking down his nose at Danny, arms crossed as if thinking. Did the Flash think? Like, at normal speed or something?

"Why does the girl keep saying you're family?"

… Jazz?

 _Jazz!_

Danny shot to his feet, green eyes wide, stumbling out of the blanket and lunging for Flash. The speedster was gone in an instant, leaving Danny to faceplant into the wall the hero had just been leaning against. Not cool, but not important, _Jazz_...! "Is she okay?" he pleaded, turning around to see Flash standing warily by the opposite wall. "How is she doing? Please, no one will tell me if she's okay! I just want to know if she's okay!" He shivered.

Flash stared at him, like every other Justice Leaguer seemed to like doing. "Why does she keep saying you're family?" he repeated.

Danny froze. No one had asked him that question yet, and he wasn't sure how to answer. For all the month in captivity his hero obsession couldn't quite label the Justice League as the bad guys, just woefully misinformed and ignorant. He didn't want to _lie_ to them, but for the sake of survival he couldn't just admit that she was his sister. If they were creeped out so much with him being a ghost, he dreaded the thought of them finding out he was a halfa. He didn't know how much he could say and his hero and family obsessions warred inside of him, making him almost feel sick with anxiety. He also knew that waiting for so long wouldn't look good, and the _last_ thing he needed was more bad press.

"... because we are family," he mumbled, flinching and expecting the worst.

"But... how?"

Risking a glance over, Danny saw that Flash wasn't frowning anymore; his stance was no longer wary. He was just... watching. Like the Manhunter.

"She..." Danny frowned, trying to figure out how to say this without getting into more trouble. "The Fentons are – were – are – family. Jazz covered for me with... with Jack and Maddie. She helped me figure out what my obsessions are, how to use that to keep me sane after... after something bad happened. She's kind of my therapist."

… Too much? Not enough? He didn't dare say more, just pressed himself against the chilly wall and waited for the inevitable worst case scenario.

But Flash's curiously neutral stance hadn't changed. "Okay," he said, "You obviously got something out of the relationship. What did she get?"

"What did she...? How can you even ask that?" Danny demanded. "You honestly think I'm _using_ her? That family has some kind of give-some-get-some dynamic? She's my-" he caught himself before he finished the sentence, growling and feeling negative energy building in his core with nowhere to release it. _God_ he wanted to sleep. "Where do you get off?" he demanded. "Where do you get off thinking you know anything about me? About Jazz? About _ghosts_? You think the Guys in White are such experts? _This_ ," he pointed to his neck, "is the first thing I've ever seen them do that actually _worked_ , and for some kind of sick give-some-get-some relationship you're letting them take a zillion readings off of me so their experiments and their torture of ghosts can go even more smoothly! You guys are being enablers to a bunch of people who like torturing ghosts!"

The Flash moved then, and Danny instinctively ducked from whatever was about to happen, helpless without his powers. Instead an insensitive hand grabbed his arm and jerked it at an angle. Danny grimaced, looking to see Flash studying the inhibitor collar, turning it back and forth, studying the readouts before cursing.

The Flash disappeared in a blur of red, leaving Danny breathless and with the door wide open. What...? But the Flash was back just as quickly, as if a thought occurred to him, and he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"She was in a waking coma for several days, and she keeps an unhealthy amount of inventions around. The little grass stain is almost a full-time Labrador and Raven's meditating with her every day. Manhunter's down there right now asking her some questions."

And then he was gone again, this time with the door closed, and Danny was still breathless to process what had just happened.

Did the Flash just...?

Danny flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with burning eyes. Jazz...

He shivered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So much angst...

The two of us are (obviously) really big on drama but both of us also are very, very wary of angst and how far to take it. We feel it necessary in the fic to bring the Fenton's to their lowest point, and this is it, but we handled it as sparingly a we could, instead doing POVs of the Leaguers instead of their own. Jazz's POV was ignored outright because the angst she's suffering from is catastrophic, and Danny's pieces are kept relatively small by extension.

Robin makes his first move; he has a couple of them in play that will be seen, and the two of us once again glibly make up science as we go. We don't really know Manhunter all that well and kept his POV as clinical as we could as we explained ghost psyches and tried to write ourselves out of the giant corner we've put ourselves in. There's a lot of fumbling in this chapter and the next because we didn't really want to get the League involved and were trying to get Phantom back to the Titans ASAP.

The League finally has a clue that the FEDs are up to no good, Manhuter has confirmed some of Danny's story, and Robin has started to wage his war. What could possibly happen next?

Next chapter: Gotham.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen**

 **Guys in White Torture Minds**

Unsanctioned Government Department Performs Open Surgery on Conscious Patients

Robin admitted no small amount of pride when he read the Daily Globe headline.

The article ended up dominating all media, SHNN was covering it with every show and many different perspectives, Lois Lane was constantly being interviewed, and many former employees who had left the FEDs came forward with promises of anonymity in order to tell their stories and why they had left. Everyone was talking about the secret agency, were looking back at old tapes to try and spot who was diluting the pool, etc, etc. The story _dominated_ the news cycle, and for several days. And it was only Part One of a four part deep dive on the Guys in White, Ghosts, and Danny Phantom.

So yes, Robin was very, _very_ proud.

The Justice League wasn't quite willing to admit their mistakes just yet, not openly or publicly, since many of the citizens of Jump City, previously so scared of Phantom, were now demanding where he was after fighting so desperately for them against the Fright Knight on Halloween. The Justice League only said that they were still investigating and that much was still left unknown about ghosts, which Phantom was answering.

Robin tried not to scoff at that.

But he _had_ ensured that he, the Titans, and most importantly, _Jazz_ were going to visit Phantom. The Justice League had many qualifications. The Martian Manhunter, the most powerful telepath in the galaxy, had to be there to monitor, as did Raven, in order to ensure no overshadowing or manipulations would occur. The slight grated for Robin, but he agreed in a heartbeat so that Jazz and Phantom could finally meet. Superman insisted that he be there as well, should anything go wrong. Another slight, and one that Robin grit his teeth more firmly for. But the priority had to be the Fentons. Robin had no idea what sort of condition Phantom would be in, and Jazz was only barely holding on to sanity by keeping herself continuously busy.

Robin insisted that Phantom be brought to the Tower. The League refused. The League wanted to bring them up to the Watchtower, something that Robin would normally salivate at, but that was where Phantom was being _held_. So he refused. Neutral ground needed to be picked, so Robin insisted on Gotham. Where Batman would _ensure_ neutrality.

Jazz was huddled in Starfire's pod of the T-ship, the Tamaranean princess brushing her hair and offering soft words of encouragement as the Fenton sister tried not to break down utterly before seeing her brother. Raven watched critically, Manhunter flying beside the ship no doubt doing the same. Robin was trying to anticipate what his mentor was going to do; rumor was he had been utterly silent while Danny was in the Watchtower, and that usually meant he was neck deep in an investigation of some kind, and the Boy Wonder was willing to lay money on what he was looking into.

They landed on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises Tower, thirty stories up and well away from prying eyes and recording equipment that wasn't controlled by the billionaire. Manhunter floated down as the T-ship centered itself on the helipad. It was midnight, and Robin hopped out and breathed in the scent of the city. It never changed.

Starfire carried Jazz out and to her feet. She was a little unsteady, nervous to be in an unfamiliar environment but willing to do anything if it meant seeing Danny. The others fanned out around her, Beast Boy a German shepherd this time, protecting her in place of her brother.

Batman was in the center of the tower, dark cloak covering him and making him almost invisible in the night light. Tall and as intimidating as ever, he nodded only once before looking to one side. Superman walked out with a scrawny figure at his side, white hair stark in the darkness.

"Danny!"

"Jazz!"

The reaction was instantaneous, the Titans moved quickly out of Jazz's way, knowing better than to try and stop her, and Danny ran full tilt to his sister. Robin saw Raven visibly relax and he knew that only positive emotions were in either of their heads. He threw a glance at Manhunter, but he was almost as stoic as Batman, and Robin's gaze turned to the Fenton teens as they erased the distance between them and threw their arms around each other, both ready to wail and cry as they had so many months ago when they were reunited in similar circumstances.

"Ow, ow, ow! Spector Deflector!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Jazz fumbled with her belt, Robin and the other Titans smiling at something they had seen so often at the Tower, and the two crushed each other in a hug, their legs giving out and sinking to the roof, grasping and clutching, confirming to themselves and to each other that this was real, really happening.

Beast Boy, human again, wiped an eye. "Remind me who's brilliant idea it was to separate them in the first place?" he asked, voice somewhere between wistful and sarcastic.

The moment was intensely private, but circumstances prevented the Titans from looking away, all of them a little nervous that this would somehow go sideways and the tearful reunion would be cut short. All of them knew that Jazz wouldn't survive another separation like that, and none of them wanted a project they had invested so many months in to be ruined so carelessly. Robin kept his eyes on Superman, still remembering his cold reception of the ghost back on Halloween, and made his way over to his mentor. "How's he been doing?" he asked.

"About as well as she has," Batman replied.

"That bad..."

Robin saw Raven and Manthunter talking quietly to each other, no doubt about whatever psychic vibes they were getting from the siblings, but one would have to be an idiot to miss how happy they were to see each other. Starfire had tears falling freely down her cheeks and Beast Boy was pulling out tissues from somewhere for both of them. Cyborg was trying to buck up but it was obvious even he was affected. Robin threw another glance at Superman, he seemed to be the only one – aside from Batman of course – unaffected by what he was watching.

"Danny... you're so cold." Robin turned back to the pair, Jazz pulling back and putting her hand on her brother's forehead. "I don't think I've ever felt you this cold. Do you know what your temperature is?"

"N-no," Danny replied, shivering. "But the c-collars work really well. I c-can't acc-access any of my p-powers. _Any_ of them."

Robin didn't understand except that something was wrong, and he was already moving forward when it clicked in Jazz's head and she turned irate eyes to the nearest superheros she could lock her eyes on: Superman. "You _blocked_ his _powers_? Are you _insane_? Do you have any idea what happens to a ghost when his core oversupplies for his frame? Are you trying to _rekill_ him?" Her gaze was murderous, she might have stood up to give a piece of her mind to the hero, but Danny in her touch and reach prevented her from acting on the impulse, and Robin crouched down. He could feel the chill radiating from the hybrid even feet away, and he quickly pulled out his tools, examining the collar that must have been on Phantom for the month he had been on the Watchtower. "Explain it to the nonexperts," he said.

Jazz did so, in detail, keeping her brain engaged and active as Robin worked on the collar wrapped around Danny's bicep. The locking mechanism was complicated, and the circuitry smaller than most locks he'd encountered, but he was acutely aware the Batman was watching over his shoulder and he did his best. Starfire floated over. "Should I break that which is causing him pain?" she asked.

"We don't know what the inhibitor will do if you do," Robin said. "It's better to disarm it first and..." he paused, looking at one of the readouts and turned to Batman. "This thing was transmitting data. Did the League know this?"

"Yes," Batman said. "... Later."

Robin's gambit with the FEDs proved to be a more brilliant move than he realized; now under scrutiny there was no way the division could act on the data they had been collecting. That gave Robin and his team time to get the intel out of whatever base they were storing it in. Legally or otherwise. He went back to his work.

"What else," Jazz demanded. "What else has been going on? You look terrible!"

"I learned I c-can't sleep like th-this," Danny said, trying to hold still and touch his sister at the same time.

" _What_?"

"If R-Robin can get this off, he can't take off the other one. If he does I'll fall asleep and-"

Batman spoke. "Is that why you haven't changed back, Fenton?"

Both Fentons froze, and Jazz leveled an accusatory glare at the Boy Wonder. "You _told_ him?" she demanded.

"No," Robin said, distinctly focusing on the inhibitor and reminding himself that crime fighters most certainly did _not_ shrink under the withering gazes of irate big sisters. "He's _Batman_."

"Just g-g-get it _off_ ," Danny growled, and Robin finally saw the heavy bags under the glowing green eyes. "And be ready to f-freeze."

Superman stepped forward. "You're going to attack us?" he asked.

" _Haven't you been listening_?" Jazz hissed, holding Danny just as closely as he was holding her. "His ice core is building up. If he holds it in any longer, he'll turn into a block of ice. _Literally_. He _has_ to release it. And since you've been letting it build up for a _month_ , he's going to have to release a _lot_."

Beast Boy gave a chuckle. "Eh, it's December anyway," and shifted to a polar bear, settling down with soft fur for anyone who wanted some extra warmth.

Robin crossed the last wire and heard a click as the collar popped off Danny's bicep. The temperature drop was immediate, the air easily losing almost forty degrees, dropping from chill to freezing. Any trace of moisture in the air immediately froze to snow that lightly fell, dusting the rooftop, and Robin suddenly wished he'd worn long sleeves instead.

"Wouldn't an ice blast be easier?" Jazz asked.

"C-can't," Danny replied, relief starting to ease some of the deep lines on his face. "Still blocked."

Robin didn't want to ask about the specifics, not now. But he could _feel_ Batman by his shoulder leveling a solid glare down at Danny.

One _never_ made Batman ask a question twice.

But both Fentons were far too involved in each other, so Robin decided it might be a better idea to intervene.

"So you can't revert?" he asked.

"Can't access it," Danny nodded. "All I can reach is my core and I can't focus it, just adjust the temperature."

"Somehow I doubt this counts in all the testing we've been doing," Cyborg said dryly.

"Longest I've ever managed was seventy-eight hours, and then I passed out for a day. I don't want to know how long I'll be out this time catching up on my severe lack of REM."

"Don't worry," Jazz said fiercely. "I'll watch over you." Danny smiled.

"We'll be taking him back to the Watchtower," Superman said. "We still have some questions."

Both Fentons growled, and Beast Boy stood to his massive height as a polar bear, letting out a menacing snarl, before lumbering over and settling by both Fentons and offering his warm side. Which was sort of necessary given that the snow was covering everything healthily and Jazz was starting to shudder with the cold. Robin stayed firmly wrapped in his cape, even as he started to pick the lock around Danny's neck. Danny needed sleep and at this point, there was no way the League _wouldn't_ know of both halves, not with Batman having just outed him. Danny's health was more important.

"That would be ill-advised," Martian Manhunter said to Superman, staring at the two siblings. "To separate the two now would be most damaging, particularly for Ms. Fenton."

"You _think_?" Cyborg muttered.

Robin just kept working on the collar, grateful that _someone_ in the League saw what was going on psychologically with the siblings. Robin's initial plan to thwart Masters just might work. Granted, it was later than he wanted, but there was momentum building with Jump City starting to ask where Phantom was. Lane's articles would help on that front, and then he would have leverage against Masters.

Almost as if his thoughts brought them to Danny's mind, Danny pulled away long enough to look Jazz in the eyes. "You're with the Titans right? You didn't go to that _bastard_ right?"

Jazz smiled happily, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. "No. For once my PTSD was a _good_ thing."

Danny still scowled. "It _shouldn't_ be."

The Manhunter continued. "Ms. Fenton's memories of being locked in a room are distinct and such memories are not easy to fake. Her allegations bear investigating."

"Which is what _my_ team is doing," Robin said firmly, looking at his mentor, willing him to understand. "I have a plan. I'll explain later." Without the prying eyes of Superman and the League.

"We have determined that you haven't influenced the Titans," Superman explained softly, nodding to Manhunter's analysis. "We can leave that investigation to them."

Danny sagged into Jazz's arm in relief. "Then you're _safe_ ," he sobbed. "Oh thank you, you're _safe_."

Raven knelt down by the siblings, and conveniently by Beast Boy and his hulking warmth. "Have you been meditating?" she rasped.

"I tried," Danny said, completely exhausted. "Kinda hard to focus when you're sleep deprived."

Robin heard the final click and the collar snapped off. Danny sighed in relief and the twin rings appeared, this time around his neck, and spread apart, revealing the black haired teen the Titans had come to know, and he passed out in his sister's arms. Robin threw a glance at Manhunter, but he was as unreadable as Batman. Superman was wide-eyed, stepping forward and marveling at what he'd witnessed.

"He's just a kid..."

"No," Robin said, "He's more than that. He's a hero. Whatever people think about ghosts, whatever _ghosts_ think about ghosts, Danny Phantom is a hero and we have to stop shoving our existential crisis on his shoulders."

The Kryptonian smiled. "Existential crisis. I hadn't thought of it like that."

"You should have," Jazz mumbled. "You are so off his top ten."

Beast Boy turned, bear head tilting in curiosity, and Cyborg also perked at the sentence. "Wait, wait, wait," he said, "The Ghost Boy has a top ten?"

"Yes," Jazz said, shifting slightly to make cradling her brother more comfortable. She shivered in the snow. "Teen Titans take up the first five slots, no questions asked. Then Wonder Woman, then Batman, then Static and Gear, and Superman filled out the list. Now he doesn't. He was never in _my_ top ten."

Batman said nothing, and Robin saw a look that might have been incredulous on Superman. Was that... ego? Robin was about to make a comment when everyone saw Danny shiver, breath condensing out of his mouth. The Titans were immediately on their feet. "We have a ghost here," Robin said, pulling out his ecto-bo and extending it. Cyborg powered up his arm and Beast Boy made room as Jazz pulled her brother closer to the polar bear. The Justice Leaguers watched in confusion, right up until a missile blew up a few feet from the Fentons and a humanoid, metallic, glowing figure hovered over the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

"That was a warning shot," the ghost said. "I have no business with you, though several of you would make wonderful pelts on my wall. All I want is the Ghost Child."

"Well have fun trying to take him!" Cyborg said, firing his ecto-cannon, the green shot lighting up the night sky. Starfire flew in from behind, star bolts connecting and Raven threw up a black shield around the Fentons and Beast Boy. Manhunter and Superman were in the air, the Kryptonian moving in to throw a punch, but the robot-ghost phased through it. Batman threw up a smoke screen, Robin seeing it in advance and using that to leap up into the fray and land a shuddering hit to the metallic ghost. "Why do you want Phantom, Skulker?" he demanded, before the ghost knocked him aside.

"I have orders," the hunting ghost said simply, zooming higher up on his jetpack. (Jetpack? Really? He was a _ghost_ , he could already fly!)

"He's working for Plasmius!" Robin shouted as he landed. "He's trying to take Phantom back to him!"

Superman dove in again, but the ghost stayed intangible, the Kryptonian unable to make a hit. Manhunter had his hands on his head, obviously prepping for something, Raven floating at his side and chanting to herself. Robin pulled out his wrist ray and fired. Raven and Manhunter needed time for whatever they were doing. So time he would provide.

"Titans, _go_!" he shouted.

Starfire dived in from above, a war cry spilling from her lips. The mechanical ghost was already dodging her starbolts, which was just what she wanted as her eyes flared green and lasers erupted from them, nailing him in the stomach.

"Aim for his chin!" Robin shouted. "It will open the suit and reveal the ghost inside!"

Cyborg let out another blast of his ecto-cannon, diverting Skulker down, right into Robin's ecto-bo, which he was able to nail right under the chin plate. Screws and bolts came loose, but the chin remained.

Superman dived in, flying swiftly around the ghost in an attempt to confuse him and Batman was already throwing out another round of smoke bombs while he stayed defensively in front of the Fentons. The diversion proved effective as Beast Boy had apparently used the opportunity to sneak in as some sort of insect to the chin plate, then he grew to a massive gorilla, ripping at the chin.

Skulker was too fast however, turning intangible before any more massive damage could be done. Flying back, the mechanical hunter frowned, even as he slammed his chin plate back into place.

"Interesting," his gravelly voiced almost seem to coo. "It seems that the whelp has aligned himself with most interesting prey. Were I not contracted to simply retrieve him, this would be a most interesting fight. It might even make me sweat."

"Plasmius is _never_ taking Danny!" Jazz shouted from behind Raven's shield, pulling out a bazooka and firing right over Batman's head, making the Skulker quickly lower in altitude.

"Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!"

Black energy swirled around the mechanical ghost and dragged him down to the roof and into the inches of snow that had fallen from Danny's release of his cold core. The black telekinesis started to pull at the chin plate, claws digging into the metal and prying. Manhunter floated near Raven, red eyes deeply focused and hand up in a commanding gesture, no doubt assisting. Robin leapt up, balancing on a trapped arm and stuffing his bo in like a lever, pushing against the jaw plate and adding his power to Raven's and Manhunter's. It began peeling back, and Robin could see the ghost underneath all the metal armor. "Somebody get him out of the armor!"

Batman threw in a grappling hook, but the ghost was intangible. Starfire and Cyborg were unable to fire without hurting Robin, and that left Superman to woosh in and thrust his hand into the opening Robin and the others were leveraging. What he pulled out was a small, green, blob-ish _thing_ , and once Skulker was gone the entire armor powered down. The Kryptonian held the tiny little ghost, face incredulous before the creature stared shouting.

"Put me down! Put me down before I hang your pelt on my wall!"

He phased out of Superman's hand easily, to the Kryptonian's shock, and began to fly back to his suit.

"Sorry, Skulker," Robin said, pulling out a Thermos, "But the only pelt you're leaving with is your own." He uncapped the metallic cylinder and watched the Leaguers back up from the sudden canyon of wind. Everyone watched as the tiny ghost was sucked in, and Robin allowed himself a smirk of satisfaction that the Titans had caught their first ghost without the help of Phantom.

"That was... quite different," Manhunter said.

Superman was looking at his hand in disbelief, his gaze slowly moving to Robin and the Titans, and finally to the sleeping Danny and his protective sister. He said nothing, simply looked, and Robin unconsciously started moving to the helpless Fenton. The Kryptonian's face was unreadable, save that there were a lot of thoughts going on in his head.

Batman glanced at Robin. "You seem to have the right gear to fight ghosts," he said simply.

"The Fentons were the leading experts on paranormal science and ghost related technology," Robin replied. "Is it any wonder that we do?"

His mentor nodded. "They were considered fringe even among respected paranormal experts," he said. "Their research is very hard to find."

"Very little of it is actually published," Jazz said, still holding her brother, looking down at him and unable to pry her eyes away. "Most of the grants Mom and Dad had were from only one or two places."

Robin blinked, not realizing that little tidbit, and an idea immediately sprung to his mind. He threw a glance to his mentor, and Batman nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"So, to summarize," Starfire said, "Our friend Danny is now freed of the League and allowed to stay with us once more?"

"Correct," Manhunter said, face impassive as always. "It would be counterproductive to separate the children again, and Phantom will now be classified as a metahuman."

"And a hero?" Beast Boy asked.

"There are still legalities to consider," Superman said slowly.

"That will be handled once your girlfriend releases the rest of her report," Cyborg said, voice slightly vindictive.

Robin wasn't about to touch the firestorm that would produce and instead looked to his mentor. "We're going back to Jump City. We'll have a press conference in a day or two."

Batman nodded, and looked at the Fenton siblings. Robin knew what the look meant, and he knew his mentor wasn't completely finished with whatever his plans were.

* * *

Danny woke up thirty hours later, feeling better than he had before Phobia had unleashed his worst fear a month ago. He sat up blearily, focus fuzzy and slow to process his surroundings. Not the tiny room on the space station... wait... was this the Tower? His eyes widened, and he looked over to see Jazz in her horseshoe chair, reading something. That wasn't a waking dream...?

He smiled broadly, a giggle bubbling up in his chest, and he flopped back onto the mattress, arms outspread and unable to stop now that he started. He laughed until his sides hurt, laughed so much he started floating over the bed, and when he finally straightened he looked at his sister, saw her smiling up at him, and he laughed again, Jazz joining him, soft and light.

He landed on his feet in front of her.

"You have a bedhead," she said.

"You have no weapons."

Jazz smiled again. "I haven't felt this good in a very long time."

Danny showered and changed and the pair went to the main living area. Starfire had somehow gotten word, she pounced and threw her arms around the younger Fenton. "At last you have awakened! It is a joyous occasion worthy of hugs!"

"Urk, yes, but not broken ribs!"

Danny looked around, drinking in the details: the circular couch, the giant TV, the kitchen area, everything. He didn't want to admit it, but he had doubted he would ever see this place again. All he could feel was grateful. He and his sister ate, Starfire more than happy to feed them and for a while it was like none of it had ever happened; he hadn't been held for questioning by the Justice League, he hadn't been forced to be a ghost for days on end, he hadn't been deteriorating because he couldn't feed his obsessions. He felt giddy, light on his feet, and he found that he was floating again. He didn't know what to do with himself, he just kept _smiling_ , and Jazz seemed to be in a similar mood. They both kept catching each other's gazes and giggling, reaching out and holding hands.

"Ew, get a room you two," Beast Boy said two hours later, yawning and fumbling for his soy breakfast.

"Why Jazz, I do believe he's accusing us of an inappropriate relationship," Danny said in a light tone.

"Indeed, he is," his sister agreed.

"I, for one, feel this is certainly probable cause of retribution."

The smirk Jazz gave was delightful.

"Oh, no," Beast Boy mumbled, before shifting into something small. Danny was already invisible, floating to a different corner of the room, and taking aim. The ecto-blast was small, light, and accurate.

The rest of the day was spent pranking each other, Cyborg and even Starfire getting in the game, and for twenty-four hours Danny was in heaven.

The next day he was brought back to earth. Robin called both Fenton's into his evidence room and sat them down. "Both of you need to know what's been going on," he said, serious as always. "A lot's happened in terms of media, public perception, and the investigation."

"Do you mean the Lois Lane article?" Jazz asked. "There's another one that supposed to come out... was it today or tomorrow?"

"Lois Lane?" Danny asked. "Isn't she, like, Superman's girlfriend or something?"

And so began Danny's reintroduction into society, as it were. Robin showed highlighted clips of the news immediately after the Fright Knight invasion, several shots of the Titans on the ground, Jazz in the Peeler armor, etc. But the most discussion, from the highlights Robin showed, was of the aerial battle Phantom and the girls had pulled: watching Danny fly in and out, shouting orders, giving advice, duplicating himself to better handle the guardian of Pariah Dark.

And there was the painful footage of Danny and Jazz being separated by Superman and Flash. His heart hurt to watch it, and he reached out to grab Jazz's hands, trying to undo that memory in his mind. She gripped him just as hard. After that was speculation-city: what was Danny Phantom, what were ghosts, why was a teen who fought so hard for the city being held by the Justice League, reporters trying to ask after the welfare of Jazz Fenton, the public pleas by the Fruitloop Masters to have Phantom released to the Guys in White, the Guys in White being interviewed and giving their ridiculous information on ghosts, the muddled mess it became. All that was really understood was that Phantom was still missing and the people of Jump City couldn't understand why.

And then Lane's story broke.

"The reason I'm showing you this," Robin said, "Is so that you can understand the steps I've been taking to outmaneuver Masters and the FEDs."

"The who?"

"Guys in White."

"Oh."

Robin turned off the newsfeed. "Jazz was right," he said, leaning forward at the table. "You are a walking, talking, existential crisis. No matter how heroic your deeds you will always be an antihero, people will never completely trust you because you bring up larger questions about mortality and life after death that make people uncomfortable."

"Even Superman," Danny said, dejected.

"That's not insurmountable, however," Robin explained. He reached into his belt and pulled out a Titan communicator, putting it on the table and sliding it over.

Danny looked at it. Confused. "I don't get it."

Jazz realized it, whatever it was, first and sucked in a breath, gripping his arm and digging her nails in. Then she glomped onto Danny. "I'm so _proud_ of you!"

"Uh, still lost…?"

Robin offered a slightly wry grin. "You are now a Teen Titan."

…

Blank.

Absolutely blank. Danny stared, brain physically unable to process what he just heard, processing it almost one letter at a time, and the growing dawn of what Robin had just given him. "A… A Titan?" he asked in an embarrassingly squeaky voice. "You… you want me to be…" He ran out of breath. Jazz was still squealing, hugging and shaking him, and the reality of it finally started to sink into his head. He made a noise that he would later classify as a manly grunt in defense of his dignity, and the grin that spread across his face was bright enough to light up the tower. His arms were around Jazz as well now, and he was jumping up and down and yelling incoherent babble. A Titan! He was a Teen Titan! Never in his wildest dreams, not even when he was feeding his obsessions did he ever even think it possible…!

A Teen Titan!

He whooped and hollered, so happy he was floating even in his human form, Jazz going up with him and the pair swinging around in circles, shouting and shrieking and laughing and who knew what else. A _Teen Titan!_ He was a _freaking Teen Titan!_

Eventually the jubilation subsided, and even the stoic Robin had a wide smile on his face as he watched the show, Danny's and Jazz's happiness having even made stones bleed. They finally settled down and Danny took the communicator hungrily, turning it this way and that, examining it, fiddling and poking, somehow making the musical jingle erupt at a volume none of the other Titans used. Even that sent him into giggles and he looked at Robin in pure elation.

Robin had reverted to his serious, stoic face. "Once the Justice League classifies you as a metahuman, you become a Titan, and with that you no longer fall under the Anti-Ecto Acts. Metahumans have their own laundry list of litigation, most of it will help you but some of it won't; we'll get into the details of that later. Doing this," he pointed to the communicator, "Removes you from Plasmius' board. You're out of his reach."

That made more sense, Masters couldn't make any public moves, and a good deal of his more under-the-table moves were cancelled out just because Danny was now a Titan (whee!) and significantly more legal and heroic backup. Danny wasn't free, but he was in a much better place.

"This also gives the public some leeway in getting used to you. People will feel a lot better having a ghost running around if they think you take orders from someone. By the time we all move on, you should have enough experience and exposure under your belt that even if people as a whole aren't ready for you, you'll be ready for them." Robin turned. "None of this extends to Jazz."

And all at once his, their, elation went up in smoke, and they were gripping each other again, acutely aware of how vulnerable Jazz really was. She was just human, she didn't have the resources Danny now officially had, and it all came down to the fact that Vlad Masters made subtlety an art form.

"This doesn't mean there aren't options," the Boy Wonder continued. "We can get you out from under his thumb, but it's not going to go nearly as fast as Danny."

"But there _is_ a way," Jazz said, voice carefully controlled.

"Yes. You reopen FentonWorks."

Both siblings blinked, then blinked again. Danny looked to his sister and found her just as lost as him.

Jazz asked, "How does that help?"

Robin pointed to the younger Fenton. "Ghosts are now a phenomenon that can't be ignored or laughed off as fringe and kook science. Ghosts have been proven to pose a real threat to humanity and people are going to want technology to protect themselves and their interests. Scientists are going to want to produce viable research and documentation. All previously accepted forms of ghost science were shown to be ridiculously lacking Halloween. Except for Fenton technology. You two now have demand to meet your supply."

"But… neither of us are scientists," Jazz said slowly, working the idea over in her mind. "My background is psychology, and Danny's been learning everything on the fly. Mom and Dad… they made us study the science but I don't know if we're good enough to invent more, or refine and improve what we have. I certainly don't want to make another Ghost Portal…"

"You don't have to do any of that," Robin said. "I don't think you realize what I'm saying: you are no longer a self-employed small business. What I'm suggesting is to make FentonWorks a company. There will be a string of engineers and inventors that will soak up your parents' papers and use them regardless, and so instead of letting them run rampant, hire them to work for you. Instead of being an inventor, be a CEO, manage the company and, later, when the both of you are financially secure, you can do whatever you want with the company: sell it, dissolve it, whatever, and you can be the psychologist you want to be. What this does," he said, leaning back in his chair, "Is it makes you untouchable as a pseudo-public figure. You'll have the financial ability to hold off Masters on the legal front, and the technology to hold him off on the ghost front, and it will give you enough of a presence on the world stage that people will notice if your eyes suddenly turn red."

He said that last part gently; Jazz tensed but didn't go immediately into an episode. Danny held her tight.

Robin leaned forward again. "This is a years-long plan," he said, "Because Masters is a years-long planner. Proving you were overshadowed will be a cinch once some of the Fenton papers get published, but there is no provable link between Vlad Plasmius and Vlad Masters. For now he's just that good, and until we do have that we have to keep everything you do, both of you, perfectly documented, legal, above the board, and most especially public."

Danny watched his sister, watched her think and mull and ponder and prod, rubbing her chin or running a hand through her bright hair, looking at the proposal from several angles. She frowned, a thought coming to her, and she looked at the Boy Wonder. "What about my health?" she asked slowly. "All anybody knows right now is that I'm a fragile little girl who's suffering severe PTSD. And I am. What if I have an episode in the middle of a meeting, or a conference? How will people take me seriously?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously asking that?" He clicked the remote, replaying the Halloween fight, Jazz in the Fenton Peeler and fighting a horde of horned ghost zombies. "Do you really think you can't handle it?"

Danny smiled.

And, slowly, so did Jazz.

* * *

Of course, for all that they had a plan of attack, including a much deeper game that was being played, life moved on. An official announcement was made that Phantom was a member of the Teen Titans and was firmly labeled as a metahuman. Congress, who was shocked and shamed by having a completely _unsanctioned_ program that _tortured_ beings in experimentation, was still holding hearings on who to blame. Funding was already suspended and shut down by executive order. A few brave senators were also calling the Anti-Ecto Acts to the floor for a more full debate, but Congress always worked at a snail's pace, so no one expected much to happen for several more months.

Lois Lane's series was considered a cinch for a Pulitzer, particularly the article linking funding for the FEDs with VladCo, but there were still many months and more news to slog through. The public at large still didn't quite know what to make of Phantom, and various religious organizations continued to have apoplexies over the fact that a _ghost_ was among them and being a hero. Jump City, being the west coast city that it was, was far more accepting of the spectral hero, though most could easily argue that that was because they had seen him lay down his afterlife for the city more than once.

Because life for the Titans was still full of villains, thieves, and adventure. Phantom was very, _very_ easily enthusiastic about any and all space travel, even though the Titans only left Earth on the rarest of occasions, and the usual drudge of super-villains were groaning and griping about the new kid with the witty comebacks and far too many powers for any one individual to hold.

Of course, now that ghosts knew where Phantom was, Jump City was getting quite adjusted to spectral encounters zooming across their sky. Most notably when the prison Ghost Walker was seen fighting the Titans all across the city to put that "punk" in his jail for a few millennia for various things that weren't according to the "rules", including his very existence. Most citizens knew Skulker and the Box Ghost on sight, many of the local tech companies were getting protective measures against Technus, now that the ghost had discovered Silicon Valley, and there was a hugely memorable battle when Brother Blood teamed up with Spectra, the ghost psychologist who fed of the misery of teenagers to stay young.

Jazz turned eighteen, an official adult, and took great glee in declaring her independence by announcing that now that she was an adult and the eldest of the Fentons, she was looking into reopening FentonWorks and was looking for talented individuals to head up her research. She also made it abundantly clear that she was _not_ a subsidiary of VladCo and that the CEO of said company had no ties whatsoever. "If he does, he'll see my lawyer in court."

And with such a public plea for interest, many, _many_ scientists came forward with all sorts of interest. One heart-stopping moment was when Static Shock and Gear showed up at the Tower, interested in the tech and what was going on with it. (Technically, Gear was drooling all over it and Phantom was about ready to die - again - from shock in seeing two of his heroes.) Many of the gadgets that Danny and Jazz slogged over were donated first to the police department of Jump City, something Barbs was grateful for given how many ghosts were starting to show up, and then to the Justice League.

Unknown to everyone who received these weapons, even the Justice League, was that all of these weapons had Phantom's ecto-signature programmed into the memory and that the weapons would _never_ harm him. That way, even if they fell into the wrong hands, Phantom would be safe. It was one of Jazz's many ways of ensure things were always done on _her_ terms with FentonWorks.

The interview process for the new employees of FentonWorks was long, grueling, and tedious. Both Fentons wanted to just throw their hands up in frustration time and time again, but neither wanted Plasmius to sneak someone into their office, so they kept going over and over records for everyone, from janitors to lab techs. Robin and Raven were both huge helps in this, Robin for his own research tendencies, and Raven for her empathic abilities. Those that were hired all learned under Cyborg the ins and outs of Fenton technology and ectoplasm, since he had the hardest time coming to grips with it, making him the best at spotting when someone was getting way too confused.

Because Jazz still lived at Titan's Tower. For all that time was passing and Jazz was improving, a full recovery would take years. One didn't just "get over" PTSD. It was likely to be a lifelong battle, and she still held to her various security blankets with all of her might, the primary one being Danny. But she was slowly getting herself back into living. She could leave the Tower to do odds and ends, as long as she was fully armed, without stressing too much. Danny was incredibly proud of her.

Sam and Tucker visited over Christmas break, much to the surprise of the Fenton siblings and the Titans were thrilled to meet the support team that had so helped Danny back in Amity Park. Both teenagers vowed that once they graduated high school they were coming to Jump City, and Danny was happy to hear it, even if he didn't want to count on it as that was still years away. His obsession of keeping his family safe would _prefer_ to have them close at hand to defend, but he refused to rule their lives like that.

Jazz, though she was excited to get FentonWorks going for the financial stability and the longer goals of keeping her out of Plasmius's hands, regretted that she was taking _another_ year off of college to get it all going. Granted, she was still studying at every chance she got, as well as thumping education into Danny's thicker skull, but she still groaned at delaying her dreams because she needed to deal with crazed up fruitloops. That wasn't to say she wasn't staying in practice, however. She was still Danny's therapist, and was slowly becoming one for the rest of the Titans as well. She worked particularly hard with them after the Brother Blood and Spectra team up, and would often poke Robin particularly hard when he started to get obsessive over some case or other. She pointed out some online classes for Starfire to take to help better acclimate to various aspects of Terran culture, had an excessively long talk with Beast Boy about focus and how to harness it, and often meditated with Raven.

She still wouldn't let the empath into her mind for some of the deeper scars. She didn't know if she ever would. But there was no denying progress. Danny, by contrast, was also often meditating with Raven, working on certain chakras bit by bit, to release his own negativity from the Year of Hell. The two chakra points that were funneling negative energy into his systems had been cut to more like one and a quarter. Dealing with his trust issues, or all the terror and fear his very existence caused weren't easy, and after meditating with Raven, he often needed to go talk to Jazz about things to reinforce whatever was done, but hey, he'd take any progress he could get.

But in all this time moving forward.

In all this planning, and healing.

Vlad Masters was still plotting.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And lo, the reward for all that angst is an unscrupulously HAPPY chapter.

Batman is hard to write. Scratch that, he was harder to write than Superman - because Superman we knew what to do with. Batman is supposed to be so smart, Great Detective genius that, like Superman, he's an instant win once he sets his mind to something, and that's hard. I'm sure we somehow let Batman fans down that he didn't just fix everything, the same way we let Superman fans down because he was an antagonist in this fic. The best thing for him to do was to figure out the Fenton/Phantom connection (though it doesn't REALLY take a Great Detective to do that) and out him so that the Titans wouldn't break their promise and the Leaguers would understand why Danny is a metahuman. He also probably has all the information Lois Lane does - just discovered on his own rather than experienced and collected by Danny, and he's now ready to share it with the League and get them up to speed.

Jurisdiction follows after that, and now we're (badly) managed to get ourselves back to the Teen Titans and narrow our focus back down. And this is where we say the writing starts going downhill. This was a recovery fic more than anything else - we wanted to be creative again and make things up instead of religiously following history or video game scripts, and so this fic is terribly, terribly half-assed. Things are about to wrap up super fast, and this chapter is the first indication of that. Lots of threads have been started and dropped, lots of ideas are tossed around without really doing anything, and we are a little embarrassed that we won't live up to the hype.

There is one thing we did fairly well, though, and that's the press. Some reviewers chewed us out for out interpretation of media consumption, but here is a moment when journalism is done _right_ \- and of course by Lois Lane, and this is why someone like her always makes a splash. The quality of her work is naturally noticed because she isn't forced to publish twenty-four hours a day and can take the time to not only do her work well, but to inform the conversation and change it for the better.

Next chapter: Vlad Masters does, occasionally, make dumb mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen**

Starfire pulled at the sleeves of her light sweater and adjusted her hat and shades. She was not used to civilian clothes, but she understood that Jazz wanted to be - visually at least - independent of the Titans for this most important day. Her fellow redhead was dressed in a crisp grey business suit, silver necklace and grey headband, a well worn backpack completely ruining the business attire. At her side was a small green puppy - not Beast Boy - with the ethereal glow that all ghosts shared. Starfire looked at the ghost dog, hopping this way and that, tongue lolling about and asked Jazz a question.

"Are you certain it is a good idea to bring a ghost dog to your first day of work?"

Jazz sighed. "It's a little silly to call this the first day of work," she said. "Considering how many months it took to hire everyone and get them trained. All this is is a meeting where I officially delegate all of them to their assigned projects, go over human resources and stipulate business environment, everything that was in that powerpoint Lucius Fox gave me for startup companies. I don't know what I would have done if Mr. Wayne hadn't sent him over. Do we know how I ever got such a high rating from Wayne Enterprises, anyway? I don't think I've ever met anyone who worked there."

"Perhaps the Batman put in the good word for you," Starfire said. "They both live in Gotham, yes?"

"Kori," Jazz said, using Starfire's "human" name. "Just because they live in the same city doesn't mean they know each other. One's a billionaire philanthropic tycoon and the other is an obsessive crime victim who's trying to undo the trauma of his childhood by removing what traumatized him in the first place. The two have no points of commonality. Though I do wonder at some of the things Robin let's slip, but…" she trailed off, mind working on a project.

That had been one change Starfire was happy to see. When the Fenton girl had first arrived there was precious little she could think of outside what had happened to her and her brother. Now she had projects and ideas and things to occupy her mind, and though Starfire was not the mental expert that Jazz was, the Tameranean privately thought that aspect helped greatly.

Jazz rented out a warehouse for the reopening of FentonWorks. Cheap and by the docks, it was a risky location for criminals and hooligans, but removed enough that if an experiment went wrong damage would be minimal. Starfire and Jazz entered the warehouse, the ghost dog barking and immediately running off to explore the new location.

"Cujo!" Jazz called, pulling out a squeaky toy from her backpack. "Come!"

The ghost dog lobbed back, Jazz kneeling down and running her fingers greedily through the ectoplasmic fur. "You can explore later, okay?" she cooed. "Right now your job is to keep me safe. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Cujo barked twice, and stayed by Jazz's side.

"Will he not scare the new employees?" Starfire asked.

"If they do they're fired on the spot," her fellow redhead said. "I want people who understand that ghosts are people too, that there is a very specific ethical line that will not be crossed, and that I'm just as crazy as my parents. Besides, Beast Boy can't be a therapy dog for the rest of his life, and Cujo will be a good compromise. What I really want is to capture the Box Ghost in a few months and have a couple sessions with him. I might be able to get him to work here part time as a tester, but I need a better evaluation of his psyche before I float that to the rest of the staff."

"You seem to have everything well in hand," Starfire said. "What is it you wish me to do for your first day?"

Jazz gave a small, lopsided smile. "I want you to keep me sane," she said simply. "Just because I look like I have my act together doesn't mean that I actually do. This is kind of a big day for me, and I want to feel as safe and secure as possible. I don't want a Titan here, I want a friend. That's why you're Kori-chan, my penpal from Japan. You smile and nod and remind me that, no matter what else happens, I'm safe and sane. It's unfair of me to ask, but I'm just not there yet."

Starfire smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around her friend gently and squeezing. "You need not feel poorly for asking for my presence," she said softly. "I or any of my friends will do this gladly, for however long it takes. Afterwards we will go for ice cream with pickles and mustard!"

Jazz laughed. "Sounds delicious."

The girls gathered in the office space of the warehouse; most of the staff was already there, and fifteen minutes later Jazz had her powerpoint set up, Cujo napping at her feet, and Stafire sitting a small distance away, excited to see what her friend would talk about. The meeting lasted almost three hours, there was a lot to cover; interspersed with questions from the dozen people Jazz and Danny had hired, all intelligent and professional and excited to work on the things Jazz proposed. The science was talked about briefly, as were the four major facets of the company: invention, refinement, publication, and production. The ethical code she had mentioned earlier was gone over in minute detail, using Cujo as an example. When the staff realized it wasn't Beast Boy at her feet things went downhill for several minutes until finally getting back on track, and by the end Jazz was a little pale but still dynamic, focused, and adapting to the world around her. Starfire clapped when the meeting was dismissed, hopping up to her friend and hugging her once again.

"That was most impressive!" she said. "There was not one up-slip or mistake, you were perfect to everyone there and handled Cujo very well. Today was a success!"

"... Do you think so?" Jazz asked, signs of stress fraying her features.

"Yes! It was glorious! It is too bad the others were not here to witness your greatness. I am certain Danny most especially would be proud!"

The smile finally appeared on Jazz's face, and some of her features relaxed.

"I don't know how I'll work my way up to full days doing this," she muttered. "Tomorrow I have meetings with buyers all morning. How will I survive?"

"The same way you survived everything else," Starfire said brightly, helping her friend pack the backpack and leave the conference room to the main offices. She walked backwards to hold her friend's gaze. "With strength of will, determination and love of your family."

"Yes, family is very important."

Stafire, facing backwards, did not see who spoke, but she had a full view of Jazz as her already pale complexion went sickly white, eyes tripling in size and her body going absolutely rigid as she stared at whoever was behind Starfire. Sweat immediately covered her face, and a small, weak noise bubbled up from her throat. Starfire turned, seeing a tall man in what Robin would label as an expensive suit, grey hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. He looked down his nose at the Tameranean, face utterly closed off, before his gaze locked immediately to the Fenton's.

"Jasmine," he said, voice smooth to the point of oily, "My precious little fox, be a dear and send your friend away. We have much to talk about."

" _Kori-chan,_ " Jazz said, her voice barely a whisper. " _Aitsu da_." Starfire knew Japanese, of course, from previous adventures, and nodded. " _It's him_ ," she had said.

Starfire replied in kind. " _Daijoubu desu. Atashi-tachi wa koko ni imasu._ "

" _It is alright. We are here._ "

Jazz nodded, and Starfire switched back to English. "If you wish to take this meeting I will explore the warehouse."

Jazz nodded, unable to speak, and Starfire moved back inside, making certain she was well away from the front before flying up to a catwalk office and floating in. Robin and Cyborg were there, monitoring everything. "It is exactly as we feared," she said. "Plasmius came as soon as the company was open."

Robin nodded as Starfire began to change out of her civilian clothes. "His specialty is hostile takeovers," the Boy Wonder said. "He wouldn't be able to resist. If Danny is right and his obsessions include not just Phantom but also Jazz, we had to be prepared. Danny's sweeping the area with Raven right now to see if there are other ghosts to worry about, and Beast Boy's moving all the staff members to the bunker below the warehouse."

"I worry that our friend will not be able to withstand the sight of her greatest fear," Starfire said, looking at the monitor.

"She will," Robin said, offering a pair of headphones. "She's a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for."

On the screen the two figures hadn't even moved, and Starfire put on the headphones to listen.

" _-and that is why family is so important,_ " Masters was saying. " _I considered Maddie my closest family, and Danny and Jack and you of course, and I mourned - deeply - when I lost her forever._ "

" _You can't be here,_ " Jazz replied. Starfire saw she was even paler now, shaking. Oh, her poor friend…! " _I put a restraining order on you the day I turned eighteen. You're not to be within a hundred feet of me, pending the investigation of the kidnapping charges._ "

" _Jasmine, my precious little fox, you know as well as I do nothing will come of that investigation. It's been, what, eight months now? The trail has gone cold._ "

" _That doesn't mean it didn't happen._ "

" _Believe what you want, Jasmine, but we both know this,_ " he gestured to the warehouse, " _is temporary at best. You're too young to run a company of even this meager size, too inexperienced. Too damaged._ " Starfire clenched her fists and grit her teeth, Robin reaching out and touching her arm, just as offended as she was. " _Do you truly understand the stress involved in running a company? The late nights, the long hours, the competition? I find it's the competition new businesses underestimate the most. It's a very cutthroat world out there, you know. It doesn't take much for blood to splatter everywhere._ "

Starfire's fists were bright green, and she forced herself to exhale and release the righteous anger. Cyborg looked about ready to break something, and Robin was perfectly still, the glow of the screens casing him in eerie blue light as he stared, blank-faced, at the powerplay that was going on.

" _I know how much you would love to make blood splatter,_ " Jazz said, back absolutely rigid, her body trembling. " _But you can't have this company. I told everyone that FentonWorks would never be a subsidiary of VladCo. You'll have to speak to my lawyer, Adrian Chase._ "

" _How precious!_ " Masters said, voice light and condescending. " _You have a lawyer! That's my little fox, trying to plan for every contingency. Daniel would do well to use you as an example, but I think you - yet again - fail to understand how small you are. You consider yourself CEO of this little company? Congratulations. Good for you._ I _have been CEO for over twenty years. I have experience not only over the little badger, but also you, my precious little fox. I've seen your business model, read up on your goals; very well thought out, whoever wrote it._ "

" _I did._ "

" _Of course you did,_ " Masters dismissed. " _Whatever you say, but we both know the truth. I can take this company whenever I want._ "

"Come on Jazz," Robin muttered. "That's the perfect opening."

" _You can't,_ " Starfire's friend said, her voice shaky, but strong. " _I will never allow this company to be sold out to you. I will never allow_ myself _to be sold out to you. I will never allow_ you _anywhere near me. I will never allow you_ inside _of me. Not ever again._ "

Masters smirked. " _I noticed the colors here,_ " he said brightly, ignoring the pledge Jazz had just made. " _It's too bad the colors here are so cool, all purples and greens. I always thought red suited you better._ "

Jazz gasped, and a tear ran down her cheek.

" _That burgundy uniform suited you so well. And you loved that cherry wood desk I got for you. And those lace curtains. I wonder, in these past months, have you missed it? Have you missed those warm colors, that inviting space? I haven't changed a thing, you know. It's all exactly as it was, waiting for you. Just as I am waiting for you._ "

" _No..._ "

" _Yes,_ " Masters said. " _You will sell your fledgling company to me and you will return to me. Just as Daniel will return to me. It is inevitable_."

" _No_ …"

" _Come now, my dear, let's not beat around the bush._ "

" _No! No! No, no, no, no, no! Get out! Get out of my warehouse! Get out of my business! Get out of my life! I refuse! I refuse everything that you are, everything you represent, everything you want! I will never go back to that room! I will never let you turn Danny into your son! I will never let you take something that I made myself! Get out! I'm calling the cops!_ "

Jazz jerkily reached for the phone, Starfire could see the anger in her face, the determination.

Masters, behind her, sighed. " _You still haven't learned_ ," he said.

"This is it," Robin muttered.

Everyone watched the screen intensely. Visually there was no change, Jazz simply walked over for the phone, picking up the receiver and starting to dial. Masters didn't move, didn't shift, didn't change. But fifteen seconds later there was the staticy noise of an electric shock, a grunt of pain, and a blue, vampiric ghost fell to the floor, electricity crackling over him.

Masters displayed open shock. " _How… You're not wearing a Specter Deflector!_ "

Jazz offered a dark grin and fingered her necklace. " _Aren't I?_ " she demanded, confidence finally in her voice. " _Cujo! Sick'em_!"

And the little green dog turned into a ten foot monstrosity and began chewing on Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Masters swiftly let black rings shoot out from his waist, splitting to reveal another Plasmius.

"Got it," Robin said with clear satisfaction.

Starfire only nodded solemnly while Cyborg went about broadcasting the clip. "Shall we aid our friend now?"

Robin gave a cold smile. "Titans, _go_!"

Starfire burst out of the window, starbolts held tightly in her fist, as Raven's black soul-self first swept the warehouse, then appeared outside, Plasmius in tow. Starfire flew beside Raven, and Cyborg and Robin landed lightly on the ground in the parking lot.

"How droll," both Plasmius's said, clapping slowly. "An attempt to outwit me. Like I haven't faced down teenagers before."

"And never actually won," Phantom said, appearing behind Plasmius just as the vampiric ghost breathed out a red condensed mist, and Phantom let out a massive cryo-ecto-blast into Plasmius's back. The duplicate dissipated, leaving only one Plasmius who quickly blasted Phantom in the side, sending him flying.

Starfire had waited long months to lay the beat down on this particular ghost, and all the stress that both Jazz and Danny had gone through as they discussed plans and scenarios with Robin. Her starbolts hit home, sending the ghost flying backward, into the ecto-cannon of Cyborg, who blasted the vampiric ghost to Robin's waiting ecto-bo and Raven's black magic.

But Plasmius righted himself, merely dusting himself off. He sighed dramatically. "Children… They never seem to learn."

And then, in front of them, were ten identical Plasmiuses, who swiftly paired off and went after every Titan.

The two Starfire faced attempted to herd her and all the other Titans away from one another in an attempt to divide and conquer. Starfire would not allow this, however, and aimed at one of the duplicates firing a pink ectoblast at Robin. Robin, naturally, had anticipated her and used her surprise to vault over one of the duplicates to fire his wrist-ray at the two duplicates following her. Plasmius may seek to separate them, but the Titans would always fight together.

* * *

Raven was back to back with Cyborg, black magic and ecto-cannon keeping the three duplicates busy, even as they surrounded the pair. One of the Plasmius clones had tried to overshadow Raven only once, and while her head was still splitting, the duplicate had dispelled, leaving them that much more breathing room.

"How does Ghost Boy fight this guy regularly?" Cyborg growled as Raven had to call up a black dome around them again as all three duplicates fired pink ectoblasts at them from too many angles to simply block.

"Phantom used brute force and luck," Raven hissed, dropping her dome and telekinetically throwing a truck at one of the clones from behind. But one of the other Plasmius' saw it and the one she had been aiming for went intangible.

"Variety of powers is getting real annoying," Cyborg retorted.

"You like that variety with Phantom," Raven bantered back.

"So what?" Cyborg grinned, adjusting his cannon. "I'm allowed a double standard when it comes to him."

* * *

Danny growled as he was, yet again, thrown into the pavement. How was Plasmius able to do this? Whenever Danny duplicated, he cut his power by the number of copies there were. Plasmius didn't seem like he was only a tenth the strength of when he was whole, he seemed to still be at full strength!

Letting out a frustrated growl, Danny went invisible and phased through the pavement, hoping to come up in a different direction to surprise Plasmius. Ghost sense only told a ghost was close by, not where or in which direction, hopefully giving him the surprise he needed. He rose up, finding himself with Robin and Starfire and happily blasted one of the duplicates facing them.

The surprise worked and it dissipated, but the two clones facing Danny both plowed into him from behind, separating him again.

"Why keep fighting, little badger?" one of them said in oily smugness. "Everything points to you joining me some day. Who else can best understand what we are?"

Danny spit out some of the pavement he was reintroduced to. "And Jazz?" he demanded. "Since when have you ever given a damn about her? It was always about me and my mom."

"Isn't it obvious?" the other Plasmius gave a smug grin. "The two of you are all that's left of my dear Maddie."

"Mom was never your 'dear' anything!" Danny yelled.

"Says the child who pays so little attention," Plasmius said, blasting pink energy from both hands – not at Danny but extending to either side - into the backs of Starfire and Cyborg, sending them flying. "If you were really the hero you want to be, I would already be defeated by now. If you were really using your powers to their fullest potential you would know what to do. But you are neither of those things, and still you continue to think you can best me. You have so much to learn."

Danny growled, hating the dig and worrying the older halfa was right. Not about Maddie Fenton, the AntiCreep Stick was testament to her opinion of the fruit loop, but about him failing as a hero. His dark future always caused him worry, and he still remembered the unsympathetic look of Superman at the Watchtower. He felt better now, with the help from Raven, feeding his obsessions and talking to Jazz, but he would never shake that doubt, and Plasmius was _great_ at pushing that button.

Another Plasmius plowed into him from behind, and Danny turned intangible, flying through the wall of the warehouse, crashing into the cement floor and bouncing up before pink energy seared across his side.

Angry, he blasted at the duplicate, who simply held up a hand and created a mini shield to deflect the blast. A second duplicate arrived as well, doubling the trouble.

"Crud," Phantom mumbled.

But then a shot of green ectoplasmic energy shot out from somewhere, slamming into one of the clones making it dissipate. Danny turned, getting up on his elbows. Beast Boy was there with Jazz and one of the FentonWorks employees. Jazz nodded to her brother, and Danny nodded back. Energized, he shot another ectoblast – flying up into the air. "How about a game of tag, Plasmius?" he taunted. "Let's entertain the kiddies!" and he flew back outside the warehouse.

* * *

Raven threw up another shield, leaving a small hole for Cyborg to shoot through. Being on the defensive would drain them in the long run. They needed to shift to offensive. So Raven started to devote a part of her mind to the tedious task of chanting a specific spell. It was an old spell for dealing with ghosts, handed down by Azar himself. Like all spells that old, a lot of chanting was required, which was always a hindrance in pitched battle.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos_!" Spell completed, she formed a cage around one of the duplicates. "Now, Cyborg!" she shouted, already grunting as all three focused on the black cage. Cyborg quickly shot his ecto-cannon, the energy melding with her black soul-self, causing a feedback loop that created an ecto-powered explosion that completely destroyed the duplicate stored within.

"That's two down," Cyborg gave a satisfied grin.

"Can't do that again," Raven hissed. Between that feedback and the earlier attempt at possession, she couldn't afford such a large spell again.

"Not a problem," Cyborg offered a large grin.

* * *

Starfire fell uncontrollably from the sky, only to be stopped by Danny long enough for her to right herself before dashing off back to his own fight. The Plasmius copies were difficult to keep track of, all three identical and quick to change positions. She floated to Robin, back to back. "This is proving more difficult than anticipated."

And it was. Plasmius had range and height. Starfire couldn't get the high ground without abandoning Robin, which she refused to do. While Danny had been able to destroy one of the clones they were facing, it was proving difficult to overpower any of the remaining three without the other two diverting or interrupting. They needed a better strategy.

Starfire turned her eyes to one of the Plasmius duplicates, and narrowed her eyes. Her eye-lasers, much like Superman, drained her solar power much faster than her usual starbolts. It was why she used them so rarely in battle. But there was still a full day ahead of them, not the middle of the night, and the ultraviolet radiation she absorbed was still in abundance. So she let her eye-lasers flare, far too fast to dodge, and an instant hit on whatever she was looking at.

The Plasmius she hit staggered, and she narrowed her eyes further, watching the cape rip and tear, gashes appear, and focusing on those openings, getting more and more precise.

Until an ectopowered fist slammed into the side of her head, breaking her focus and sending her down into the pavement before Robin could swivel and slam his ecto-bo into the duplicate that had tried to concuss her. The injury only made her angry, and in a cry or rage she pulled up to a sitting position and slammed a fist at the duplicate closest to her. The speed surprised the clone, fist making such a great impact it could be seen on its other side, before flying away from the force in Newtonian reaction and slamming into the damaged duplicate, both disappearing.

"Remind me not to make you mad," Robin said, grim smile on his face.

* * *

Cyborg fired his ectocannon again - the more he used it the more he loved it - and held a narrow, intense beam to guide one of his duplicates into a corner. The street was one torn up mess of asphalt and concrete, and he didn't have nearly enough mobility as the fliers of the team. Hoping to get the duplicate to an alleyway for the moment, he arced his beam again, the clone smirking and allowing himself to be cornered.

Danny flew through one of the walls, chased by his own duplicate and crashing into Cyborg's, the pair rolling around and down the alley. The metallic Titan was forced to stop blasting, not wanting to hit Phantom and glancing up to see if Raven was in position yet. She was, and Cyborg took a running leap, rearing his ecto-cannon back and giving an intense battle yell. Danny processed it enough to phase into the concrete and Raven's black energy lifted both of them up into the air, above the line of roofs before letting go. Perfectly positions, Cyborg fired at point blank range, dialing the power up to maximum, and letting loose an enormous surge of ectoplasmic energy that the duplicate had no hope of defeating, dodging, or ducking. It melted into nothing.

"Boo-ya! I love this weapon!"

"Coming through!" Danny flew up, catching Cyborg and hovering for a moment, taking aim before he was forced to let go, his own duplicate giving chase and firing pink ecto-blasts left and right. Cyborg started to fall, but a glance at the ground showed he would land on a roof instead of the pavement, and switching from ecto- to sonic-cannon in a split second he had the force necessary to reduce his descent. Raven was next to him, stoic as always, and nodded to her right.

"Okay," Cyborg said with an anticipatory grin. "Let's see what the last man standing can do."

* * *

Beast Boy knew he was the weak link of the team. At least with ghosts. The past few months spent with Danny had adjusted him to the scent and he had no problem smelling _Danny_ under all the ghost. In fact, Beast Boy was so accustomed to Danny's terrifying scent that it was no longer terrifying. It was... comforting in a way. Under all that smell of decay and rot and death was protection and safety, and it got stronger and stronger the healthier Danny got with both a steady diet and security, _and_ properly feeding his appropriate obsessions. The halfa no longer smelled like his oncoming doom, but a wizened pack warrior, one to defer to or work with.

But other ghosts?

Not even a human scent to focus on.

So Beast Boy still shuddered, still had to focus to work through the primal _horror_ and reflex to run and hide, when facing down ghosts. Spectra had had great fun pointing out how useless he was, both because of his inability to fight ghosts and how simply changing into other animals was a useless power that no one knew what to do with. Of course, Spectra had fun pointing out _every_ insecurity he had and twisting, but she had done that with _everyone_.

Thus, Beast Boy had put in long hours of practice for accuracy in sniping. Whether it was a wrist-ray, a bazooka, or some other ecto-weapon that the Fentons had cobbled together, he learned how to use it, and how to be accurate. Which was strange. He always considered himself a melee fighter, or a tank, depending what animal he changed into. It was always about reach, and he had to be up close and personal to use his reach. Firing from a distance felt... empty. Hollow. It wasn't what he was used to.

But the fight with Skulker months ago had given Beast Boy an idea on a different strategy. It wasn't one he could use often, not when the scent of ghosts still made him back away with his tail between his legs before he could overcome it to _do_ something. And Plasmius, with the human scent of Vlad Masters easily caught under all that ghost, was the perfect ghost to fight against.

For the moment, he was a mosquito, clinging desperately to Danny's hazmat suit as he flew either after or away from Plasmius, assisting the other Titans when he could. The frantic pace of the flight and the tight corners that often required intangibility, wasn't something Beast Boy could keep up with, not without shifting from animal to animal. Something maneuverable enough wouldn't be fast enough, and something fast enough wouldn't turn as well. So sticking with Danny proved to be the best option.

What he planned was going to take precise timing, and reading both Danny and Plasmius right. Knowing Danny's fighting style was easy. He'd had months working side by side with the halfa and practice and sparring. Plasmius was harder. The older halfa was certainly built like a fighter, beefy chest, strong arms, runner's legs. But Beast Boy, who had been fighting ever since he turned green, didn't see any sort of professional training. Since the changeling had fought with the Doom Patrol against the Brotherhood of Evil for _years_ and had been side by side with the Titans and Robin's torturous training regime, Beast Boy considered himself fairly good at getting the basics of someone else's fighting style. He may not be great at countering, or figuring out how to work around it or with it or whatever, but he could recognize parts.

Plasmius... didn't really have a style. There were aspects of fencing, particularly when he whipped out a nasty pink broadsword of ectoplasm that Danny quickly made an ice sword to counter, but not enough finesse. There were elements of boxing, but no real technique. Parts of karate, but no follow through. Where Danny had learned fighting on the fly and from certain teachers like Frostbite, or Dora, Plasmius seemed to have just taken what he needed and didn't bother to refine it.

Which made sense. Plasmius fought with words and laws, not with fists. Fists were as a last resort.

That could work.

It was a chase through an alley next to the warehouse, and Beast Boy let go of Danny, hovered in air, then got caught in the folds of Plasmius's cape. He held on tightly, just waiting, and sure enough, the vampiric ghost followed Danny through a wall and Beast Boy tagged along. Plasmius, like Danny, would make himself intangible, but didn't think too hard about if anything else was attached that was so small.

Perfect.

So mosquito Beast Boy started to crawl around Plasmius's cape, adjusted to the constant fluttering, and made his way to Plasmius's back. It was slow work, but he finally made it to the collar, and, glancing up to make sure they weren't going through another wall, shifted to a velociraptor, digging his claws into the ghost and biting hard down on the shoulder.

" _What?_ " the duplicate shouted, distracted enough to take an ecto-blast to the chest strong enough for the clone to dissipate. Beat Boy started to fall, realizing belatedly he was a _hundred feet up in the air_ , and quickly changed to an eagle, Danny flying up to him, haggard, and giving a gritty thumbs up.

* * *

Robin was not having a good day.

Fighting with Phantom had given him a very broad understanding of fighting ghosts, and fighting ghosts had given nuance on when to duck, dodge here, ecto-blast there. None of it - not even Danny himself - was much in the way of preparation with fighting with a master. It reminded him dimly of when he first started training with Batman: trying to hard to keep up and unable to even grasp what he was doing wrong. It wasn't that Plasmius was that good a fighter - he wasn't - but he had complete control of every aspect of the fight; from range to distraction to agility to endurance.

Backflipping over an upturned car and throwing an ecto-birdorang had no effect, neither did his ecto-bo, though he did manage at least three good hits. Starfire was taking the brunt of the fight but even she was hard pressed to keep Plasmius in check, even now that it was down to only one clone. His utility belt was getting dangerously empty, and he was beginning to wonder if the ghost would _ever_ wear down enough to use a Thermos.

Phantom zoomed past his line of vision, Beast Boy flying with him, off to handle another duplicate, and Robin reached into his belt for another birdorang.

He was out.

Damn it!

What he pulled out instead was a small pseudo-gun-like contraption with the FentonWorks logo on it. He blinked, reaching back in his memory for what this was. A prototype? Jazz and Danny had cycled through so many of them in their initial phases with Static and Gear (they almost blew up the Tower. Twice. That was a week no one would forget...) he had lost track on which ones he'd decided to let the Titan's keep and which to either scrap or donate elsewhere. Out of other options, and watching Starfire fly over his head from another ecto-blast, he took aim and fired. Two wires flew out of the gun, spinning and undulating out and catching Plasmius in the chest. Green electricity erupted from the wires, and Plasmius was suddenly writhing and screaming, body jerking this way and that.

Robin privately decided that Cyborg's elation over his ecto-cannon _paled_ in comparison to his sudden love for this… this taser. He looked at the handle again, the FentonWorks logo, and saw the name of the device.

Ectaser.

 _Fentons_ and _names_. He shook his head, but shocked the ghost again, and then again, before the duplicate disappeared.

* * *

Danny and the Titans surrounded the last Plasmius. The vampiric ghost looked considerably the worse for wear, scuffs and tears and stray hairs all out of place, hunched over and one eye curiously swelling. Danny saw his sister and the employees pressed against the front windows of the warehouse, some with devices in their hands, greedily taking readings, scientists to the core. His eyes caught his sister's, and even though she was pale and trembling, she nodded her head, still in reality, watching her greatest trauma be conquered.

"It's over Plasmius," he said, the Titans fanned out in behind him. "You've lost."

"Honestly, Daniel, your ignorance is astounding. Yours and Jasmine's both." Vlad straightened, dusting himself off, floating up to eye level with the halfa. "What do you think you've gained, really _gained_ from this little exertion? Oh, you've kicked me out for a little while, you'll throw me into the Ghost Zone for a few weeks, but how does that _really_ help you? Do you think your tiny little business will actually thrive? Do you think that precious little fox will be equipped to handle the strain of running a successful business? Do either of you have the skills necessary to close a deal? Any deal? This little venture will fail, and the two of you will fall to obscurity and desperation.

"And, in the end, all I have to do is wait."

"In that case," Robin said. "Have fun waiting in jail."

"Pitiful child. I'm a ghost remember? I won't go to jail, I'll go to the FEDs, and we all know how incompetent _they_ are."

"Vlad Plasmius might be," Robin said. "But Vlad Masters is another story."

There was the tiniest of pauses, Danny knew his nemesis enough to recognize that smallest of tells, and the halfa couldn't quite stop the smug grin. "I guess you don't research new companies as well as you thought," he said, unable to help himself. "If you did you might have noticed the latest in FentonWorks security, including ghost detectors and surveillance equipment. Commissioner Barbs is going to have a couple questions for the guy who tried to overshadow Jazz Fenton and then turn into a ghost himself."

There wasn't a snarl, or a growl, or any indication of rage, the only give-away that the older hybrid was furious was that he had finally, completely, stopped talking.

It only lasted for half a second.

"Well played," the older hybrid said, toothy smile back in place and clapping his gloved hands for show. "You've put me in check, I congratulate you. But the maneuver does not solve your fundamental problem. What you fail to understand is that I am not the _problem_ but the only possible _solution_. Look at the city around you. Look at the people who've been watching you. Even now, months after coming out, no sane person really trusts you. Not after the Fright Knight. Not after that dark image your fear conjured up. Certainly not after all those ghost attacks."

Danny grit his teeth.

"Do you watch the news? Have any of those personalities, any of the 'experts,' any of the bloggers and video content creators singing your praises? Does anyone really, truly, _honestly_ believe you are a hero? Amity Park was different, I'll grant you. You were literally all they had; but you are in a much bigger world now, with gods and demons both, and I think we both know where you fall on that particular spectrum. Tell me, did the people understand you were trying to help, that year you were cowardly running away? Did the people thank you for your heroic deeds, sing your praises, throw themselves at your feet?"

"It's not about that!"

"No? But do you think you can actually _do_ the solo act?" Plasmius smiled in answer to his own question. "Bit by bit, month by month, you have chained yourself, boy. You are now dependent on other heroes being able to see whether or not you are a do-gooder. Does Superman think you a hero or a villain? Does the Green Lantern see past the fact that you are proof of life after death? Beings like us, Daniel, we make humanity uncomfortable by our very existence. Every spiritual and existential question ever thought is brought up upon seeing us. We two, in particular, take that to its farthest extremes. _No one_ will feel comfortable with you. _No one_ will completely trust you. _No one_ will take you seriously unless you are bound to other heroes. You will never be a solo act, you will never have complete independence, you will never be _free._

"Not unless you come with me."

Everything Plasmius said was true, and Danny hated to admit it. He knew what people as a whole thought of him, he knew all the suspicious looks Superman and other Justice Leagers had given him, he knew that he was – as Jazz put it – a walking existential crisis. It hurt to think that he would never gain humanity's trust, never get them to believe his most time-consuming obsession was being a hero.

Vlad was right. They may have defeated Plasmius, but he wasn't the real problem. But...

"You're not the solution," Danny said, straightening. "You're just a ghost going to jail."

"Enjoy life in the Thermos until it's time for the trial!" Beast Boy said brightly as Cyborg popped the cap and began sucking the ghost in.

"Enjoy your life in your gilded cage of your own creation," Plasmius smiled, then teleported away in a swirl of pink energy.

* * *

Danny was exhausted. Not physically, he could probably still go a few rounds with Cyborg or Starfire before he was completely wiped out. Not emotionally, he'd more than used up his quota for that for the past year between the death of his family, the Year of Hell, finding out Jazz was alive, helping her with her PTSD and his own anger issues, getting held by the Justice League, etc, etc. No, his exhaustion was firmly in the mental territory. It always was after an encounter with Plasmius that he ended up mentally capable of possibly chewing gum or talking, but not both at the same time. Vlad always thought about ten steps ahead of him, which made every victory he managed still feel like a loss. Sam and Tucker usually did a good job of straightening him out, and Jazz always finished off with helping him sort through the Gordian Knot of feelings that Vlad always brought up.

It was all he wanted to do at the moment. Talk to Jazz.

But he was a Titan now, and that meant he had responsibilities after a fight. Talking to the cops, talking to the press. Neither were his cup of tea.

The police, at least, was getting easier. He saw a lot of the same officers, was starting to joke with them as they talked incident reports and paperwork. Robin was showing him the ropes of all the forms and the cops were good on taking pity on the newbie. There was still a hesitance, though. A distance. Once in a while someone, without fail, would ask about death and Danny _really_ didn't think he was qualified to answer such questions. He wasn't completely dead, but no one outside of the League or the Titans knew that. Even Commissioner Barbs would sometimes ask him to come down to talk to an officer who had been through a shooting. Honestly, he wasn't a psychologist. That was Jazz's territory. But she had talked to him enough about death, what it meant for him, and how he was a walking, floating existential crisis, that he tried to parrot back phrases that seemed right.

The most frequent question he faced was, "What is it like to die?" How could he answer that? He had died in a lab accident, and it didn't kill him all the way. It was the single worst thing that had ever happened and he didn't like reliving it for anything or anyone. The second most frequent question was, "What comes after you die?" Honestly, that had to do with religion and again, Danny wasn't qualified for that. Neither was Jazz. He didn't fully die, and what he knew was of ghosts who stayed behind and didn't move on. People left disappointed and Danny felt guilty that he couldn't really answer. People wanted reassurances that he couldn't give, like he was the second coming or something, when he was just a kid who half died.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Danny blinked, then looked around. He was still with the Titans, the cops were there and taking statements and getting paperwork taken care of. He had just completely zoned out.

Stupid mental exhaustion.

"Yeah," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the officer who had snapped him out of it. "Tired."

"The dead get tired?"

So didn't want to deal with this... "I don't know about the dead, but ghosts can," Danny replied, tried to be civil and polite instead of snappish and rude. "It has to do with ectoplasm and how it gets circulated..." If he barraged them with enough science he could be left alone without being completely rude. Sure enough, the officer's face eventually blanked out and he politely left.

"You've gotten good at that," Robin said, coming up behind Danny.

"People want spiritual. I give them science," Danny replied, before rubbing his face.

"You okay?"

"Nothing a few hours of therapy won't cure."

Robin looked at Danny, and the halfa suddenly felt a little too examined. "You're not in any sort of gilded cage," Robin said seriously. "You're not in any cage at all. You're part of a team. We don't hold you in. We hold you up."

Danny gave a wan smile. "I know that," he said pointing to his head. "But I don't _know_ it yet," he pointed to his core.

Robin nodded. "We're set with the police. Now we just need to talk to the press."

Danny groaned.

Dealing with the press was worse than dealing with the cops. At least with the police, there were a few who were getting to know Danny and (very, very slowly) starting to see past _GHOST!_ and see the kid beneath. The press had no such benefit. They were all vultures looking for an angle for a story and he was meat for the slaughter. Some had started looking at Fenton research, not that many could make heads or tails of it without _really_ diving in, and had been talking to the press in Amity Park, who had a mixed relationship with Danny Phantom. Questions often came about his past in Amity Park, his incidents of villainy (Robin always answered those questions) what to expect from ghosts, etc etc. Danny stayed to his one question per reporter rule, and the press knew it, making their questions long and complicated, to the point where he practically needed to write it all down before he could figure out everything they were asking.

And this was going to be about Plasmius.

Ergh. He was already mentally exhausted, he didn't want to deal with twenty-questions about an arch-nemesis he couldn't fully explain without explaining what he was.

At least this wasn't a press conference, where reporters had time to get questions and prep for grilling him. This was beat reporters who showed up to get stories for the local newspapers or, if the local news channels were fast enough, for the nightly news. Nothing too big.

Robin, as usual, gave the summary, all the Titans behind him. Danny floated in the back, cross-legged, and attempting to remain stoic. If anyone saw he was tired, someone would fire a question. Robin explained that they had been investigating the allegations that Jazz Fenton had made against Vlad Masters, and had set up extra security for her first day on the job merely as a precaution. When Masters showed up, violating a restraining order, and started making veiled threats, the Titans had called Commissioner Barbs to let her know the break down. When a _ghost_ had tried to overshadow Jazz Fenton, the Titans had sprung into battle. The ghost was a powerful adversary, and had sadly escaped, but was weakened enough that it was unlikely he would return soon.

All very true. Vlad wouldn't show up again till he had _another_ round of schemes.

Robin gave a _very_ brief outline of previous encounters with Phantom back in Amity Park, not all of it known to the press of Amity Park, which was designed to have reporters doing some digging and keep them occupied enough to not bug them for a while. Without the background, they could just fire questions at Danny and attempt to have him explain everything, but with Robin pointing at a direction for background, some of that was mitigated and redirected.

Meeting with the press was always tightly controlled for the Titans. After a fight, one never knew if injuries need to be treated, or hot leads followed before they ran cold. So, once Robin finished his summary, he only ever allowed ten minutes of questions. He was known for his rigidity on this, and most reporters made sure to make their questions count as a result. So as Robin wound to a close, the Titans became available for shouted questions, Danny hunched down further, hoping it wouldn't turn into another feeding frenzy all about him.

Why had he wanted so much attention when he was at Casper High? He had nothing but attention now and he wanted nothing to do with it.

One question was clearly heard above all the others.

"Phantom! Why are you always floating? Do you consider yourself above the Titans?"

Danny's thought processes ground to a halt. "Uh, what?"

Stupid! Ignore idiot questions!

"Do you consider yourself above the Titans?"

Danny immediately stopped floating and extended his feet as he dropped to the ground. "Dude, I'm a _ghost_. Floating comes naturally."

"Phantom: what does it take to make a ghost?"

Still offended by the previous question he turned to the other reporter. "... Depends on the kind of ghost," he said curtly.

"Then what kind of ghost are you?"

Danny froze, unwilling to answer that question, and the press immediately picked up on his hesitation.

"What kind of ghost are you?"

"Why don't you want to answer the question?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Why are you afraid of telling us the truth?"

Danny just shrunk further behind Cyborg's bulk, unconsciously floating again.

"That was more than one question from a reporter was it not?" Starfire asked coldly.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, crossing his arms. "Sounds to me like some beat reporters are salivating over the thought of getting a scoop."

"Instead of focusing on the facts of today," Beast Boy growled, hackles raised.

"The point of this is to give you guys the information on today's fight," Robin said. "It's beyond the scope of why we're here to explain what Phantom is. Or _any_ metahuman, for that matter."

"Aw, come on," on of the reporters said. "We all know the backstories of you guys, what makes Phantom so special?"

"I don't wanna be dissected," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

… Of course they heard him. Danny was seriously starting to consider just going invisible, floating away until the reporters were gone. Robin grabbed his shoulder before he could even fully flesh out the option however, and gave him a hard look, silently telling him to deal with this now before things blew even further out of proportion. Danny sighed and landed again, moving in front of the other Titans.

"What I am is very rare," he said finally, resigned. "What I am is afraid to talk to you guys."

That got more than a few rumbles from the beat reporters, and Danny took a step back, but Cyborg's hand was at his back, halting his progress. He gulped and tried again.

"You... you have to understand that humanity is kind of scary," he said. "Ghosts are pretty easy to understand; we have obsessions that we feed, most of us live in the Ghost Zone and don't bother anybody else. Our obsessions sometimes come into conflict, or sometimes lead us to here. Humans are a heck of a lot harder to understand. When you're not running away screaming you're inventing things to catch us or you shouting that you'll rip us apart molecule by molecule. Like, I've seen what the Guys in White do to ghosts, I know all about the Anti-Ecto Acts, and that doesn't take into account Joe Schmoe who holds a séance or gets a ouiji board or something and then tries to summon one of us to do something stupid. I've been trapped in thermoses, controlled against my will, shot at, called all kinds of slurs, electrocuted, and twice been used as a guinea pig in experiments. I mean I _get_ it, humanity does _not_ like ghosts, and I'm afraid the more I say to you guys," he gestured to the beat reporters, "the more people will have ways to hurt us... hurt _me_... further."

One of the reporters snorted. Actually several of them did, but only one of them responded to him. "You give us too much credit."

"Isn't he?" Robin demanded. "Who's fault do you think it was that planted fears of Phantom for Phobia to harvest and harass the city in order to draw him out? That's just one of the ways you've affected public opinion; we can list several more."

The half-dozen or so reporters shuffled, clearly not having expected the tables to be turned so thoroughly.

"Your ten minutes is up," Raven said firmly. "We'll be on our way."

Danny was still floating behind Cyborg, and seriously debating hiding behind Robin's cape. Nah, that was too small. Maybe Raven's cloak? No, he'd be fully dead then, and he _knew_ invisibility wasn't an option. So he hunched all that much further, glancing back and hoping that there wouldn't be any more questions lobbed at them.

"Phantom!" one of the reporters shouted. "Humanity isn't all that bad once we aren't scared of something."

Danny turned, tilted his head, and only said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Well, at least _someone_ might start seeing what the press was doing.

"That was wonderful," Starfire said softly, floating beside him. "You directed attention to precisely why you must be so cautious."

"They'll be playing that soundbite over and over again," Beast Boy nodded. "Discussion's going to turn away from you for a bit. Well, aside from more biased news stations who will only focus on the fact that you didn't answer a question, but only their zealots take them seriously."

"It might break through some thick skulls," Raven rasped.

"And it will get people talking about themselves," Cyborg gave a huge grin. "People love to talk about themselves."

"You did well," Robin said. "You can go see your sister, if you want," he turned with a small smile. "We'll meet you back at the Tower."

"You sure?"

They all nodded. "Enjoy your sister's day," Starfire said, giving one of her Tamaranean hugs that could easily crush ribs not made of ectoplasm.

Danny smiled, waved, and winked out of sight as he turned invisible and headed back to the warehouse-turned-lab, turning human so he could get in past the Ghost Shield.

Jazz was waiting for him, back in the conference room she had spent most of the morning in, a few of her employees eagerly discussing plans and science based on what they had seen. The television that had been used for the powerpoint was turned to a news website, where Danny's comments were already being repeated and discussed.

"Hey, little brother!" she smiled, one of her relaxed smiles that had been so rare since he got her back.

"Hey, big sister!" he shot back, also relaxing into a smile. "You got a minute?"

"For you, an hour or three," she retorted, turning to the scientists. "Prepare a proposal for my desk for tomorrow morning and we can go over more of the details."

They nodded eagerly, still discussing as they left, and Danny and Jazz were at last alone. With a smile, she took him to her office, and then to a small side room. "Soundproofed, ghost-proofed, everything-proofed," Jazz said, sitting down with a spiral-bound notebook. "Whenever you're ready, at whatever pace you want."

And Danny couldn't help but smile. Robin was right, he wasn't in a cage. The Titans were his friends and would always hold him up, the same as Jazz. But Vlad was also right. He didn't think he could ever do a solo-hero gig again.

But that was fine. He never was solo, even in Amity Park. He always had people to support him. Whether it was Sam and Tucker, or Jazz when he got home. In Jump City, instead of being those he'd grown up with, it was a team of superheroes. Maybe it was a cage if one looked at it that way. But it was a cage of his own choosing, and one he was happy to have supporting him.

That was all that mattered.

 **The End**

 **Author's Notes:** This fic...

It's been stated before but this fic is a recovery fic. After five years of writing detailed Assassin's Creed novelizations that required weeks of research and problem solving and dynamic thinking, we were so creatively exhausted and so glued to novelization format we were afraid we would never write "normal" fanfiction ever again. When we sat down to write this fic, the only thing we knew was the cold open, and we just sort of when "eh, let's wing it and see what happens."

And, for a while, it worked. We found interesting things to play with, we had a villain of the week/episode format, and a lot of intense family drama to explore. But the problem with any author writing a fic without an ending is that, eventually, you have to actually _write_ that ending. Once Danny and Jazz were ripped apart by Superman and Flash, we suddenly came up for air and realized, "Crap; what do we do now?" We had built up to this sweeping narrative and it just got away from us. The Justice League was too big for us, and we're _really_ not DC girls to do any of those characters justice. And so, the last three-ish chapters is us no longer having fun but trying to figure out how to wrap up the fic.

The price that's paid is a severe drop in quality - all those plot threads were ignored in favor of just rushing to some kind of endgame before the fic exploded any further. Vlad makes a season 3 Phantom-level of stupid mistake - and literally, that was our justification to ourselves for this last chapter. In the DP cartoon Vlad goes from someone able of awakening Pariah Dark and stealing his minion from under his nose to buying a cat and naming it Maddie at Danny's suggestion. Vlad turns into a bit of an idiot at the end of the series and we figured that was reason enough for him to do something as stupid as turn into a ghost in front of a camera.

Instead of enjoying the ride we wanted to get off because we didn't think we could PULL it off. For the first time in years, we looked at a fanfic and we blinked. This ending is so terrible that our beta - who consistently praises the quality of work we give her (even the bad stuff) - went out on a limb to criticize us over how quickly this ended. One of our reviewers (who is basically a spiritual beta) has already pointed out how quickly we've been letting ideas go (GiW involvement in the explosion being one of our greatest sins, Wonder Woman's mishandling being a close second).

We posted the story anyway, though, because we figured, "Hey, it's a DP/TT crossover. There's too many to count, who would even notice?"

And then we started getting twenty reviews a chapter, and the two of us collectively gulped and realized we were about to let everyone down. There was a serious debate this week on even posting this chapter, just letting the previous one act as a finale instead, but our OCD nature forbade us leaving the fic unfinished (even if we were the only ones who would have known).

And so we hang our heads in shame and apologize. We've let our readers down with this ending. We're sorry. We hope the earlier chapters that were decent supersede the disappointment, and that the overall experience was pleasant.


End file.
